


The Dead of July - tłumaczenie

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Avengers AU, Because of course he is, Harry is Captain America, Hurt/Comfort, Liam is Iron Man, M/M, Marvel Universe, Niall is Hawkeye, Others - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Torture, Simon Cowell is Nick Fury but without the eyepatch, and Zayn is Black Widow, and less awesome
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 102,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bycie częścią Avengers oznacza dalsze bycie Kapitanem Ameryką, uśmiechanie się i bycie honorowym dla społeczeństwa, i Harry robi to najlepiej, jak może. Ale to nie daje mu czasu na rozgryzienie, kim powinien być w momencie, kiedy ściąga swój mundur i odkłada tarczę na bok. Bycie po prostu Harrym zawsze zawierało w sobie Louisa i Harry boi się, że nie wie, jak istnieć bez niego.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>albo: Harry jest Kapitanem Ameryką, a Louis nie żyje od 70 lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dead of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594570) by [whimsicule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicule/pseuds/whimsicule). 



> Moje drugie tłumaczenie związane z Marvelem, jestem podekscytowana. Poza tym to chyba najlepsze, najpiękniejsze fanfiction jakie kiedykolwiek czytałam i o mało się nie rozpłakałam, kiedy dostałam zgodę na tłumaczenie, jeju. Nie potrafię opisać, ile emocji przyniosła mi ta historia.
> 
> Tłumaczenie możecie przeczytać również na [tumblr](http://bumble-bumble-bumblebee.tumblr.com/post/125443299823/the-dead-of-july-t%C5%82umaczenie) i [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/46036686-the-dead-of-july-t%C5%82umaczenie)!
> 
> P.S.: [Tutaj](http://lemme-explain.tumblr.com/post/127492611239/marvel) znajdziecie mały słowniczek, wyjaśniający podstawowe terminy, które mogą pomóc wam w odnalezieniu się w rzeczywistości, w jakiej została osadzona akcja TDOJ :)

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ I.**

 

„Tam, gdzie kiedyś byłeś, jest dziura w świecie, wokół której przechadzam się dniem i do której wpadam nocą.”

 

**Edna St. Vincent Millay**

 

 

***

 

 

 

_Rozlega się skrzeczący hałas i brzmi jak krzyk, niosący się echem po dolinie, ale szybko zostaje zagłuszony przez łoskot lokomotywy parowej, gdy przedziera się ona przez gęste chmury, tocząc się po krawędzi góry. Jest lodowato, nawet nie śnieży, lecz pluje igiełkami lodu. Harry uderza ramieniem w metalowe drzwi i czuje, jak się poddają, widzi w nich wgniecenie, gdy odsuwa się, by znów rzucić w nie swoim ciałem._

– _W górę i na nich, stary._

_Nie musi się odwracać, by wiedzieć dokładnie w jaki sposób zwijają się usta Louisa, jak ostry i skoncentrowany jest jego wzrok, szron chwytający się kołnierza jego płaszcza, włosy zdmuchiwane z jego twarzy przez ostry wiatr, wpadający przez otwarte okna. Harry znowu rzuca się do przodu i drzwi puszczają z głośnym jękiem, uderzając w ścianę, kiedy wpada do kolejnego przedziału, unosząc lewe ramię, by trzymać tarczę przed sobą. Louis depcze mu po piętach z karabinem w gotowości i skanuje wagon, który na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być pusty, ale nagle następuje wybuch i Harry czuje, jak uderza w jego tarczę, siła wykonanej przez HYDRĘ broni wystarcza, by rzucić go na ziemię._

_Tarcza wyślizguje się z jego uścisku i sunie po podłodze, a zbliża się dwóch żołnierzy HYDRY z wycelowaną bronią. Harry podnosi się w momencie, w którym znów strzelają, ale uderzenie karabinu Louisa o ramię żołnierza odwraca sytuację. Cały przedział trzęsie się, gdy eksplozja przebiega przez niego i zabiera ze sobą połowę ściany. Niespodziewanie wiatr, który ich smaga, jest niemal stały ze swoją siłą, a serum nie powstrzymuje oczu Harry'ego od łzawienia. Zanim może jakkolwiek zareagować, drugi żołnierz unosi broń._

_Harry może jedynie podejrzewać, że to instynkt kazał Louisowi chwycić tarczę. Dziwaczny, błękitny strumień energii uderza w błyszczącą powierzchnię i to wystarcza, by zwalić Harry'ego z nóg, ale katapultuje Louisa o kilka stóp do tyłu i w mgnieniu oka nie ma go._

_Dźwięk, którego Harry nie rozpoznaje jako własny, wyrywa się z jego ust i jest na nogach ułamek sekundy później. Rzuca wyważonymi drzwiami w dwóch żołnierzy, którzy spadają jak mokre worki ziemniaków i skacze w kierunku otworu w ścianie wagonu, przytrzymując się krawędzi._

– _Louis!_

_Krzyczy z całych płuc, pociąg przecina powietrze, natychmiast połykając jego głos, ale Harry ledwie rejestruje, co się dzieje. Cała jego koncentracja skupia się na Louisie, trzymającym się brzegu pociągu i Bóg jeden wie, jak udało mu się czegokolwiek złapać przez falę uderzeniową, jaką odebrał. Zawsze był przebiegłym draniem. Jego rękawice ślizgają się wzdłuż metalowej poręczy i oczy Harry'ego płoną, jego gardło jest zaciśnięte._

– _Jest w porządku! – odkrzykuje Louis, stopy zwisają w powietrzu i to zdecydowanie nie jest w porządku, ale nawet tak blisko runięcia w dół doliny, której dna nie mogą nawet zobaczyć z tej wysokości, próbuje uspokoić Harry'ego. – Kontynuuj, Haz, dobrze? Wszystko będzie w porządku!_

– _Nie! – Próbuje wymyślić, jak to zrobić. Harry przyzwyczaił się do posiadania nadludzkiej siły, ale nie może rozciągnąć swoich kończyn, a Louis jest poza jego zasięgiem i nie ma niczego, czego mógłby się chwycić. – Trzymaj się, proszę!_

_Wie, że Louis się ześlizguje, wie, że wiatr popycha jego ciało i nie powinien być lekkomyślny, powinien myśleć o większym celu, o odpowiedzialności i o wojnie, ale w tym momencie cały jego świat trzyma się życia tylko przez metalową poręcz, która powoli, ale systematycznie zaczyna odrywać się od ściany. Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej, Harry chwyta się końca dziury prawą ręką i kopie lewą stopą w metal. Rozciąga całe swoje ciało, wyciąga lewe ramię, ale Louis wciąż jest o wiele za daleko._

– _Przestań! – mówi mu Louis, wyglądając na zdesperowanego nie ze względu na siebie, ale na Harry'ego i cała jego klatka piersiowa zdaje się płonąć. – Po prostu się odpieprz! Odejdź, na miłość boską, Haz!_

– _Nie odejdę! – krzyczy z surowym uczuciem w gardle. – Trzymaj się, tylko... już prawie tam jestem! Ani mi się waż puszczać, prawie tam jestem! – Prawda dłoń Louisa ześlizguje się z poręczy. – Złap mnie za rękę! – wrzeszczy Harry i wychyla się bardziej, miejmy nadzieję, że wystarczająco blisko, by Louis mógł podać mu rękę. – Lou! Proszę! Proszę, złap mnie za rękę!_

– _Harry!_

_Louis wygląda na przerażonego i na tak młodego, i wydaje się, jakby czas stanął w miejscu, gdy Harry patrzy mu w oczy. Przysięga, że może poczuć, jak palce Louisa ocierają się o jego własne, jest niemal przekonany, że zaraz zaciśnie dłoń wokół nadgarstka Louisa._

_W następnej sekundzie Louisa nie ma._

 

 

Harry budzi się gwałtownie z cichym krzykiem, który wciąż rani całą jego krtań. Jego pierś faluje, pościel ma zrzuconą na kolana, serce wali boleśnie, a warkot pociągu wciąż odbija się echem w jego uszach. Unosi dłoń i nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy okazuje się, że jego policzki są mokre od łez. Przebiegając palcami po swoich lokach, szarpiąc je wystarczająco, by miękkie ukłucie bólu przywróciło go do rzeczywistości, Harry wypuszcza z siebie długi oddech i siedzi w ciszy przez kolejną minutę, po czym odrzuca kołdrę i przerzuca nogi przez krawędź łóżka.

Powierzchnia pod jego stopami jest perfekcyjnie ocieplona, jak wszędzie w tej niewiarygodnej wieży. Wzdycha i unosi wzrok na panoramiczne okna, które ukazują idealny widok na Manhattan nocą, światła zdobią go jak gwiazdy. Jest wcześnie i na horyzoncie znajduje się tylko skrawek różu, ale Harry wie, że już nie zaśnie, więc podchodzi do szyby i przyciska do niej czoło, patrząc w dół.

Powinien bać się wysokości, tak myśli Harry, i to prawdopodobnie rodzaj definicji okrucieństwa, że się nie boi. Zmuszając swoje ciężkie powieki do pozostania otwartymi, ponieważ przeraża go to, co może zobaczyć, jeśli je zamknie, odwraca się i kieruje do swojej łazienki. Wszystkim, czego mu trzeba, jest zimny prysznic i bieg wokół Central Parku zanim ktokolwiek się obudzi. To działało we wszystkie pozostałe dni i Harry modli się, by zadziałało i tym razem.

 

 

Jest wpół do ósmej, kiedy Harry wchodzi do wspólnej kuchni po swoim drugim prysznicu. Jest tak niezwykle elegancka i nowoczesna, i to wciąż go zaskakuje, ale zapach świeżo zmielonej kawy i smażonych jajek jest znajomy i od razu łagodzi jego niepokój. Niall stoi przy kuchence, odwrócony do niego plecami, w szarym t–shircie i luźnych dresach, nucąc do piosenki, która jest cicho grana w radiu. Harry wciąż nie przywykł do oglądania go w tak swobodnym stroju, bez jego czarnego uniformu, żadnego łuku, żadnej broni, wyglądającego na przeciętnego gościa po dwudziestce.

Dociera do niego, że nie wie nawet, w jakim wieku Niall jest w rzeczywistości.

– Dobry – mówi, jego głos jest gardłowy, ponieważ nie używał go od jakiegoś dnia czy dwóch.

Niall odwraca się z uśmiechem, który jest zbyt radosny jak na tę porę dnia i znów tak ostro kontrastuje z osobą, którą staje się, gdy przeistacza się w śmiercionośnego zabójcę, który walczy z obcymi wojskami z kosmosu. Harry z roztargnieniem zastanawia się, jak to stało się jego drugim życiem.

– Dobry, Cap – mówi Niall. – Wyglądasz na wycieńczonego. Weź sobie kawy.

Powstrzymuje ochotę spojrzenia w lustro. Harry wie, jak ciemne są wory pod jego oczami, nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio przespał całą noc i pomimo faktu, że jego ciało potrzebuje o wiele mniej odpoczynku niż zwykli ludzie, od jakiegoś czasu nie miał go wystarczająco. Na wysepce kuchennej stoi parująca filiżanka kawy, ponieważ Niall powiedział mu w tajemnicy, że nie ufa maszynom w tym domu i obejmuje to też ekspres do kawy, który przypomina – cóż. Harry nie wie, co przypomina, ale nie wygląda na coś, co mogłoby faktycznie przygotować kawę. Niall i on rozumieją się w tej sprawie.

Siadając na jednym z ekstrawaganckich stołków barowych, które są ustawione wokół wysepki, Harry nalewa sobie filiżankę i dodaje tak wiele śmietanki i cukru, że Niall posyła mu spojrzenie. Nie może nic na to poradzić: nigdy nie miał nadwyżki ani nieograniczonego dostępu do cukru i lubi to. Niall mówi mu, że to apetyt na słodycze. Harry zazwyczaj odpowiada, że ma nadludzki metabolizm i potrzebuje kalorii.

– Chcesz o tym pogadać? – Harry unosi brew w stronę Nialla, który kładzie imponującą ilość jajek na już zapełnionym talerzu i dołącza do niego przy wysepce. – O tym, co pozostawiło te kratery pod twoimi oczami?

Żołądek Harry'ego nadal się skręca i wciąż unika zamknięcia oczu, bojąc się tego, co może pokazać mu wówczas podświadomość. To nie jest coś, o czym może po prostu pogadać i wątpi, by kiedykolwiek był gotowy, aby się tym podzielić. Jeszcze nie do końca zorientował się, kim jest w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, pełnym nowych i innych rzeczy.

– To tylko... koszmary – jest tym, co odpowiada, bliskie prawdy, bez zdradzania jej zbyt wiele.

– Ach – Niall kiwa głową, wsadzając sobie łyżkę pełną jajek do ust. – Wszyscy je mamy. Zayn o mało mnie nie zabił podczas jednego ze swoich. Prawie złamał mi kark. – Kontynuuje przeżuwanie, jakby nie było w tym nic nienormalnego i Harry zakłada, że nie ma, a przynajmniej nie dla niego.

– Gdzie on jest? – pyta Harry, sącząc swoją słodką kawę. – Nie widziałem go od kilku dni.

Niall po prostu przechyla głowę.

– Racja – przyznaje Harry. – Głupie pytanie. Kiedy wróci? – Zyskuje tę samą reakcję. – Okej, ponownie, głupie pytanie. Wróci kiedy wróci, huh?

– Taki jest ogólny schemat – odpowiada Niall i skupia swoją uwagę na kawałku lekko przypalonego bekonu. – I, zanim zadasz kolejne pytanie, na które znasz odpowiedź, Payno jest na dole w swoim warsztacie, robiąc Bóg wie co z Bóg wie czym.

– Racja – mówi Harry, kończąc swoją kawę. – Będę w takim razie u siebie. Powiadom mnie, jak coś się wydarzy.

Niall zdejmuje wyimaginowaną czapkę.

– Będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie, Cap.

 

 

Po tym, jak został obudzony, Arlington jest jednym z pierwszych miejsc, do jakich go zaciągają, publicznie, otoczonego przez Generałów Wojskowych, których nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał i agentów TARCZY, których nie zna, i widzi swoje własne imię wyryte w marmurze, światła migające w jego zdruzgotaną twarz.

Harry jest człowiekiem spoza czasu. Czuje to, też. Nie ma instrukcji jak poradzić sobie z obudzeniem się w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku po byciu blokiem lodu przez jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat. Nie ma nikogo, kto powiedziałby mu, jak ma opłakiwać wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy po prostu odeszli lub jak się czuć, kiedy staje twarzą w twarz z własnym grobem, otoczonym oceanem białych kamieni i niemal nienaturalnie zielonych pól.

Jest tam jego imię i jest imię Louisa, zaraz obok niego, i Harry nie może nawet zacząć go opłakiwać, rana wciąż jest otwarta, świeża i pulsująca w jego piersi. Wie, że jego trumna jest pusta tak samo jak Louisa i nie po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy się obudził, Harry marzy o tym, by nie była.

 

 

Zaczyna pracować dla TARCZY, ponieważ nie ma nic innego, co mógłby robić. Nie ma ofert pracy dla uprzednio zamrożonych super–żołnierzy, a Harry nie jest jeszcze gotów, by wrócić do świata. Wciąż czuje się okropnie odstający, zawieszony w powietrzu i, poza koszmarami, które budzą go każdej nocy, niepokojąco odrętwiały. Ma psychiatryczkę, którą powinien widywać każdego tygodnia, miłą kobietę w ostrych kostiumach, czerwonych okularach i kasztanowych włosach, które siwieją na skroniach, ale Harry nie wie, jak z nią rozmawiać ani co powiedzieć.

The Avenger Initiative jest szczęściem w nieszczęściu, naprawdę. Harry nie chce nazywać tego szczęściem, ponieważ inwazja obcych z kosmosu, która niszczy połowę Manhattanu nim nie jest, ale z Iron Manem, Czarną Wdową i Sokolim Okiem – albo Liamem, Zaynem i Niallem, co teraz wie – znalazł małą grupę ludzi, którzy wydają się równie nie na miejscu. Na początku Harry spodziewał się, że będą skakać sobie do gardeł, ale po kilku miesiącach i paru misjach stali się do siebie dość przywiązani.

(Mówi „przywiązani”. W rzeczywistości jest to trudne do wytłumaczenia. Harry prawdopodobnie powierzyłby im teraz swoje życie i w pewnym sensie mieszkają razem w tej ogromnej wieży, którą Liam oryginalnie zbudował dla Payne Industries, ale nie widują siebie nawzajem zbyt często. Liam pracuje w swoim warsztacie z robotami i wynalazkami i chodzi na spotkania z akcjonariuszami, a Niall i Zayn udają się tam, gdzie chce ich TARCZA, czasem osobno, czasem razem, ale na ogół za każdym razem na kilka tygodni.)

Ale bycie częścią Avengers oznacza dalsze bycie Kapitanem Ameryką, uśmiechanie się i bycie honorowym dla społeczeństwa, i Harry robi to najlepiej, jak może. To pomaga mu być zajętym, odwiedzanie pomników weteranów, wspieranie różnych organizacji charytatywnych i branie udziału w okazjonalnych misjach TARCZY. Ale to nie daje mu czasu na rozgryzienie, kim powinien być w momencie, kiedy ściąga swój mundur i odkłada tarczę na bok.

Bycie po prostu Harrym zawsze zawierało w sobie Louisa i Harry boi się, że nie wie, jak istnieć bez niego. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie do końca jest zdrowy mechanizm radzenia sobie, by nie pozwalać sobie na poradzenie sobie z niczym, ale to wszystko, co może zrobić w tym momencie. Zakłada swój strój, odrzuca koszmary, wspomnienia i myśli na tył swojego umysłu i zajmuje tym dzień.

 

 

Zayn wraca z miejsca, do którego zniknął, gdziekolwiek to było, ledwie dwa dni po ostatnim, powracającym koszmarze Harry'ego. Ma wzmocnione zmysły, walczył na wojnie, ale Zayn może prześlizgnąć się po wieży tak, że nawet sztuczna inteligencja go nie zauważa. Niespodziewanie, siedzi obok Harry'ego na jednej z sof we wspólnym salonie. Harry'ego to zaskakuje i przypadkowo zmienia swoją, na szczęście pustą, filiżankę w pył w swej dłoni.

– Jesteś nerwowy – komentuje Zayn, kiedy Harry próbuje uspokoić bicie swojego serca i zmienić wyraz swojej twarzy w coś na kształt spokoju. – Powinieneś się zdrzemnąć, wyglądasz trochę jak piekło, Cap.

Zayn wciąż ma na sobie swój kostium, całkowicie ubrany w czerń i Harry nie próbuje rozmieścić wszystkich broni, które ukrył na swoim ciele. Wygląda na wyczerpanego i niego zużytego, co jest niepokojące. Harry nigdy nie widział go tak zmęczonym, nie licząc bitwy o Nowy Jork. Zastanawia się, jakiego rodzaju misja zajęła Zaynowi kilka ostatnich dni.

– Nie sypiałem najlepiej – mówi Harry i spotyka spojrzenie Zayna. Ten nie porusza się i nie zachęca Harry'ego do opowiadania, ale jego wzrok jest przeszywający i Harry czuje, jak jest odkrywany warstwa po warstwie, by dostać się do wszystkiego, co zachowuje dla siebie. Czuje się niewyobrażalnie odsłonięty przy Zaynie, a Harry nie do końca zdecydował, w jakim stopniu mu z tym wygodnie. – Jak tam misja?

– Nieprzyjemnie – mówi Zayn i nie rozwija tematu.

– Jakieś obrażenia? – pyta Harry.

– Nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził.

Po tym zapada nienaturalna cisza, Liam uczynił cały budynek dźwiękoszczelnym z tego, co może stwierdzić Harry. Nie dobiegają tu żadne odgłosy ruchu ulicznego i czasem to miłe; czasem jest to wręcz przerażające. Zayn obserwuje go przez kolejną chwilę, potem wstaje. Harry zauważa, że staje na prawej nodze, zaciskając na sekundę lewą pięść, mięśnie jego szczęki się napinają. Skręcony staw skokowy, naciągnięte ramię, kilka posiniaczonych żeber.

– Muszę wziąć prysznic, potem Dyrektor potrzebuje mnie z powrotem w siedzibie głównej. I chce spotkać się z nami wszystkimi jutro o siódmej.

– Przyjęto – kiwa głową Harry i patrzy, jak Zayn opuszcza pokój szybkim, równym krokiem. Zostaje na swoim miejscu na kolejne kilka minut, po czym też wstaje, ruszając do kuchni, by wziąć sobie coś do jedzenia, dać sobie do zrobienia coś innego niż słuchanie tego głosu w swojej głowie, mówiącego mu, że nie byli na misji jako Avengers od kilku miesięcy. Że tylko coś poważnego skłoniłoby TARCZĘ do ponownego powołania ich.

Harry nalewa sobie trochę kawy, która pozostała z rana, pomimo faktu, że kofeina i tak nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. Jak zawsze dodaje śmietankę i cukier, siada na stołku i chwyta gazetę. Niall wypełnił po części krzyżówkę swoimi kurzymi bazgrołami, jest tam też staranne pismo Liama, wypełniające część, wraz z kilkoma plamami oleju, wskazujące na to, że wyłonił się ze swojego warsztatu przynajmniej na tak długo, by coś zjeść i nazwać stolicę Kazachstanu. Potem musiał przyjść mu do głowy jakiś pomysł, ponieważ na brzegu znajdują się gryzmoły, jakieś notatki, surowy szkic czegoś technicznego, czego Harry nie rozumie.

Nie widzi już więcej Zayna, a Liam pozostaje w pracowni całą noc, co staje się już martwiącym nawykiem. Według JARVISA (Harry wciąż uważa za dziwaczne zwracanie się do komputera po imieniu, ale z drugiej strony Liam nadal podkreśla, że JARVIS jest czymś o wiele więcej), Niall wyszedł z wieży dokładnie o ósmej rano i od tamtej pory nie wrócił, więc Harry przygotowuje wielką porcję makaronu i siada przed telewizorem.

Żadnemu z programów nie udaje się przyciągnąć jego uwagi, więc po prostu zatrzymuje na powtórce uniwersyteckiego meczu piłki nożnej i pozwala, by odgłosy po nim spływały. Idzie do łóżka jakoś po północy i tym razem nie ma koszmarów. Zamiast tego wierci się, kręci i plącze w pościeli, nie mogąc znaleźć odpoczynku i oddychając ciężko w swoją pierś, dopóki jako słaba poświata na horyzoncie nie pojawia się słońce.

 

 

W Smithsonian jest wystawa o II Wojnie Światowej, Kapitanie Ameryce i jego nieustraszonych żołnierzach. TARCZA w kółko i w kółko nakłania go, by tam poszedł, aby pokazać swoje wsparcie, ale to jest jedyna rzecz, do której Harry nie może się zmusić. Dla niego to wciąż jest prawdziwe i jest częścią jego życia, i nie powinno znajdować się w muzeum. Nie chce widzieć czarno–białych fotografii, nie chce czytać esejów o operacjach, w których brali udział – a przynajmniej tak się wydaje – zaledwie kilka tygodni temu; nie chce udawać, że jest obrazem, na którego tworzenie Ameryka poświęciła ponad sześćdziesiąt lat.

Istnieje znacząca różnica między osobą, którą Harry jest, a rolą, jaką odgrywa jako Kapitan Ameryka i wygląda na to, że teraz jest jeszcze trzecia zmienna w tym równaniu, ale on nie jest gotów, by dopasować się do niejasnego obrazu, jak postrzega go publika, a to dlatego, że nie chce publicznie uczestniczyć w czymś, co jest tak osobiste, że nie mógłby utrzymać neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

Wie, że Liam był ją zobaczyć i wie, że Niall zrobił to samo, ponieważ obaj zostawili broszury na stole w kuchni i, nie będąc w stanie się oprzeć, Harry je przejrzał. Była w nich cała strona poświęcona Louisowi, jedynemu poległemu towarzyszowi spośród Wyjących Komandosów, a on zgniótł broszurę w ciasną kulkę. Jego dłonie trzęsły się jeszcze przez wiele dni.

 

 

Prawie żadne głowy nie obracają się za Harrym, kiedy zmierza w stronę głównej kwatery TARCZY następnego poranka, ale nie jest to zaskakujące. Nie wygląda za bardzo jak na plakatach, które widocznie były sprzedawane przez ostatnie dekady, odkąd wyrósł ze swojej wojskowej fryzury, jego włosy kręcą się wokół uszu, tak jak przed wojną. A bez swojego stroju i tarczy, w niebieskich dżinsach, beanie i flanelowej koszuli wygląda bardziej jak ci ludzie, których Niall zwykł nazywać „niechlujnymi hipsterami”. Harry wciąż nie jest pewny, co dokładnie ma przez to na myśli.

Kiedy Harry dociera na miejsce, Zayn jest przy wejściu frontowym, ubrany w czerń, z papierosem w ustach, nie wyglądając na bardziej żywego niż poprzedniego dnia.

– Jakiekolwiek szanse, że powiesz mi, o co chodzi, przed spotkaniem?

– Nie. – Gasi papierosa o chodnik i odwraca się bez słowa, wchodzi przez rozsuwane drzwi, migając przepustką.

Harry depcze mu po piętach, potykając się trochę na śliskiej podłodze między hallem a windami. Podejrzewa, że Niall już czeka, a Liam się spóźni, zapominając pojęciu czasu, pracując nad najnowszą wersją swojej zbroi. Dyrektor już do tego przywykł i jedynym, co otrzyma za to Liam, będzie uniesienie brwi. Harry wykorzystuje nieuniknioną niepunktualność Liama, by zatrzymać się przy jednym z automatów na szesnastym piętrze i kupić sobie gumę, po czym wchodzi do sali konferencyjnej na końcu korytarza.

Zayn i Niall już siedzą przy jednym końcu prostokątnego stołu, Dyrektor Cowell stoi przy drugim, więc Harry odsuwa sobie krzesło po prawej. Liam pojawia się po tylko dziesięciominutowym spóźnieniu, pachnąc jak wnętrze nowego samochodu.

Nie ma okien.

– W porządku, możemy już zaczynać? – pyta Dyrektor Cowell, kiedy wszyscy już zajmują swoje miejsca. Bierze mały pilot i naciska przycisk, a na ścianie za nim pojawia się ekran, migocze, włączając się i pokazując satelitarne zdjęcie centrum starego miasta. Wygląda na miejsce w Europie, mimo że Harry nie może stwierdzić tego z całą pewnością. – Dzięki informacjom zebranym przez agenta Malika w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni, mamy powody, by wierzyć, że powstał plan wyeliminowania jednego z naszych europejskich delegatów podczas konferencji w Pradze w przyszłym tygodniu.

Zdjęcie tego, co Harry uważa teraz za Pragę, znika, by pokazać mężczyznę w średnim wieku z czarnymi włosami, siwiejącymi na skroniach i precyzyjnie przystrzyżoną bródką.

– Poznajcie pana Benjamina Winstona – kontynuuje Dyrektor – członka Parlamentu Europejskiego, a także doradcę naszego europejskiego oddziału. Był bardzo otwarty w sprawie podniesienia kontroli nad handlem bronią oraz zwiększenia jawności i podejrzewamy, że przyciągnął uwagę kilku organizacji terrorystycznych, z których wszystkie mogą wywodzić się z jednego źródła.

– HYDRA? – kończy Harry.

– Niestety – potwierdza Cowell, przesuwając się w bok, by nie zasłaniać rozmazanych fotografii, które właśnie się pojawiły.

– Przepraszam, że przerywam – odzywa się Liam. Wciąż ma plamy oleju silnikowego na ramionach. – Ale czy to nie powinno być zajęcie dla oddziału STRIKE? Lub dla kilku zagranicznych agentów? Nie woła o Avengersów jak dla mnie, szczerze mówiąc.

– Masz prawo tak myśleć – przyznaje Dyrektor, gdy ekran znów miga. Wyskakują dwie nieostre fotografie, bardzo spixelowane, zmuszające Harry'ego do zrobienia zeza. – Właśnie tak sądziliśmy na początku. Ale dzięki agentowi Malikowi wiemy, że HYDRA nie wysyła jednego ze swoich zwyczajnych zabójców.

Przybliża zdjęcia, co nie zmienia kompletnie nic w kwestii ich przejrzystości. Wszystkim, co może zobaczyć Harry, jest postać w czerni, kryjąca się na czymś, co prawdopodobnie jest dachem budynku.

– Kto to? – pyta, niepewny, czy ma rozpoznać osobę na zdjęciach.

– On jest duchem – odzywa się Zayn, a Harry odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Ma ramiona założone na piersi, palcami z roztargnieniem ugniata swój lewy obojczyk. – Nikt nie wie kim jest, skąd jest czy jak się nazywa – a Harry domyśla się, że to najprawdopodobniej coś wielkiego, skoro nawet Zayn nie wie. – Większość ludzi zna go jako Zimowego Żołnierza.

– Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem – wtrąca Liam. Zaczyna już robić się nerwowy, jak może stwierdzić Harry, prawdopodobnie zostawił coś niedokończonego w pracowni. Cały czas bawi się telefonem w dłoni.

– To dlatego, że on nie istnieje – odpowiada Cowell, a zdjęcie znów się zmienia, więcej niewyraźnych ujęć ubranej na czarno postaci, zrobionych z dystansu lub w poruszeniu. – Po raz pierwszy TARCZA natknęła się na niego w późnych latach pięćdziesiątych. Pojawiał się na radarze kilka razy w latach sześćdziesiątych i dość często w siedemdziesiątych, ale poza kilkoma wyjątkami, ostatnie trzydzieści lat obyło się bez incydentów. Ale wraz z rozpoczęciem Avenger Initiative, powrócił.

– Czekaj, czyli mówisz, że ta osoba, gdybyśmy wiedzieli chociaż czy jest mężczyzną, czy kobietą, jest aktywna od prawie sześćdziesięciu lat? – Harry patrzy na niego, po czym znów zezuje na zdjęcia. Na dwóch z nich widać metalowy błysk, prawdopodobnie broń albo jakiś rodzaj zbroi. – Czy to w ogóle może być ta sama osoba?

Dyrektor podaje mu teczkę z napisem _Sklasyfikowane_ odbitym na wierzchu. Harry przegląda pierwsze kilka stron, streszczenie konferencji w Pradze, uczestnicy, a także plany pięter w różnych budynkach.

– Rozważaliśmy to. Z pewnością jedna z naszych teorii jest taka, że to rola, którą tym razem pełni ktoś inny. To łatwo mogłaby być ta sama osoba w latach sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych, a nieaktywność spowodowałby zgon postaci ze zdjęć – wyjaśnia Cowell.

– Ale to mało prawdopodobne – wtrąca się znów Zayn, sprawiając, że brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliwują w stronę jego włosów.

– Czemu?

Zayn sięga po teczkę, którą trzyma Harry. Wyjmuje kilka kartek, kilka zbliżeń osoby, która ma być Zimowym Żołnierzem i wskazuje na metaliczny połysk, który już zwrócił uwagę Harry'ego.

– Przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat było tylko kilku świadków, ale wszyscy wskazali, że Żołnierz ma lewą rękę pokrytą metalem. To może być strój, coś podobnego do zbroi Iron Mana – Liam prycha – ale miałem niefortunne spotkanie z nim wcześniej w tym roku. I ta lewa ręka to proteza. Bardzo wątpię, by na świecie były dwie osoby, które mają metalową protezę ręki.

– Jezu – wyrywa się Harry'emu i nic nie może na to poradzić, tak samo jak nie może nic poradzić na to, że zauważa, że Niall jest wyjątkowo cichy. Nie ma jednak czasu, by zwrócić na to uwagę, bo Dyrektor znów się odzywa.

– Będziecie mieli czas, by zapoznać się z uzyskanymi informacjami, ale jestem pewny, że rozumiecie, dlaczego potrzebujemy tutaj Avengersów. Pan Winston jest nieoczekiwanym celem, ale jest jednym z naszych i jest wartościowym członkiem. – Wyłącza ekran i pozwala długiemu, twardemu spojrzeniu paść na każdego z nich. – Nie pozwolę, by jakiś zabójca–cyborg wyrządził więcej szkód.

– Chcesz, żebyśmy go wyeliminowali? – pyta Liam z oczami wlepionymi w telefon, już skanując raporty. – Bo to nie jest coś, co robimy.

– Nie – mówi mocno Dyrektor Cowell. – Chcę, żebyście go złapali.

 

 

Kiedy wychodzą, Harry przysuwa się do Nialla. Liam już wybiegł, a Zayn zostaje w tyle przez super–szpiegowskie sprawy, więc są sami.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, wsuwając do ust listek gumy. – Nie wyglądasz na zbyt zachwyconego tą misją.

– Bo nie jestem – odpowiada Niall, rozglądając się w prawo i w lewo, szybko robiąc skan otoczenia, gdy opuszczają budynek. – Kurewsko szalona, jeśli spytasz mnie. Ten skurwiel prawie zabił Zayna kilka miesięcy temu, przestrzelił mu klatkę piersiową na wylot, omal się nie wykrwawił. Nie wiemy, przeciw czemu stajemy. Nie lubię niewiedzy tego, co mnie czeka.

Skręca w prawo i Harry bezmyślnie podąża za nim, nawet mimo tego, że wieża znajduje się w dokładnie odwrotnym kierunku. Niall wygląda na zestresowanego, a Harry'emu nie przeszkadza dłuższa droga. Pogoda jest wystarczająco przyjemna, może trochę chłodno jak na początek września, a on na ogół staje się niespokojny, jeśli nie wykona swojej dawki ćwiczeń.

– Cóż, wiedzą tyle, ile byli w stanie się dowiedzieć – sugeruje Harry, gdy Niall surowo skręca za kolejnym rogiem, kierując się w stronę Central Parku, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni i kuląc ramiona.

– Gówno prawda – niemal wypluwa. – Nie wiedzą nic. Mieli pięćdziesiąt lat, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten facet, ale nie umieli. Wszystko, co wiedzą, to że ma metalowe ramię i że wstrzyknięto mu coś, co do kurwy jest zupełnie jak ten sok, którym napompowali ciebie w latach czterdziestych.

Harry przystaje.

– Co?

Niall odwraca się, podchodzi bliżej i zniża głos. Jego oddech pachnie kawą.

– Jak myślisz, dlaczego on żyje tak długo? Albo czy to jest cholernie śmiertelne? Gdyby to był normalny agent HYDRY, wysłaliby Zayna lub mnie. Ty i Payno zostaliście przyciągnięci, ponieważ Zimowy Żołnierz nie jest cholernym człowiekiem.

Opada mu szczęka. Ale Harry domyśla się, że to nie powinno być dla niego zaskoczeniem. Nawet podczas wojny wszyscy wiedzieli, że naukowcy Red Skulla byli bardzo zaawansowani i wiadomo było, że pracowali nad własną wersją serum po tym, jak Kapitan Ameryka zaangażował się we właściwą walkę. Ale fakt, że mogło im się powieść, że HYDRA posiada aktywnego, szkolonego zabójcę, któremu je wstrzyknięto...

– TARCZY nie obchodzi Winston – kontynuuje Niall ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ruch uliczny zagęszcza się, a oni są tylko kilka przecznic od Piątej Alei, więc poziom hałasu rośnie, jeszcze bardziej tłumiąc jego głos. – Być może nawet użyją go jako przynęty. Chcą Żołnierza i chcą wycisnąć z niego informacje.

Potem znów zaczyna iść i Harry potrzebuje chwili, by go dogonić, nie wiedząc właściwie co powinien po tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Ten nowy świat i nowe struktury wciąż są mu nieco obce. Już zrozumiał, że teraz nie tak łatwo odróżnić dobro od zła, ale zdecydowanie nie popiera otrzymywania półprawdy.

Spacerują przez kolejną godzinę, zatrzymując się na bułeczki i zwracając uwagę tylko kilku przechodniów, a kiedy wracają do wieży poranny miastowy zgiełk jest już w pełni. Na szczęście mają prywatną windę, która wiezie ich na najwyższe piętra. Jest całkowicie wykonana z kuloodpornego szkła, więc Harry wykorzystuje chwilę, by wyłączyć swój umysł, kiedy przed nimi przesuwa się sylwetka Manhattanu na tle nieba. Gdy docierają do przestrzeni mieszkalnej, dużego salonu i otwartej kuchni, wraz z Niallem zostają powitani przez widok panny Smith, asystentki Liama i – cóż. Harry nie lubi się wtrącać. Wszyscy mają prawo do życia prywatnego. Niall mówi, że gdyby Liam miał konto na Facebooku, jego status związku ustawiony byłby na „to skomplikowane” – cokolwiek to oznacza.

Panna Smith – „Poważnie, Kapitanie, mów mi Sophia” – siedzi na jednym ze stołków przy wysepce kuchennej, delikatne i wypielęgnowane palce owinięte wokół filiżanki z kawą, duży stos dokumentów i teczek na stole obok niej.

– Dobrze panią widzieć, madame – wita ją Harry w tym samym momencie, gdy Niall mówi: – Wszystko gra, Soph?

Obaj otrzymują czuły uśmiech, kiedy stawia kubek na blacie.

– Agencie, Kapitanie – mówi. – Słyszałam, że wybieracie się do Pragi. Piękne miasto.

– Obawiam się, że nie zobaczymy tam zbyt wiele – mówi Niall, okrążając wysepkę. Bierze miskę z szafki nad zlewem i nakłada do środka nieco płatków i mleko. Harry myśli, że to jego trzecie śniadanie. – Będziemy zbyt zajęci na zwiedzanie. – Siadając, zagarnia dwie łyżki płatków. – Jesteś tu w interesach?

– Niestety tak – mówi Sophia, zerkając na dużą teczkę z dokumentami. – Liam unika wszystkich działań związanych z biznesem, ale potrzebuję jego podpisu na wszystkich tych umowach. – Bierze łyk swojej kawy i opuszcza wzrok na swój tablet Payne'a, najwyraźniej przeglądając kalendarz. – Mam nadzieję, że złapię go, kiedy pojawi się na górze, żeby uzupełnić kofeinę, ponieważ poprosiłam JARVISA, żeby wyłączył ekspres w laboratorium.

Niall śmieje się na to, mleko spływa mu po brodzie. Ociera je dłonią.

– Przypomnij mi, żebym nie miał cię za wroga.

Harry też siada, bierze poranną gazetę, by zacząć krzyżówkę i mija tylko półgodziny, nim pojawia się także Liam, wzdychając słyszalnie na uniesione brwi Sophii i poddając się, bierze od niej długopis. Chwyta pierwszy kontrakt, znów wzdycha, ale Sophia po prostu powraca do swojego tabletu i drugiej filiżanki kawy.

– Tutaj, tutaj – mówi stanowczo. – Wiesz, nie byłoby tego tak wiele, gdybyś przychodził do biura częściej niż raz na cztery tygodnie.

– Jestem zajęty – odpowiada Liam, nie otrzymując oczekiwanej reakcji, ponieważ Sophia w ogóle nie reaguje.

– To tak jak ja, Payne. Zajmij się tym.

To normalna wymiana zdań, jak już wie Harry za sprawą unikania przez Liama oficjalnego biznesu Payne Industries i zadania Sophii, by upewniać się, że nie utonął w oleju silnikowym lub nie zapomniał o istnieniu świata poza jego pracownią. Ona jest jedyną osobą, która naprawdę sprowadza go na ziemię, a to rozpala w głowie Harry'ego wspomnienie, piskliwy, jeszcze lekko szorstki głos, mówiący mu: „ktoś musi upewnić się, że twoje wielkie stopy zostają na brudnej ziemi wraz z naszymi”. Za tym idzie obraz, Louis, wyglądający na pobitego i zmęczonego, leżący małym posłaniu, oczy zaskakująco niebieskie na ciemnym tle namiotu.

– Cap? – Ktoś wyrywa go z rozmyślań. – Cap, wszystko w porządku?

Harry mruga, wizja odpływa, i stwierdza, że jego zaciśnięte gwałtownie pięści rozerwały gazetę na strzępy. Patrzy w górę, widzi Nialla, Sophię i Liama, wpatrujących się w niego. Przełyka gulę w gardle.

– Tak, przepraszam, ja... wyłączyłem się na moment – odpowiada, wstając chwiejnie.

– Trochę się domyśliliśmy po twoim nieobecnym wzroku, stary – komentuje Niall. – Wszystko gra?

– Pewnie – szybko zapewnia ich Harry. – Myślę, że pójdę wziąć prysznic, jestem trochę zmęczony. – Nie czeka na ich reakcję, po prostu odwraca się na pięcie i opuszcza wspólną część piętra; w pełni świadom tego, że będą rozmawiać o nim, gdy tylko zamkną się za nim rozsuwane drzwi.

Koniec końców bierze prysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie spływać po jego szyi i w dół jego pleców, kiedy przyciska czoło do kafelków, mówiąc sobie, że to odepchnie obrazy i wspomnienia, kiedy jest zupełnie pewny, że wcale się tak nie dzieje. Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry niespodziewanie czuje się przetransportowany z powrotem do małego namiotu medycznego w pobliżu niemieckiej granicy, zamarznięte błoto pod jego butami i Louis, wyglądający na wpółmartwego, mały, delikatny i boleśnie młody po przetrwaniu tygodni tortur z rąk więżących go.

To prawdopodobnie był zarówno najlepszy, jak i najgorszy dzień w życiu Harry'ego; Louis, mówiący ich dowódcy, by wepchnął sobie medale i honorowe zwolnienie w tyłek, ponieważ nigdzie się nie wybiera.

Część jego już zawsze będzie obwiniać się za pozwolenie mu zostać, pomimo tego, że wie, że nikt nie mógł odwieść Louisa od decyzji, którą raz podjął.

Ta druga, bardziej samolubna i sekretna część już zawsze będzie wdzięczna za każdą dodatkową sekundę, którą mógł przez to spędzić z Louisem.

 

 

Wyjeżdżają do Pragi dwa dni później, Quinjet zabiera ich tam w mniej niż osiem godzin, prowadząc wczesnym wieczorem do chronionego budynku mieszkalnego. Znajduje się naprzeciw Hotel General, gdzie ma mieć miejsce konferencja. Jest to także miejsce, gdzie zatrzymuje się wielu delegatów, a pokój na najwyższym piętrze daje im dobry widok zarówno na hotel, jak i na budynki wokół niego.

Kiedy Harry wychodzi na zewnątrz, w wieczory tłum, ubrany w kapelusz i bluzę, by wtopić się w tło, poświęca chwilę, by chłonąć atmosferę, złote światła, brukowane chodniki i ozdobne latarnie uliczne. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w Europie Wschodniej, ale to miasto bardzo przypomina mu Paryż, wspomnienia są słodko–gorzkie, wystarczająco, by jego oczy nieco zwilgotniały.

Skręca w lewo, by obejść budynek dookoła, skanując obszar, podczas gdy Zayn i Niall sprawdzają hotel i różne jego wejścia oraz wyjścia. Liam został w mieszkaniu, hakując kamery ochrony, ale znając go już to załatwił i teraz bawi się swoją zbroją. Więc Harry idzie dalej, garbi ramiona i kuli głowę, by wyglądać na mniejszego, by nie wystawać poza małe grupki ludzi zwiedzających miasto czy szukających miejsca na obiad.

Właśnie skręcił w prawo po raz trzeci, kiedy kątem oka coś zauważa, czuje ukłucie w szyi, zatrzymuje się i odwraca. W pierwszej chwili nie wie, co go zatrzymało, potem Harry podnosi wzrok, oczy przeskakują wzdłuż ulicy i zauważa okno, lekko uchylone, na trzecim piętrze budynku, znajdującego się naprzeciw wschodniego skrzydła hotelu.

Jedynie sekundę zajmuje mu podjęcie decyzji, po czym rzuca się na drugą stronę ulicy, omijając samochody i pieszych. W mniej niż pięć sekund stoi na dole klatki schodowej i bierze głęboki oddech, a potem przeskakuje po trzy stopnie na raz. Mięśnie jego nóg ani trochę się nie męczą, kiedy wbiega na trzecie piętro i szybko skanuje korytarz, by zdecydować, do którego pokoju wpaść.

– Cap, jaka jest twoja pozycja? – rozlega się w jego uchu głos Liama.

Harry jest nieuzbrojony, ale to nigdy wcześniej go nie powstrzymało. Zatrzymuje się przy drugich drzwiach od końca i wymierza kopniaka. Drzwi wypadają z zawiasów i uderzają w ziemię, ale na próżno. Pokój – ogołocone mieszkanie typu studio, na to wygląda – jest zupełnie pusty, nie licząc brudnej, wyposażonej kuchni po lewej. Ale okno wciąż jest otwarte, a kiedy Harry podchodzi do niego, widzi na parapecie mały, zapisany kredą znak, prawdopodobnie w cyrylicy.

– Twoja pozycja, Harry – upomina się ponownie Liam i Harry układa palec na małej słuchawce w uchu, przyciska.

– Naprzeciw wschodniego skrzydła, trzecie piętro – mówi, pochylając się bliżej. Rosyjski nie jest jednym z jego talentów, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że Zayn będzie wiedział, co to oznacza, gdy tylko go zobaczy.

I faktycznie, mijają dwie czy trzy minuty nim Zayn pojawia się u jego boku.

– To w cyrylicy litera odpowiadająca literze E – wyjaśnia, pochylając się blisko znaku, lecz nie dotykając go. – Możliwe, że oznaczał różne punkty, z których może uderzyć cel. Pokój Winstona znajduje się po drugiej stronie ulicy, piąte piętro, siódme okno od prawej. – Zayn znów się prostuje, rzuca Harry'emu szybkie spojrzenie. – To trudny strzał.

– Ale nie możemy ryzykować – mówi Harry, wyglądając przez okno na ulicę. – I w pewnym sensie miałem wrażenie, że na mnie patrzył.

– To prawdopodobne – przyznaje Zayn, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Pokazuje nam, że ma więcej niż jeden sposób na dostanie się do Winstona.

– Więc co teraz robimy?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

– To, co wcześniej. My też mamy wiele oczu na celu. Jeśli Żołnierz znów się pokaże, będziemy o tym wiedzieć.

 

 

Następnego dnia są w stanie najwyższej gotowości. Panu Winstonowi stale towarzyszą agenci, a Liam, siedząc w ich mieszkaniu naprzeciw hotelu, monitoruje każdy najmniejszy ruch, informując ich przez słuchawki o ludziach wychodzących i wchodzących do hotelu. Harry wie, że Niall ze swoim łukiem jest na dachu, na wypadek gdyby Zimowy Żołnierz zdecydował użyć go jako wejścia, a Zayn, w drogim stroju, z ukrytą bronią i Widow's Bites, znajduje się gdzieś na skraju dużej jadalni, podczas gdy Harry jest na galerii, patrząc w dół na ocean czarnych garniturów.

To dopiero pierwszy wieczór, a konferencja ma odbywać się w ciągu trzech kolejnych dni. Zabójca może uderzyć dziś albo jutro rano, albo w ostatniej chwili, albo tak naprawdę w każdej sekundzie w międzyczasie, nie mają jak się tego dowiedzieć. Tej sytuacji daleko do ideału i nie jest to dokładnie wojskowa operacja, do przewodzenia którym był szkolony Harry, w których ma doświadczenie. Wszystko, co może zrobić, to liczyć na pozorny szósty zmysł Zayna i głos Liama w słuchawce; prawdopodobnie także na własny instynkt.

Ale wieczór mija bez zakłóceń, a kiedy pan Winston wraca do swojego apartamentu, Harry oddycha z ulgą, która może być przedwczesna. W pokojach nie ma żadnych kamer, ale Liam ma czujnik ciepła, który powiadomi go, jeśli do środka wejdzie drugi człowiek, więc Niall (Harry nie wie dokładnie jak) jest zawieszony za oknem, które nie ma balkonu, a Harry i Zayn znajdują się w korytarzu. Jego tarcza jest oparta o ścianę, błękit, czerwień i biel na tle dziwnej brunatnożółtej tapety.

– Skontaktuję się z Dyrektorem – oznajmia Zayn po chwili, szybko zerkając na swój zegarek – a potem sprawdzę niższe piętra, przekażę instrukcje innym agentom. Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

– Będę – zapewnia go Harry i nie może nic poradzić na to, że jego pięty chcą się po tym złączyć. Jego stary pułkownik byłby dumny.

Kiedy tylko Zayn znika z pola widzenia, Harry zajmuje pozycję obok drzwi do apartamentu pana Winstona. To będzie długa noc.

 

 

 

Liam mówi:

– Jeśli Zimowy Żołnierz chociaż kaszlnie w pobliżu hotelu, my będziemy o tym wiedzieć.

Ale gdy rozpoczyna się trzeci dzień konferencji w Pradze, a Harry próbuje pozbyć się skurczu w szyi, nie jest pewny, czy podano im fałszywe informacje, czy HYDRA prawdopodobnie opóźniła wszelkie plany ze względu na przybycie Avengers. W każdym razie, poza małym, kredowym znakiem, jaki odkrył, nie ma ani śladu po metaloworękim zabójcy i Harry zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

Jest przyzwyczajony do walki i wojskowych operacji, bezpośredniego podejścia do wszystkiego, co robi. Nie jest jak Zayn i Niall, którzy potrafią tkwić w jednym miejscu przez wiele godzin, bez nawet najlżejszego drgnięcia mięśni. Albo jak Liam, który może skoncentrować się na zdobywaniu danych i przeglądaniu taśm ochrony albo zbudować na boku robota, od podstaw.

Więc, oczywiście, w przypływie kosmicznej ironii (a może nie, ponieważ Harry ma nadzieję, że coś się wydarzy), to dzieje się na oczach Harry'ego, Zayn i Niall niezbyt daleko, ale wciąż w oddali.

To był długi dzień i nawet Harry czuje to w kościach, efekty tego, gdy jedna osoba musi być czujna w każdej sekundzie. Pan Winston przechodzi przed nim, kilka jardów od drzwi do jego pokoju, ochraniany przez dwóch agentów TARCZY. Okno na końcu korytarza ukazuje budynek po drugiej stronie ulicy, zabarwiony żółtym światłem latarni, podobnym do światła pochodzącego z ozdobnych lamp nad ich głowami. Ich kroki są tłumione przez dywan i to dlatego Harry słyszy nagły, niemal niedosłyszalny szczęk, który zatrzymuje go na chwilę nim rozlega się głośne echo huku, roznoszące się po korytarzu.

Całkowicie kwestia instynktu, gdy Harry, bez sprawdzania, bez przemyślenia dwa razy spojrzenia na to, co w rzeczywistości spowodowało ten grzmiący hałas, rzuca się do przodu, by osłonić pana Winstona i wydaje się, że robi to w ostatniej chwili, poniważ ledwie sekundę później słyszy wystrzał i ostry podmuch wiatru przelatuje tuż nad jego głową. Sięga po swoją tarczę, z przekleństwem na ustach zdając sobie sprawę, że zostawił ją w pokoju, do którego się kierowali, i szybko zrywa się na równe nogi, kryjąc pana Winstona za sobą.

I wtedy go widzi. Od stóp do głów spowity w czerń, lewe ramię połyskujące metalicznie, gogle i maska, zasłaniające większość jego twarzy i brązowe włosy, opadające mu na uszy. Jest zaskakująco mały, ale nie ma wątpliwości, że każda część jego ciała kipi ukrytą siłą, czyniąc go szybkim niczym mrugnięcie. Harry'emu zajmuje tylko sekundę, by zebrać to wszystko i zrozumieć, że Zimowy Żołnierz dosłownie spadł z sufitu i zdjął obu agentów jednym uderzeniem. Ich ciała leżą na ziemi, a Żołnierz kuca z pistoletem w ręce, gotów do skoku.

– _Cap?_ – rozlega się w uchu Harry'ego metaliczny głos Liama. – _Cap, wejdź do środka_ – ale Harry nie ma szansy odpowiedzieć.

Zimowy Żołnierz unosi swoją broń, a Harry rzuca się do przodu. Zderzają się ciężko, wyciskając powietrze z jego płuc, a broń upada na ziemię, gruby dywan tłumi dźwięk uderzenia. Kilka szybkich kroków, Harry ma przewagę ze względu na rozpęd, ale jego przeciwnik odpycha go zaskakująco szybko i z jeszcze bardziej zaskakującą siłą. Harry nigdy nie mierzył się z kimś, kto mógł utrzymać się na nogach w bezpośrednim starciu. Udaje mu się raz uderzyć Żołnierza, nim ten blokuje jego ataki, metal jego ramienia jest zimny i twardy, odwracając role, dopóki Harry nie jest zmuszony do cofnięcia się, unosząc dłonie w poddaniu, unikając ciosu, a potem kolejnego i jęcząc, kiedy kolano wbija się w jego bok.

Żołnierz jest zbyt szybki. Ich siła jest niemal identyczna, ale Zimowy Żołnierz jest szybszy, bardziej doświadczony i, co najważniejsze, bardziej bezlitosny, gdy Harry wciąż czuje odrobinę wahania. Właśnie to pozawala Żołnierzowi zdobyć przewagę w przeciągu sekundy. Niespodziewanie przy jego twarzy pojawia się nóż i Harry chwyta osłonięte skórą nadgarstki, by zatrzymać je jakiś centymetr przed tym, jak czubek ostrza rozciąłby skórę między jego oczami. Jego mięśnie krzyczą i męczą się tak, jak ostatnio robiły to podczas Bitwy o Nowy Jork, ale jego stopy tracą grunt, sprawiając, że uderza o ścianę. Harry'emu udaje się odchylić i nóż wbija się w ścianę obok jego głowy.

To daje mu sekundę na oddech, ani chwili dłużej, ale to wystarcza, by przyjrzał się lepiej atakującemu; prawie o głowę niższy od niego i ogólnie o wiele węższy, ale szczególnie w okolicy ramion, a jedynym widocznym fragmentem skóry jest kawałek czoła, cała reszta jest ukryta przez czarny strój i skórę, maskę i gogle. Jego włosy wyglądają – wyglądają na dziwnie miękkie.

Harry znów robi unik, gdy metalowa pięść celuje w jego twarz. Ściana kruszy się, pył, kamienie i rozerwana tapeta opadają na podłogę, a Harry obraca się, udaje mu się złapać prawą rękę Żołnierza i przerzucić go przez ramię, gdy pan Winston wciąż się chowa, patrząc na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry uświadamia sobie, że cała ta wymiana ciosów prawdopodobnie trwała co najwyżej kilka sekund, niewystarczająco długo, by pan Winston ogarnął się i uciekał, ile sił w nogach.

W momencie gdy pan Winston wydaje się zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co powinien zrobić zamiast wahania się, Zayn wybiega zza zakrętu, Zimowy Żołnierz znów stoi na nogach ze straconym wcześniej pistoletem ponownie w swej dłoni i tym razem nie ma już czasu na ruch. Rozlega się strzał i Zayn zamiera. Pan Winston upada od postrzału, pocisk uderza w jego pierś. Zayn w ciągu sekundy znajduje się u jego boku, a Harry odwraca się, lecz Żołnierz już biegnie do okna na końcu korytarza. Harry próbuje go dogonić, ale wciąż jest kilka kroków w tyle, gdy ten ucieka przez szybę.

Harry skacze w przód, dłońmi chwytając teraz już pustą framugę, ale kiedy wygląda w noc i na dół, na dość ruchliwą ulicę, gdzie ludzie już na niego patrzą, nie może dostrzec ani śladu po ciemnej figurze, która, zgodnie z prawami grawitacji, powinna leżeć na betonie kilka pięter poniżej.

– Sokole Oko, widzisz coś? – Wie, że Niall obstawiał dach i otaczające ich budynki.

Mija ledwie sekunda, nim jego głos rozlega się w słuchawce Harry'ego.

– _Nie, cholera. Kurwa mać, co się do diabła stało?_ – po czym odzywa się Liam, domagając się sprawozdania.

Harry przeklina pod nosem. Zniknął. W jakiś sposób temu cholernemu zabójcy duchowi udało się oszukać ich radar nie raz, ale dwa w czasie krótszym niż pięć minut. Odwracając się z walącym sercem, Harry widzi, że agenci pędzą korytarzem w ich stronę. Zayn klęczy przy panie Winstonie, który jest blady jak ściana, a przód jego koszuli pokrywa krew, i uciska ranę. Agenci dołączają do niego sekundę później, wyciągając apteczki, dzwoniąc po wsparcie i zawiadamiając każdego agenta w hotelu i okolicach.

Jego wzrok pada na nóż, który wciąż tkwi w ścianie i Harry chwyta go, wyciąga, zauważa jego ciepły, solidny ciężar w dłoni i – sam nie wiedząc czemu – wsuwa go do pasa przy swoim kostiumie.

 

 

Pan Winston jest w stanie krytycznym, ale nie martwy, co jest łutem szczęścia wśród wstydu, jakim okazała się ta misja. Wraz z nim lecą prywatnym samolotem do kwatery głównej TARCZY w Londynie, by miał stuprocentową ochronę. Dyrektor Cowell nie jest zachwycony.

– Zaskoczył mnie – mówi Harry ściszonym głosem, kiedy wreszcie znajdują się sami we wspólnym pokoju w Londynie. Boli go ramię, pod jego koszulką kwitnie ciemny siniak, spowodowany pojedynczym uderzeniem Żołnierza. To niepokojące. Harry prawie nigdy nie ma siniaków. – Zeskoczył z sufitu.

– Szyby wentylacyjne – mówi Liam. Jak dotąd tylko tyle ustalili, że w jakiś sposób Zimowy Żołnierz musiał prześlizgnąć się przez bariery ochronne, które zainstalował Liam, minąć dwa tuziny agentów, Nialla i Zayna, poruszając się po hotelu poprzez ukrywanie się w cholernym suficie. – Mimo że nie mam pojęcia, jak wyłączył czujniki ruchu. To naprawdę nie twoja wina, Cap.

– Był taki szybki – kontynuuje Harry, pocierając czoło – i zablokował mnie, jakby to nie było nic takiego.

– Co ci mówiłem – burczy Niall, siedząc na podłokietniku sofy, na której wyciągnął się Zayn. – Pieprzony nie–człowiek. I przede wszystkim cholerny drań.

– Zawiódł – mówi Zayn po chwili, mimo że jego oczy pozostają zamknięte.

– Cóż, to przynajmniej znaczy, że ta misja nie była kompletną porażką – odpowiada Liam ze wzruszeniem ramion. Pisze coś na telefonie, jego palce poruszają się szybko, prawdopodobnie włamuje się do systemu TARCZY.

Zayn na to odwraca głowę i otwiera oczy.

– Nie. On zawiódł – i robi pauzę dla efektu. – Zimowy Żołnierz nie zawodzi.

– Uważasz, że spróbuje ponownie. – Harry łapie jego spojrzenie, a Zayn kiwa głową. – Tutaj?

Podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, Zayn wzdycha.

– Jak mówiłem, Zimowy Żołnierz nie zawodzi. Miał czysty strzał w Winstona i trafił w jego wątrobę. Jestem pewny, że może trafić w czubek paznokcia z odległości dwóch tysięcy jardów, więc myślę, że chybił celowo.

– Wiedząc, że zabierzemy pana Winstona do Londynu, jeśli będzie poważnie ranny?

Uniesiona brew Zayna jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią i Harry może wyczuć napięcie, rozchodzące się po pokoju. Deszcz stale uderza w kuloodporne szkło, Londyn za oknem prezentuje się szaro i ciemno. Harry szarpie za rękaw swojej szarej bluzy od TARCZY, czując chłód i niepokój, ponieważ nic nie mogą zrobić, jako że pan Winston wciąż jest na oddziale intensywnej terapii i najwyraźniej HYDRA oraz ich super–zabójca przez cały czas są o krok przed nimi. Być może pan Winston nie jest wcale celem, a tylko pionkiem, który pomoże HYDRZE dostać się bliżej czegoś innego.

Może chodzi o wywiad wojskowy albo tajne dane, zastanawia się Harry, gdy jego oczy śledzą małe kropelki wody, które biegną po szkle, rozmazując kontury ciemnych kominów, wystających z krzywych dachów na wprost nieba, które wydaje się być pełne dymu.

Harry nie był w Londynie od 1945 roku. Wtedy też padało.

 

 

Następnego dnia zakłada ciemną kurtkę i kapelusz, i opuszcza kwatery TARCZY. To ryzykowne, jak sądzi, wiedząc, że istnieje możliwość, że Zimowy Żołnierz podążył za nimi do Londynu, że HYDRA infiltruje miasto tak, jak wydaje się infiltrować każde ważne miejsce na świecie, ale jego ciekawość zawsze była silniejsza niż instynkt samozachowawczy.

Centrum Londynu w ogóle nie przypomina tego, co zapamiętał, tego należało się spodziewać. Jest ruchliwe, jednocześnie wypolerowane i brudne, ludzie poruszają się jak roje pszczół, telefony przy ich uszach i oczy wbite w ziemię. Ulice są zapchane samochodami i taksówkami, ich opony piszczą, kiedy gwałtownie zmieniają się światła na drodze, kierowcy trąbią klaksonami. Harry spaceruje przez chwilę, dopóki nie znajduje cichszej, spokojniejszej części miasta, oddalonej od zgiełku i bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, stawiając kołnierz płaszcza.

Z dala od ludzi, Londyn wydaje się znajomy w sposób, w jaki nie powinien i to trochę niekomfortowe dla Harry'ego, jeśli ma być szczery. Minęło już ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, ale jednocześnie minął tylko rok i o wiele za prosto, _o wiele za prosto_ jest wyobrazić sobie, że nie minął ani jeden dzień; że jego przyjaciele i towarzysze cicho wędrują u jego boku, idąc w stronę pubu przez wyruszeniem następnego poranka na ich kolejną misję.

Ed, niosący gitarę, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał i Stan, kłócący się z Johnnym, James, zderzający ich głowy, nim sprzeczka zdążyła stać się poważna, podczas gdy Tom prowadził. I Louis obok niego, zawsze obok niego, stopniowo wyciszając większość misji, na które wyruszali, ale wciąż łącząc ich ręce, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrzebowali słów.

Odnawia to ból w jego klatce piersiowej, który sprawia, że Harry nie może wziąć oddechu, imadło zaciskające się na jego sercu i sprawiające, że jego oczy łzawią, ponieważ on wciąż zagrzebuje to wszystko, za każdym razem głębiej i głębiej, ale jedyne, co to daje, to coraz większy ból zawsze, gdy pozwoli sobie o tym przypomnieć. Ta psycholog od TARCZY powiedziała mu, że przez to nie przechodzi, więc jak ma przejść przez cokolwiek z tego wszystkiego?

Losowo skręca w lewo, liczy każdy krok, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od pulsującego bólu za żebrami, i wchodzi do małego, ciemnego pubu na rogu ulicy. Śmierdzi piwem i tytoniem, nieco duszny i niezbyt czysty, ale Harry nie jest wybredny. Grzebiąc w kieszeni płaszcza po jakieś drobne, zamawia piwo u barmana w średnim wieku, który, na szczęście, nie przygląda mu się zbyt dokładnie, pozwalając Harry'emu prześlizgnąć się do ukrytego w kącie boksu, na stoliku stoi samotna świeczka, niezapalona.

Harry przesuwa się wzdłuż ławki dopóki jego ramię nie uderza w ścianę i stawia piwo przed sobą. By upewnić się, że nie przegapi czegoś istotnego, wyciąga z kieszeni swój telefon i ustawia go obok kufla. Nie unosi piwa, by wziąć łyk. Prawdę mówiąc w ogóle go nie dotyka, czując mdłości i wrażenie, że jego żołądek sam je z siebie wyrzuci.

Byli w podobnym miejscu, odwiedzanym przez żołnierzy i brytyjskie dziewczyny, w noc poprzedzającą ich podróż do Austrii, która koniec końców okazała się ich przedostatnią misją. Ed zagrał na gitarze kilka kawałków, a James i Johnny kręcili się wokół dziewcząt, śmiejąc się i tańcząc przez całą noc. Obraz Louisa i Stana, pochylających się blisko siebie przy barze, wciąż jest wytatuowany na wewnętrznej stronie jego powiek, rozmawiali ściszonym głosem, a w nim wciąż kryje się słabe echo piekącej zazdrości, która zawsze ogarniała Harry'ego, gdy widział ich razem, tak zżytych ze względu na wspólny czas w niemieckiej niewoli.

I tak jak dzisiaj, Harry siedział oddalony od reszty z nich, nie mogąc odpuścić i zrelaksować się, z niewytłumaczalnie napiętym ciałem, oglądając Stana i Louisa, gawędzących do późna w nocy i gotując się w środku, dopóki Louis nie wziął wreszcie swojej whisky i nie podszedł do Harry'ego. Był zjawiskiem, w swoim mundurze i starannie uczesanych włosach, słabe światło podkreślało jego kości policzkowe i aż do tego dnia nigdy nie widział nikogo piękniejszego.

Harry jest tak pogrążony we własnych myślach, że wzdryga się, kiedy ktoś opada na ławkę obok niego. Natychmiast wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że to tylko Niall, uśmiechający się do niego krzywo, także ubrany w zwyczajny, czarny płaszcz.

– Śledziłeś mnie?

Niall wzrusza ramionami i bierze kufel Harry'ego, wypija duszkiem niemal jedną czwartą zawartości.

– Zayn myśli, że jesteś samobójcą.

– Co?

– Hej, nie powiedziałem, że jesteś. On to powiedział. Ja tylko wykonuję jego rozkazy – wyjaśnia Niall i odstawia naczynie. – Ale niezależnie od tego, co myśli Zayn, musisz przyznać, że bardzo głupio jest wychodzić samemu, nawet jeśli jesteś Kapitanem Ameryką. Nikt nie jest niezwyciężony.

– Po prostu musiałem oczyścić umysł – tłumaczy Harry, patrząc w dół na swoje dłonie, blade na ciemnej powierzchni stołu. – I zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego potwietrza.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Nialla, ciężki i oceniający.

– Wiem, że już to mówiłem – zaczyna Niall, jego głos jest lekko ściszony – ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował rozmowy, wysłucham, tak?

– Tak – odpowiada Harry, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ale jego wargi ledwie drgną. – Ja po prostu... nie czuję się gotowy. – Patrzy w górę, by ujrzeć, że spojrzenie Nialla jest spokojne, miękkie i pełne zrozumienia, i w jakiś sposób tak przenikliwe, że ma niewygodne uczucie, jakby ten drugi już wiedział to, czego Harry nie jest jeszcze gotów wyjawić.

– Rozumiem. Ale, wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek z nas kiedykolwiek czuł się gotowy. To nie zmienia faktu, że czasem wyrzucenie tego z siebie pomaga.

Harry nie jest co do tego pewny. Wie, że czasy się zmieniły i w ogóle, ale on wciąż jest tą samą osobą, jeśli nie bardziej cyniczny, a nawyki są trudne do zerwania. To nie tylko oduczenie się lat ukrywania części tego, kim jest i co czuje. Z byciem Kapitanem Ameryką wiąże się zupełnie nowy poziom oczekiwań, którym musi sprostać i podejrzewa, że Niall o tym wie. Co za tym idzie, on sam nie wie prawie nic ani o Niallu, ani o Zaynie, ani nawet o Liamie, gdyby miał być dokładny. Jedyny powód, dla którego oni wiedzą tyle o Harrym, wynika z faktu, że przez kilka dekad był zamarzniętą bryłą lodu bez prawa do prywatności.

Jego żołądek grozi wypełznięciem mu przez krtań, gdy myśli o tym, co jest wystawione na tej cholernej eskspozycji w Smithsonian.

– Dzięki – mówi w końcu Harry na wdechu. – Będę o tym pamiętał.

Niall klepie go po plecach i opróżnia kufel z imponującą szybkością i rozmachem, a potem wychodzą, wracając powoli ciemniejącymi ulicami, słońce znika za horyzontem za zasłoną gęstych chmur, które zwiastują więcej deszczu. Ludzie wypełniają chodniki, idąc do domu po długim dniu w biurze, mijają ich puste twarze, aż oczy Harry'ego przebiegają po znajomych rysach i mężczyzna zatrzymuje się na chwilę z sercem miotającym się po piersi.

– Cap? – Niall przystaje i odwraca się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdy ludzie rozchodzą się wokół nich. Harry rozgląda się dookoła, oczy przeskakują po tłumie, żyły pulsują. – Harry, wszystko w porządku?

Żadnego śladu złotej skóry, lazurowych oczu i ostrych kości policzkowych. Musi tracić rozum, dogania go brak snu.

– Tak, przepraszam, ja... ja myślałem... nieważne. Wydaje mi się, że zaczynam widzieć duchy.

Niall uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Dopóki nie zaczniesz z nimi rozmawiać – i kontynuuje, idąc, a Harry stara się otrząsnąć z otępienia. Odwraca się jeszcze raz, ale wszystkim, co widzi, jest ocean ciemnych płaszczy.

 

 

Podczas konferencyjnego telefonu, Dyrektor Cowell mówi im, by pozostali czujni, byli w stanie najwyższej gotowości i wciąż pilnowali wejścia do pokoju pana Winstona. Środki bezpieczeństwa w całym budynku są wzmożone, a Zayn znika na dwa dni, prawdopodobnie próbując zdobyć informacje z tajnych źródeł, do których tylko on ma dostęp. Harry spędza niemal każdą wolną godzinę na siłowni, czasem walcząc z Niallem lub Liamem, ale głównie trenując sam, podczas gdy Niall ćwiczy celność, a Liam zajmuje się swoją zbroją.

Pan Winston jest stabilny i znajduje się w sztucznej śpiączce, leżąc w pokoju bez okien w samym sercu siedziby TARCZY, więc oczywiście jest przynętą, co jest dla Harry'ego raczej niewygodne. Dyrektor uważa, że po tym wszystkim HYDRA nie chce jego śmierci, ale jest cywilem, a Harry był szkolony do chronienia właśnie ich, nie niewidzialnych danych.

Liam, poza pracowaniem nad zbroją i odbywaniem wzburzonych rozmów telefonicznych z panną Smith, zajmuje się skanowaniem całego budynku i wszystkich środków bezpieczeństwa, a także spędza całe godziny, próbując rozszyfrować garść plików, które uzna za podejrzane, nim technicy TARCZY zauważą to i wyrzucą go z systemu. Czuje się tak samo niekomfortowo jak Harry ze wszystkimi tajemnicami, które ta agencja ukrywa w ogóle, oraz ze wszystkimi, które ukrywa przed nimi. Ale to dyskusja na inną okazję.

Gdy Zayn wraca, on i Niall znikają na kilka godzin. Harry nauczył się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego. Ma swoje podejrzenia, ale nie wie nawet w przybliżeniu wystarczająco wiele o Niallu, a jeszcze mniej o Zaynie, tylko tyle, że dawniej byli po przeciwnych stronach, że Niall dostał zadanie wyeliminowania Zayna i że podjął inną decyzję. Czasem spojrzenia się przeciągają, a czasem Niall rzuci jakiś komentarz, który mógłby sugerować pewien rodzaj zaangażowania, ale czasy się zmieniły i zmienili się także ludzie, związki i inne definicje. Harry nie może uważać siebie za wystarczająco doświadczonego, by wyciągać wnioski.

Znajduje Zayna chwilę później, nie ma pojęcia, jaka jest pora dnia na tym podziemnym piętrze budynku, sztuczne światło jest jedynym rodzajem światła jakie widział od czasu jego małej wycieczki na początku. Zaczynają razem wędrować korytarzami w kontemplacyjnej ciszy, a Harry domyśla się, że gdyby Zayn dowiedział się czegoś ważnego, już by mu o tym powiedział.

– Cowell nie mówi mi wszystkiego – odzywa się niespodziewanie Zayn, wystarczająco głośno, by przeniknąć echo ich kroków.

Głowa Harry'ego odskakuje na bok.

– Co?

– Mów ciszej – instruuje go Zayn spokojnie, cicho – i patrz naprzód. – Harry przełyka ślinę i wykonuje polecenie. – Odebrałem kilka przysług i sądzę, że Dyrektor ukrywa przed nami pewne szczegóły. Niezależnie od tego, czy to ma coś wspólnego z czymś, co mają w tym budynku, bronią czy wywiadem wojskowym – nie jesteśmy tu, by chronić Winstona. Winston jest tylko wabikiem.

– Ale on jest konsultantem TARCZY. Mógł zostać zabity.

– Cowell nie jest przeciwny poświęceniu jednego pionka, jeśli to posłuży większej przyczynie – tłumaczy Zayn i to nie tak, że Harry o tym nie wiedział, ale usłyszenie tego wypowiedzianego na głos jest zupełnie inną sprawą. – Gdyby Winston musiał zginąć, by on mógł położyć dłoń na Zimowym Żołnierzu, zgodziłby się na to w mgnieniu oka.

– Myślałem, że ufasz Dyrektorowi – mówi Harry, gdy skręcają w lewo. Są gdzieś na trzecim piętrze pod ziemią i on naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, ile jeszcze znajduje się pod nimi.

– Nie ufam – odpowiada Zayn bez ogródek. – Ufam tylko temu, że jest po właściwej stronie barykady, ale to nie oznacza, że ufam jego decyzjom. I nie lubię być okłamywany.

– Więc co robimy? – pyta on, kiedy zatrzymują się przy chromowanych drzwiach windy. Harry wciska palcem przycisk.

– W tej chwili nic – mówi Zayn, zakładając ręce na piersi i wreszcie odwracając się do niego twarzą. Między jego brwiami jest zmarszczka, kąciki ust zwracają się lekko ku dołowi. – Jesteśmy zwodzeni przez obie strony i nic nie możemy zrobić, dopóki coś się nie wydarzy. Zobaczymy, czym jest aktualna misja Zimowego Żołnierza i wtedy również dowiemy się, co ukrywa przed nami Dyrektor.

– Brzmi rozsądnie – mówi Harry. Znów wdusza przycisk, ponieważ windy na ogół działają szybciej. Nic się nie dzieje. – Huh. To dziwne.

– Wciśnij jeszcze raz – instruuje Zayn i Harry tak robi. Nie zapala się żaden symbol, nie rozlega się dźwięk metalowego pudła wjeżdżającego na górę lub zjeżdżającego. Światła migają. – Cholera.

W następnej sekundzie gdzieś ponad nimi rozlega się dźwięk eksplozji i jest na tyle potężny, by zatrząść całą podłogą. Obaj chwytają się ramy drzwi windy, by utrzymać się na nogach, po czym unoszą oczy do sufitu. Kolejny huk, światła włączają się i wyłączają. Harry i Zayn wymieniają spojrzenia, potem Harry wciska palce między drzwi i szarpie. Gdy pojawia się mała przerwa, umieszcza dłonie na obu skrzydłach i rozsuwa je.

– Wyłączył windy – mówi Zayn, zaglądając do pustego szybu. Słychać słaby łomot mnóstwa stóp, pędzących korytarzami. – I linie komunikacyjne – dodaje, patrząc na swój komunikator ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Dokąd idziemy? – pyta Harry. Obaj są w stanie wspiąć się w górę lub w dół, potężne przewody, ciągnące windy, są więcej niż wystarczające, by wytrzymać ich ciężar. – Powiedziałbym, że wybuch pochodził z pierwszego lub drugiego podziemnego piętra.

– To może być odwrócenie uwagi. – Zayn wsadza komunikator z powrotem do kieszeni i przebiega dłonią przez włosy. – Właściwie, to bardzo prawdopodobne. Winston jest na pierwszym piętrze.

Chwyt Harry'ego zaciska się, pozostawiając w drzwiach wgniecenia.

– To pięć pięter nad nami.

– Niall tam był, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem – mamrocze Zayn, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, czoło ma zmarszczone, a oczy mrużą się w skupieniu, przebiegając przez pusty korytarz i znów w stronę pustego szybu. – Ale dwa piętra niżej jest też zamknięta sekcja, zabezpieczenia na najwyższym poziomie. Może być dalej.

– Schody?

Zayn potrząsa głową.

– Zaczynają się dopiero na parterze. Gdzie jest Liam?

– W laboratorium na pierwszym piętrze, a przynajmniej tam był dwie godziny temu – odpowiada Harry, czując, że jego puls przyspiesza. – Rozdzielamy się?

– Ja pójdę na górę – mówi Zayn, stając szerzej na nogach z oczami na kablach, mocno napiętych przez ciężar windy.

– Dobra. Sprawdzę wszystko na dole i potem dołączę.

– Jeśli nie zjawisz się w ciągu piętnastu minut, wyślę Liama – potem Zayn skacze, chwyta się przewodów i obraca wokół nich. Wspina się po nich z niemal nieludzką prędkością i znika Harry'emu z oczu w ułamku sekundy.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech i poprawia tarczę na swoich plecach, zbliżając się do krawędzi. Tym razem przynajmniej jest odpowiednio przygotowany, we właściwym stroju i wie, przeciw komu walczy. Wskakuje do szybu, nie zawracając sobie głowy złapaniem się czegoś, i w przysiadzie ląduje dwa piętra niżej. Pod spodem już nic nie ma, beton pod jego stopami jest zimny, kiedy rozsuwa drzwi i przeciska się na pusty korytarz.

Oświetlenie jest słabe i dziwnie tu pachnie, czerstwo i duszno. Sufit wisi nisko, ściany są gołe i Harry już może stwierdzić, że to labirynt. Trzy korytarze rozgałęziają się przed nim i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie powinien iść. Próbuje przypomnieć sobie układ górnych pięter i robi to z rozsądnym sukcesem, więc decyduje się iść w lewo szybkim tempem, lecz licząc kroki, jego ciało jest napięte z czujności. Tutaj światła zaczynają migotać, a powietrze jest rzadkie, zmuszając Harry'ego do utrzymania płytkiego oddechu.

Korytarz przecina nagły zakręt w prawo i Harry właśnie w niego wchodzi, kiedy światła migoczą po raz ostatni, po czym gasną. Natychmiast zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i wstrzymuje oddech, nadsłuchując, starając się utrzymać czysty umysł. Jeśli Zimowy Żołnierz znalazł sposób, by odciąć prąd w całym budynku, mają naprawdę duży problem. Gdzieś powinien być zapasowy generator i Liam prawdopodobnie już pracuje nad przywróceniem zasilania, ale Harry nie zna drogi na tym piętrze, a zagrażający jego życiu zabójca przypuszczalnie czai się zdecydowanie bliżej niż by chciał.

Kilka chwil później między ścianami rozlega się ciche buczenie i, z krótkim, ale piskliwym piknięciem, zapalają się czerwone, awaryjne żarówki, wypełniając korytarz nieziemskim światłem. Harry bierze głęboki oddech i zdejmuje z pleców tarczę, jako środek ostrożności, trzymając ją w górze lewą ręką, gdy podąża dalej drogą, która, jak ma nadzieję, doprowadzi go do sekcji wzmożonej ochrony czy cokolwiek TARCZA tu ukrywa.

Idzie przez, wydaje się, kilka minut, ale równie dobrze może to być krócej, jak i dłużej, czując się jak szczur, uwięziony w podziemiach i zastanawiając się, czy Zayn wysłał już po niego Liama. Harry domyśla się, że wiedziałby, gdyby zmierzał tu Liam. Iron Man nie słynie z subtelnych metod. Sądzi, że udało mu się utrzymać w miarę prostą linię w labiryncie korytarzy, idąc w lewo i od razu po tym w prawo, gdy tylko to możliwe, i wygląda na to, że to była dobra taktyka, kiedy dociera do ostatniego zakrętu i po kilku jardach trafia na wielkie drzwi, wykonane z ciężkiego metalu i chronione przynajmniej pięcioma wysoce zaawansowanymi zamkami, które prawdopodobnie otwierają się tylko dzięki odciskom palców i skanowi siatkówki.

Harry wciąż nie nadąża za wszystkimi nowościami w technologii, więc ma nadzieję, że jest tu osobne źródło zasilania, na które nie ma wpływu brak prądu. Podchodzi bliżej, wszystko wydaje się nietknięte i w pełni nienaruszone, co przypuszczalnie jest ulgą. Ale Harry nie ma wystarczająco wiele czasu, by faktycznie poczuć ulgę, ponieważ za nim rozlega się cichy dźwięk, miękkie pacnięcie, jakby ktoś cicho zeskoczył z sufitu, a kiedy obraca się wokół własnej osi, nagle znajduje się twarzą w twarz z czarną postacią Zimowego Żołnierza.

Żołnierz tym razem nie ma na sobie gogli. Lodowato błękitne tęczówki wwiercają się w Harry'ego z oczu, które są otoczone czarnymi smugami, tak czy siak zamazując rysy jego twarzy. Nie ma w dłoniach żadnej oczywistej broni, ale Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że jest ciężko uzbrojony.

Harry staje na nogach szerzej, zaciska chwyt na tarczy i przekręca górą część swojego ciała na bok. Bierze głęboki oddech, marszczy brwi w koncentracji, po czym rzuca tarczą. Ta przecina powietrze, kołysząc się szybko na boki i sprawiając, że trudno zrobić przed nią unik w którąkolwiek stronę, lecz Żołnierz nie robi uniku. Wyrzuca w przód swoje lewe ramię, metal połyskuje w czerwonym, sztucznym świetle. Jego pięść zderza się z tarczą, głośny, głuchy dźwięk dzwoni o ściany, a on odrzuca ją, odpychając na ziemię, rozpęd pcha go do przodu, gdzie Harry jest już gotów spotkać się z nim w połowie drogi.

Zderzają się, przedramiona zahaczają o siebie i Harry zaciska zęby, napina mięśnie, zarzuca lewym ramieniem do przodu, ale Żołnierz paruje także ten cios. Nie zostaje trafiony ani razu, gdy wymieniają kilka ciosów i to niepokoi Harry'ego bardziej sądzi, przyznanie, że są tak zrównoważeni w sile. W końcu łapie zaskakująco mały nadgarstek, próbuje uniknąć kopniaka Żołnierza, ale ten używa go jako podpory dla swojego ciała, dopóki nie może zahaczyć głową o kark Harry'ego.

Powietrze zostaje gwałtownie wyciśnięte z płuc Harry'ego, kiedy ciężko opadają na podłogę, drugie kolano wbija się w jego brzuch. Ból rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele i udaje mu się zachować jasność umysłu tylko na tyle, by trzymać nadgarstek i wykręcać ramię przeciwnika do momentu, aż ten wyda z siebie jęk. Harry przetacza się na drugi bok i wykorzystuje rozpęd, by przerzucić Żołnierza przez ramię. Jego ciemna postać sunie po podłodze i to daje Harry'emu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by znów stanął na nogach, jego brzuch jest obolały, a rzadkie powietrze utrudnia mu oddychanie. Może już poczuć pot, pojawiający się na jego skroniach, karku, łaskoczący jego skórę.

Ten facet jest po prostu zbyt szybki, wstaje w czasie krótszym niż zajmuje Harry'emu mrugnięcie, jego spojrzenie jest zimne i twarde, znów rzuca się do przodu. Zamiast wystawić rękę lub nogę w stronę Harry'ego, wyciąga coś w dłoniach, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, co to takiego, dopiero gdy Żołnierz już prawie owinął tym jego szyję. W ostatniej chwili wsuwa dwa palce między swoje gardło a cienki drut, próbując odciągnąć go od tchawicy. Harry uchyla się, rzuca się w stronę ściany, ale Zimowy Żołnierz wskakuje mu na plecy, nogami owija jego talię, ramionami ciągnie drut i próbuje udusić Harry'ego.

Przed oczami już tańczą mu mroczki, a jego płuca zaczynają palić, drut rzeczywiście zaraz przebije się przez jego rękawicę. Naciska na niego, musi znaleźć lepszy chwyt, by móc odciągnąć go od swojego gardła, ale jedna z jego dłoni jest uwięziona między jego własnym ciałem a silną nogą, naciskającą na jego przeponę. Harry'emu kończą się opcje i definitywnie kończy mu się czas, jeśli brać pod uwagę sposób, w jaki ściskają się jego wnętrzności z powodu braku powietrza. W ostatnim, desperackim przypływie sił odrzuca głowę do tyłu.

Rozlega się trzask, dźwięk pękającego plastiku przy akompaniamencie głuchego łoskotu, którym, jak ma nadzieję, jest głowa Żołnierza, uderzająca o ścianę. Drut rozluźnia się wokół jego szyi i wreszcie może chwycić go i odrzucić. Harry wymyka się z uścisku Żołnierza, bierze głęboki, bolesny oddech, a potem kolejny i niezgrabnie gramoli się na drugą stronę korytarza. Jego nogi są chwiejne, gdy opiera się o ścianę i patrzy, jak Zimowy Żołnierz mruga w bólu i unosi swoją niemetalową rękę do twarzy. Jego maska jest rozłamana na pół, plastik widocznie wbija się niekomfortowo w jego skórę, zrzuca ją więc, bezceremonialnie.

A Harry... Harry może z dokładnością określić moment, w którym cały świat zaczyna rozpadać się wokół niego, ponieważ –

– Louis?

Ponieważ nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć tej twarzy. Tych delikatnych rysów i wysokich kości policzkowych, cienkich, ale zakrzywionych ust i małego nosa, i może Harry naprawdę traci zmysły, przypuszczalnie brak dopływu powietrza do mózgu sprawił, że widzi duchy, ponieważ nie ma mowy, żeby to był Louis. To nie może być Louis, ponieważ Harry widział, jak spada, ponieważ to wina Harry'ego, że zginął i minęło – _Boże_ – ponad siedemdziesiąt lat, to nie może –

Głośny trzask przerywa jego myśli, metal i betonowy pył opadają na nich nim Harry może usłyszeć metaliczny głos Liama, wołającego go. Ale nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od tej osoby z twarzą Louisa i jego oczami, i –

– Kim do diabła jest Louis?

Chwilę później Harry czuje gorący ból, rozprzestrzeniający się po jego brzuchu i zajmuje mu kilka sekund, by spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć mały nóż, wbity w jego ciało. Łapie uchwyt i ciągnie, ale ostrze musiało trafić w naczynie krwionośne albo w organ, ponieważ zaczyna lać się krew, a Harry zaczyna czuć zawroty głowy. Patrzy, jak Louis, czy też Żołnierz, czym kim on tam do diabła jest, opuszcza ramię, próbując wstać, ale pojawia się Liam w swojej czerwono–złotej zbroi, unosząc się nad ziemią, strzelając w niego czymś, co wygląda jak rzutka. Louis upada i ląduje w stosie na podłodze, a Harry nie może zrobić nic prócz wpatrywania się w jego twarz, gdy świadomość zaczyna od niego uciekać, a migoczące, czerwone światła zamieniają się w ciemność.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 


	2. II.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ II.**

 

„Najbardziej samotnym momentem w życiu człowieka jest moment, kiedy patrzy, jak całe jego życie rozpada się na kawałki i nie może zrobić nic poza obserwowaniem.”

 

 **F. Scott Fitzgerald,** _**Wielki Gatsby** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

– _Zaciągnąłeś się._

_To nie jest pytanie. Harry tak naprawdę nie musi pytać, jako że Louis stoi w drzwiach ich przypominającego pudełko po butach, jednopokojowego mieszkania, z delikatnymi palcami zaciśniętymi wokół zdezelowanej framugi i od stóp do głów ubrany w mundur w kolorze khaki, który stał się zdecydowanie zbyt znajomym widokiem w ich okolicy. Tylu ludzi, których znają, już zaczęło szkolenie i wkrótce będą gotowi, by wysłać ich przez ocean do walki w wojnie, która przekracza najgorsze wyobrażenia wszystkich. Tylu jest już martwych, leżących w okopach, nadzieje i sny o nierealnym heroizmie porzucone daleko w tyle._

_Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego zaciska się. Nie chce, by Louis stał się jednym z nich._

_Louis wzdycha ciężko, porusza się przy tym jego dolna warga, brwi zmarszczone w zmartwieniu. Jego wzrok jest spuszczony, a jasne, błękitne oczy wypatrują dziur w rudawym dywanie, który wyciągnęli z kosza na śmieci nieopodal apteki pana Goldberga. Harry spędził trzy dni czyszcząc i wietrząc to cholerstwo. Wciąż śmierdzi._

– _Zaciągnąłem się – mówi, opuszczając rękę do boku, ciągnąc za skraj płaszcza. W drugiej dłoni trzyma czapkę, lekko wgniecioną, ponieważ chwyt Louisa jest tak ciasny._

– _Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – Harry nie chce brzmieć oskarżycielsko; nie chce brzmieć potrzebująco. Louis nie ma obowiązku mówienia Harry'emu czegokolwiek, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że tak zrobi. Z drugiej strony, to wcale nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Obaj są wystarczająco dorośli, ale Louis nie ma astmy Harry'ego czy jego złego zdrowia lub słabych pleców. Ojciec Louisa był żołnierzem, a wcześniej był nim jego ojciec i Louis zawsze miał poczucie obowiązku oraz powinności._

_To wcale nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Ale rzeczywistość jest o wiele bardziej rażąca niż zwykłe myśli._

_Wtedy Louis podnosi wzrok, błękitne oczy spotykają oczy Harry'ego. Zaczyna iść po tym brzydkim dywanie, który nauczyli się kochać, mija chybotliwy stolik i niedopasowane krzesła i siada obok Harry'ego, dołączając do oglądania tego małego miejsca, które w zeszłym roku zaczęli nazywać domem. Niewiele będzie w nim domu bez Louisa; uświadamia sobie Harry ze strachem i czuje się przez to żałosny._

– _Nie byłem pewny, czy mnie wezmą – rzecze Louis i trąca jego łokieć swoim, tak nonszalancko, jakby mówił o jakiejś zwyczajnej pracy, nie wstąpieniu do wojska. – Nie chciałem martwić cię bez powodu._

_Harry martwił się w inny sposób, kiedy Louis nie wracał do domu przez trzy dni._

– _Racja – odpowiada z uczuciem duszności, które nie jest mu obce, ale wie, że tym razem nie ma nic wspólnego z jego astmą. – Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?_

_Louis nie odzywa się zbyt długo. Harry desperacko próbuje wciąż oddychać, ciemne plamki już tańczą i migają mu przed oczami. Czuje znajomy ciężar dłoni na udzie, palce muskające czubek jego kolana, ciepłe nawet mimo grubej warstwy bawełny. Jego własne dłonie są zaciśnięte na jego bokach._

– _Wyjeżdżam na szkolenie za tydzień._

_Głos Louisa jest napięty i chwyt jego dłoni na udzie Harry'ego również się zaciska. Tydzień to siedem dni. Siedem dni, sto sześćdziesiąt osiem godzin, dziesięć tysięcy osiemdziesiąt minut, sześćset cztery tysiące i osiemset sekund. Nieważne jak bardzo Harry to rozbija, to i tak niewystarczająco._

– _To niedługo – wydusza z siebie w końcu, walcząc z łzami, walcząc w paniką, rosnącą w jego piersi._

– _Wiem – mówi Louis przepraszająco. – Ale, Haz, tak samo niedługo wrócę. Obiecuję._

_To zarozumiałe i pewne siebie, i tak Louisowe, że Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że się uśmiecha i, Boże, jest w nim tak zakochany._

– _Nie możesz tego obiecać._

– _Jasne, że mogę – zapewnia go Louis z ustami wygiętymi w bezczelnym uśmiechu. To sprawia, że jego oczy błyszczą w popołudniowym słońcu, które wpada przez okno, a jego skóra przypomina karmel. – Ktoś musi troszczyć się o to, żebyś nie wpadł w kłopoty._

_Przyciąga Harry'ego za kołnierz, owija ręce wokół jego ramion, a jego oddech łaskocze ucho Harry'ego, kiedy się odzywa._

– _Będę do ciebie pisał. Co tydzień. I wrócę zanim się zorientujesz._

 

 

Gdy Harry budzi się i otwiera oczy, mrugając, zajmuje mu kilka chwil, by zorientować się, gdzie jest. W czystych, białych ścianach odbija się jasne światło i pulsuje w jego skroniach i brzuchu, a kiedy próbuje usiąść, nie może. Jego klatka piersiowa i ramiona są skrępowane, a mózg potrzebuje jeszcze kilku sekund, by nadrobić zaległości, nim –

– Louis – rzęzi, jego gardło jest tak suche, że słowa praktycznie palą go w usta, a wszystko do niego wraca, aż do bólu wypala się w jego mózgu obraz Zimowego Żołnierza, odrzucającego maskę, by odsłonić twarz Louisa. Jego ramiona walczą z więzami, mocującymi go do łóżka.

– Harry. – Jego głowa obraca się na bok. Zayn siedzi na krześle przy łóżku, jedna noga zgięta w kolanie, kostka podparta na szczupłym udzie. Na jego prawej brwi znajduje się paskudne rozcięcie, już zaczynające sinieć. – Musisz się uspokoić.

– Uspokoić – chrypi Harry, używając więcej siły, więzy jęczą, a rama łóżka skrzypi. – Co do diabła, Zayn? Wypuść mnie, potrzebuję... muszę... – Nie cierpi już na astmę, ale w jego piersi pojawia się znajomy ucisk, utrudniający oddech, sprawiający, że zachowanie spokoju staje się dla niego niemożliwe. Musi wiedzieć.

– Musisz się położyć i uspokoić, i pozwolić mi do cholery mówić, okej?

Zayn zazwyczaj jest uosobieniem spokoju. Nawet w najgorszych sytuacjach to on jest osobą, która zachowuje jasność umysłu, pozostaje ułożony i skoncentrowany. Ale teraz w jego głosie pobrzmiewa napięcie, którego wcześniej tam nie było i to nadaje temu, co ma zamiar powiedzieć, śmiertelnej powagi, co nie pomaga Harry'emu w uspokojeniu się. Niemniej jednak stara się rozluźnić ramiona, próbuje wziąć powolny oddech, wdech i wydech, lecz jego umysł pozostaje zamotany.

– To dla twojego własnego dobra. Usłyszenie tego, co mam zamiar powiedzieć, będzie przykre i nie możemy ryzykować, że zranisz siebie lub kogoś.

Harry nie sądzi, by kiedykolwiek był uważany za zagrożenie. Zgaduje, że to dotyczy bardziej tego, co powie Zayn, ale wszystko inne może zaczekać. Mówi:

– Jego maska spadła – a Zayn wciąż utrzymuje swój wzrok na nim. Jest w nim napięcie, stres i zmęczenie, ale też żal, który osadza się ciężko w brzuchu Harry'ego. To nie może być prawda.

– Wyglądał jak... – zaczyna Harry, powietrze drży w jego krtani – ...powiedz mi, czy to –

– Tak – odpowiada cicho Zayn, a Harry zaciska oczy przed pieczeniem, przed pulsującym bólem za jego czołem. Jego palce plączą się w pościeli i ciągnie za nią tak mocno, że dźwięk rozrywanego materiału przecina pełną napięcia ciszę.

– Jak – wyrzuca z siebie, niezdolny otworzyć oczu. Jego serce bije szybciej i jego umysł coraz bardziej wiruje, a Harry czuje zawroty głowy, nudności i ma wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może zwymiotować.

– Nie jesteśmy jeszcze do końca pewni – mówi Zayn. – Nie reaguje na nasze przesłuchania.

– Muszę go zobaczyć – ponieważ ta myśl jest najjaśniejsza wśród całego tego chaosu. Harry spędził większość swojego życia patrząc na Louisa i podążając za jego blaskiem, i najwyraźniej nie uległo to zmianie. Chęć ujrzenia go jest silniejsza niż jakiekolwiek zmartwienie czy niepewność, jakie może odczuwać w tym momencie.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Harry znów otwiera oczy i patrzy na Zayna, który jest stały, zdecydowany i wygląda na to, że nie ma zamiaru ustąpić.

– Dlaczego?

Obserwuje, jak klatka piersiowa Zayna poszerza się, gdy bierze głęboki wdech.

– Technicznie rzecz biorąc, osoba, którą obecnie zatrzymuje TARCZA, to sierżant Louis Tomlinson, który służył w armii amerykańskiej w latach 1942–45. Ale – urywa, wydaje się przez moment walczyć ze słowami, gdy serce Harry'ego wali mu mocno w piersi, stałe _bum_ _bum_ _bum_ , które staje się z każdą sekundą głośniejsze. – Ta osoba na dole, to – _coś_... nie jest twoim przyjacielem.

Harry z trudem za nim nadąża. Myśli, że słowa docierają do jego mózgu, ale tam jest ściana myśli i obrazów, przedstawiających _Louisa Louisa Louisa_ , która nie wpuszcza ich do środka.

– Co masz na myśli?

Zayn opuszcza obie stopy na podłogę i opiera ramiona o kolana, pochylając się do przodu.

– Musisz uważnie wysłuchać i zrozumieć to, co powiem, Cap, w porządku? Wiem, że to trudne, ponieważ on był twoim przyjacielem, ale już nim nie jest. Gdy wreszcie staniesz z nim twarzą w twarz, musisz pamiętać, że patrzysz w oczy Zimowemu Żołnierzowi. Może nosić skórę twojego przyjaciela, ale to _nie jest on_.

– O czym ty do diabła mówisz, oczywiście, że to on, ty po prostu – znów napiera na więzy, słyszy, jak pękają, ale nie puszczają. – On nie zna nikogo z was, prawdopodobnie myśli, że go oszukujecie, ale pozwólcie mi się z nim zobaczyć, pozwólcie mi wyjaśnić, muszę z nim porozmawiać. – Harry ma świadomość, że jest chaotyczny, że robi się szalony, ale myśli o Louisie, przesłuchiwanym przez agentów TARCZY, zdesperowanego, by znaleźć znajomą twarz i kto wie, co zrobiła mu HYDRA, ale teraz go odnalazł, znów odnaleźli siebie nawzajem. Harry po prostu musi go zobaczyć.

– Harry – mówi Zayn i jest to ciche, przepraszające i ciężkie, i sprawia, że Harry zamiera. Zayn wyciąga ramię i ostrożnie kładzie mu dłoń na przedramieniu. – Ciebie też nie zna.

– O czym ty mówisz, oczywiście, że mnie do cholery zna. Louis...

– On nie zna nawet samego siebie!

Harry był zamrożony w twardym lodzie przez dekady i nie pamięta tego, ale pamięta zamarzanie, pamięta zimno i zmysły, powoli opuszczające jego ciało, i nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedział, prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi. Ale nawet to jest niczym w porównaniu z dreszczem, który przebiega jego ciało od czubka głowy aż do stóp. Zayn ściska jego ramię.

– Nie wie, kim jest. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co się z nim stało ani jak, ale efektem jest broń. HYDRA pozbyła się osobowości i wypełniła jego ciało umiejętnościami i informacjami. Dyrektor już jedzie z Nowego Jorku, ponieważ potrzebujemy tych informacji i to właśnie przez cały czas był cel.

– Co chcecie z nim zrobić? – pyta Harry, ale wie. _Wie_.

– Przesłuchać go.

Harry chce zabrać ramię poza zasięg dotyku Zayna, ale ledwie może nim poruszyć w unieruchomieniu.

– A jeśli nie będzie współpracował?

– Będzie – mówi Zayn, puszczając ramię Harry'ego i wstając. – Dyrektor powinien zjawić się tu za dwie godziny. Do tego czasu powinieneś trochę odpocząć.

 

 

W ogóle nie odpoczywa. Jak powinien? Harry ledwie czuje swoje ciało, nie może nawet się uszczypnąć, żeby obudzić się z tego koszmaru i nie wie, co do cholery ma myśleć. Skoro on jest tak skrępowany, Harry nie chce nawet wyobrażać sobie, co zrobili Louisowi.

– Jezusie Chrystusie – mamrocze i opiera się, kierując wzrok na biały sufit, nie do końca pewny, co ma ze sobą zrobić, nie może zebrać myśli na wystarczająco długo, by rzeczywiście skupić się na jednej. Zamiast tego przed oczami przewija mu się obraz za obrazem, wspomnienia, które są nowe lub stare, wszystkie pomieszane ze sobą; Louis w słabym świetle poranka, gdy wyruszał na szkolenie wojskowe, Louis na małym łóżku w namiocie gdzieś w Austrii, przyczajony w śniegu i oparty o swój karabin gdzieś na granicy z Holandią, opierający się o blat baru w Londynie i poruszający w jego stronę brwiami. Zrzucający maskę z twarzy i wbijający nóż z płuca Harry'ego.

Nie zauważa, że Niall wszedł do pokoju, dopóki ten głośno nie opada na krzesło, które opuścił chwilę temu Zayn. Harry rzuca mu spojrzenie, po czym znów patrzy w górę na białą farbę.

– Jak się czujesz, Cap? Krwawiłeś jak świnia, kiedy cię znaleźliśmy.

– W porządku – mówi Harry z roztargnieniem. Jego palce są skurczone przy jego bokach. Całe jego ciało zaczyna swędzieć potrzebą wydostania się stąd, dostania się do Louisa i ucieczki.

– Miło musi być super–człowiekiem – odpowiada Niall. – Ostatnim razem, gdy ktoś dźgnął mnie nożem, nie mogłem jeść stałych pokarmów przed dwa tygodnie. – Odchrząkuje niezręcznie, przesuwając się na krześle przez ten dźwięk. – Ale, jak, serio, jak się czujesz? Wiem, że Zayn z tobą rozmawiał.

– A jak myślisz? – odgryza się Harry i od razu czuje wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ Niall miał z tym tyle samo wspólnego, co on.

– Nie wiem – wzrusza ramionami Niall. – Dlatego pytam.

Harry nie wie. Wątpi, by powinien wiedzieć. Obudzenie się w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku było wystarczająco dziwne i próbowanie pogodzić się z tym, co się z nim stało, jest zupełnie niemożliwe. Wciąż ledwie może pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach przy przeciętnym dniu. Powrót Louisa z zaświatów jako, najwidoczniej, zabójcę HYDRY... to bardzo łatwo może zepchnąć go z krawędzi i Harry jest przerażony perspektywą przekonania się, co się stanie, gdy uderzy w skałę na dnie.

– Nie jestem pewny – wyrzuca z siebie. – Widziałeś go? Co mu robią?

– Niezbyt długo – mówi Niall. – Minęło dopiero kilka godzin. Musieli znów go uspokajać. Robił trochę zamieszania.

Zgaduje, że „trochę zamieszania” to prawdopodobnie znacznie więcej niż sugeruje Niall, a Harry na własnej skórze doświadczył, jaką siłę ma teraz Louis i wie, co robi z ludźmi desperacja. Próbując uspokoić oddech, pyta:

– Dlaczego Dyrektor Cowell przylatuje?

Harry wreszcie patrzy na Nialla, a on znów wzrusza ramionami.

– Sądzę, że chciałby zapoznać się ze swoją nową dojną krową. Twój przyjaciel jest wart kupę forsy dla wielu ludzi.

Drży na samą myśl o tym.

– Zayn powiedział, że on już nie jest moim przyjacielem.

– Zayn często ma inne zdanie na temat wielu rzeczy – mówi Niall. – Zimowy Żołnierz prawie go zabił. Zayn raczej nie jest mściwy, na ogół, ale prawdopodobnie ma na to bardziej trzeźwe spojrzenie. Ale też Zayn trzyma swoje karty blisko piersi, więc nie wydawaj osądów zbyt szybko w kwestii tego, co naprawdę myśli, tak?

– Staram się – wzdycha Harry. Ciężar w jego klatce piersiowej nie zelżał. Czuje się wciśnięty w materac. – Chcę go zobaczyć. Ja po prostu... kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, patrzyłem, jak umiera i... – urywa. Pomimo wszystkiego, nie jest gotów, by o tym rozmawiać. O tym, że nie złapał Louisa i złamał obietnicę ocalenia go. Z dni, które nastąpiły potem, Harry nie pamięta prawie nic prócz oślepiającego bólu, który ogarnął całe jego ciało i – jak teraz powoli zaczyna sobie uświadamiać – który nigdy do końca nie minął.

– Wszyscy to rozumiemy, Cap. Naprawdę rozumiemy – mówi Niall życzliwie i Harry wie, że Niall ma dobre intencje, ale wątpi, by ktokolwiek z nich rzeczywiście to rozumiał. To nie ich wina. Harry też potrafi dobrze ukrywać swoje karty. – Ale chcemy tylko upewnić się, że wiesz, w co się pakujesz. Zayn był pewnie trochę niedelikatny, ale ma rację, gdy mówi, że to nie ta sama osoba. Nie możesz pójść tam, oczekując, że ucieszy się na twój widok. Próbował cię do cholery wypatroszyć ledwie kilka godzin temu.

– Nie oczekuję niczego – odpowiada Harry. Chce wydostać się z tego pieprzonego łóżka i z tego pokoju. – To cud, że w ogóle tu jest.

Niall przygryza wargę.

– Nie sądzę, że nazwiesz to cudem, kiedy go zobaczysz.

 

 

Czas spędzony będąc przywiązanym do tego wąskiego łóżka w pokoju gdzieś w budynku nie pomógł wiele, by Harry czuł się mniej niespokojny, mniej jak naciągnięta mocno gumka. Dyrektor Cowell przychodzi kilka godzin po wyjściu Nialla, w towarzystwie dwóch niewyróżniających się agentów, a także Zayna i Nialla.

– Kapitanie – wita go Dyrektor. – Dobrze słyszeć, że udało ci się już prawie całkowicie wyzdrowieć.

– Chcę się z nim zobaczyć – przerywa mu natychmiast Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Cowell jedynie kiwa głową i dwóch agentów po jego bokach szybko się porusza. Odblokowują przytwierdzone do łóżka więzy, a mięśnie Harry'ego są sztywne, gdy wreszcie siada, zginając ręce i wyciągając nogi. Ma na sobie uniform TARCZY i prawdopodobnie dobrze byłoby najpierw przebrać się we własny strój, ale Harry nie chce marnować już ani chwili dłużej. Cierpi z pragnienia, by ujrzeć Louisa i to jest nie do zniesienia, niemal swędzące pod jego skórą.

Harry wymienia z Zaynem spojrzenie, którego nie może zrozumieć, dopóki nie zostaje wyprowadzony na zewnątrz i w dół sterylnego korytarza w stronę wind, które zabierają ich na dół, na jedno z podziemnych pięter ze wzmożoną ochroną. Jeden korytarz jest pusty i ponury, tak jak kolejny, którym idą przez kolejne pięć minut nim docierają do kilku drzwi, gdzie Dyrektor wpisuje hasło, by się rozsunęły. Gdy Harry przez nie przechodzi, słyszy głosy, całkiem sporo, mówiące szybko, nagląco, a gdy mijają róg, jego oczom ukazują się kolejne drzwi, tym razem otwarte, lecz pilnowane przez dwóch uzbrojonych agentów.

Harry dostrzega za drzwiami więcej agentów, niektórych z bronią, innych w białych fartuchach, śpieszących się, rozmawiających nerwowo i im bardziej się zbliża, tym bardziej przyspiesza jego puls, a włosy zaczynają stawać mu dęba, jakby jego ciało instynktownie wiedziało, że Louis jest właśnie tutaj, tak blisko. Obaj powinni być martwi, lecz przez dziwne zrządzenie losu obaj są tutaj.

Kiedy agenci widzą, że się zbliżają, przestają robić cokolwiek robią, stając prosto.

– Raport sytuacji – żąda Dyrektor Cowell, gdy tylko się zatrzymują.

– Dyrektorze – odpowiada mu jeden z agentów w laboratoryjnym fartuchu. – Obiekt jest coraz bardziej brutalny i nie reaguje. Nie ma reakcji na cokolwiek, co podawaliśmy, z wyjątkiem bardzo silnego środku uspokajającego, który działa trzykrotnie krócej niż zwykle w przypadku obiektu jego rozmiaru. Obecnie pracujemy nad próbką krwi.

– Co z protezą? – pyta Dyrektor, ale cokolwiek odpowiadają mu na to agenci, Harry zupełnie się wyłącza.

Właściwie wycisza cały pokój, rozpraszających się agentów, szumiące po obu stronach komputery, przyciągany jak przez magnes do dużej ściany z kuloodpornego szkła. Kątem oka Harry zauważa wąskie drzwi, również ochraniane przez agentów i zamek, ale jego wzrok natychmiast wraca do małego pokoju za szybą, który jest zbudowany całkowicie z metalu, podłoga, ściany i sufit połyskują w światłach, skierowanych do środka pomieszczenia.

I Harry czuje, jakby cofnął się z powrotem do swojego nieplanowanego i nieeleganckiego wkroczenia w wojnę po usłyszeniu, że jednostka Louisa została wzięta do niewoli. W tamtym momencie pochłaniała go potrzeba uratowania go bez względu na konsekwencje i zaatakował niemiecką bazę niemal w pojedynkę. Louis był przywiązany do stołu, na wpół martwy po przetrwaniu tygodni tortur, a Harry zaryzykował całą operację, nie zgadzając się na odejście bez niego, wynosząc Louisa z bazy, dopóki nie odzyskał przytomności.

Louis wygląda tak niepokojąco podobnie do tego, jak wyglądał wtedy, przywiązany do metalowej płyty, która jest nachylona pod kątem czterdziestu pięciu stopni, obracając jego niemal nagie ciało do światła. Zostawili mu tyle godności, ile dają spodnie, ale jego stopy i górna część ciała są nagie, każde pojedyncze ścięgno i mięsień napina się, walcząc z metalowymi prętami i pasami, które trzymają go w miejscu.

Serum sprawiło, że Harry urósł w minutę co najmniej pięć cali, uczyniło jego ramiona szerokimi i rozciągnęło jego kończyny, a jego siła była widoczna w masie jego mięśni, które zdobią górną część jego ciała. Louis wciąż jest tak mały, chudy i żylasty, z wystającymi obojczykami i jasno widocznymi żebrami. Wygląda tak niepokojąco podobnie, ale jego klatkę piersiową i ramiona szpeci plątanina blizn i jest też metalowe ramię, błyszczące i lśniące, perwersyjne piękno sztucznej kończyny, która zastąpiła jego własną. Harry czuje mdłości, gdy myśli o tym, jak Louis ją stracił, czuje mdłości, gdy widzi pociemniałe, grube blizny, otaczając obszar, gdzie skóra Louisa styka się z metalem. Wygląda na to, że HYDRA nie poprzestała na zastąpieniu jego ręki, odcięli także cały jego bark.

Twarz Louisa jest wykrzywiona, gdy wciąż walczy, wciąż się opiera, kiedy agenci TARCZY próbują się do niego zbliżyć, ale nawet pozostawiony bez praktycznie żadnej możliwości ruchu, nadal wydaje się ich przerażać. Lecz nawet teraz jest najbardziej zapierającą dech w piersiach osobą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. I jest wyraźnie cierpiący, wyraźnie zdezorientowany i najprawdopodobniej przestraszony, i to on zawsze upewniał się, że Harry jest bezpieczny, zawsze opiekował się nim, nawet wtedy, gdy Harry już tego nie potrzebował, a Harry go zawiódł, nie uratował go w zamian, jednak teraz ma okazję, by to naprawić.

– Co mu robicie? – Nie odwraca się od Louisa, gdy pyta; Harry nie sądzi, by nawet potrafił.

– Przeprowadzamy kilka testów – mówi Dyrektor, stając przy szybie obok Harry'ego. – Nie ma wątpliwości, że sierżant Tomlinson został poddany imitacji serum, które przemieniło cię w pierwszego i jedynego superżołnierża. Próbujemy ocenić, jak efekty tej imitacji różnią się od twoich i w czym są podobne. Po zakończeniu badań fizycznych...

– Zaczniecie przeszukiwać jego umysł dla informacji? – przerywa mu Harry, ledwie powstrzymując się przed przyciśnięciem twarzy do szyby, próbując dostać się bliżej. Oczy Louisa przebiegają po całym pokoju, nie zatrzymując się.

– Rozumiem twoje uczucia, Kapitanie – mówi Cowell – ale obawiam się, że w tej sprawie nie ma miejsca na uczucia. Tak bardzo, jak ten mężczyzna przypomina sierżanta Tomlinsona, nie jest niczym więcej niż tym, jak zaprogramowała go HYDRA.

Harry zaciska powieki i oddycha głęboko przez nos, wdech i wydech i znów wdech i wydech, próbując zachować spokój.

– Nie wiecie tego. Gdybyście po prostu pozwolili mi z nim porozmawiać...

– Kapitanie – niemal warczy Dyrektor. – To nie podlega dyskusji. Pozwoliłem ci tu przyjść, ponieważ szanuję to, że łączy cię z obiektem historia, ale nie mogę pozwolić ci zagrozić tej operacji. Zatrzymałeś sierżanta Tomlinsona, ale wszystko, co nastąpi później, nastąpi bez twojego udziału.

– Nie możesz–

– Mogę – stwierdza Dyrektor spokojnie, napotykając pełen niedowierzania wzrok Harry'ego martwym. – I usunę cię stąd, jeśli będę musiał.

To nie tak, że Harry jest zarozumiały w kwestii swojej siły, ale odwraca się, by znaleźć się w pełni twarzą w twarz z Dyrektorem i zaciska dłonie w pięści po bokach.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz.

– Cap – Niall niespodziewanie występuje do przodu, unosząc dłoń, powoli wyciągając ją do przodu, by zacisnąć na rękawie Harry'ego. – Daj spokój, stary. Po prostu zróbmy sobie przerwę, w porządku? Weźmy coś do jedzenia i pogadajmy.

Harry nie chce robić sobie przerwy i definitywnie nie chce ani nie potrzebuje jedzenia. Jego oczy wciąż uciekają z powrotem do Louisa, ciągle wiercącego się na stole, i Harry nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem nadal się trzyma, ponieważ miękły mu kolana, a jego po jego klatce piersiowej roznosił się ból przez to, jak szybko biło jego serce. Jest pewny, że gdy tylko wyjdzie i zrobi sobie przerwę, rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Niall łapie go za łokieć i zaczyna odciągać go od kuloodpornej szyby, a serce Harry'ego dudni mu w uszach coraz głośniej i głośniej, za żebrami buduje się ucisk. Wzrok rozmazuje mu się na krawędziach, gdy Niall niemal wlecze go przez korytarz przez rozsuwające się drzwi. Harry'emu kręci się w głowie, nie może utrzymać równowagi, widzi wykrzywioną bólem twarz Louisa, jego blizny i to ramię, widzi skutą lodem otchłań i słyszy krzyk Louisa. Potyka się o własne nogi, jego ciało jest ciężkie, a ruchy nieskoordynowane i musi zatrzymać się, oprzeć czoło o ścianę, świszczący oddech rozbrzmiewający wśród ciszy, Niall wyczekujący u jego boku.

– Boże – wydusza z siebie, próbując przełknąć szloch, który wędruje po jego gardle. – Myślę, że zwymiotuję.

– To niedobrze – mówi Niall i znów chwyta Harry'ego, ciągnie go przez kilka zakrętów aż docierają do łazienki i Harry może opaść ciężko przed jedną z muszli. Jego żołądek zaciska się i rozluźnia, a on czuje w ustach żółć, ale nie wymiotuje, ponieważ obecnie mało co jest w stanie opuścić jego ciało. Prawdopodobnie już strawił wszystko, co zjadł, może jedynie wypluć ślinę, która gromadzi się w jego ustach, podczas gdy on walczy z konwulsjami i przyciska twarz do zimnej porcelany sedesu.

Niall pociera przestrzeń między jego łopatkami, by go uspokoić.

– Czujesz się lepiej? – pyta, a Harry kręci głową przy muszli, z oczami zamkniętymi i koncentrując się na utrzymaniu miarowego oddechu. – Racja, głupie pytanie. Nie spiesz się, Cap.

Zajmuje to kolejne pięć minut, ale równie dobrze mogłoby to być pięć godzin, nim Harry odpycha się od toalety i ląduje na tyłku, uderzając plecami o ścianę kabiny, w której się znajdują. Podkula nogi i obejmuje ramionami kolana, palce bawią się materiałem ubrania. Rozlega się pisk butów o płytki i chwilę później Niall kuca obok niego, trzymając mały, plastikowy kubeczek z wodą. Jego twarz jest rozmazana, gdy Harry stara się popatrzeć na niego z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i przysuwa kubek do ust, wypija wodę duszkiem, ale mija może minuta i drżenie w piersi rozpoczyna się od nowa i Harry klęka znów przed muszlą, wyrzucając z siebie całą wodę.

 

 

W jakiś sposób Niallowi udaje się zaciągnąć Harry'ego do jednego z wspólnych pokoi, których używali w ostatnich dniach. Harry nie jest zbyt pomocny, głowa mu pulsuje, a gardło płonie. Mają szczęście, że nie spotkali nikogo innego pod drodze. Liam już tu jest, pisząc coś na tablecie. Kiedy widzi, że wchodzą, Harry ciężko opierający się na Niallu, natychmiast go odkłada i obserwuje, jak Niall sadza Harry'ego na kanapie naprzeciw niego. Harry chce tylko się rozciągnąć, ukryć twarz w jednej z poduszek i zamknąć oczy, ale już i tak jest wystarczająco żałosny, jego twarz jest prawdopodobnie mokra i cała w plamach, więc po prostu się pochyla, łokcie na kolanach, i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech.

– Więc – mówi Liam po chwili, przeciągając samogłoski. – Kurewsko szalone, co nie? – Niall mamrocze potwierdzenia, Harry jedynie trzyma twarz w ukryciu i desperacko próbuje znów nie zwymiotować. – Przynajmniej nasze zadanie tutaj zostało wykonane – dodaje i Harry nie widzi jego wymuszonego uśmiechu, ale wie, że tam jest. Znają się już wystarczająco dobrze.

– Nie wyjadę bez niego – mówi nim zdąży się powstrzymać, jego głos brzmi jednocześnie chrypliwie i pusto, usta ma suche przez cały kwas, który wypluł. Przyciska opuszki palców do skroni, próbując odwrócić swoją uwagę od ucisku za jego oczami. Louis zwykł robić to dla niego, gdy byli nastolatkami, a zdrowie Harry'ego było w swojej najgorszej fazie; zwykł siadać zaraz za nim na łóżku, trzymając jego głowę w silnych, lecz delikatnych dłoniach. Harry'ego nie obchodzi, co mówi Dyrektor Cowell. Nie odejdzie bez niego.

– Nie sądzę, żeby istniała taka opcja, Cap – ostrożnie próbuje Niall po chwili, siadając obok niego, trampki wciąż okropnie piszczą. – Dyrektor chce, żebyśmy wrócili do Nowego Jorku.

– Nie zostawię go tutaj – powtarza Harry. – Nie zostawię go znów. Nie mogę.

Liam zaczyna:

– Rozumiem, czemu... – ale Harry nie pozwala mu dokończyć.

– Nie. Nie rozumiesz, nie możesz zrozumieć i nie zrozumiesz. Ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ponieważ on jest tutaj przeze mnie. Wszystko to przydarzyło mu się, ponieważ zostawiłem go, zamiast próbować go odszukać, próbować dowiedzieć się, czy mógł przeżyć ten upadek.

– To nie twoja wina – mówi Liam, przysuwając się bliżej. – Mój dziadek wiele o tobie mówił, wiesz? Po tym, jak rozbiłeś samolot w oceanie, spędził lata, szukając cię. I wysłał także ekipę poszukiwawczą, by odnalazła ciało sierżanta Tomlinsona, żeby przynajmniej przywieźć go do domu, ale go nie znaleźli i wątpię, że ty byś znalazł, gdybyś wrócił.

Harry kręci głową, nie patrzy w górę.

– Zawsze się mną opiekował. Torturowali go przez całe tygodnie i mógł wrócić do domu, honorowo zwolniony, ale zdecydował się zostać ze względu na mnie, a ja nie wybiłem mu tego z głowy. Nie wybiłem mu z głowy brania udziału w tej misji. I nie mogłem go dosięgnąć. On spadł, a ja mogłem tylko patrzeć.

– Cap – znów porusza się Niall, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale Harry wstaje tak szybko, że kręci mu się w głowie, co obecnie praktycznie się nie zdarza. Przechodzi kilka chwiejnych kroków, obraz wyślizgującego się z jego uścisku Louisa jest zapętlony w jego głowie, powtarzając się wciąż i wciąż, mdłości zdają się przenikać aż do samych jego kości.

– Muszę wiedzieć, co oni mu robią. Co planują mu zrobić.

– Mogę znów włamać się do systemu – sugeruje Liam i Harry odwraca się na pięcie, by na niego spojrzeć. – Mogę wsadzić JARVISa do ich bazy danych, zrobić kilka kopii plików, zajrzeć do kamer.

Niall załamuje ręce i zerka na Liama z niepokojem.

– Jak na kogoś, kto pracuje dla TARCZY, jesteś wyjątkowo chętny, by sprzeciwiać się wszystkim poleceniom Dyrektora.

– Jestem chętny do wykonywania jego poleceń – odpowiada Liam, już sięgając po tablet. – Ale nie lubię, gdy coś się przede mną zataja i sądzę, że każdy z nas raz po raz udowadnia, że można nam ufać. Skoro TARCZA nie ma zamiaru nas oświecić, być może to im nie można ufać.

– To utajnione informacje – próbuje znów Niall. – Mi też się to nie podoba. Ale Zayn nas tam reprezentuje i jeśli uzna, że powinniśmy o czymś wiedzieć, powie nam to.

– Nie byłbym tego taki pewny – mamrocze Harry.

Niall wzdycha i pociera twarz, wstając z grymasem, zaciska dłonie na kolanach, a jego buty piszczą.

– W takim razie róbcie, co macie do zrobienia. Ale nie mogę okłamać Zayna. Wyciągnie ze mnie informacje zanim w ogóle się zorientuję. Więc... – unosi ramiona w powietrze i tyłem kieruje się do drzwi, otwierając je kopniakiem. – Przyniosę coś do jedzenia. Nie będzie mnie przez półgodziny. Nie mniej, nie więcej. Jasne?

– Jasne, Nialler – mówi Liam i zaczyna wściekle pisać, gdy tylko zamykają się za nim drzwi. – Może warto usiąść, Cap. To zajmie kilka minut.

 

 

Zajmuje dokładnie dziesięć minut, po czym Liam mówi:

– Mam to. – Harry siada przez to prosto, czując, jakby przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech, lecz Liam przepędza jego podekscytowanie. – Nie ma tu zbyt wiele. Jakieś badania mózgu, analiza próbki krwi... Jest też skan ramienia, coś, co mogę ocenić. Ale w pokoju nie ma kamer. Co nie jest zbyt zaskakujące.

– Co z kodami bezpieczeństwa? – pyta Harry, skłaniając Liama do uniesienia brwi.

– Co masz na myśli?

Harry bierze głęboki oddech. Wewnątrz cały drży, ale musi znów wyglądać spokojnie.

– Są tam zamki bezpieczeństwa. Możesz dowiedzieć się, czym są?

Liam wpatruje się w niego, a Harry usiłuje się nie wiercić. Wie, jak to wygląda.

– Chyba nie masz zamiaru go uwolnić, co?

Szybko kręci głową.

– Nie. Chcę tylko mieć szansę, by z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli teraz niczego nie pamięta, widok znajomej twarzy mógłby mu pomóc. Może mimo wszystko mnie rozpozna.

Liam mruczy cicho i przez krótką chwilę patrzy na Harry'ego z czystą litością, po czym przywołuje się do porządku, a z jego twarzy znika jakikolwiek wyraz.

– A co, jeśli nie?

Harry naprawdę nie chce o tym myśleć.

– Wtedy będę musiał jakoś sobie z tym poradzić. Znajdę inny sposób, by mu pomóc.

– Jasne – mówi Liam i spogląda z powrotem na jaśniejący ekran swojego tabletu, oświetlony nawet bardziej przez miękki, błękitny blask, który prześwituje przez jego czarny t-shirt. – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ale... nie spiesz się, tak? Daj Dyrektorowi dzień czy dwa z tym swoim spojrzeniem szczeniaczka i może się podda.

Prycha. Dyrektor Cowell jest przede wszystkim niezachwiany w swoich decyzjach. I rzecz w tym, że Harry podejrzewa, że mógłby to zrozumieć, gdyby spojrzał na sytuację z bardziej odizolowanego punktu widzenia. W praktyce, Harry jest zbyt zaangażowany emocjonalnie i pierwszy do przyznania, że gdy chodzi o Louisa, racjonalizm zdecydowanie idzie w odstawkę. Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że to mu się podoba.

– Szczerze w to wątpię – mówi Liamowi, a niedługo potem pojawi się Niall z kilkoma butelkami sody i paczkami czipsów, które głośno otwiera, natychmiast wpychając sobie garść do ust.

Harry podchodzi do okna, przyciska czoło do zimnej szyby i obserwuje, jak chmury są powoli odpychane na wschód.

 

 

Tak, jak zasugerował Liam, Harry nie przedziera się natychmiast przez wszystkie drzwi, by dostać się do Louisa. Ale po spędzeniu kilku godzin w siłowni, zgnieceniu kilku worków treningowych w bezkształtną masę i zapewnieniu, że Dyrektor Cowell w rzeczywistości bierze udział w jakichś ważnych spotkaniach, powraca na niższe piętra. Agenci go przepuszczają, ale Harry może stwierdzić, że przez ułamek sekundy się wahali.

Tym razem jest mniej ludzi, z powodów, których Harry nie zna i o których nie może myśleć. Jeden agent ochrania drzwi, które prowadzą do odciętej sekcji pomieszczenia, gdzie Louis wciąż jest przywiązany do stołu. Musieli podać mu środki uspokajające, ponieważ nawet nie drga, gdy jeden z dwóch towarzyszących mu agentów zakłada mu kroplówkę.

Harry zbliża się do szyby.

– Nie widzi cię, wiesz? – Oczywiście, że Zayn tu jest. Na czas swojej nieobecności Dyrektor pewnie wydał mu rozkaz utrzymania Harry'ego w szyku.

Harry się w to nie zagłębia. Zamiast tego pyta:

– Co jest w kroplówce? – Znów nie czuje się dobrze, gdy patrzy, jak agent odchyla głowę Louisa i świeci mu małą latarką w oczy, by sprawdzić, czy reaguje na bodźce.

– Trochę składników odżywczych – odpowiada lekko Zayn. – Jego metabolizm jest prawie tak samo szybki jak twój i jest teraz niedożywiony. – Słyszy, jak wzdycha, wie, że Zayn zerka na niego kącikiem oka, ale w oczach Harry'ego istnieje tylko Louis, którego głowa zwisa teraz na bok, oczy wciąż ma lekko otwarte, ale niewidzące i nieskoncentrowane. O samokontroli Harry'ego świadczy to, że nie spróbował jeszcze rozbić tej przeklętej szyby.

– Posłuchaj, Kapitanie. _Harry_ – kontynuuje Zayn ściszonym głosem, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, by inni agenci podsłuchiwali. – Nikt tutaj nie chce go skrzywdzić. Ale on może posiadać informacje, które mogą ocalić wiele żyć w bliższej i dalszej przyszłości i TARCZA musi wziąć to pod uwagę. A uwzględniając to, w co zmieniła sierżanta Tomlinsona HYDRA, niezbyt prawdopodobne, żeby dał nam te informacje dobrowolnie. Wiem, że nie zgadzasz się z decyzją Cowella, ale on nie ma wyboru.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech przez nos. Louis teraz przestał się ruszać, pozwalając, by substancja w kroplówce, czymkolwiek jest, swobodnie wpłynęła do jego ciała. Zayn powiedział, że to tylko składniki odżywcze, ale Harry nie jest skłonny mu uwierzyć.

– Nie rozmawiajmy o tym – mówi. – Nie zgodzimy się w tej kwestii, a wolałbym się już nie kłócić.

Ich dwójka nie zawsze ma to samo zdanie, ale generalnie są opanowanymi ludźmi i Harry nie lubi konfliktów w ich zespole. Nie ma szans na osiągnięcie porozumienia w sprawie tego, co zrobić z Louisem, ale jak na razie Harry sądzi, że może zadowolić się obserwowaniem go i upewnieniem się, że nie cierpi.

Pozostają ramię w ramię w ciszy przez jeszcze kilka chwil, nim Zayn nie wycofuje się.

– Muszę iść, ale pogadam z Cowellem o udzieleniu ci poświadczenia bezpieczeństwa. Może Tomlinson na ciebie zareaguje, może nie, ale przynajmniej wtedy będziemy mieli pewność.

– Dzięki – wykrztusza Harry i słucha, jak odgłos kroków Zayna cichnie w oddali.

Zostaje dokładnie tu, gdzie jest, nawet gdy pozostali agenci się zmieniają, wchodzą i wychodzą z pokoju Louisa, by wykonać kolejny skan i zebrać próbki, zadowolony, że nie zaczęli jeszcze właściwego przesłuchiwania. Harry zostaje aż jego żołądek skręca się z głodu i musi wyjść, zanim padnie tam gdzie stoi, lecz znajduje we wspólnym pokoju jakieś białkowe koktajle, na których żyje Liam, wypija trzy na raz i jest z powrotem przy kuloodpornej szybie ledwie kilka krótkich chwil później.

Ten schemat powtarza się następnego dnia i jeszcze dzień później. Harry wie, że Liam pracuje nad analizą danych, które podprowadził TARCZY, ale Niall i Zayn wydają się brać zmiany w obserwowaniu Harry'ego, gdy ten obserwuje Louisa. Niestety, potrzebuje też złapać kilka godzin snu każdego dnia i nie chce zastanawiać się nad tym, co robią Louisowi, kiedy go tam nie ma.

Trzeciego dnia Harry jest niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że niezależnie od tego, jakie składniki odżywcze mu podają, są one połączone ze środkami uspokajającymi. Z własnego doświadczenia wie, jak szybko mija w jego przypadku działanie leków przeciwbólowych i tym podobnych, więc domyśla się, że agenci faszerują go nimi niemal bez przerwy. Lecz Louis wciąż walczy, wciąż próbuje przełożyć cały ciężar swojego ciała na więzy, wciąż pozostaje stoicko cichy, z mocno zaciśniętymi ustami i to łamie serce Harry'ego na kawałki.

To zdarzenie następuje, gdy, jak przypuszcza Harry, nachodzi wieczór. Większość agentów ulatnia się, pozostawiając tylko jednego, by pilnował drzwi i dwóch, obsłuchujących komputery daleko po lewej, które prawdopodobnie powiadamiają ich o aktualnościach w kwestii funkcji życiowych Louisa. Pojawia się Zayn i mierzy go wzrokiem.

– Cowell mówi, że możesz wejść – mówi, a Harry czuje, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Ostatnimi czasy uśmiecha się tak rzadko, że aż bolą go od tego policzki. – Ale nie rozmawiacie, chyba że to on zacznie. I nie podchodź za blisko.

– Dziękuję ci – mówi Harry, ale wyraz twarz Zayna pozostaje raczej ponury.

– Nie spiesz się z podziękowaniami. Najpierw zobaczmy, co z tego wyniknie. – Kiwa głową do ochraniającego drzwi agenta, który odwraca się i wpisuje kod. Drzwi szumią i rozsuwają się, a serce Harry'ego bije w jego piersi, waląc ciężko. Sądzi, że może oblać się zimnym potem.

Kroplówki nie ma, ale znajdowała się w ramieniu Louisa przez cały dzień, więc Harry zgaduje, że nie jest konieczna. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Zayn zakazał mu się odzywać i Harry nie mógłby wydobyć z siebie głosu nawet gdyby próbował, z sercem w gardle i jego biciem, roznoszącym się echem po całym ciele. Zachowując obiecany dystans, Harry przesuwa się w stronę, w którą odwrócony jest Louis w tym swoim podobnym do transu stanie, z bliska wygląda na nawet mniejszego. Przypominające ptasie kości wyglądają na kruche, blada skóra ściśle do nich przylega, naciągnięta tak bardzo, że Harry może zobaczyć siateczkę żył, prześwitujących przez nią na błękitno; uwięzione ręce drżą mu po bokach.

Harry robi kolejny krok w stronę stołu. To prawie odurzające, znów zobaczyć z bliska twarz Louisa. Jego kości policzkowe są wyraźniejsze, linia szczęki ostrzejsza, oczy otoczone przez siniejącą skórę, usta suche i spierzchnięte. Błękit jego oczu przesłaniają chmury.

Przełykając ciężko ślinę, Harry ociera bezpańską łzę z policzka. To boli prawie tak samo, jak jego strata, widzieć Louisa w tym stanie, nie będącego sobą, nie będącego nawet do końca świadomym, oczy poruszające się powoli, lecz nie zatrzymujące na niczym. Jednak w jakiś sposób, nawet mimo tej mgły, ruch musi przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Jego powieki trzepoczą, gdy Harry wstrzymuje oddech i Louis wije się, jego krtań porusza się, szczęka zaciska, a usta wykrzywiają się, jakby cierpiał i –

I nagle patrzy prosto na niego. Nie przez Harry'ego, nie tylko przebiegając po jego twarzy wzrokiem, ale patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Harry wie w tym momencie, wie całym sobą, że Louis go widzi. _Nic nie mów, nie podchodź za blisko,_ rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach, ale to zaczyna robić się naprawdę cholernie trudne.

Louis otwiera usta i znów je zamyka, raz, dwa razy, podczas gdy praktycznie wije się na stole. Potem jego głos dociera do uszu Harry'ego niczym miękki szept.

– Proszę. – To chrapliwe i niemal niedosłyszalne, ale wciąż przeszywa ciało Harry'ego ciepłym dreszczem. – Proszę, to boli.

Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego zamiera. Podchodzi o krok bliżej, ramiona bolące od potrzeby wyciągnięcia ich do przodu, oczy i gardło płonące. Harry'emu nie wolno nic zrobić i wie doskonale, że Zayn i dwóch agentów obserwują ich przez szkło.

– Proszę, ja... to boli. To boli – chrypi znów, jego dłonie zaciskają się i rozluźniają, powieki trzepoczą, ale Louis wciąż na niego patrzy i on nie może... – Harry.

Oddech zamiera mu w gardle. Dłonie Louisa trzęsą się prawie tak, jakby próbował po niego sięgnąć. Rejestruje, że ktoś wali w szkło, ale powietrze wokół niego jest nieruchome, a krew pędzi mu w uszach i nim sam zauważa, jest wystarczająco blisko, by go dotknąć.

– Harry, proszę – mówi Louis i to przecina go na pół. Jego dłonie docierają do pasów, mocujących Louisa do stołu i Harry szarpie jeden z nich, metal jęczy, adrenalina krąży głośno w jego żyłach. Z drugim idzie o wiele łatwiej, uwalnia głowę Louisa, potem jego ramiona i przenosi się na ręce.

Drzwi otwierają się z szumem.

– Przestań, do kurwy, co ty sobie do diabła myślisz? – krzyczy Zayn, ale Harry nie poświęca mu spojrzenia, nawet nie dba wystarczająco, by poświęcić mu więcej niż sekundę zamyślenia.

– On cierpi – mówi. – Pamięta i cierpi, i –

Harry'emu nie jest dane dokończyć. Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie Zaynowi, widzi, jak jego oczy rozszerzają, po czym niespodziewanie zostaje mu odcięty dopływ powietrza. Zajmuje mu moment, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ponieważ efekt jest natychmiastowy, a jego tchawica jest miażdżona. Ramiona, żylaste, lecz silne, zaciskają się wokół jego szyi jak imadło, a nagłe szarpnięcie sprawia, że Harry traci grunt pod nogami. Upada, przewraca się na bok, ciężar drugiego ciała przyciska go do podłoża, a głośny huk rozchodzi się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. Harry stara się znów skoncentrować, stara się skoordynować swoje kończyny, ale Louis uniemożliwia mu niemal każdy ruch i przylega do jego ciała, wciąż częściowo przywiązany do stołu, który musiał przewrócić się jakby był z plastiku.

Słychać więcej tupiących stóp i krzyczących głosów, ale wszystkim, na czym może się skupić Harry, wszystkim, o czym może myśleć, jest to, że Louis trzyma go za szyję i nie może oddychać, i nie może... nie może –

Zayn jest w jego oczach rozmazaną postacią, szalonymi i szybkimi ruchami, strzykawka lśni w zimnym świetle i Harry ma tylko ułamek sekundy na zdanie sobie z tego sprawy, nim zostaje wbita prosto w prawe przedramię Louisa. Mija kolejna chwila, potem następna, a potem ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego robią się wiotkie i ciężkie, przekręca się na bok, kaszle i walczy z mdłościami, znów napełniając płuca powietrzem. Agenci wpadają do środka, chwytają pozbawione życia ciało Louisa, a Harry obserwuje z płonącymi oczami i płonącą piersią, jak znów jest krępowany, więzy zabezpieczają każdą pojedynczą część jego ciała.

Z roztargnieniem dotyka drżącymi palcami swojej szyi, która jest z pewnością posiniaczona, i patrzy, jego umysł wciąż próbuje za tym wszystkim nadążyć. Zayn chwyta jego ramię jak imadło i ciągnie, palce wbijają się w biceps Harry'ego, a on wstaje, chwiejąc niebezpiecznie z boku na bok, z oczami wciąż przyklejonymi do Louisa, który wygląda, jakby zupełnie odpłynął. Zayn musiał podać mu znacznie większą dawkę niż zwykle.

– Chodź – mówi Zayn i wyprowadza go z pomieszczenia, drzwi zamykają się za nimi ze świstem, tak samo jak kolejne, a Harry orientuje się, że stoi w jasno oświetlonym korytarzu, czując, jakby znów miał zwymiotować. – Co ty sobie do kurwy myślałeś? – warczy Zayn.

Harry ciężko opiera się o ścianę.

– Wypowiedział moje imię – mówi i każda sylaba sprawia mu ból. – Popatrzył na mnie i wypowiedział moje imię–

– A ty myślałeś, że cię rozpoznał? – pyta Zayn, zbliżając się, aż są ze sobą twarzą w twarz. – Do kurwy nędzy, Cap! Zwykle nie jesteś takim idiotą. HYDRA prawdopodobnie kazała mu obserwować nas przez całe dni, bez względu na fakt, że faszerowali go informacjami na nasz temat. On cię nie rozpoznał. Zobaczył cię i dokładnie wiedział, jak cię zmanipulować – wzdycha, współczucie przebiega przez jego twarz, po czym Zayn przywołuje się do porządku. Wtedy tworzy między nimi mały dystans.

– Czy rozumiesz, dlaczego nie uważaliśmy, że to dobry pomysł? – kontynuuje, a Harry czuje się jak karcone dziecko. Zgaduje, że na to zasłużył przez swoją bezmyślność, przez bycie tak ślepym ze względu na Louisa czy przez pragnienie tak mocno, by pamiętał, że wystawił wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa do wiatru. – Nie robimy tego ze złośliwości, ale musisz przyznać, że jesteś nieobiektywny, a to naprawdę kurewsko niebezpieczne. Kilka sekund więcej i jego proteza złamałaby twój kark.

– Przepraszam.

– Nie musisz przepraszać. To ciebie próbował udusić. Ale mam nadzieję, że od tej pory będziesz potrafił trzymać się z dala. – Mierzy Harry'ego stanowczym spojrzeniem, które jest niepokojąco przenikliwe. – On nie jest twoim przyjacielem – po czym odwraca się na pięcie i zostawia Harry'ego samego ze swoim walącym sercem, które jest gotowe przebić się przez żebra.

 

 

Torturują go. Harry nie może mieć pewności, ponieważ nie wraca i wątpi, by wpuścili go z powrotem, ale jakimś cudem po prostu _wie_. To tak, jakby TARCZA chciała zaczekać, by potwierdzić, że w Zimowym Żołnierzu nie została ani uncja Louisa przed wyciągnięciem ciężkiej broni i przeniesieniem tak zwanych przesłuchań na następny poziom.

Więc Harry unika snu. Może wytrzymać kilka dni bez niego, testował swoje granice, a jest po cichu przerażony tym, jakie sny mogą go nawiedzić, więc praktycznie zamyka się w siłowni, podnosi ciężary, dopóki jego mięśnie nie zostają nadwerężone, i uderza w worki treningowe aż jego stawy krzyczą. Agenci wchodzą i wychodzą, by na niego patrzeć i Harry wie, że tożsamość Louisa została ujawniona tylko wyselekcjonowanej grupie ludzi, ale nie może nic poradzić na to, że czuje się łatwy do przejrzenia, nie może powstrzymać się przez zacięciem i zamartwianiem, znów czuje się jak szesnastolatek, ale tym razem nie ma Louisa u swego boku.

Niall informuje go, że wyjeżdżają do Nowego Jorku pod koniec tygodnia i Harry wie, że nie ma sensu protestować. Nie wie, co uważa za gorsze, być blisko Louisa, lecz nie widywać go, czy po raz kolejny rozdzielić ich oceanem. Niall zatrzymuje się na chwilę i Harry widzi, że niewerbalnie usiłuje nakłonić go, by wreszcie się otworzył, ale jego myśli nie stały się ani trochę jaśniejsze, właściwie wręcz odwrotnie. To, że Louis żyje, obróciło go w gruzy i Harry jest wdzięczny, że nie ma żadnej awarii ani misji, na której musiałby się teraz skoncentrować, ponieważ wątpi, by był w stanie.

Jest z powrotem we wspólnym pokoju, który zajmują, by uciąć sobie krótką drzemkę i wziąć butelkę wody, gdy włącza się alarm. Butelka wyślizguje się z jego uścisku, a on chwyta swoją tarczę i jest znów za drzwiami, nawet nie myśląc. Harry nie wie, gdzie są pozostali Avengersi ani co się dzieje, ale nim zdąży się poruszyć, metaliczny głos nakazuje ewakuację budynku, a dudniące kroki podpowiadają mu, że większość agentów TARCZY wykonuje to polecenie.

Harry zatrzymuje kogoś, kto przebiega koło niego.

– Agentko, co się dzieje?

Młoda kobieta jest wyraźnie speszona. Wygląda na zaniepokojoną i Harry zgaduje, że budynek nieczęsto pustoszeje.

– Kod 376, Kapitanie. Naruszenie bezpieczeństwa na niższych poziomach. Budynek ma być ewakuowany w ciągu 240 sekund. – Potem biegnie korytarzem w stronę migających znaków ewakuacyjnych, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru za nią podążać.

 _Louis_ , myśli, po czym rzuca się w lewo, w stronę wind. Ledwie moment później żałuje tej decyzji. Winda jest w połowie drogi do trzeciego podziemnego piętra, gdy zatrzymuje się ze skrzeczeniem i mrugającymi światłami. Harry przeklina pod nosem i rozpycha drzwi, by ujrzeć solidny beton, więc wyciąga się, otwiera pokrywę w suficie, wrzuca tarczę na plecy i wspina się na górę. Właśnie minął pierwsze piętro pod ziemią, jak się okazuje chwilę później, więc może podciągnąć się bez większych trudności.

Piętro jest zupełnie opuszczone, korytarz niesamowicie cichy, biorąc pod uwagę zamieszanie na górze. Na tym poziomie nie ma schodów, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo w takich sytuacjach jak ta. To czyni ucieczkę o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną, nawet mimo tego, że Harry nie jest do końca pewny, czy właśnie o to chodzi. Ale nie przychodzi mu do głowy żaden inny powód, dla którego mieliby odciąć budynek, niż uniemożliwienie Louisowi wydostania się na zewnątrz. To, jak udało mu się dostać na tyle daleko, by wywołać alarm, jest inną sprawą. Był przywiązany do stołu, za kuloodporną szybą i mnóstwem drzwi, chronionych przez uzbrojonych agentów. Musiał być osłabiony, a jednak...

Harry zerka z powrotem na ciemny szyb windy. Gdyby był na jego miejscu, ranny i prawdopodobnie nieuzbrojony lub jedynie słabo, unikałby konfrontacji. Znalazłby najszybszą drogę ucieczki z budynków, lecz zanim zacząłby uciekać, uzbroiłby się i ukrył.

– Co robisz, co robisz? – mamrocze sam do siebie, próbując myśleć szybciej.

Louis musi być względnie zorientowany w rozkładzie pomieszczeń, więc wiedziałby, gdzie znaleźć to, czego mu potrzeba i Harry doznaje nagłego olśnienia, które sprawia, że wskakuje z powrotem do niesprawnej windy i zaczyna znów wspinać się na górę. Ma nadzieję, że dostanie się do Louisa, nim złapie go ktoś inny.

 

 

Siłownia jest, jak się spodziewał, całkowicie opustoszała, ale gdy tylko Harry wchodzi do środka, widzi na podłodze kilka wciąż mokrych kropli krwi. Wstrzymuje oddech, cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi i robi kilka kroków. Worki treningowe znajdują się po jego lewej; dokładnie przed nim jakieś pozostałości po ostatnich ćwiczeniach celności Nialla, dwa kręgi do sparingu. Po prawej drzwi, prowadzące do przebieralni i pryszniców.

Harry robi wdech i wydech, zdejmuje tarczę z pleców i to, jak się okazuje, w ostatniej chwili. Zanim zdąży zrobić chociaż krok, po pomieszczeniu rozchodzi się dźwięk wystrzału, a on instynktownie chowa się za tarczą. Ułamek sekundy później pocisk przelatuje obok niego i uderza w ścianę, pył opada na podłogę. Harry próbuje wyjrzeć za krawędź, ale drugi pocisk zostaje wystrzelony natychmiast, tym razem prosto w tarczę, metaliczny brzęk dzwoni mu w uszach.

Louis stoi w drzwiach szatni z pistoletem wycelowanym w Harry'ego. Ten zauważa, że używa lewej ręki, swojej protezy, prawą przyciskając do piersi, jakby była poważnie ranna. Zmienił ubrania, typowa bluza TARCZY jest dla niego za duża, a czarne spodnie ma podwinięte, małe stopy w parze trampek i wygląda tak normalnie, że trudno połączyć go z tym zamaskowanym zabójcą, z którym Harry po raz pierwszy zetknął się w Pradze.

– Louis – mówi i widzi to, ma nadzieję, że naprawdę to widzi i nie wyobraża sobie, ten błysk rozpoznania, który sprawia, że oczy Louisa nieco się rozszerzają, sprawia, że zamiera na sekundę nim jego twarz traci wyraz i znów strzela.

Jeden, dwa, trzy pociski zderzają się z jego tarczą, ale Harry nigdy nie miał instynktu samozachowawczego, więc zbliża się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu dzieli ich tylko kilka stóp.

– Louis, nie chcę z tobą walczyć – i wie, że Louis nie ma już wiele amunicji, że musi trochę zachować na wypadek, gdyby pojawił się ktoś inny i prawdopodobnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry nie jest uzbrojony, ma tylko swoją tarczę. Wypuszcza ją. Opada na ziemię z głośnym trzaskiem. Ledwie kilka chwil później Louis w niego uderza.

Przewracają się na ziemię i całe powietrze zostaje wyciśnięte z ciała Harry'ego, gdy Louis wbija mu kolano w brzuch. Wydaje z siebie pomruk, a tył jego głowy uderza w podłogę i nim może odzyskać orientację, metalowa pięść uderza go prosto w szczękę. Harry natychmiast czuje smak krwi. Mógłby zatrzymać kolejny cios, patrząc na Louisa, który wpatruje się z niego z góry z twarzą pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu, spojrzenie ostre, lecz puste. Na jego policzku kwitnie siniak, ma rozciętą wargę, a Harry nie chce nawet wyobrażać sobie, jak jego ciało wygląda pod ubraniem.

– Nie chcę z tobą walczyć – mówi znów Harry, zaciskając zęby, gdy sztuczne ramię Louisa warkocze i klika, a on dociska jeszcze mocniej. – To Harry. Znasz mnie, Louis. Znasz mnie.

– молчи[1]! – krzyczy Louis, uderzając i tym razem Harry opuszcza rękę, pozwala Louisowi trafić i ciosy nachodzą, jeden po drugim. Gdy Louis zatrzymuje się, by wziąć oddech, Harry znów patrzy mu w oczy, błysk emocji, tylko tego tak naprawdę chce. Nie obchodzi go, czy Louis go nienawidzi, lecz pragnie, by przynajmniej czuł. Ta pusta skorupa, przywiązana do stołu, była o wiele bardziej bolesna niż uderzenia Louisa.

– Znasz mnie – powtarza i czuje niestosownie ciepło, zwijające się przy jego kręgosłupie przez bliskość Louisa, jego silne uda, ściskające go. – Louis, proszę. Nie mam zamiaru cię zatrzymywać. I nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć. – Poszczególne fragmenty jego ramion wracają na miejsce, gotowe do uderzenia, ale Harry nie dba o to, czy kolejny cios zmiażdży mu czaszkę. – Kocham cię.

Louis odskakuje do tyłu, jakby Harry właśnie uderzył do prosto w twarz, jego oczy są rozszerzone. Wstaje i cofa się o kilka kroków, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z czymś na kształt szoku. Harry podnosi się na łokciach, nawet na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, a jego serce wali niemal boleśnie mocno i szybko.

– Louis. – Nie przepadł; Harry w to nie wierzy. Nie zareagowałby w ten sposób, gdyby nic z niego nie zostało. – Kocham cię.

Przez sekundę Harry myśli, że wreszcie do niego dotarł. Lecz wtedy Louis mruga, potrząsa głową, sięga po pistolet i na oślep strzela w przód. Harry uchyla się, przyciska płasko do podłogi, gdy pociski przelatują nad jego głową. Jeden zawadza o jego rękę, wypalając w jego skórze rozcięcie, a dźwięki rozbiegają się po całym pomieszczeniu, pogrążając go w ogłuszającym hałasie.

A potem nagle zapada cisza. Harry słyszy tylko swój własny, szybki oddech i mruga, ponosi się do pozycji siedzącej z jękiem i – i Louisa nie ma. Praktycznie nie ma czasu, by być tym zaskoczony, ponieważ do jego uszu dociera kliknięcie i odwraca się.

Zayn stoi w drzwiach z uniesionym pistoletem, wycelowanym w Harry'ego. Krwawi, połowa jego czarnej koszulki już nasiąkła krwią, ale jest zupełnie spokojny. Harry uświadamia sobie, że kliknięciem było zwolnienie przez Zayna blokady bezpieczeństwa.

Harry ociera krew z twarzy, zaskoczony, że nic nie jest złamane, ale przede wszystkim zaskoczony, że Zayn wciąż do niego celuje. Wstaje, chwiejąc się lekko i patrzy na niego pytająco. Zastanawia się, ile z tego Zayn widział – i słyszał.

– Co ty robisz? – pyta bez ogródek, lecz Zayn nie odpowiada.

Zamiast tego przyciska palec do słuchawki w swoim uchu.

– Obiekt uciekł. Wszyscy agenci mają wrócić do budynku. – Nadal ma Harry'ego na muszce, wbijając w niego wzrok.

– Zayn, daj spokój.

– Wyślijcie wsparcie do siłowni na pierwszym piętrze i zaalarmujcie Dyrektora Cowella. Obawiam się, że Kapitan Ameryka został zagrożony.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 

_______

[1]  молчи (ros.) – „Bądź cicho!”, „Milcz!”

 


	3. III.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ III.**

 

„Wspomnienia są gorsze niż kule.”

 

**Carlos Ruiz Zafón,** _**Cień wiatru** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

Harry czuje się, jakby znów miał trzynaście lat i siedział w gabinecie dyrektora, ponieważ on i Louis wdali się w bójkę z Jackiem Connolly i jego kumplami. Tylko że teraz zamiast dyrektora szkoły ma przed sobą raczej niezadowolonego Dyrektora Cowella, a zamiast Louisa, w tym dość małym i dusznym pomieszczeniu są z nim Zayn, Niall i Liam. Atmosfera jest tak napięta, że praktycznie zmienia powietrze w ciało stałe. Harry wpatruje się w stół, przy którym siedzi.

– Pozwólcie, że powtórzę to jeszcze raz – odzywa się Dyrektor, głośno i chrapliwie – ponieważ za żadne skarby świata nie mogę zrozumieć, jak ktoś z tak nieskazitelnymi aktami i takim oddaniem naszej sprawie mógł pozwolić jednemu z najbardziej poszukiwanych przestępców na świecie po prostu wyjść stąd, nawet nie próbując go schwytać. Czyś ty postradał zmysły?

– Nie, Sir – odpowiada Harry i nie dodaje nic więcej.

Dyrektor Cowell przeklina pod nosem.

– Czy masz w ogóle pojęcie, co zrobiłeś?

– Szczerze mówiąc, Sir – mówi Harry – nie zrobiłem niczego.

– W tym właśnie problem, Kapitanie – warczy Cowell. – Znalazłeś go, Bóg wie jak, i zamiast wykorzystać zdolności, które wszyscy wiemy, że posiadasz, pozwoliłeś mu rzucać sobą dookoła, a potem pozwoliłeś mu się wydostać. Czy mam rację?

– Tak, Sir.

– I dlaczego, do diabła, nie zrobiłeś absolutnie nic?

Harry przygryza wargę i milczy. Wie, że mają wszędzie kamery, ale nie ma dźwięku. I z całą pewnością nie ma zamiaru powiedzieć Cowellowi, że powiedział Zimowemu Żołnierzowi, że go kocha.

– Dobrze – kontynuuje Cowell. – Agencie Malik. Raport, proszę.

Zayn podchodzi do stołu. Całe jego lewe ramię jest zabandażowane, opatrunek wystaje zza kołnierza jego koszuli. Wygląda na to, że Louis wbił mu skalpel prosto w mięsień ramienny.

– Usłyszałem strzały, gdy dostałem się na pierwsze piętro i szybko zorientowałem się, że dobiegają z siłowni. Drzwi były zamknięte, a kiedy je otworzyłem, zobaczyłem, że Kapitan Ameryka jest przygwożdżony do podłogi, a Zimowy Żołnierz go atakuje.

– Czy Kapitan próbował powstrzymać obiekt? – pyta Cowell, mimo że już zna odpowiedź.

– Nie. Nie starał się go zatrzymać i nie próbował walczyć.

– Co wywołało w tobie takie wrażenie? – pyta Dyrektor.

Zayn przez chwilę milczy.

– Jeśli dobrze usłyszałem, powiedział Zimowemu Żołnierzowi, że nie ma zamiaru z nim walczyć; że nie ma zamiaru go zatrzymywać.

– Coś jeszcze?

Harry podnosi głowę i spogląda w prawo, i widzi, że Zayn już na niego patrzy. Obaj wiedzą, co jeszcze się zdarzyło. I mimo że nie chce, by tak było, Harry jest świadom, że jego uczucia są w bardzo dużej mierze powodem niepowodzenia całej operacji. Teoretycznie, Zayn ma obowiązek powiedzieć Dyrektorowi Cowellowi wszystko, ale wytrzymuje wzrok Harry'ego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym znów skupia swoją uwagę na ich szefie.

– Nie, Sir. Obiekt wystrzelił jeszcze trzy pociski i zniknął.

Cowell wzdycha ciężko i pociera brew.

– Wreszcie go mieliśmy – mamrocze, bardziej do siebie niż do nich. – Racja. Agencie Malik, zabierz stąd Kapitana. Muszę pójść i posprzątać bałagan, w który nas wkręcił.

Potem opuszcza pokój, płaszcz za nim powiewa. Harry wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi, lecz nie trwa ona długo.

– Cap, przejdź się ze mną – mówi Zayn i Harry podrywa się, by za nim pośpieszyć. Sądzi, że serum powinno dać mu lepszą koordynację i tak jest, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy jest zdenerwowany, spięty i zestresowany, gdy czuje się jak ta osoba, którą był nim stał się Kapitanem Ameryką, wciąż sam jest swoim największym wrogiem.

Zayn idzie szybko i mimo jego wzrostu i prędkości, Harry'emu zajmuje chwilę, by go dogonić.

– Dzięku... – zaczyna, lecz Zayn przerywa mu, patrząc przed siebie.

– Nie dziękuj mi. Jesteś w areszcie domowym aż do odwołania. Niall i Payne zabierają cię z powrotem do Nowego Jorku prywatnym odrzutowcem Payne'a i masz pozostać w wieży, dopóki Cowell nie zadecyduje inaczej.

– A co z tobą? – pyta Harry, kiedy mijają róg i kierują się do wind.

– Lecę Quinjetem do Kijowa, żeby odebrać kilka przysług – mówi, gdy drzwi znów otwierają się z _ping_ i wychodzą na dach, gdzie już czeka Quinjet. Zayn odwraca się i mierzy go wzrokiem. Harry zamiera. – Nie sprawiaj, że pożałuję ukrycia tego przed Dyrektorem. Rozumiem, że nie ufasz mi w pełni, ale jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, jesteśmy w tej samej _drużynie_ i to nie był mój sekret do ujawnienia. Ale nie spraw, że będę tego do kurwy żałował, zrozumiano?

– Zrozumiano – mówi Harry, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.

– Dobrze – kiwa głową Zayn. – Bądź cierpliwy, Harry. I trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.

– Postaram się.

Zayn posyła mu krzywy uśmiech, po czym odwraca się i wchodzi do odrzutowca. Ledwie kilka sekund później ten podnosi się i Harry zostaje sam.

 

 

Harry był w prywatnym odrzutowcu Liama już kilka razy, ale wciąż jest on zdumiewająco luksusowy i niepodobny do niczego, do czego jest przyzwyczajony. Dorastał w dość biednej rodzinie, nigdy nie głodował, lecz często chodził spać z burczeniem w brzuchu, więc nadwyżka bogactwa, w jakim urodził się Liam, wciąż jest nieco dziwna, szczególnie gdy Liam podchodzi do tego tak nonszalancko. Harry zajmuje fotel przy oknie, Niall i Liam usadawiają się naprzeciw niego, dzieli ich lśniący stół. Podejrzewa, że Liam pisze kilka maili, gdy szykują się do odlotu, a Niall zaczyna przeglądać jakiś magazyn sportowy, więc Harry odchyla się i wygląda na pas startowy.

Nie może powstrzymać się od zastanawiania się, co robi Louis; czy wciąż jest w Londynie i dochodzi do siebie, czy udało mu się wyślizgnąć z uścisku HYDRY, czy został zmuszony do powrotu do nich, czy już wysłali go na kolejną misję lub prawdopodobnie gorzej, za zawalenie tej ostatniej. Nie nawiązali żadnego większego kontaktu, ale Harry już za nim tęskni, jego strata boli jak utracona kończyna i cały czas roztrząsa, czy postąpił słusznie, pozwalając mu odejść.

Startują sprawnie, szybko osiągając optymalną wysokość i Harry niedługo potem wpatruje się w ocean chmur. Sądzi, że powinien źle czuć się latając, jakby powinien mieć lęk wysokości, ale bycie w powietrzu uspokaja go, przypomina mu o spokoju, jaki ogarnął go przed tym, jak rozbił samolot Red Skulla o lód.

Liam wstaje i wyrywa Harry'ego z rozmyślań, a wraca z trzema szklankami i butelką alkoholu, nalewa im całkiem duże porcje i ślizgiem posyła je przez stół.

– Nie mogę się upić – mówi Harry, czując, jakby powinien jeszcze raz o tym wspomnieć na wypadek, gdyby to miała być intencja.

– Dogódź nam – odpowiada Liam, biorąc spory łyk, odchylając się w siedzeniu i mierząc Harry'ego ostrym spojrzeniem, które sprawia, że niemal go skręca. Bierze szklankę, wącha to, co, jak zakłada, jest whisky i odstawia ją, krzywiąc się. W poprzednich dniach nie miał apetytu, co nie jest zaskakujące, i sam zapach alkoholu sprawia, że jego żołądek ściska się nieprzyjemnie.

– Więc – odzywa się Niall po chwili ciszy, przebrany ze swojego kostiumu w cywilne ubranie, przez które wygląda jak chłopiec z bractwa lub przynajmniej tak, jak chłopiec z bractwa wygląda według Harry'ego. – Mamy zamiar o tym pogadać?

Harry czuje, jak jego szczęka się zaciska.

– Pogadać o czym?

Niall gestykuluje, unosi brwi i mówi:

– O ogromnym słoniu w pokoju? To zaczyna robić się nieco niekomfortowe, Cap.

– Racja. – Harry spuszcza wzrok na dłonie na kolanach, kostki pobielałe z napięcia. Wie, że to czas na szczerość, w kwestii wielu rzeczy, które utrzymywał w tajemnicy, przynajmniej w stosunku do tej małej grupy ludzi, którzy są praktycznie wszystkim, co teraz ma. Nie zgadzają się we wszystkim, a on przez większość czasu ich nie rozumie, ale wie, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego staną za nim murem, dokładnie tak, jak właśnie udowodnił to Zayn; ich lojalność wobec siebie nawzajem. Nie ma powodu, by dłużej to przed nimi ukrywał, szczególnie po tej misji, po wszystkim, co wypłynęło na powierzchnię.

– Czy kiedykolwiek mu powiedziałeś? – pyta Niall i Harry patrzy na niego, odnajduje jego oczy, czyste i pełne zrozumienia, jest zaskoczony pytaniem.

– Powiedziałem mu o czym?

Głos Nialla jest cichy, lecz bezceremonialny, gdy po chwili odpowiada.

– Że go kochasz?

Harry otwarcie gapi się na niego przez sekundę, nim chichot wymusza sobie drogę w górę jego krtani, przedziera się przez jego wargi, zaskakując jego samego, a także Nialla i Liama, jeśli brać pod uwagę rozszerzenie się ich oczu. Ale Harry nic nie może poradzić, nie może nic poradzić na to, że nagle zaczyna się śmiać, zakrywając usta dłonią, by stłumić odgłosy, gdy kręci głową do samego siebie. Liam i Niall prawdopodobnie myślą w tym momencie, że stracił rozum, ale dla Harry'ego to po prostu jest tak surrealistyczne, ponieważ nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, jedynym wyjątkiem było te kilka ostatnich miesięcy z Avengersami, jak niby miałby ukryć to przed Louisem –

– Mieliśmy szesnaście lat – mówi, gdy udaje mu się uspokoić i wziąć kilka ostrożnych oddechów.

– Mieliście szesnaście lat... co? – pyta Liam, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego, brwi ma ściągnięte w koncentracji.

– Mieliśmy szesnaście lat, kiedy zostaliśmy parą – wyjaśnia Harry i czuje, jak ogromny oddech opuszcza jego ciało z jednym świstem. Patrzy w dół na błyszczący blat stołu, prawdopodobnie to mahoń, może coś jak wiśnia; słyszał, że ludzie robią meble z drzew wiśni. Niall przeklina pod nosem, lecz Harry kontynuuje jakby jego tama pękła, co najpewniej jest prawdą.

– Dorastaliśmy razem i zawsze byliśmy ja i on, on i ja. Kochanie siebie nawzajem było naturalnym rozwojem wypadków. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieliśmy nic do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Nie mówię, że to było łatwe – wzrusza ramionami. – To były inne czasy. Ale sprawialiśmy, że to działało. Zawsze sprawialiśmy.

– Dopóki nie został powołany? – pyta Niall, wciąż cicho, wciąż ostrożnie, dając Harry'emu miejsce i czas, a Harry jeszcze nie potrafi tego docenić. Mówienie o tym jest paraliżujące, a jednocześnie stawia jego ciało w płomieniach, umysł płonie wspomnieniami, każde bolesne jak pchnięcie nożem w brzuch, a jednak słodko–gorzkie.

– Wstąpiłem do wojska tylko dla niego – wyznaje Harry, jego gardło zaciska się. – Gdy doktor Erskine zaproponował mi udział w programie, zgodziłem się, ponieważ myślałem, że w ten sposób znów go zobaczę. I kiedy wreszcie trafiłem na front, a on zaginął, martwy lub wzięty w niewolę, ja... – Bierze świszczący oddech, zaciska dłonie na miękkim materiale swoich dżinsów, gniotąc je. – Sam udałem się do niemieckiej bazy, ponieważ wszyscy byli uznani za zmarłych i nikt by im nie pomógł. Mam na myśli – zerka na Liama – twój dziadek pomógł. I wszyscy myśleli, że byłem bohaterski, odważny, a ja byłem po prostu tak cholernie samolubny. Zaryzykowałem życia tak wielu ludzi, ponieważ nie mogłem znieść myśli, że go stracę.

– Ale uratowałeś ich wszystkich – mówi miękko Liam i ich oczy spotykają się na krótko, potem Harry czuje się przytłoczony przez wydarzenia, które są tak świeże w jego pamięci, lecz zdarzyły się tak dawno temu. – Setkę ludzi, co najmniej. I o wielu więcej przed końcem wojny. Nie powinieneś być dla siebie tak surowy tylko dlatego, że ocalenie jego było twoim priorytetem.

Harry znów wzrusza ramionami.

– Ale go nie ocaliłem, prawda? Wybrali go z nich wszystkich i torturowali tygodniami, zanim go odbiłem i – i powinienem był domyślić się, że coś było nie tak.

– Ale jak miałeś się domyślić? – wtrąca się Niall. – Gdyby Zayn nie powiedział mi, że złamał pieprzone żebro, nie miałbym pojęcia.

– Był tak inny – wyjaśnia Harry, wracając umysłem do tych chwil, gdy świadomość Louisa odpłynęła i Harry znalazł go wpatrującego się w dal z tak pustą twarzą, że ledwie go rozpoznał. – Niemcy skatowali go niemal na śmierć, a następnego dnia był z powrotem na nogach. Prawie nie spał, nie męczył się, a ja znałem go lepiej niż siebie samego. Powinienem był wiedzieć.

Niall i Liam tym razem nie protestują. Harry jest pewny, że się z nim nie zgadzają, ale nie ma sensu się o to kłócić, wszyscy zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

– Powinienem był powiedzieć mu, by wrócił do domu – kontynuuje, a jego głos zaczyna przepuszczać ból, który czuje, jest głębszy i bardziej chrypliwy, rana otwiera się po raz kolejny. – Powinienem był przekonać go, by wrócił do Nowego Jorku, ale byłem samolubny i chciałem, by ze mną został. A potem on umarł, a ja... ja nie mogłem nawet go opłakać.

To wciąż jest coś, co ściska serce Harry'ego aż niemal nie może oddychać, niemal nie widzi, jego oczy są załzawione i wszystko się rozmazuje. To wciąż go prześladuje i lgnie do niego, to okropne zestawienie odrętwienia i oślepiającego cierpienia, które zacisnęło go w swoim uchwycie, gdy tylko adrenalina opadła i dotarło do niego, że Louis zginął, że nigdy już go nie zobaczy, nigdy nie dotknie go ani nie zobaczy jego uśmiechu, nie pocałuje go ani zwyczajnie nie będzie z nim. Nie było czasu, by rzeczywiście poczuć ten smutek i przetworzyć go nim Red Skull wysłał bombę do Nowego Jorku i Harry zabrał cały swój nierozwiązany ból, gniew i żal ze sobą.

Cisza przykrywa ich jak ciężka kołdra. Harry drżącymi dłońmi bierze swoją szklankę, tylko po to, by czymś się zająć. Wypija trochę napoju, rozkoszując się sposobem, w jaki pali jego ściśnięte gardło, wyobraża sobie, że whisky nieco je otwiera. Kątem oka dostrzega, że Liam wierci się w fotelu, przygryzając dolną wargę, jego szklanka jest już pusta. Gdy mija co najmniej pięć minut, Niall przerywa ciszę, lecz odzywa się dopiero po tym, jak sięgnął po butelkę whisky i nalał sobie trochę więcej.

– Kiedy znaleziono w lodzie twój samolot – mówi – był w całkiem dobrym stanie. W pełni zaopatrzony w spadochrony ratownicze. Z nienaruszonym autopilotem.

Harry pochyla głowę ze wstydem, zdławiony i zdesperowany, wściekle pocierając oczy. Boże, powinien być przykładem do naśladowania, światłem nadziei, kulminacją odwagi, ale nigdy tym nie był i nie może, ponieważ zawsze był tylko egoistą i tchórzem.

– Mogłeś włączyć autopilota – mówi Liam i Harry nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy, chce zwinąć się w kłębek i zniknąć i nie płakać, do kurwy, tak jak nie robił tego odkąd James odciągnął go na bok w tej przeklętej knajpie w Londynie, która zawsze była wypełniona głosem Louisa. – Mogłeś użyć jednego ze spadochronów po wpisaniu współrzędnych geograficznych z dala od cywilizacji.

– Moja robota była skończona – wyznaje Harry w końcu. – Red Skull był martwy, broń zniszczona, a ja... ja po prostu nie mogłem żyć bez Louisa – i jego głos zamienia się w szept. – Nie chciałem żyć bez niego.

Niall głośno wypuszcza z siebie powietrze.

– Ja pierdolę.

Harry ociera wilgoć z policzków.

– Obudzenie się siedemdziesiąt lat później wydawało się jakąś karą. W pewnym sensie wydaje mi się, że wciąż jestem za to karany.

– Brzmi jak jakiś chory, pieprzony, kosmiczny żart, to pewne – komentuje Niall i pochyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie o stół. – Ale nie musiałeś dźwigać tego sam, stary. Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

Śmieje się dźwięcznie.

– Jestem pewny, że Kapitan Ameryka może mieć wiele twarzy, lecz wątpię, by gej i samobójca były jednymi z nich. – To pierwszy raz, gdy powiedział to na głos. Możliwe, że też pierwszy, kiedy świadomie tak pomyślał. Harry czuje się głupio, czekając na piorun, który w niego uderzy. Oczywiście, nic się nie dzieje. Odrzutowiec wciąż jest wysoko w powietrzu, a Ziemia się obraca.

– Ale ty nie jesteś jedynie Kapitanem Ameryką – mówi Liam, opróżniając z apetytem drugą szklankę whisky, a Harry chciałby wciąż móc czuć działanie alkoholu. Zgaduje, że mógłby użyć rozproszenia. – Jesteś osobą bez tego kostiumu i tej tarczy. Wciąż jesteśmy ludźmi, jeśli odchylisz wystarczająco wiele warstw.

– I, szczerze mówiąc, stary – dodaje Niall z lekkim uśmieszkiem – nosisz bandany i koszule w kwiaty. Wiele się zmieniło, gdy byłeś Kap–soplem. Nie sądzę, żeby ludzie byli specjalnie zaskoczeni, gdy dowiedzą się, że Kapitan Ameryka lubi kutasy.

Zanim może się powstrzymać, Harry wybucha śmiechem, a Liam wygląda na nieco zgorszonego szczerością Nialla.

– Jezu, Niall – sapie Harry, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

– Po prostu mówię jak jest – wzrusza ramionami Niall. – Wszystko zacznie się układać, jestem pewny, gdy zaczniesz leczyć to złamane serce, huh? Poza tym, może Payno zgodzi się, że to może być czas, by pędzić do Waszyngtonu. Złożyć wizytę Smithsonian.

Liam i on wymieniają spojrzenia i koniec końców Liam kiwa głową i wstaje, przypuszczalnie by dać znać pilotowi, że czeka ich mały objazd. Niall patrzy na Harry'ego, uśmiechając się miękko, a Harry, pomimo jego mokrych, pokrytych plamami policzków, suchości w gardle i pulsującej piersi – czuje się o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej.

– Gotów na wycieczkę drogą wspomnień?

Harry nie jest gotowy, niezupełnie. Ale i tak kiwa głową.

 

 

Ponieważ Liam jest tym, kim jest, pociąga za kilka awaryjnych sznurków i Smithsonian otwiera dla nich swe drzwi ledwie kilka minut przed północą. Harry czuje zmęczenie i stres głęboko w kościach, gdy idą przez hol, ich kroki odbijają się echem od ścian. Dokładnie na wprost z sufitu zwisa plakat wielkości około piętnastu stóp, przedstawiający jego, w masce i pełnym kostiumie, trzymającego tarczę, przed Gwieździstym Sztandarem. Patrzenie na to jest dla Harry'ego niekomfortowe i wciąż przeraża go sława i ludzie, chcący robić mu zdjęcia. Pochyla głowę i idzie dalej, podążając za Niallem i Liamem, którzy kierują się do głównej wystawy. Jego żołądek skręca się ze strachu.

Jest tam krótka, podsumowująca notka o Programie Kapitan Ameryka i zaangażowanych w niego ludziach, doktorze Erskine i dziadku Liama, założycielu Payne Industries; zdjęcie jego samego przed podaniem serum, z okularami, wąskimi ramionami i okropną postawą, i kontrastująca fotografia po, która wciąż sprawia, że musi spojrzeć na nie jeszcze raz.

Potem Niall i Liam dają mu nieco przestrzeni, zostając w tyle, gdy on obchodzi pierwszy pokój, który prawdopodobnie służy jako pewnego rodzaju wprowadzenie czy prequel. Już to widzieli, Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, i wiedzą, co nastąpi. Harry nie wie, gdy wchodzi do kolejnego pomieszczenia, więc pierwsza fotografia, czarno–biała i rozmazana, która została rozciągnięta do rozmiaru przedniej szyby samochodu, jest jak cios w szczękę.

Po prawej są James i Stan, stojący na szerokich nogach i wpatrujący się pewnie w aparat; Tom i Johnny po lewej, na pozór bardziej odprężeni, z wzrokiem również skupionym na obiektywie. Ed siedzi na ziemi przy ich stopach, na kolanach trzyma gitarę i bawi się strunami. Harry rozpoznaje samego siebie, stojącego obok Jamesa i wygiętego w stronę środka zdjęcia, gdzie Louis jest nie do przeoczenia, niezaprzeczalnie ostry. Pamięta moment, gdy robiono to zdjęcie, a on nie potrafił oderwać oczu od Louisa, nawet na chwilę, skutkiem czego jest ewidentnie nieśmiały uśmiech Louisa, spuszczony wzrok i otwarty, oszałamiający podziw i adoracja na jego własnej twarzy.

I jest tego więcej. Zdjęcie po zdjęciu, nieco ziarniste, lecz ostre w pamięci Harry'ego; Tom, siedzący na pniu i skręcający papierosa, James i Louis stojący nad mapą ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, Stan i Louis, czyszczący karabiny, Johnny i Louis, siedzący na masce samochodu i grający w karty. Louis, zapinający kurtkę. Louis, popijający herbatę przy ognisku. Louis na tle pokrytej śniegiem łąki. Louis, siedzący na pryczy w słabo oświetlonym namiocie.

Louis, patrzący prosto w obiektyw – uśmiechający się.

Kilka chwil zajmuje Harry'emu zorientowanie się, czemu te są tak znajome. Powietrze zostaje uwięzione w jego krtani i czuje... nie wie, jak się czuje prócz tego, że nagi, odsłonięty i dziwnie naruszony, mimo że wie, że był praktycznie martwy, zaginiony przez dekady i nikt nie mógł oczekiwać, że wróci do życia. Ale one były prywatne. Były  _ jego _ . A teraz są wystawione na oczach wszystkich.

– Jak zdobyli te? – pyta, wiedząc, że Niall i Liam wciąż są blisko i uważnie go obserwują. – Ja... ja je zrobiłem. Były w moim aparacie. Jak je zdobyli?

– Wojsko, prywatni kolekcjonerzy – odpowiada Liam, stając obok niego. – W pierwszych dniach po zakończeniu wojny zapanował bałagan. Nie miałeś rodziny, więc po twojej domniemanej śmierci te rzeczy stały się własnością publiczną i zostały w wojsku. W minionych latach przechodziły przez wiele rąk.

– Mają więcej? – kontynuuje Harry. – Ponieważ było ich więcej.

Liam wzrusza ramionami.

– Być może. Prawdopodobnie. Chcą nawiązywać do historii publicznej, a Smithsonian jest finansowany przez rząd. Więc domyślam się, że były uważnie wybierane i edytowane.

– Czy jest sposób, żeby je odzyskać? Chcę je z powrotem – i Harry obraca się na pięcie, przyciska dłonie do oczu i bierze wdech i wydech, po prostu głęboki wdech i wydech.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić – zapewnia Liam, a on, zamiast się odwrócić – ponieważ Harry mimo wszystko nie musi tego widzieć, był tego żywym świadkiem i jest to praktycznie nie do zniesienia, kiedy znajduje się tylko w jego głowie, a nie widniejące mu przed oczami – popełnia błąd przejścia do kolejnej sekcji i do następnej, i jeszcze jednej. Jest więcej zdjęć, mniej intymnych i prawdopodobnie zrobionych przez oficjalnego fotografa armii, kilka przedmiotów i broń, raporty z misji na wyblakłym papierze oraz kilka fragmentów tekstu, powiększonych i umieszczonych w białej czcionce na czarnym tle.

Dotarcie do ostatniego pomieszczenia nie zajmuje Harry'emu dużo czasu i sam nie wie, czy to dobrze, że zachował to na koniec, ponieważ jest tu mundur jego i pozostałych, i Louisa, i Harry'ego przez ułamek sekundy kusi, by podejść do niego, sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest ciepły, czy wciąż pachnie jak on, kiedy trzeźwo uświadamia sobie, że to musi być replika, ponieważ Louis miał swój na sobie, kiedy spadł.

A ponieważ spadł i ponieważ był jedynym z ich jednostki, który stracił życie, jest tu cała ściana, poświęcona jemu. Są tam zdjęcia, nawet więcej zdjęć i akapit po akapicie literujące życie Louisa przed wszystkimi, nazywające go najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego od dzieciństwa, jego kompanem, jego prawą ręką i Harry myśli, że to dość ironiczne, ponieważ gdy patrzy na zdjęcia, nie rozumie, jak ktokolwiek może nie zauważać sposobu, w jaki patrzył na Louisa. Ale sam to powiedział: Kapitan Ameryka nie może być gejem, a zatem nie może być zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Ale niemożliwym dla Harry'ego jest wyobrażenie sobie, że ludzie nie mają wątpliwości, gdy jego oczy padają na klip wideo, który osadzono między tekstem. Jest zapętlony, może dziesięć sekund lub trochę dłuższy, ziarnisty i drżący i Harry musi oglądać w kółko i w kółko to, jak stoi obok Louisa, lecz nigdy nie wystarczająco blisko i obserwuje samego siebie, przysuwającego się bliżej, trącającego ramię Louisa i pochylającego się, by powiedzieć mu coś do ucha. I musi patrzeć, jak twarz Louisa niemal pęka, ponieważ tak bardzo się śmieje, przechylając nieco głowę, a potem potrząsając nią do samego siebie.

Harry nie do końca pamięta, co powiedział, lecz to prawdopodobnie był jeden z jego dowcipów, sądząc po reakcji Louisa. I doskonale pamięta, jaka w dotyku była marynarka Louisa pod jego palcami, gdy chwytał go za ramię, pamięta lekko ziemisty zapach, który wydawał się utkwić na stałe w jego skórze przez spędzenie tylu godzin i dni przyciśniętym do ziemi w lasach wokół Francji, Niemiec, Austrii.

Pamięta, jak rzadki promień słonecznego światła, przebijający się przez chmury, opadał na rzęsy Louisa, cienie tańczyły na jego kościach policzkowych.

Brakuje mu tchu.

– Możemy już iść? – pyta, nie kierując tego do nikogo konkretnego, ale Harry jest pewny, że Niall i Liam są ledwie kilka stóp dalej. Wychodzą szybko tylnymi drzwiami do czekającego samochodu, który wiezie ich na pas startowy, gdzie czeka na nich odrzutowiec Liama, a żołądek Harry'ego skręca się tak mocno, że wymiotuje od razu, gdy wysiada z auta. Niall kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu, na plecach, a Harry nie rejestruje, co dzieje się między tym momentem, a chwilą, gdy orientuje się, że stoi w środku swojej sypialni w wieży, gdy nad Manhattanem wschodzi słońce.

 

 

– _Ty gówniarzu – jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą mówi do niego Louis, gdy się budzi. Harry pozwala klapie małego namiotu zamknąć się za nim i nie pomaga to wiele w kwestii wyciszenia odgłosów z zewnątrz, gdzie obóz jest niespodziewanie przepełniony ocalonymi żołnierzami. Ale wciąż wydaje się być drobną wyspą ciszy, odizolowaną przestrzenią tylko dla ich dwójki, gdzie Harry nie musi pilnować swojej ekspresji. Nie żeby było tu wiele do ratowania, jak domyśla się Harry, po tym, jak spędził dwa dni niosąc Louisa przez zimowe lasy z prawie dwoma setkami mężczyzn, podążającymi za nimi._

_Ale teraz Louis jest bezpieczny i wreszcie obudził się po odzyskiwaniu i traceniu przytomności przez zdecydowanie zbyt długi czas. Wokół jego wąskich ramion owinięty jest wełniany koc, a cała górna część jego ciała jest pokryta bandażami, ale jest żywy i Harry ma go z powrotem i to jest tak naprawdę wszystko, co się dla niego w tym momencie liczy. Wciąż stoi, ramiona ma sztywno po bokach, ponieważ trzęsie się tak bardzo, że obawia się, że kolana załamałyby się pod nim, gdyby tylko zrobił krok w stronę Louisa._

– _Jesteś wyższy ode mnie, prawda? – pyta Louis i mówi to tak, jakby była to jedyna niewłaściwa rzecz na tym świecie, unosi brwi i przechyla głowę na bok, a Harry nie może stłumić tego mokrego chichotu, który wydostaje się z jego ust. – Wiesz – kontynuuje Louis beztrosko – zostawiam cię na kilka miesięcy i znajdujesz sobie naukowca, który zamienia cię w... to. – Wykonuje gest w stronę Harry'ego i Harry czuje, że się rumieni. Tak naprawdę nie myślał o różnicy w jego fizycznym wyglądzie i co Louis powiedziałby o nim, zgłaszającym się do tego projektu, jak zareaguje na to, że wygląda inaczej._

– _Mam na myśli – mówi Louis nim Harry może odpowiedzieć, jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu – wiedziałem, jak bardzo będziesz za mną tęsknił, Loczku. Ale zostanie czymś na kształt super–żołnierza, przemierzenie Atlantyku i szturm na niemiecką bazę tylko po to, by mnie zobaczyć? Nieco dramatyczne, nawet jak na ciebie._

_I Harry nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, lecz sądzi, że przy okazji płacze, ponieważ zrobił o wiele więcej._

– _Boże, Louis – udaje mu się wykrztusić i Louis wreszcie otwiera szeroko ramiona._

_Pyta:_

– _Dlaczego wciąż tam stoisz? – i Harry jest już po drugiej stronie namiotu, opadając na posłanie Louisa ledwie sekundę później. Owija ramiona wokół jego talii, a ramiona Louis oplatają jego szyję i Harry wie, że Louis jest ranny, tak bardzo ranny, i wie, że musi być ostrożny ze swoją siłą, ale wciąż musi przycisnąć Louisa do siebie tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe, dopóki nie pozostaje między nimi nawet uncja powietrza._

– _Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – mamrocze Harry w szyję Louisa. Ten pulsujący ból, który pojawił się wraz z brakiem Louisa, teraz zniknął, tak samo jak ucisk w jego piersi i chwyta Louisa trochę mocniej, by upewnić się, że tak pozostanie._

– _Harold, ty płaczesz? – droczy się z nim Louis tak, jak droczył się z nim zawsze w kwestii bycia tak nadmiernie emocjonalnym pomimo bycia cwanym za dwóch, zawsze też straszył innych chłopców pobiciem, gdy któryś z nich nazwał Harry'ego dziewczyną._

– _Zamknij się, wcale nie płaczę – mruczy Harry, ale Louis łapie go za ramiona, odpycha od siebie, by spojrzeć na jego mokrą twarz z wszechwiedzącym uśmiechem, lecz jego własne oczy także połyskują wilgocią i Harry wie, on wie, że Louis tak samo cieszy się, że go widzi._

– _To w porządku – chrypi Louis, niespodziewanie wyglądając na pokonanego, gdy ujmuje twarz Harry'ego w swoje małe dłonie, delikatnie wędrując palcami przez jego szczękę, jego policzki, jego usta. Harry przełyka ciężko. – Też za tobą tęskniłem. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo._

_ Ich usta są suche i spierzchnięte, ale to tak proste, gdy się łączą, tak znajome i to wszystko, czego Harry kiedykolwiek pragnął, przebiegając dłonią do karku Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Nigdy nie byli cnotliwi i tym razem nie jest inaczej. Harry czuje gorąco przemieszczające się w dół jego kręgosłupa i nagłą zaletą bycia wysokim i silnym jest górowanie, gdy dociska się do Louisa, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, by pogłębić pocałunek jeszcze bardziej. Na moment Harry może odepchnąć gdzieś w tył swojego umysłu to, że nie są z powrotem w ich mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Na moment może odciąć się od faktu, że są otoczeni przez rannych żołnierzy gdzieś niedaleko niemieckiej granicy, walcząc w wojnie, która jest nawet bardziej makabryczna niż ktokolwiek mógł sobie wyobrażać. _

_Wołanie z zewnątrz sprawia, że odrywają się od siebie, serca biją im szybko, lecz Louis trzyma go blisko, a jego gorący oddech pozostaje na wilgotnych ustach Harry'ego._

– _To tylko Stan – wyjaśnia Louis, pocierając kciukiem szczękę Harry'ego. – Poprosiłem go, żeby czuwał. Na wszelki wypadek._

– _Lou – rozlega się znów, tym razem głośniej. – Pułkownik się zbliża._

_Harry wzdycha._

– _Nigdy wystarczająco wiele czasu – mówi, ponieważ mają całe miesiące do nadrobienia i Harry pragnie go tak bardzo, że ledwie wie, jak sobie z tym poradzić._

– _Znajdziemy czas – zapewnia go Louis z miękkim uśmiechem, składając szybkiego całusa na jego ustach. – Obiecuję._

 

 

Poranek jest niezwykle podobny do tych przed ich wyjazdem do Pragi. Kiedy Harry wraca do wspólnej kuchni po długim treningu, który miał pomóc mu pozbyć się skutków wspomnień przeplatających się ze snami, Niall stoi przy kuchence w rurkach i szarym t–shircie, smażąc bekon, śpiewając wraz z radiem. Słońce wpada przez okna panoramiczne i Harry widzi drobinki kurzu, tańczące w powietrzu. Na wysepce kuchennej stoi duży dzbanek, wypełniony kawą, jeden z tych, które wyglądają raczej jak dzieło sztuki niż naczynie.

Niall odwraca się i posyła mu jasny uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry, Cap. Bekon?

Żołądek Harry'ego przekręca się na samą myśl.

– Nie jestem specjalnie głodny.

– Nie do końca mogę w to uwierzyć, biorąc pod uwagę, że twoim jedynym posiłkiem w ostatnich dniach był ten na jakimś lądowisku przy Waszyngtonie – mówi bezceremonialnie Niall i opiera się o kuchenkę, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Zjedz przynajmniej trochę jajek i tosta.

Wie, że to rozsądne. Jego metabolizm działa prawie trzy razy szybciej i Harry naprawdę jest głodny: po prostu nie za bardzo ma apetyt.

– Spróbuję – mówi Harry, ponieważ nie jest aż takim idiotą i okrąża wysepkę, by dostać się do lodówki. Ktoś uzupełnił ją, gdy ich nie było i poza dziwacznie kolorowymi napojami energetycznymi Liama znajdują się tam jakieś świeże owoce, jogurt, masło i ser. Harry bierze karton soku pomarańczowego i zaczyna grzebać w szafkach, szukając dżemu. Gdy już jakiś znajduje, siada przy wysepce, przyjmuje dość hojny dar Nialla w postaci jajek oraz prawie spalonego tosta i nalewa im soku.

– Gdzie Liam? – pyta po dwóch kęsach tosta z jeżynowym dżemem.

– Wydaje mi się, że zabrał zbroję do Malibu – odpowiada Niall, przeżute jajka wypadają mu z ust, gdy mówi. – Coś związanego z prototypami, na które musi zerknąć, jacyś biznesmeni, którym musi uścisnąć dłonie.

– Brzmi jak zabawa – zauważa Harry, wpatrując się przez moment w swój talerz, by zmusić się do spróbowania jajek.

Niall prycha śmiechem, w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać uśmieszek.

– Myślę, że po naszych ostatnich tygodniach trochę nudnych, biznesowych bzdur sprawi mu radość. – Nadziewa na widelec kawałek bekonu i wskazuje nim na Harry'ego. – Wszyscy potrzebujemy chwili przerwy, Cap, szczególnie ty. Wiem, że w tym momencie nie za bardzo możesz zarezerwować wakacje w Meksyku, ale powinieneś spróbować trochę się zrelaksować.

– A co z tobą? – odbija piłeczkę Harry. – Lub Zaynem?

– Ja relaksuję się, gdy jestem tutaj. Robię dzisiaj maraton Gwiezdnych Wojen; powinieneś do mnie dołączyć. A Zayn... cóż. Wróci za tydzień lub coś koło tego, będzie zachowywał się nieco zrzędliwie, a potem prześpi trzy dni i będzie świeży jak stokrotka.

– Powiem mu, że to powiedziałeś.

Niall wzrusza ramionami.

– Najgorsze, co może mi zrobić, to kazać mi spać na kanapie i stary, widziałeś te kanapy, są niebiańskie, więc tak naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut jedzą w ciszy, Niall pogrążony w posiłku i krzyżówce z porannej gazety, a Harry powoli dryfujący w głębokich myślach, których właściwie wolałby uniknąć. To determinacja do jego snów i myśli, z którymi Harry nie może sobie poradzić, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest Louis, co się z nim stało, co HYDRA robiła mu przez minione dekady. Harry chce po prostu wiedzieć, chce Louisa z powrotem i wiedza, że nie ma takiej opcji, prawdopodobnie boli bardziej niż pierwsza strata. To puste spojrzenie, ewidentny brak rozpoznania, całe życie całkowicie usunięte – nie da się z tym pogodzić.

– Myślisz, że wrócił do HYDRY?

Niall nie musi pytać, o kim Harry mówi.

– Prawdopodobnie.

– A co, jeśli nie? – naciska Harry. – Kiedy z nim walczyłem, miałem wrażenie, że do niego dotarłem. Popatrzył na mnie i sądzę, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że mnie znał.

– Stary – zaczyna Niall z przepraszającą miną i Harry wie, że Niall chce jak najlepiej, ale zaczyna być naprawdę zmęczony ludźmi, kierującymi do niego to spojrzenie. – Nawet jeśli tak było, musiałby przebić się przez całe dekady programowania. Wątpię, by kiedykolwiek mógł odejść od HYDRY i jestem zupełnie pewny, że upewnili się, że wróci do nich bez względu na wszystko.

– Programowania – powtarza Harry, bardziej sztyletując swoje jajka niż jedząc je. Wywołuje to okropny hałas w zestawieniu z porcelaną talerza. – W twoich ustach brzmi to jakby był maszyną.

– Nie to miałem na myśli – mówi Niall i Harry wie, że nie miał, ale wciąż irytuje go, że nikt poza nim nie troszczy się o to, aby odnosić się do Louisa jako człowieka. – Ale właśnie tym jest dla HYDRY i tak go traktują. Nie dbają o człowieczeństwo i dla nich on jest bronią, a żeby broń pracowała bez usterek, programowanie musi być bez zarzutu.

To sprawia, że Harry czuje mdłości i musi mocno ze sobą walczyć, by nie rzucić się w stronę zlewu i nie zwrócić śniadania.

– Ale musi być coś, co mógłbym zrobić.

– W tej chwili wszystkim, co możesz zrobić, jest siedzenie cicho i czekanie na rozwój sytuacji. Znasz Zayna, wróci z nowymi informacjami, a my zajmiemy się resztą.

Chce się kłócić, ale jednocześnie wie, że to nie ma sensu. Louis może być w dowolnym miejscu na świecie i Harry nie chce narazić swojej drużyny ani nikogo innego na niebezpieczeństwo – znowu – przez własną lekkomyślność. Więc spuszcza głowę i wpycha jajka z tostem do ust, mając nadzieję, że pozostaną w środku, i opróżnia niemal cały karton soku pomarańczowego, po czym wraz z Niallem przenosi się do salonu.

Tak właśnie spędza kilka kolejnych dni, śpiąc niespokojnie i próbując wyładować się w siłowni, ponieważ nie wolno mu opuszczać wieży. Niall skłania go do obejrzenia Gwiezdnych Wojen i Ojca Chrzestnego oraz kilku innych filmów Martina Scorcese'a w ramach swojej misji zaaklimatyzowania go do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku i zdecydowanie po to, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od innych spraw, lecz Louis pozostaje na czele jego umysłu, nie ma znaczenia, ile filmów o mafii przewija się przez ogromny telewizor Liama.

 

 

Liam wraca deszczowego i niezwykle chłodnego dnia, gdy silny wiatr ciska w okna kroplami wielkości piłek golfowych. Harry i Niall przerzucili się na Casablancę i Liam dołącza do nich z wiadrem lodów. Wygląda na odprężonego i trochę bardziej opalonego, a zmarszczki na jego czole się wygładziły. Nastrój jest lżejszy niż w ostatnich tygodniach, mimo niekorzystnych warunków pogodowych.

I właśnie dlatego kosmicznym żartem wydaje się to, że Zayn wraca do wieży prawie trzy tygodnie po tym, jak przylecieli z Londynu, gdy słońce maluje całe miasto na złoto, ciepłe światło zalewa ich wspólny salon. Jego mina jest burzowa jak pogoda, poprzedzająca jego powrót i wygląda na wyczerpanego aż do szpiku kości, policzki ma zapadnięte, a pod oczami praktycznie kratery i Harry widzi, że Niall już unosi się z niepokoju. W końcu poddaje się i wręcza Zaynowi butelkę wody i coś, co wygląda jak batonik proteinowy, gdy ten siada na sofie.

Zayn nie bierze żadnego z nich. Niall nadal stoi obok niego z butelką i batonem w dłoni i przygryza wargę. Liam próbuje sprawiać wrażenie zrelaksowanego i swobodnego, zerkając na telewizor, gdzie leci jakiś film o wehikule czasu. Harry'ego aż świerzbi skóra. Ale nie chce być niegrzeczny. Zayn niewątpliwie nie miał chwili odpoczynku od wyjechania z Londynu do Kijowa i nie potrzebuje, by Harry zawracał mu głowę i przesłuchiwał w chwili, gdy tylko postawił stopę w wieży.

– Jak było w Kijowie? – podejmuje Liam po kilku minutach, wyciszając telewizor i odwracając się całkowicie w stronę Zayna.

– Pogoda była okropna – mówi Zayn z krzywym uśmiechem, unosząc rękę i masując sobie lewy bark. – A ludzie chcieli przywiązywać wagę poprzez utrudnianie wszystkiego.

Harry jest pewny, że ci ludzie już tego pożałowali i załamuje ręce na kolanach, jego oczy przeskakują na stopy, a potem znów w górę na twarz Zayna i orientuje się, że Zayn już patrzy na niego z lekko zmrużonymi oczami. Wie, że jest oceniany i osądzany.

– Znalazłeś to, czego szukałeś? – pyta po napełnieniu płuc powietrzem, mając nadzieję, że nie jest to zbyt bezpośrednie pytanie.

– Tak i nie – odpowiada tajemniczo Zayn po chwili. – Tak, znalazłem kilka przydatnych informacji i, zanim spytasz: nie, nie znalazłem jego. Ale wygląda na to, że HYDRA też nie.

Niall omal nie upuszcza wody. Ma dobry refleks, więc łapie ją zanim uderzy w ziemię. Serce Harry'ego wydaje się wyszarpywać sobie drogę przez jego tchawicę.

– Co?

– Udało mi się przez jakiś czas podążać za jego śladem. – Zayn jest na tyle uprzejmy, by rozwinąć temat bez żadnych dramatycznych przerw. – Znam protokół, według którego działają takie misje – wyeliminować cel i wrócić do bazy – i przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że się do tego stosuje. Ale potem trop się urwał i bez najmniejszego śladu zapadł się pod ziemię.

– Nie może być po prostu tak, że to HYDRA znów go schwytała? – pyta Liam, przesuwając się na krawędź siedzenia.

Zayn i Niall jednocześnie kręcą głowami.

– Wątpię – odpowiada Zayn, bez najmniejszego zerknięcia w bok biorąc wodę, którą podaje mu Niall. Odkręca butelkę i bierze łyk, a potem kolejny, jego krtań porusza się, po czym odstawia wodę na stolik. – Zimowy Żołnierz podążał za swoim programowaniem do pewnego momentu i nagle coś go trafiło, cokolwiek to mogło być, i się zbuntował. Z tego, czego udało mi się dowiedzieć, HYDRA wysłała za nim agentów, ale zmylił ich, wielokrotnie, po czym udało mu się zniknąć gdzieś na węgiersko–ukraińskiej granicy.

– Więc co... – zaczyna Harry i musi odchrząknąć – ... co się z nim stało?

Zayn oddycha głośno.

– Pytasz mnie o to, co wiem – czy o to, co podejrzewam?

Harry nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie chce jedynie wzruszyć ramionami, ponieważ to jest o wiele za ważne, ale jednocześnie nie lubi spekulacji. Lecz z drugiej strony:

– Ufam ci – mówi. – I na ogół się nie mylisz.

Zayn wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie przez kilka chwil. Na zewnątrz słońce powoli zaczyna zachodzić, odbijając się od budynków, pomarańcz i róż zalewają podłogę i rozciągają na dywanie cienie. Rozpina kurtkę, którą, jak Harry zauważa dopiero teraz, wciąż ma na sobie, wyjmuje wyglądający na zwyczajną, szarą teczkę i kładzie ją na stole obok butelki z wodą. Harry patrzy na nią i jego puls przyspiesza, krew szumi szybciej w jego żyłach. Niemal kręci mu się w głowie.

– Czy to jego teczka?

– Nie – kręci głową Zayn. – Ale, jak ci powiedziałem, odebrałem przysługę. Wszystko jest w cyrylicy, więc nie oświeci cię za bardzo, ale mogę powiedzieć ci, co tam jet. Ale zanim to zrobię i tylko jeśli będziesz tego chciał, musisz zrozumieć, że to złe. Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażałeś na temat tego, co mu zrobili – to jest gorsze.

Harry widział Louisa po tygodniach tortur w rękach naukowców HYDRY pod niemieckim dowództwem. Widział siniaki, rozcięcia i nieobecny wzrok, który czasem pojawiał się w jego oczach. I wyobrażał sobie, co musiała zrobić HYDRA, by w końcu go złamać, by sprawić, że spełnia każdy ich kaprys i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Zayn też wiele widział; okropne rzeczy, prawdopodobnie lub definitywnie więcej niż Harry i jeśli on tak mówi...

– Muszę wiedzieć – mówi jednak i Zayn kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

– HYDRA opracowała metodę – zaczyna, a palce Harry'ego zaczynają wbijać się w jego własne uda – w której elektryczne fale uderzeniowe wysyłane są do mózgu. Poprzez specjalny mechanizm są w stanie zlokalizować odpowiednie obszary w mózgu i zaatakować je. W tym przypadku płat czołowy i hipokamp, co w przybliżeniu oznacza: mogą zmieniać ludzi w marionetki.

– To właśnie zrobili Louisowi, kiedy go znaleźli?

Zayn spogląda w dół, co nie jest dobrym znakiem i oddech Harry'ego zamiera.

– Na początku. Ale wiesz o tym, jak dzięki serum doktora Erskine'a zdrowiejesz o wiele szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek? – Harry kiwa głową. – Cóż, on też, według tych raportów. I mózg też jest w stanie regenerować uszkodzone tkanki, więc z początku, gdy go wymazywali, nigdy nie trwało długo nim odzyskiwał wspomnienia. Sen także przyspiesza ten proces.

– Pozwól, że zgadnę – wtrąca się Liam, wyglądając na niemal tak cierpiącego, jak Harry się czuje. Niesprawiedliwie, ma tendencję do zapominania, że Liam także był więziony i torturowany przez miesiące. To musi przywoływać nieprzyjemne wspomnienia. – Pozbawili go snu?

– Nie do końca – odpowiada Zayn. – Nie pozwolili mu spać. Zamiast tego, kiedy nie był potrzebny, wprowadzali go w stan kriogenicznego uśpienia, to znaczy zamrażali go, a kiedy był im potrzebny, rozmrażali, smażyli jego mózg, wypełniali go protokołami oraz misjami i wysyłali w drogę. A kiedy wracał, z powrotem wprowadzali go w krio.

Harry wstaje. Omal nie przewraca stolika, próbując się wydostać. Jego serce bije tak ciężko, że podejrzewa, że bębnienie w jego brzuchu może sprawić, że znów zwymiotuje. Robi kilka pochopnych kroków w kierunku okien i przyciska czoło do rozgrzanej szyby, powstrzymując się przed uderzaniem w nią głową, by zatrzymać obrazy i odczucia, które nagle zalewają jego umysł. Wie, jak to jest być zamrożonym. Pamięta chłód i zmysły, wyłączające się jeden po drugim, najpierw wzrok, a na końcu słuch, i wciąż nie może spać, kiedy jest zupełnie ciemno, bojąc się, że znów znalazł się w tej bryle lodu.

Nie może wyobrazić sobie, jak byłoby czuć to wciąż i wciąż od nowa.

– Myślisz, że jego mózg zaczął się leczyć, gdy był w posiadaniu TARCZY? – podtrzymuje konwersację Liam. – Był nieprzytomny przez prawie cały czas.

– To możliwe – dociera do uszu Harry'ego głos Zayna – ale HYDRA wielokrotnie niszczyła jego mózg przez wiele lat, szkody mogą być nieodwracalne.

– Ale pamiętał mnie – mówi Harry w odrętwieniu, oddech zasnuwa mgłą szybę przed jego twarzą. – Spojrzał na mnie i przysięgam, że przez chwilę wiedział, kim jestem.

– Tak jak powiedziałem – ripostuje Zayn – to możliwe. Nie znamy stopnia uszkodzenia jego mózgu i nie wiemy na ile może z tego wyzdrowieć, ale przez to, jak to wygląda, myślę, że to prawdopodobne, że jego programowanie zaczęło mijać.

– Więc, gdzie on teraz jest? Gdzieś w Europie Wschodniej? – pyta Harry i znów odwraca się od okna, opiera się o nie dla podpory, jego kolana sprawiają wrażenie słabych, a dłonie zaciskają się na koszulce, by czymś się zająć.

– Nie wiem. – Zayn zdejmuje kurtkę, kładzie ją na sofie. Pod spodem ma dopasowaną, czarną koszulkę, która odsłania siniaki na jego prawym ramieniu, bandaż, ciasno owinięty wokół lewego bicepsa i długą, lecz płytką ranę tuż poniżej prawego łokcia. Najwyraźniej żadna z informacji, które zdobył, nie przyszła mu łatwo. – Jak mówiłem, po prostu zniknął, nie pozostawił żadnego oczywistego śladu, a klimat tego regionu nie pozwalał mi zwlekać i czekać na znaki.

– Ale...

– Harry – przerywa mu natychmiast Zayn. – On odszedł. I nie mam pojęcia, gdzie może być ani gdzie i kiedy może się pojawić. Gdybym miał, nie zachowałbym tego dla siebie.

Po tym zapada cisza. Niall przebiega dłonią przez włosy, sprawiając, że wyglądają, jakby włożył palce do gniazdka, a Liam przygryza wargi ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Harry – cóż. Harry generalnie czuje się trochę gównianie. Jest niecierpliwy, drażliwy i niewdzięczny, ponieważ Zayn przeszedł przez wiele, by zdobyć te informacje. Pewnie, TARCZA też ucieszy się z wywiadu wojskowego, ale Zayn nie musiał dzielić się tym z Harrym. Co więcej, jest zupełnie pewny, że Dyrektor Cowell nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli dowie się, co Zayn właśnie im powiedział.

– Przepraszam, ja tylko... – Harry stara się dobrać słowa; stara się oddać głos bałaganowi w jego piersi i głowie i w tym momencie nawet ustać na nogach. Ostatnio spędził o wiele za dużo czasu przewracając się, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że powinien być super–człowiekiem. – Nie chcę, żeby coś mu się stało.

– Z tego, co mogę stwierdzić – wtrąca się w końcu Liam po kilku chwilach – on wydaje się być twardą sztuką. Jestem pewny, że umie o siebie zadbać.

Harry powstrzymuje się od kłótni, głównie dlatego, że myśl o Louisie, zdezorientowanym, złamanym i zranionym, całkiem samym w kraju na krawędzi wojny domowej, śledzonym przez agentów dwóch tajnych organizacji, to za wiele dla jego żołądka. Pamięta, jak czuł się, kiedy się obudził, wie, że dla Louisa musi to być tysiąc razy gorsze, ponieważ wszyscy wokół chcą go w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić. Ta irracjonalna część jego, która stale wzrasta w siłę, chce porwać Quinjet, polecieć do cholernej Ukrainy i po prostu znaleźć Louisa, bo Harry już wcześniej go znalazł i to także była samobójcza misja. Ale nawet gdyby się na to zdecydował, Harry nie może odejść. Liam bez wątpienia zaprogramował JARVISa, by ten powstrzymał Harry'ego przed opuszczeniem budynku, na rozkaz TARCZY.

Wszystkim, co może zrobić Harry, jest trzymanie się wiary, że Louisowi – jak robił już wiele, wiele, wiele razy – uda się pokonać przeciwności i jakiś sposób sobie poradzi.

 

 

Nie pamięta dokładnie, o czym śni każdej nocy, ale to budzi Harry'ego zlanego potem, a jego serce bije tak mocno, że aż bolą go żebra. Po tygodniu wiercenia się i przewracania aż do świtu, nie może już tego dłużej znieść i drepcze do kuchni wczesnego, czwartkowego poranka, cyfrowy zegar na kuchence wskazuje, że jest dopiero po czwartej. Harry nie robił tego od dłuższego czasu i wątpi, by wciąż był w tym dobry, ale potrzebuje zajęcia, potrzebuje zrobić coś innego niż bezmyślne uderzanie w worki treningowe.

Na szczęście do tej pory jest już zaznajomiony z układem kuchni, nie potrzebuje dużo czasu, by zebrać miski, trzepaczkę i wałek do ciasta, mąkę, jajka, mleko i trochę świeżych owoców. Co dziwne, pamięta prosty przepis i zaczyna odmierzanie składników, ubijanie białek jaj i krojenie owoców i po czasie, który wydaje się ledwie mrugnięciem oka, wschodzi słońce, a w piekarniku jest druga blacha owsianych ciasteczek. Marmurowa powierzchnia wysepki kuchennej wygląda jak pole bitwy, a na kilku blachach znajduje się imponująca ilość babeczek i ciastek czekoladowych.

Niski, gwiżdżący dźwięk wyrywa Harry'ego z jego piekarskiego transu i omal nie upuszcza miski z ciastem, które właśnie wyrabia. To przepis na bułeczki, który poznał w Londynie. Mają mnóstwo dżemu, który byłby dobry z bułeczkami, poza tym Harry może ubić trochę śmietany. Owsiane ciasteczka są trochę suche bez śmietany.

– Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie robisz szarlotki – chrypi Zayn z progu. Podchodzi bliżej, przeciągając nogi po podłodze w bardzo nietypowy sposób, dresy zwisają mu nisko. Na jego t–shircie znajduje się nadruk koniczyny i Harry jest całkiem pewny, że należy do Nialla. Jak przewidywał Niall, Zayn spędził ostatnie kilka dni w stanie pół–śpiączki, przesypiając wszelkie urazy i stres. – Nie zniosę tyle zdrowotności rano.

Harry przyciska miskę mocniej do piersi, łącząc stopy i z lekkim zakłopotaniem patrząc na szeroki wybór pieczywa, które wyprodukował w szale.

– Nie, um... jest trochę babeczek z jagodami i białą czekoladą. Są też z rabarbarem i wanilią i trochę czekoladowych oraz owsianych ciasteczek. I, um, robię też bułeczki, gdybyś chciał trochę.

Zayn po prostu wpatruje się w niego zza sennych, ciężkich powiek, gdy wdrapuje się na stołek.

– Mogę potrzebować trochę kawy do popicia, ale pewnie, chętnie.

 

 

Harry ich nie liczy, ale robi mniej więcej dwa tuziny bułeczek nim kończy się mąka. W momencie, kiedy studzą blachę, w kuchni pojawia się Niall, ziewając szeroko i z oczami jak spodki, kiedy siada obok Zayna, przeczesując wzrokiem babeczki, ciasteczka i bułeczki, które prawdopodobnie wystarczyłby, żeby nakarmić dziesięć razy więcej ludzi.

– Jest jakiś powód, dlaczego zamieniasz się w Marthę Stewart? – pyta, napełniając talerz, pokrywając wszystko grubą warstwą śmietany i uzbrajając się w widelec.

Harry jedynie wzrusza ramionami i dodaje nieco miodu do swojej zielonej herbaty. Nieco go mdli, jeśli ma być szczery, wszystkie te słodkie zapachy wirują mu w głowie.

– Nie mogłem spać – odpowiada, bierze łyk herbaty i zaczyna napełniać zmywarkę. – Pomyślałem, że zrobię coś pożytecznego.

Odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że Niall i Zayn patrzą na niego z tą samą, współczującą miną, co wyzwala gorycz w jego żołądku, pozbawiając go wszelkiego apetytu, jaki mógł mieć.

– Może powinieneś z kimś porozmawiać? – sugeruje Niall, po czym bierze kęs babeczki ze śmietaną, powaga jego tonu zostaje lekko stłumiona, kiedy wręcz jęczy. – Cholera, to dobre.

– Rozmawiałem z wami, prawda? – ripostuje Harry, kołysząc w dłoniach filiżankę herbaty, obracając ją lekko po błyszczącej powierzchni.

– Rozmawiałeś – mówi Niall, jego oczy przeskakują na Zayna i z powrotem. Żuje i przełyka, po czym wskazuje pustym widelcem na Harry'ego. – Ale może powinieneś porozmawiać z profesjonalistą.

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku – upiera się, ale Niall i Zayn patrzą znacząco na górę babeczek i bułeczek i jednocześnie unoszą brwi. To tylko odrobinę przerażające. – Dobra, może nie wszystko. Ale co mam niby powiedzieć psychiatrze? Mój uznany dawniej za zmarłego chłopak jest teraz super-zabójcą po praniu mózgu, który próbował mnie wypatroszyć?

Niall wzrusza ramionami, sięga po ciasteczko.

– Może mógłbyś parafrazować? – proponuje, po czym chichocze miękko, zarabiając tym sobie na lekkie uderzenie w tył głowy. – Ej – skarży się Zaynowi bez prawdziwego wyrzutu, po czym wraca do swojego śniadania, pozwalając Zaynowi kontynuować z miejsca, gdzie skończył.

– Na liście płac TARCZY jest wielu psychiatrów – kontynuuje, ciemne oczy przeszywają Harry'ego jak zawsze. – I, jak każdy inny lekarz, są zobowiązani dotrzymać tajemnicy lekarskiej. Więc możesz powiedzieć co tylko zechcesz.

– Nie czuję, żebym chciał mówić cokolwiek – mamrocze Harry bardziej do samego siebie niż do nich i szturcha bułeczkę, którą optymistycznie położył na swoim talerzu. – Nie wiedziałbym, od czego zacząć.

– Może od tego, jak próbowałeś się zabić.

Słowa Zayna uderzają w niego jak fizyczny cios i Harry wzdryga się, po czym zapada się w sobie, pochylając głowę, oczy i policzki płoną mu ze wstydu.

– Cokolwiek sprawiło, że wtedy to zrobiłeś – kontynuuje Zayn, nie dając Harry'emu szansy, by się otrząsnął lub odpowiedział – czy nadal jest aktualne? Czy musimy kazać JARVISowi zablokować wszystkie okna i balkony?

– Jezu, Zayn – wykrztusza Harry i kryje twarz w dłoniach. Marmurowy blat jest zimny w zestawieniu ze skórą jego łokci, bierze wdech i wydech, równy wdech i wydech, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojego umysłu przez wracaniem do tego momentu, słońce świecące jasno ponad jego głową i przez okna samolotu, chmury poniżej oraz kilka przerw tu i tam, połyskująca powierzchnia oceanu, a potem przejrzysta, niekończąca się masa lśniącego lodu. Harry nie jest pewny, czy teraz wierzy w Boga, ale wtedy wierzył i był tak pewny, że Louis będzie czekał po drugiej stronie. Po raz pierwszy od tygodni czuł spokój.

Dałby naprawdę wiele, żeby teraz być spokojnym.

– Jestem pewny, że Paul też wróciłby do Nowego Jorku – sugeruje Niall, gdy Harry nie odpowiada. – Słyszałem ostatnio, że wrócił do Indii, ale też jest lekarzem i jestem przekonany, że dla ciebie zrobiłby wyjątek.

Harry kręci głową, próbując odzyskać trzeźwość myślenia.

– Paul podjął decyzję i nie powinniśmy ściągać go z powrotem do tego bałaganu – i nie po raz pierwszy Harry zastanawia się, jak ułożyłaby się sytuacja, gdyby w którymś momencie podjął inną decyzję.

– W takim razie przynajmniej porozmawiaj z nami, jeśli czujesz się jak gówno, okej, Cap? – mówi Niall, wypełniając nowy talerz odrobiną wszystkiego. – Jeśli będziesz to robił za każdym razem, kiedy nie możesz spać, na naszą następną misję będziemy musieli się toczyć – i wstaje, wypijając sok i kawę. – Zaniosę to na dół do Payno, potem idę pod prysznic. Do zobaczenia – mówi do Zayna, mrugając, posyła Harry'emu kolejny, duży uśmiech i znika w korytarzu.

Zayn przenosi swój wzrok na Harry'ego.

– Co? – pyta.

Oczy Zayna przeszywają go przez kolejną chwilę, mówi:

– Nic.

Potem wraca do swojej kawy.

 

 

 

Przez kilka tygodni Liam lata tam i z powrotem między Kalifornią a Nowym Jorkiem, gdy Payne Industries kończy prototyp bardziej skomercjalizowanej wersji reaktora łukowego, by wprowadzić nowe, zielone źródła energii na rynek. Niall i Zayn na zmianę udają się do siedziby TARCZY i Harry wie, że zawsze jeden z nich musi mieć go na oku, nie licząc JARVISa. Harry próbuje cały czas być zajęty i rozproszyć swoją uwagę, więc piecze, czyta, ogląda stosy filmów, które zorganizował mu Niall i trenuje w wieżowej siłowni tak mocno, jak tylko może.

To monotonne i dziwnie paraliżujące, mimo że wciąż nie może spać, zmusza się do utrzymania otwartych oczu aż do momentu, gdy dosłownie już nie może, ponieważ to lepsze niż budzenie się z krzykiem czy budzenie i orientowanie się, że nie jest w Brooklynie ani pryczy w Europie, a ramiona Louisa nie są owinięte wokół jego talii.

Pogoda, tak jak umysł Harry'ego, stale robi się coraz bardziej nieobliczalna; za jasnym i oślepiającym słońcem podążają ciemne chmury, połykające je znów i zatapiające Manhattan w deszczu, próbując zmyć wszystkie wcześniejsze ślady lata, które po prostu nie nadeszło.

Harry budzi się przy kroplach wielkości piłek golfowych, bębniących w wielkie okna w jego sypialni i dźwięku grzmotu, rozbrzmiewającym gdzieś w oddali. W pierwszej chwili myśli, że właśnie to go obudziło, ponieważ nie był to sen, lecz wtedy czuje coś chłodnego i ostrego, przyciskanego do jego gardła, drapiącego jego skórę, gdy przełyka i jego jabłko Adama podskakuje w górę i w dół. W następnej sekundzie czarne niebo przecina piorun, rozświetlając pokój na ułamek sekundy, lecz to wystarczająco, by Harry dostrzegł osobę pochylającą się nad nim, praktycznie siedzącą na jego klatce piersiowej, przyciskającą ostrze długiego, kuchennego noża do jego aorty. Grzmot ryczy w oddali, ale jest coraz bliżej, strumienie deszczu przyspieszają i wtedy pojawia się kolejny błysk, rozciągając cienie i wypaczając kształty.

Lecz w oczach Harry'ego Louis jest ostry jak zawsze. Jego długie włosy kleją mu się do czoła i karku przez deszcz, który padał przez całe popołudnie, wieczór i noc, a t-shirt, który ma na sobie, przylega do jego mizernego ciała, brudny, poplamiony i oblepiony czymś, co wygląda jak krew; świeża czy zaschnięta, tego Harry nie może określić.

– Louis – dyszy, ale nie ma szansy, by powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej.

Louis pochyla się, wbija kolano w brzuch Harry'ego, dokładnie tam, gdzie boli, jego metalowa proteza daje stały i bolesny nacisk na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, podczas gdy druga dłoń trzyma nóż przy jego gardle.

– Не шевелись[1]! – warczy, jego spojrzenie jest zimne i twarde, a brwi niebezpiecznie obniżone. Harry ma tylko moment, by spojrzeć na jego bladą, brudną skórę, jego zapadnięte policzki, nim Louis uderza swoją metalową dłonią, wyciskając z jego płuc całe powietrze i sprawiając, że bierze ciężki oddech. – Nie ruszaj się!

Harry jest prawie zdecydowany na zastanowienie się, czy to także nie jest sen, ale wbijające się w niego kolano Louisa boli jak diabli, a nawet jego sny nie są aż tak realistyczne. Jego umysł szuka logicznych myśli, planu działania, czegokolwiek, kiedy głos Louisa ponownie przerywa ciszę.

– Kim jesteś? – Louis podkreśla słowa, kładąc większy nacisk na nóż i jest niepokojąco bliski przecięcia jego skóry. – Kim do _kurwy_ jesteś?

– Jestem Harry – udaje mu się wykrztusić, brakuje mu tchu. – Znasz mnie. To Harry. – Louis kręci głową, zaciska mocno powieki i obnaża zęby, jakby cierpiał. Przesuwa się szybko, dopóki nie przyciska całkowicie jego rąk i nóg, proteza jest zimna przy skórze Harry'ego. – Louis – błaga. Kolejne pchnięcie, kolejna fala bólu.

– Заткнись[2]! – Brzmi to jak rosyjski i Harry nie rozumie, ale sens jest bardzo wyraźny. Oczy Louisa przeszywające, a jednak zamglone, dezorientacja boleśnie widoczna i _Boże_ ; Harry nie może nawet wyobrazić sobie, co on musi czuć. – To nie jest moje imię! Ja nie mam imienia! – i sięga do tyłu swoją protezą, wyciąga coś z kieszeni i trzyma to przed twarzą Harry'ego. Jego oddech zamiera. To ulotka z wystawy w Smithsonian, otwarta na stronie, która podsumowuje historię Louisa. – Dlaczego on ma moją twarz? – To łamie serce Harry'ego, oto, co robi.

– Ty ją masz – przekonuje, próbując zignorować ogień w płucach, gdy brak tlenu zaczyna być problematyczny. – I to jesteś ty. – Liam zainstalował w całym budynku czujniki ruchu i JARVIS wyłapuje każdy, który nie należy do nich lub nie jest zarejestrowany. Jest pewny, że pozostali zostali zaalarmowani, już zmierzają, by mu pomóc, lecz w tym momencie Harry nie jest pewny, czy chce, by im przerwali. – Nazywasz się Louis William Tomlinson i urodziłeś się w Brooklynie, nie tak daleko stąd.

– Czemu mnie znasz? – Jego ton wciąż jest agresywny i ostry, lecz jego spojrzenie zaczyna się zmieniać, zaczyna ukazywać niekłamaną rozpacz i wszechobecną dezorientację. – Jak?

– Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – mówi Harry, próbując wcisnąć mocniej głowę w poduszkę, by zmniejszyć nacisk na swoje gardło. – Dorastaliśmy razem. Znamy się całe nasze życie.

– Kłamiesz!

– Nie kłamię, proszę, przysięgam – skręca się Harry, ostre pieczenie rozlewa się z miejsca, gdzie koniec ostrza przeciął jego skórę. – Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – i o wiele więcej, ale to nie czas i miejsce. – Proszę, po prostu... odłóż nóż i możemy porozmawiać, mogę wyjaśnić –

Drzwi stają otworem, uderzając w ścianę z hukiem, który rywalizuje z ryczącym na zewnątrz grzmotem. Harry drgnąłby, gdyby mógł w ogóle się poruszyć, lecz Louis spina się, nacisk na pierś i krtań Harry'ego wzrasta. Liam, Zayn i Liam stoją w progu z uniesioną bronią, Niall z łukiem, Liam w połyskującej rękawicy, a Zayn celujący z lufy pistoletu w głowę Louisa. Ich oczy są rozszerzone napięciem i szokiem.

– Jasny gwint – komentuje trafnie Niall.

Harry chce powiedzieć im, by się wycofali, ale brakuje mu tchu i obawia się, że nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiłby, że Louis rozkroiłby jego gardło. Liam jest pokryty olejem silnikowym, Niall ma na sobie tylko bieliznę, ale Zaynowi udaje się wyglądać na opanowanego i groźnego nawet w miękkich spodniach do biegania i koszulce bez rękawów. Robi krok do przodu. Harry czuje, jak stróżka krwi spływa po jego szyi.

– Rzućcie broń albo poderżnę mu gardło – rozkazuje Louis płaskim głosem, mimo że całe jego ciało zaczyna drżeć. Pościel, więżąca nogi Harry'ego, jest mokra i Harry podejrzewa, że wynika to z faktu, że Louis jest mokry jak pies, ale teraz przez drzwi do sypialni wpada światło i gdy patrzy w tamtą stronę z szokiem zauważa czerwoną kałużę, która wciąż się powiększa.

– Rzucimy broń – mówi Zayn – jeśli ty odłożysz nóż. Nikt tutaj nie chce cię skrzywdzić. – Robi kolejny krok, opuszczając pistolet na bok i unosząc drugą dłoń. – Tracisz mnóstwo krwi.

Tak jakby do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z jego sprawy, Louis z powrotem kuca i patrzy na swoje ciało, gdzie t-shirt ma porwany na strzępy. Jest tam duże, głębokie rozcięcie, które wygląda, jakby właśnie znów się otworzyło i zanurza całą prawą stronę Louisa w szkarłacie. Drży, jego oddech jest urwany, a usta wykrzywiają się z bólu, który zdaje się zauważać dopiero teraz. Harry wykorzystuje ten moment odwrócenia uwagi, by chwycić jego ludzki nadgarstek, delikatnie odpychając nóż od swojego gardła. To prawdopodobnie cud, na jaki pozwala mu Louis.

Siada na tyle, na ile może, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Louis wciąż obciąża jego nogi. Harry pozwala swoim palcom zacisnąć się wokół nadgarstka Louisa, czuje szybki i nierówny puls, ściska, by zapewnić Louisa, że tu jest. Oczy Louisa przeskakują na niego i wytrzymuje wzrok Harry'ego przez kilka chwil, po czym szybko mruga, wzdryga się i w efekcie omal nie spada z łóżka. Zaciska oczy, przyciska obie dłonie do skroni, wydając z siebie jęk, gdy wstaje chwiejnie i cofa się, cofa, cofa, dopóki jego ramię nie uderza w najbliższą ścianę.

Harry rozrzuca pościel, metaliczny zapach uderza w jego nozdrza.

– Louis – próbuje znów, wyciągając dłoń. – Pozwól mi pomóc. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny. Obiecuję.

Louis patrzy na niego przez może sekundę lub dwie, z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem; potem po prostu się przewraca.

Harry rzuca się naprzód i udaje mu się przyciągnąć go do piersi nim uderzy w ziemię. Potem niespodziewanie zapada cisza, w ciemnym pokoju słychać jedynie bębnienie deszczu o okna. Serce Harry'ego nadal bije dwukrotnie szybciej niż zwykle, ale Louis jest w jego ramionach, zimny i niemal martwy, ale jest tam i Harry musi przełknąć szloch, który grozi wydarciem się z jego bolącego gardła.

Harry zerka na lewo. Zayn i Niall opuścili broń, a rękawica Liama już nie świeci. Liam wydaje z siebie długie gwizdnięcie.

– Przyniosę apteczkę.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 

_______

[1  Не шевелись (ros.) – „Nie ruszaj się”

[2] Заткнись (ros.) – „Zamknij się”

 

 


	4. IV.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ IV.**

 

„Świat przestaje istnieć dla człowieka zakochanego, i to zarówno w sytuacji, gdy wszystko układa się dobrze, jak i wtedy, gdy układa się źle”

 

**Alice Munro,** _**Za kogo ty się uważasz?** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

Louis stracił przytomność. Harry układa go na swoim łóżku i od tej pory pracuje automatycznie, zdejmuje zakrwawioną pościel i zamienia ją na świeżą, która pachnie jak zmiękczacz do tkanin, gładką i jedwabistą. Ściąga Louisowi podarty t-shirt, mocno zagryzając wargi, gdy widzi blizny i rany, część stara, część przerażająco świeża, na razie pokrywa wszystko klejem chirurgicznym, mokrą flanelą zmywa najgorszy brud, zakłada bandaże tam, gdzie może. Bierze z szafy parę spodni do biegania, które są na niego trochę za krótkie, t-shirt i jedną ze swoich bluz, kładzie je przy łóżku i pozwala sobie przez moment jedynie patrzeć na Louisa, po czym przykrywa go czystą pościelą.

Wygląda nawet gorzej niż wyglądał w Londynie. Każde żebro, każda kość jest dokładnie widoczna, a skóra ma niebieski odcień. Ale jego pierś porusza się z każdym oddechem, jego oczy są zamknięte i teraz jest tutaj, jest bezpieczny i Harry jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by tak pozostało, czując, że emocje zwijają się w jego klatce piersiowej, gotując się blisko powierzchni.

Dłonie Harry'ego trzęsą się, kiedy przykrywa małą sylwetkę Louisa i udaje mu się wytrwać, gdy opuszcza pokój, idzie korytarzem i jedzie windą na wspólne piętro. Wciąż jest środek nocy i z zewnątrz wygląda to, jakby nadciągała Apokalipsa, ale pozostali siedzą przy wysepce kuchennej z kubkami parującej herbaty i Harry nie może zrobić ani kroku.

Przyciska dłoń do ust, by stłumić pierwszy szloch, który się z niego wyrywa, obraz rozmywa mu się przed oczami, a kolana grożą poddaniem się. Niall w mgnieniu oka zrywa się ze swojego siedzenia, na początku podtrzymując go, a potem otaczając pewnymi rękami jego ramiona. Harry ukrywa twarz w swetrze, który ten w międzyczasie założył i płacze przez Bóg wie jak wiele czasu, szloch wstrząsa całym jego ciałem dopóki nie jest wyczerpany, tak zmęczony i tak cholernie pełen ulgi, że to go przytłacza.

– Wyrzuć to z siebie, wielkoludzie – mówi Niall, pocierając jego plecy i prawdopodobnie nawet się nie krzywiąc, gdy Harry go obsmarkuje. – Wyrzuć z siebie to wszystko.

Powoli zaczyna przesuwać ich do wysepki i umieszcza Harry'ego na stołku, odsuwając się na bok, lecz wciąż trzymając rękę owiniętą wokół jego ramion. Harry z wdzięcznością przyjmuje podaną przez Liama chusteczkę i wyciera twarz, próbując unormować oddech.

– Jest nieprzytomny – udaje mu się powiedzieć po upływie kilku minut.

– Nie dziwię się – komentuje Zayn, odgarniając z czoła kosmyk włosów. – Wątpię, żeby od Londynu w ogóle odpoczywał. HYDRA musiała gonić go jak wściekły pies.

– Czy myślisz, że to dlatego on... – i Harry nie może kontynuować, ani też nie musi, myśląc o zakrwawionej pościeli w swoim koszu, którą powinien prawdopodobnie po prostu wyrzucić.

– Agentów HYDRY nie jest łatwo zgubić – mówi na to Niall i, oczywiście, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Mieli wystarczająco wiele starć z HYDRĄ, żeby wiedzieć, dlaczego Louis wygląda, jakby przepuszczono go przez maszynkę do mięsa. – Więc co teraz?

Zapada cisza. Harry wypija trochę swojej herbaty, licząc na to, że poluzuje nieco węzeł, który jest zaciśnięty wokół jego serca.

– Nie przekażę go TARCZY – jest wszystkim, co w tym momencie mówi i sięga do kieszeni bluzy, wyciąga ulotkę, którą miał przy sobie Louis, papier jest zużyty, jakby spędził godziny na przeciąganiu po nim palcami, by go wygładzić. – Miał to – mówi im i kładzie ją na ladzie. Jeden róg jest ciemny od krwi. – Był w Smithsonian. To znaczy, że pamięta, racja? Albo przynajmniej próbuje.

– I przyszedł tutaj – przyznaje Liam. – Mimo że nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, jak udało mu się dostać do budynku.

Usta Harry'ego drgają.

– Jest przebiegły. Umiał otwierać zamki zanim jeszcze nauczył się pisać własne imię. – Uśmiecha się tęsknie do swojej filiżanki na to wspomnienie i podnosi wzrok, by ujrzeć, że Liam patrzy na niego łagodnie, lecz wyraz twarzy Zayna, choć sympatyczny, jest raczej trzeźwy.

– Przyłożył ci nóż do gardła – mówi.

– Gdyby chciał mnie zabić, mógł to zrobić – ripostuje natychmiast Harry. – Nie przyszedł tu po to. Przyszedł po odpowiedzi i chcę spróbować mu je dać. Chcę, żeby wydobrzał i był bezpieczny.

Zayn wzdycha ze znużeniem.

– Co z twoim własnym bezpieczeństwem? Czy bezpieczeństwem drużyny?

– On nie ma zamiaru...

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć!

Harry przełyka ciężko, ale wytrzymuje spojrzenie Zayna.

– W tym momencie nie wiem niczego – wyznaje, zdesperowany, by utrzymać równy głos, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać go przez lekkim drżeniem. – Wszystko, co wiem, to to, że on jest najważniejszą rzeczą w moim życiu. I nie oddam go, by był torturowany. I wy też nie. Po moim trupie.

Kątem oka zauważa, że Niall odsuwa się od niego i obchodzi wysepkę, by zająć swoje poprzednie miejsce. Harry nie może tego zobaczyć, ale jest pewny, że kładzie dłoń kojąco na udzie Zayna.

– Przeszedł przez tak wiele. Nie zasługuje na to, co zrobiłaby z nim TARCZA lub HYDRA, gdyby znów położyły na nim swoje dłonie. I wiem, że stawiam was w trudnej sytuacji, ale ja po prostu... nie mogę znów go stracić – wyznaje cicho. – I jeśli na nic innego, zasługuje przynajmniej na przywilej wątpliwości.

Pozwala, by jego słowa opadły i wstaje, wsadza swoją pustą filiżankę do zmywarki i ciężko opiera się o blat. Unosi dłoń i przebiega nią bezmyślnie po płytkiej ranie na szyi, zdrapując trochę zaschniętej krwi.

– Jestem z Harrym – wtrąca niespodziewanie Liam i Harry posyła mu przez ramię pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. – Spędziłem kilka tygodni w jaskini i to najgorsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przydarzyła. Ten facet był jeńcem wojennym przez siedemdziesiąt lat. A TARCZA znów uczyniłaby z niego więźnia. Myślę, że zasługuje na to, by znów stać się sobą.

– Dzięki, Liam – mówi Harry i w odpowiedzi dostaje miękki uśmiech.

– Nie myślisz o konsekwencjach – wciąż nie zgadza się Zayn. – Wiem, przez co przeszedł i prawdopodobnie rozumiem to o wiele lepiej niż ty, ponieważ ludzie, którzy go szkolili, szkolili też mnie. Spędzę resztę życia oglądając się przez ramię, ponieważ jest mnóstwo osób, które włożyły we mnie swój czas i pieniądze. Tylko wyobraź sobie, o ile więcej on jest dla nich warty. Nie wiemy, z czym się mierzymy – woła, dla podkreślenia rozkładając szeroko ramiona. – Nie jesteśmy przygotowani, by sobie z tym poradzić. Z czymkolwiek. Od traumy, przez którą przeszedł, do informacji, które może posiadać i tego, do czego jest w tym momencie zdolny.

Harry unosi brwi i odwraca się do niego.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: do czego jest zdolny?

Zayn robi znaczącą pauzę, napiętą, niespokojną i mrożącą krew w żyłach.

– Obawiam się, że on może być uśpionym szpiegiem.

– Kim jest uśpiony szpieg?

– Uśpiony szpieg to na ogół normalny człowiek – wyjaśnia powoli Niall, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Ale został zaprogramowany i dostał misję, i istnieje fraza lub słowo–klucz, które go aktywuje. Uśpiony szpieg nawet nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Właśnie to sprawia, że jest tak niebezpieczny i śmiertelny. Nie dowiesz się o tym, dopóki się nie wydarzy, po prostu.

– Ale dlaczego Louis miałby być uśpionym szpiegiem? – Harry nie może powstrzymać się przed spytaniem.

– Ponieważ – odpowiada Zayn – HYDRA włożyła w niego mnóstwo pieniędzy. Jest ich najcenniejszą własnością. Jestem pewny, że dołożyli ogromnych starań, by upewnić się, że go nie stracą.

– Umieszczam w swoich zbrojach przycisk autodestrukcji – dodaje w zamyśleniu Liam. – Myślisz, że mogli zrobić coś podobnego?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

– Być może. Znów, nie dowiemy się dopóki nie będzie za późno.

– Jeśli jest jakiś chip – sugeruje Liam – mogę zrobić skan. Tak czy inaczej chciałem zbadać jego protezę, to naprawdę fascynujące dzieło inżynierii.

– On nie jest szczurem laboratoryjnym – wtrąca Harry, coraz bardziej niezadowolony. – I jeśli go tutaj nie chcecie, z chęcią znajdę nam jakieś inne miejsce.

– Nie o tym mówię. – Liam wstaje i podchodzi do lodówki, bierze jeden ze swoich niemal czarnych napojów proteinowych. Cyfrowy zegar wskazuje dwadzieścia siedem minut po czwartej. – To moja wieża. Możecie zostać tu tak długo, jak tylko chcecie. Ale może powinniśmy zrobić głosowanie. Są dwa głosy na pozostanie Tomlinsona tutaj, więc co z wami, chłopaki?

Zayn opiera się na łokciach i splata swoje długie palce, kręcąc głową.

– Wybacz, Kapitanie. Ale sądzę, że najlepszym wyjściem dla wszystkich byłoby włączyć TARCZĘ. Niall?

Wywołany, Niall wydaje z siebie długi, sfrustrowany jęk i zarzuca ramionami dramatycznie.

– Och, chyba żarty sobie robicie! Dlaczego to ma spadać na mnie? – krzyczy, patrząc na Zayna i spotykając jego spojrzenie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie – mówi, odwracając się do Harry'ego i chwilę później wywracając oczami. – I ty też nie posyłaj mi tego wzroku zbitego szczeniaczka. Chryste, to niesprawiedliwe.

Niall sapie i pociera twarz dłońmi dopóki nie robi się czerwona. Potem wstaje i robi kilka kroków przez kuchnię, gryząc swoje wargi, po czym odwraca się, by znów znaleźć się z nimi twarzą w twarz.

– Przykro mi – zwraca się do Zayna z westchnieniem. – Ale miałem rozkazy, by zastrzelić cię, gdy tylko cię zobaczę. A kiedy tego nie zrobiłem, wszyscy mówili mi, że nie można ci ufać, ale ja posłuchałem instynktu i zobacz, dokąd nas to zaprowadziło. – Zerka na Harry'ego. – A w tym momencie mój instynkt podpowiada mi, żeby zaufać Kapitanowi. Więc tak zrobię.

Harry wydaje z siebie westchnienie ulgi; bezgłośnie dziękuje Niallowi, który wzrusza ramionami i macha dłonią, jakby chciał powiedzieć _nie ma za co_. Zayn mierzy go wzrokiem, zwężając oczy, po czym podnosi się i przeciąga.

– Niech będzie po twojemu – przyznaje. – Ale ostrzegałem cię. I nie powinieneś o tym zapominać. – Mówiąc to, szybko opuszcza kuchnię.

Niall wyrzuca z siebie kolejny jęk.

– Teraz definitywnie śpię na kanapie.

 

 

Louis śpi aż do świtu, co nie jest ani trochę wystarczające, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że musiał zmuszać się do pozostania przytomnym przez całe tygodnie, jedynie z krótkimi przerwami na odpoczynek. Harry jest tam, kiedy się budzi, siedząc na fotelu w kącie przy oknie, z książką na kolanach, w którą wpatrywał się, zamiast czytać. Wzdryga się, gdy Louis, bez wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia, niespodziewanie podrywa się na łóżku, pościel zsuwa mu się na kolana, ramiona ma defensywnie rozłożone, a oczy rozszerzone, oddech szybki. Harry sądzi, że może zobaczyć, jak szybko serce bije mu w piersi.

Musi minąć chwila nim dezorientacja Louisa zniknie, wtedy opuszcza ramiona i mruga, jego oczy przebiegają po pokoju aż do momentu, gdy zatrzymują się na Harrym i tam pozostają. Ciepły dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

– Cześć – mówi, czując, że brakuje mu tchu. Louis zaciska pięści na swojej kołdrze i mimo faktu, że bez całej swojej broni wygląda niemal delikatnie, mięśnie jego prawej ręki drgają imponująco, przypominając Harry'emu, by go nie lekceważył. Kiedy był bardzo mały, jego matka powiedziała mu, że nie powinien zapędzać bezpańskich psów na ulicach w róg czy pod ścianę, ponieważ wtedy zwierzęta zawsze są najbardziej agresywne. Zastanawia się, czy Louis naskoczy na niego, jeśli za bardzo się zbliży.

– Nie jestem uzbrojony – kontynuuje Harry i pokazuje puste dłonie, myśląc, że to może być dobry początek. – I jeśli chcesz, możesz wyjść. Żaden z nas nie będzie cię zatrzymywał. Ale jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi, z chęcią ci je dam. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny i możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz.

Patrzy, jak Louis spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie, zaciśnięte na kolanach, jedna z ciała i jedna z metalu, i jego spojrzenie wędruje dalej, nigdy nie spotykając się z tym Harry'ego, lecz przynajmniej nie wstaje i nie ucieka; przynajmniej wydaje się rozważać ofertę Harry'ego. Jest więc cicho, przez długi czas, gdy Harry nie ma odwagi poruszyć się ani odezwać, bojąc się, że jakikolwiek ruch lub dźwięk mógłby wystraszyć Louisa. Więc siedzi i czeka cierpliwie, aż Louis zbierze myśli albo podejmie decyzję, napięcie zdradza jedynie siła chwytu, w którym trzyma książkę, drąc strony.

– Napisali, że umarłem – mówi Louis znikąd, tak cicho, że Harry mógłby łatwo to przegapić, gdyby nie czekał na to przez niemal godzinę. Zwraca swoje lodowobłękitne oczy ku Harry'emu. – Na wystawie. Napisali, że zginąłem w bitwie. – Robi pauzę, najwyraźniej dobierając w głowie słowa. – Ale mylą się.

– Tak – wydusza z siebie Harry, umierając z pragnienia, by podejść do niego i przynajmniej usiąść na brzegu łóżka. – Mylą się. Ale wszyscy tak myśleli. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że przeżyłeś.

– Napisali, że byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – kontynuuje Louis niewzruszenie, wciąż wytrzymując wzrok Harry'ego. – Czy w tym też się mylą?

– Nie. – Zaprzecza niemal zbyt szybko, przesuwając się na brzeg fotela. – Nie, proszę. Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak naprawdę moim jedynym przyjacielem. Najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. – Harry bierze wdech i wydech. Twarz Louisa pozostaje pusta, niezachwiana i to nie powinno boleć aż tak bardzo, jak boli. Harry powinien spodziewać się, że będzie ciężko. – Wciąż jesteś.

Louis zerka w dół, na swoje ręce. Wsuwa dolną wargę do ust, przygryza ją, aż nawet blada skóra wokół bieleje.

– Nie pamiętam tego – mówi. – Nie pamiętam wielu rzeczy.

Harry musi przypominać sobie, by zachować spokój i opanowanie, ponieważ tu nie chodzi o niego i Louisowi potrzeba, by nie był teraz bałaganem. Zayn ma rację, gdy mówi, że nie są wykwalifikowani czy doświadczeni, by sobie z tym poradzić, ale wszyscy są jedyni w swoim rodzaju, jakoś dają radę i wszystko, co tak naprawdę może zrobić Harry, to spróbować.

– A _co_ pamiętasz? – pyta i czeka z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź Louisa.

Louis nie odpowiada od razu. Części jego lewej ręki warczą cicho, klikając i łącząc się na nowo, lecz Louis zdaje się być już do tego przyzwyczajony.

– Krzesło – mówi w końcu. – Krzesło i zimno. Zawsze było zimno.

Harry zaciska oczy, nabiera powietrza przez nos i powoli je wydycha.

– I spadanie – niespodziewanie kontynuuje Louis, mrożąc krew w żyłach Harry'ego. – Pamiętam spadanie. – Znów patrzy w górę. – Spadłem? To tak umarłem?

Harry kiwa głową, nie może na początku wykrztusić ani słowa, musi najpierw przełknąć gulę w swoim gardle.

– Tak – odpowiada. – Byliśmy wysoko w górach. W pociągu. Połowa wagonu została rozerwana i ty... ty spadłeś.

Louis wytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, pozornie bez zmian. Harry nic nie może poradzić na to, że patrzy na blizny, zdobiące jego skórę i nie potrafi nie wyobrażać sobie, kto i co je tam zostawiło.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, co jest prawdą? – odzywa się znów Louis po kilku minutach ciszy i serce Harry'ego się ściska.

– Możesz spytać mnie – odpowiada z powagą. – Cokolwiek to będzie, odpowiem. I obiecuję, że nigdy cię nie okłamię – ponieważ Harry nie może zrobić nic więcej.

Nie może zaoferować Louisowi nic poza szczerością, bezpieczeństwem i obietnicą, że nie opuści go kolejny raz. Fakt, że na twarzy Louisa nie pojawia się nawet ślad oczywistych emocji łamie mu serce, lecz z drugiej strony, mieć Louisa tutaj i móc rozmawiać z nim oraz pomagać mu zrozumieć, kim jest, to więcej niż Harry mógł kiedykolwiek oczekiwać i musi przestać być egoistą. Louis wydobrzeje i to zajmie dużo czasu i będzie trudne, ale, tak jak powiedzieli, jedyna droga to ta do przodu.

– Jesteś głodny? – pyta więc, ponieważ konfrontacja z nagą piersią Louisa, chudą i żylastą, naprawdę trafia w czuły punkt. Louis przez kilka chwil patrzy na niego pusto, nie odpowiada, nawet nie dajemu najmniejszego znaku, że zrozumiał pytanie, więc Harry ujmuje to inaczej. – Chcesz coś do jedzenia?

Louis jedynie wpatruje się w niego przez kolejną minutę, po czym unosi jedno ramię, co może być uznane tylko za wzruszenie ramion. Wtedy to w niego uderza. To pierwsze świadectwo tego, co zrobiła mu HYDRA, nie licząc tych horrorów, o których Harry już wie. Równie dobrze mógłby po prostu przewrócić się i zwymiotować na podłogę, ponieważ czuje mdłości i niespodziewanie zgniły od wewnątrz. Louis musi umierać z głodu, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt w jakim żył stresie i ich szybszy od przeciętnego metabolizm, który wymaga co najmniej trzy razy więcej składników odżywczych niż normalny człowiek.

Harry wstaje na chwiejnych nogach, pozwala, by książka spadła na fotel i wyciera dłonie o dżinsy. Budzik na jego szafce nocnej wskazuje, że jest dopiero po siódmej.

– Co powiesz na prysznic? – Zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz przesadza, ale desperacko pragnie, by Louis poczuł się lepiej, by cokolwiek odzyskał, nawet jeśli to tylko pełny żołądek czy podstawowe poczucie czystości. – Mam też wannę, jeśli wolałbyś wziąć kąpiel.

Podchodzi do drzwi, które prowadzą do jego łazienki i otwiera je, odsuwając się, by dać Louisowi wybór wejścia do przestronnej łazienki i obejrzenia jej i przez moment Harry sądzi, że ta próba też nie wypaliła, kiedy Louis niespodziewanie odsuwa pościel na bok i przerzuca nogi przez brzeg łóżka. Wstaje na zaskakująco stabilne nogi i bezgłośnie przemierza podłogę, zatrzymując się tylko na milisekundę, kiedy mija Harry'ego, po czym wkracza do łazienki. Harry nie ma nawet czasu, by martwić się zapewnienie Louisowi odrobiny prywatności, ponieważ ten ściąga swoją bieliznę wyćwiczonym ruchem, bez zawahania, i upuszcza ją na podłogę, stojąc tam zupełnie nagim, z ramionami napiętymi po bokach.

Rozcięcie, które zaczęło krwawić kilka godzin temu, wciąż wygląda źle, rozciąga się od przodu Louisa wokół biodra, sinieje na krawędziach, a klej chirurgiczny robi przynajmniej tyle, że trzyma je razem. Harry chce odwrócić wzrok, naprawdę chce, lecz Louis się nie porusza, po prostu nadal tam stoi, jakby czekał, aż coś się wydarzy i –

Gryzie swoje kłykcie i odwraca się na minutę, by wziąć się w garść i zwalczyć pieczenie pod powiekami. Kiedy Harry odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą – przynajmniej na zewnątrz – Louis wciąż się nie poruszył. Harry wchodzi do pokoju na miękki i pluszowy pod jego stopami dywan i pozostawia drzwi lekko uchylone na wypadek gdyby Louis nie czuł się komfortowo w zamkniętych przestrzeniach.

Louis wpatruje się w prysznic nieufnie. Jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie drżą.

Wanna stoi daleko w prawym rogu, luksusowa rzecz z dyszami i dotykowym panelem sterowania, bardzo przestronna. Harry uznaje, że to może być lepsze wyjście i podchodzi do niej, chwyta słuchawkę prysznicową i odwraca się do Louisa akurat w momencie, by zobaczyć, jak ten wyraźnie cofa się z rozszerzonymi oczami i nozdrzami. Harry pozostaje nachylony nad wanną, patrzy na słuchawkę w swojej dłoni i znów na Louis, kiedy to do niego dociera.

– Lou – zaczyna, jego głos jest szorstki od gotujących się emocji. – Ja tylko... napełnię ci wannę, okej? Nie mam zamiaru... – i urywa, odkładając słuchawkę z powrotem na miejsce, po czym odkręca kran, trzymając dłoń pod strumieniem i sprawdzając temperaturę. – Weź kąpiel, żadnego ciśnienia wody, tu jest mydło i ręczniki, a ja... ja zostawię cię samego, jeśli chcesz.

Wydaje się odprężać, ale niewiele. Mimo wszystko Louis podchodzi do wanny i po chwili wahania wchodzi do środka, siada w mniej–więcej pięciu calach wody i przyciska nogi blisko do ciała, obejmując je ramionami, kuląc się – próbując wyglądać na tak małego, jak to tylko możliwe.

Harry nie wie, co ma robić. Jest zupełnie zagubiony, porusza się po omacku i wątpi, by Louis wiedział, co robi i co jest w tym złego. Minęło dopiero kilka godzin i Harry już jest bliski kompletnego załamania nerwowego na środku swojej łazienki, ponieważ Louisowi wyraźnie odmawiano nawet najmniejszego poczucia komfortu i ludzkiej przyzwoitości, rozbiera się przed kimś, kogo prawdopodobnie wciąż uważa za nieznajomego, jak to było mu wpojone. Nie sięga po mydło, gdy wanna powoli się napełnia, prawdopodobnie nawet nie pozwalano mu używać mydła ani myć się w ciągu minionych dziesięcioleci. Wygląda na to, że nie zawracali sobie też głowy obcinaniem mu włosów, gdy nie był zamrożony.

Louis niezupełnie był próżny, ale miał świadomość tego, że dobrze wygląda, używał tego dla własnej korzyści i spędzał dużo czasu przed lustrem, o co zawsze droczył się z nim Harry. Nigdy nie opuszczał ich mieszkania bez ułożonych włosów, ogolenia się i nienagannego ubrania i to tak wyraźnie kontrastuje z teraźniejszością, gdy wygląda na zaniedbanego i ledwie obecnego, że Harry czuje mdłości.

Nie jest pewny, czy nie przekracza jednej z wielu granic, które powinni ustalić, kiedy zakręca kran i chwyta butelkę szamponu. Louis odwrócił od niego twarz, lecz gdy Harry pyta:

– Mógłbyś zanurzyć głowę? – on spełnia to ledwie po chwili.

Ze ściśniętym gardłem i klatką piersiową, Harry siada na krawędzi wanny i, utrzymując swój oddech płytkim, ponieważ już smakuje jak żółć, poświęca chwilę, by pomyśleć o konsekwencjach tego, że Louis po prostu robi to, o co go poprosi, podczas gdy kilka godzin temu był gotów go zabić, ślepo wypełniając coś, co może być zakwalifikowane jako rozkaz. Ale Harry odpycha to teraz na bok, zmusza swoje dłonie do pozostania spokojnymi, gdy napełnia je wodą i zaczyna moczyć splątane włosy Louisa. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zajmował się jego ranami, Harry skupia się na jednym zadaniu, używając palców, by rozplątać kołtuny, nakładając szampon i znów je myjąc.

Louis ponownie się pochyla, kuląc kręgosłup, dzięki czemu Harry może policzyć kręg po kręgu. Moczy gąbkę, widzi to, jak Louis drży, kiedy przesuwa nią po jego plecach, ramionach i bokach, gdzie krew zabarwiła skórę, a Harry pracuje dopóki jego oczy nie płoną, gąbka nie jest czerwona, a woda nie zaczyna robić się letnia, a Louis po prostu na to pozwala.

Kiedy kończą, Harry wyrzuca myjkę, co jest mało oszczędne, do kosza i wraca do sypialni, bierze stos czystych ubrań i trochę dużych, miękkich ręczników, kładzie je na blacie obok kranu. Louis wciąż ma ręce owinięte ciasno wokół nóg, wpatrując się w falującą powierzchnię wody.

Harry odchrząkuje. Czuje się słabo.

– Te ubrania mogą być nieco duże, ale powinny wystarczyć dopóki nie zorganizuję ci czegoś, co będzie pasować – mówi mu. – Ja um... zostawię cię teraz samego. Ale powinieneś spróbować jeszcze trochę odpocząć.

Potem wychodzi z łazienki i z sypialni i niemal wyskakuje na korytarz, po czym zaczyna płakać.

 

 

– Sądzę, że polewali go z węża – mówi Harry chwilę później. Jest na dole, w pracowni Liama, siedząc na jednym z wielu biurek, pokrytych częściami maszyn, podczas gdy Liam pracuje nad jasnoczerwoną rękawicą, obracając w dłoni śrubokręt. W gardle wciąż czuje suchość. – Po prostu stał tam i wzdrygnął się, kiedy wziąłem prysznic. Myślę, że spodziewał się, że po prostu w niego wyceluję.

– Niezbyt zaskakujące, nieprawdaż? – komentuje Liam, nie podnosząc wzroku. Wygląda na nieco wypompowanego, a Harry widzi na blacie obok niego pustą butelkę, w której wcześniej był proteinowy shake. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Liam zszedł tutaj od razu po ich rozmowie w kuchni. – Musieli od czasu do czasu go wyczyścić i zgaduję, że to było skuteczne. Nie, żeby HYDRA traktowała go jak osobę w jakiejkolwiek innej dziedzinie.

– Wiem, po prostu... widzieć to jest trudniej niż myślałem. I – dodaje, mieląc słowa w głowie – jest nagle tak... posłuszny. Nie wiem, czy to właściwe słowo, ale... tak. Przeszedł z atakowania do słuchania mnie w ciągu kilku godzin.

Liam odkłada rękawicę i obraca się na krześle.

– Spędził siedemdziesiąt lat, wypełniając polecenia – mówi. – Wątpię, żeby łatwo było się od tego uwolnić, być znów własną osobą, szczególnie gdy ledwie pamięta, co oznacza bycie osobą. I w tym momencie jedynym człowiekiem, który łączy go z jego przeszłością i z jego człowieczeństwem, jesteś ty.

– Więc zamienił HYDRĘ na mnie? – podsumowuje Harry. – Ale... nie tego dla niego chcę.

– Ale to początek – wzrusza ramionami Liam. – Powiedziałbym, że lepszy posłuszny niż podrzynający ci gardło w nocy.

– Prawdopodobnie – musi przyznać Harry, ale niezbyt to z nim współgra. Jednak z drugiej strony to początek i Harry podejrzewa, że jeśli da Louisowi przestrzeń i czas, przypomni sobie wystarczająco wiele siebie, by znów podejmować własne decyzje. – To po prostu takie dziwne. Ponieważ... to on, prawda? Ale w tym samym czasie to nie on i przeraża mnie myśl, że zrobię coś źle.

– Szczerze mówiąc – rzecze Liam – myślę, że to przez jakiś czas będzie kwestia przypadku. I wiem, że Zayn powiedział, że nie jesteśmy właściwymi ludźmi do tej roboty i być może nie jesteśmy, być może to spieprzymy. Ale wszyscy przeszliśmy przez wiele i wszyscy przetrwaliśmy, tak? – Potem wraca do swojej rękawicy.

– Dzięki – mamrocze Harry i decyduje się pozwolić Liamowi pracować w spokoju, ponieważ to nawet niezły dzień i musi być bardziej cierpliwy niż teraz.

Wraca na swoje piętro i znajduje drzwi sypialni lekko uchylone. Gdy zaglądają do środka, widzi, że Louis jest z powrotem w łóżku, przykryty aż do ramion i z kapturem bluzy naciągniętym na głowę, odwrócony do drzwi plecami. Harry nie jest pewny, czy Louis śpi, ale decyduje, że pewnie nie chce, by mu przeszkadzać, więc odwraca się i kieruje do salonu, bierze jedną ze swoich książek i zaczyna czytać.

 

 

Louis nie wychodzi z sypialni przez trzy dni, a Harry nie wchodzi. Wciąż myśli o swojej matce, mówiącej mu o bezpańskich psach, o niezapędzaniu ich w róg, i myśli, że będzie to warte więcej, jeśli Louis sam zdecyduje się wyjść. W międzyczasie Harry czyta o amnezji i PTSD [1] , wybiera kilka filmów, które oglądali z Louisem zanim ten został powołany i ściąga przepisy na potrawy, które pamięta, że Louis lubił jeść. To daje mu coś do roboty, ponieważ Niall daje mu znać, że Dyrektor Cowell wciąż jest wściekły i, dopóki nie pojawi się jakaś pilna sprawa, chce, żeby Harry był zawieszony w czynnej służbie, co w rzeczywistości całkiem mu odpowiada.

To jego jedyna styczność z pozostałymi. Liam jest ciągle zajęty w warsztacie i domyśla się, że Zayn i Niall wciąż mają do wyprostowania kilka spraw między sobą i z TARCZĄ, a Harry decyduje się pozostać na swoim piętrze, po prostu na wypadek, gdyby Louis opuścił sypialnię, co robi trzeciego dnia, dokładnie wtedy, gdy nad Manhattanem zaczyna wschodzić słońce.

Kiedy Harry podnosi wzrok, by ujrzeć Louisa, stojącego w drzwiach, omal nie upuszcza swojej szklanki. Woda przelewa się przez krawędź i moczy jego podłogę oraz skarpety. Ma na sobie ten sam sweter i dresy, nogawki i rękawy są przydługie, ma też naciągnięty kaptur, próbując ukryć tak wiele siebie, jak tylko możliwe. Harry chce zmniejszyć dystans i przytulić go do piersi, umiera z pragnienia, by to zrobić, tak samo jak w przypadku wielu innych rzeczy, które obecnie są poza jego zasięgiem.

Odstawia szklankę i bierze ręcznik, wyciera ręce, a potem kilka kropel na kafelkach.

– Miałem właśnie ugotować jakiś obiad – mówi Harry, gdy odkłada ścierkę i myśli o tym, co czytał na temat wprowadzania kogoś z powrotem w życie codzienne. Nie zadawać zbyt wielu pytań, lecz prezentować rutynowe, pożywne jedzenie, jednak z małą zawartością dodatków smakowych oraz przypraw i lekkostrawne.

Grzebiąc w szafkach kuchennych, których prawie nie używa, ponieważ zwykle zostaje na wspólnym piętrze, Harry znajduje ryż, fasolę i pomidory w puszkach i stawia to wszystko na blacie. Kątem oka widzi, że Louis się przybliża, długie spodnie ciągną się po podłodze. Siada przy stole, wzrok wbity ma w miejsce, gdzie niebo jest pomarańczowe, purpurowe i ożywione, w przeciwieństwie do nich. Gdy Harry napełnia duży garnek wodą, zauważa, że Louis naciągnął lewy rękaw bluzy, żeby zupełnie zakryć swoją protezę, nawet końce jego błyszczących palców nie są widoczne, tam, gdzie jego dłonie są niemal ostrożnie ułożone na blacie stołu.

Przełykając gulę, która wydaje się zajmować już stałe miejsce w jego gardle, Harry zajmuje się odmierzaniem ryżu, krojeniem kilku warzyw i otwieraniem puszek, podczas gdy Louis nawet nie porusza żadnym mięśniem, lecz przynajmniej nie ucieka. Harry sądzi, że to musi coś znaczyć. Na szczęście jest efektywny i mija ledwie półgodziny, gdy przekłada ryż i warzywa z sosem do dwóch misek. Bierze dwie łyżki i kilka serwetek, stawia jedną porcję przed Louisem i siada naprzeciw niego.

Spojrzenie Louisa przeskakuje z miski na łyżkę, w górę na Harry'ego, a potem z powrotem, tak samo zagubione jak w łazience i apetyt Harry'ego natychmiast maleje. Próbując nie wpatrywać się w Louisa, chwyta swoją łyżkę i zaczyna jeść. Jest trochę mdłe, ale nie chciał przesadzić z przyprawami, żeby żołądek Louisa łatwo sobie z tym poradził. Nie spodziewa się, że zje wiele, mimo że prawdopodobnie dosłownie umiera z głodu i zaczyna jeść, gdy Harry jest już dalej niż w połowie swojej porcji.

Harry podnosi wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy odkłada łyżkę. Połowa twarzy Louisa skryta jest w cieniu, padającym na nią przez kaptur, naciągnięty głęboko na czoło. Jego lewa ręka znajduje się pod stołem, ukryta, co, jak zaczyna podejrzewa Harry, jest sednem sprawy. Louis bardziej grzebie w swoim jedzeniu niż je, ale przedziera się przez połowę talerza zanim go odpycha. Harry czeka, aż podniesie spojrzenie.

– Nie pamiętam Brooklynu – mówi w końcu Louis, cienka linia rozdziela jego brwi. Wciąż wygląda jak śmierć, ale nie postarzał się ani o dzień i wciąż jest tak oszałamiający, że oddech Harry'ego zamiera, gdy ich oczy się spotykają. – Pamiętam tylko kota.

Harry nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, wystarczająco szerokiego, by uwydatnić dołeczki w jego policzkach.

– Dusty – odpowiada. – Nie był nasz. Był kotem pani McDougall, ale wkradał się do naszego mieszkania, jeśli zapomnieliśmy zamknąć okien.

– Racja. – Zaczyna żuć swoją wargę i to... to jest tak znajome, takie, jakie jest i Harry tak się cieszy, tak cholernie się cieszy, że wciąż pozostały małe, pozornie nieistotne rzeczy, których HYDRA nie mogła wybić i wysmażyć z Louisa. – Dlaczego pamiętam głupiego kota? Nie pamiętam _ciebie_.

To rani. Boli bardziej niż Louis, wbijający mu nóż w brzuch czy jego metalowa pięść, uderzająca go w szczękę i Harry stara się nie pokazać tego po sobie, ale jest zupełnie pewny, że jego twarz się kruszy. Szybko próbuje przywołać swoją minę do porządku. Nie sądzi, by to było szczególnie skuteczne.

– Potrzeba czasu – mówi Louisowi. – Zayn powiedział, że zniszczyli tkanki twojego mózgu. Ale może się uleczyć. Musisz tylko odpoczywać i wszystko do ciebie wróci. – A przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję.

– Zayn – mówi Louis, obracając imię w ustach. – Kim jest Zayn?

– Czarna Wdowa – odpowiada Harry i próbuje nie czuć się zraniony, kiedy przez twarz Louisa przebiega rozpoznanie.

– Pamiętam go – potwierdza, mrugając i przechylając lekko głowę, i otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz i Louis zrywa się na równe nogi. Harry siedzi tam lekko oniemiały i może jedynie patrzeć, jak Louis dopada do zlewu i zwraca swój obiad. Chwilę później Harry śpieszy do jego boku, sięga do jego włosów i kaptura i musi słuchać oraz patrzeć, jak wymiotuje, a całe jego ciało trzęsie się przy tym przez co najmniej dwie minuty.

Louis pozostaje pochylony nad zlewem, oddychając chrapliwie i krztusząc się, i Harry klnie cicho, niemal rozkoszując się tym słodko–gorzkim kontaktem, pozwalając swoim palcom przebiegać przez wzdłuż linii włosów Louisa, by go uspokoić. Wreszcie Louis odsuwa się i Harry pozwala, by ręce opadły mu po bokach, patrzy, jak Louis cofa się do szafek i zsuwa się, dopóki nie siedzi na kafelkach. Wtedy Harry siada naprzeciwko niego i przez chwilę siedzą w milczeniu, oddech Louisa znów się uspokaja, a Harry próbuje pozbyć się napięcia, które ściska jego ramiona.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta w końcu.

Louis nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego podkurcza nogi i wygląda, jakby próbował się zmniejszyć, a to jest tak niewłaściwe, tak bardzo niewłaściwe i ten widok rani Harry'ego, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie był wysoki, ale zawsze był największą i najjaśniejszą osobą. Nigdy się nie chował, nigdy nie próbował się kurczyć i nie był – nie _wstydził_ _się_ tego, kim był. A właśnie tak wydaje się teraz czuć, jeśli Harry może chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu go odczytać i aż do tego momentu o tym nie myślał, o dumie Louisa i jego honorze, o tym, jak paraliżujące i kaleczące musi być pamiętanie, co się wydarzyło. Aż do tego momentu, myślał, że to będzie dobre.

– Nie pamiętam cię – powtarza Louis i jego głos jest jak papier ścierny. Harry odsuwa się od niego tak, że uderza głową w szafki. – Nie _pamiętam_ cię, ale... _znam_ cię. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe i to nie ma sensu, ale teraz nic nie ma sensu.

– Nie musi mieć sensu – zapewnia go szybko Harry, jego serce bije szybko. – I znasz mnie. Nikt nie zna mnie tak dobrze, jak ty.

Louis podnosi prawą dłoń, ściskając nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Zaciska oczy, po czym mruga szybko, a Harry zastanawia się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z atakiem obrazów lub wspomnień.

– Nigdy nie mówili mi wiele – odzywa się po chwili. W kuchni robi się ciemno, słońce jest teraz skryte za wieżowcami i na horyzoncie pozostał jedynie skrawek pomarańczowego. To był ciepły dzień, ale Harry czuje w kościach niewytłumaczalny chłód. – Ale wydaje mi się, że mawiali: „on jest martwy”. I nie pamiętam, czy wiedziałem, o kim mówili, ale musiałem, ponieważ po prostu... przestałem walczyć, tak sądzę. Powiedzieli „jest martwy” i to już nie było tego warte.

– Louis – dławi się Harry i musi przesunąć się bliżej, dopóki jego zgięte nogi niemal dotykają tych Louisa, wyciągając dłoń. – Boże, tak mi przykro.

– Ale nie jesteś martwy. Kłamali.

Harry bierze drżący oddech, gdy Louis pozwala swojej prawej dłoni opaść na podłogę, ledwie cale od jego dłoni.

– Kłamali. Kłamali na temat wielu spraw.

– Nie jesteś martwy – powtarza Louis, a gdy jego palce muskają palce Harry'ego, drży. – I ja też nie jestem.

– Nie, Lou – odpowiada Harry, patrząc, jak Louis wpatruje się w ich ręce. – Nie jesteś.

Po tym zapada cisza. Światło znika za horyzontem, pogrążając kuchnię w ciemności, szarych powierzchniach i długich cieniach, ciągnących się po kafelkach. Louis nie chwyta jego dłoni, ale też nie zabiera swojej i minęło dopiero kilka dni, jednak Harry wie, że może im się udać. Kiedy znów rozlega się głos Louisa, Harry nie jest pewny, czy miał to usłyszeć.

– Może powinienem.

Harry splata ich palce, kręcąc głową. Może im się udać i uda się.

 

 

Przystosowanie się z powrotem do stałych pokarmów zajmuje Louisowi jeszcze kilka dni. Wciąż nie opuszcza zbyt często sypialni Harry'ego, jedynie pojawia się w kuchni każdego dnia w okolicach zachodu słońca, prawdopodobnie próbując znaleźć w swoim życiu jakiś wzór, teraz, gdy kontrola HYDRY została usunięta z równania, i nie odzywa się, gdy cicho i niepokojąco posłusznie zjada wszystko, co Harry mu podaje. Ale Harry siedzi z nim i przytrzymuje jego włosy, kiedy wszystko zwraca aż do momentu, gdy wreszcie przestaje.

Harry przenosi się z myciem do siłowni, a śpi w swoim salonie, nie mając odwagi bardziej oddalić się od Louisa, zupełnie panikując, że mógłby nagle zniknąć, po prostu odejść i Harry nie miałby szansy, by ponownie go zobaczyć. Więc kręci się w pobliżu i robi na śniadanie gorącą owsiankę z miodem, szykując dwie miski w nadziei, że Louis zda sobie sprawę, że musi jeść więcej niż jeden posiłek dziennie. Jest niemal pewny, że Liam zapomniał o czasie, a Niall daje im trochę przestrzeni i jest też zupełnie pewny, że Zayn próbuje trzymać się na razie z dala od tej sytuacji, ale tak było od samego początku; on i Louis, a cała reszta świata się nie liczy i Harry nie chciałby tego w żaden inny sposób.

Ale jest ciężko. Harry powoli traci zmysły przez swoją potrzebę zbliżenia się do Louisa, przynajmniej dotknięcia go w jakiś sposób; trzymania go blisko siebie i słuchania bicia jego serca. Są czułymi ludźmi, Louis i on, i Harry umiera z pragnienia, ale już zbyt wielu ludzi kładło na nim swoje brudne ręce, szturchając, dźgając i raniąc, i Harry nie będzie jednym z nich. Pierwszym krokiem w zdobywaniu zaufania Louisa jest bycie stałą i wspierającą obecnością, a nie wymuszanie na nim ludzkiego kontaktu, gdy wyraźnie nie jest na niego gotowy.

Właśnie wrócił z siłowni, gdy JARVIS informuje go, że Sophia czeka na niego we wspólnym salonie i Harry jest zdezorientowany, zastanawiając się, czego może od niego chcieć, ale i tak natychmiast się tam kieruje. Niall powiedział mu rano, że udaje się na krótką misję i Bóg wie, gdzie ostatnio podziewa się Zayn, a Liam jest Liamem, więc piętro jest całkowicie opuszczone, zachowane dla Sophii w idealnie skrojonym kostiumie o barwie bakłażanu i szpilkach, którymi prawdopodobnie mogłaby kogoś wypatroszyć, gdyby przyszło co do czego. Wita go z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Na stole jadalnym stoją dwie torby.

– Dzień dobry, Kapitanie – mówi, wkładając telefon do kieszeni. – Jak się miewasz?

– Całkiem nieźle, tak myślę – odpowiada Harry niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co powiedział jej Liam. Wygląda na zbyt swobodną, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w jej wieży osiedlił się super zabójca. – A ty?

– Dobrze, jak zwykle, a będę miewać się jeszcze lepiej, kiedy zmuszę Liama do przejrzenia kilku umów. – Wywraca oczami, po czym odciąga torby na bok. – Poinformował mnie też, że masz gościa, który potrzebuje trochę podstawowych artykułów, więc JARVIS wysłał mi jego rozmiary i pozwoliłam sobie przynieść kilka rzeczy. – Mówiąc to, wyjmuje z tyłu stos koszulek, a potem dżinsy, skarpety, bieliznę i kilka ładnych bluz i swetrów. Sophia odwraca się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, lecz Harry jest w stanie jedynie otwierać i zamykać usta. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pasuje. Upewniłam się, że wszystko jest w dobrej jakości, ale jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym coś wymieniła albo potrzebował więcej, śmiało daj znać.

– Dzięki – mówi Harry tępo, patrząc na stosy ubrań, wyłożonych na stole. Z roztargnieniem przesuwa palcem po miękkiej bawełnie szarego t-shirtu. – Ja nie... Bardzo dziękuję. To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Jeśli powiesz mi, ile to kosztowało, ja...

Sophia macha na niego dłonią.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, Kapitanie. Dodałam to do karty kredytowej Liama. To nie tak, że sprawdza swoje wyciągi bankowe. Uznaj to za część obsługi – dodaje z mrugnięciem. – Liam poprosił mnie także, żebym znalazła specjalistę w zakresie pacjentów z traumą, cierpiących na PTSD, na wypadek, gdyby taki był potrzebny, i skontaktowałam się z jednym z filii Payne Industries w armii USA. Polecił mi kilku psychiatrów, którzy pracują specjalnie z weteranami i sprawdziłam dokładnie ich wszystkich. – Wyciąga kopertę i kładzie ją na ubraniach. – Tutaj są dane kontaktowe i referencje doktor Watson, ale jeśli chciałbyś się skontaktować, JARVIS ma to wszystko także w bazie danych.

Harry jest zbity z tropu Próbuje wymyślić właściwą odpowiedź, ale Sophia nie daje mu na to czasu. Zanim w ogóle udaje mu się otworzyć usta, ona zakłada już torbę na ramię – która oczywiście idealnie dopełnia jej stroju – i wyciąga telefon.

– Nasi prawnicy są w kontakcie ze Smithsonian, tak samo jak zaufanie Kapitana Ameryki i wszystkie twoje prywatne własności, które wciąż pozostają w różnych archiwach, zostaną ci wysłane tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Zapewniono mnie, że to kwestia dni. – Zerka na zegarek, kąciki jej ust wyginają się, jest wyraźnie niezadowolona. – Teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, muszę wepchnąć Liamowi do gardła kilka umów, a mój samolot do Los Angeles odlatuje za dwie godziny. Miłego dnia, Kapitanie.

Harry'emu udaje się wymamrotać jedynie: „nawzajem” nim ta wymija go, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie chmurę słodkiego zapachu perfum i prawdopodobnie wartą kilkaset dolarów odzież. Czując się nieco wypompowany, Harry wsadza ubrania z powrotem do toreb i chwyta je razem z kopertą, zawierającą dane psychiatry. Nie jest niespodzianką to, jak Sophia poradziła sobie z tą sytuacją, skoro zarządza i radzi sobie z Liamem od lat. Czego by o niej nie mówić, jest ostra, efektywna i – gdy Harry naprawdę się nad tym zastanawia – niesamowicie intuicyjna.

Zabierając wszystko na dół, do swojego salonu, Harry zajmuje się wyciąganiem wszystkich metek i upewniając się, że nie ma takich, które mogłyby podrapać lub zirytować Louisa, i nie może poradzić nic na to, że rumieni się na wybory Sophii i to, co najprawdopodobniej musi myśleć o Harrym i jego rzekomym _gościu_. Są tam obcisłe spodnie w różnych odcieniach, od czarnego do jasnoniebieskiego, zwykłe białe, szare i czarne t-shirty oraz dobre połączenie koszul; dżins, flanela, bawełna. Kurtka na chłodne dni. Skarpetki i dobrana bielizna, która sprawia, że krew napływa jednocześnie do jego policzków oraz krocza i Harry musi przygryzać swój kciuk, dopóki to nie minie. Są też dwa pudełka trampek w jednej z toreb, jak również dodatkowy zestaw kosmetyków. Musi pamiętać, żeby powiedzieć JARVISowi, by wysłał Sophii bardzo szczere podziękowania.

Harry rozważa myśl zaniesienia wszystkiego Louisowi w tej chwili, ale powstrzymuje się po tym, jak bierze kilka głębokich, uspokajających wdechów. Gdy kieruje się do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę, może coś przekąsić, nagle przypomina mu się, że Sophia wspomniała o Smithsonian oraz jego prywatnych własnościach i czuje, jak oblewa go przyjemna fala ulgi, gdy woda się gotuje. To tylko mała rzecz, ale Harry jest bardzo chętny, by odzyskać swoje rzeczy, niemal skręcając się na myśl o tym, ilu ludzi w nich myszkowało.

Louis brał dodatkowe zmiany i tak długo oszczędzał, by kupić Harry'emu używany aparat na osiemnaste urodziny i kolejne lata spędził fotografując prawie wyłącznie Louisa. Nie wie, ile z tego ocalało, i mimo że są niewyraźnie, wie, że te zdjęcia pozwalają na intymny wgląd do jego duszy. Dobrze będzie mieć je z powrotem. Może nawet przyspieszą powrót Louisa do zdrowia.

Próbując skierować swoje myśli gdziekolwiek, Harry parzy nieco koperku i robi prostego tosta z szynką i serem. Trudno go przełknąć, jest w jego ustach prawie bawełniany, mimo że wie, że z kanapką wszystko jest w idealnym porządku. Jego żołądek wydaje się być nieszczęśliwy przez wypełnianie go, wciąż ściskający się i niespokojny, a herbata nie pomaga wiele w uspokojeniu go. Harry czuje się po prostu wyczerpany i wysuszony, a jedyną osobą, która mogłaby sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej, jest ta, do której nie może się na tym etapie nawet zbliżyć.

Nie powinien użalać się nad sobą. Powinien być silniejszy. Ale Harry boi się, że nie jest ani nigdy nie będzie, nie jako Kapitan Ameryka i nie jako on sam. Pamięta rozmowę, którą odbył z Jamesemna samym początku, podczas ich pierwszej misji po uformowaniu Wyjących Komandosów. Louis wymyślił strategię, Louisowi udało się pod radarem wkraść do niemieckiej bazy i tylko dzięki niemu misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Harry nie przyglądał się z boku, daleko mu do tego, ale bez Louisa nie wiedziałby, co robić. Całe jego życie mógł polegać na Louisie, liczyć na niego i za nim podążać i powiedział Jamesowi, że to powinien był być Louis. Gdyby nie został powołany tak wcześnie, gdyby doktor Erskine spotkał jego zamiast Harry'ego, Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że z ich dwójki to Louis skończyłby jako światło nadziei Ameryki.

I pozwala sobie na zastanawianie się, co stałoby się, gdyby ich role się odwróciły. Sądzi, że zostałby w Brooklynie, dalej pracując w Piekarni Pani Burden, mając nadzieję na wieści od Louisa, mając nadzieję, że wróci bezpiecznie. A Louis prawdopodobnie by wrócił i zostaliby w Brooklynie albo przenieśliby się gdzieś indziej, na przedmieścia, obok siebie, ze wspólnym ogrodem. Może Louis ożeniłby się w końcu z ładną dziewczyną i Harry cieszyłby się z bycia po prostu jego najlepszym przyjacielem i wujkiem jego dzieci, i nie zestarzeliby się razem, jak czasem sobie wyobrażali – ale przynajmniej byliby razem.

Teraz ma wrażenie, że wszystko, czego pragnął, jest najbliżej i najdalej, jak kiedykolwiek było. Ma to szczęście, że żyje w czasach, gdy mógłby wziąć ślub, mieć dzieci i robić rzeczy, o których nigdy nie myślał, że będą możliwe, a jednak jedyna osobą, z którą chce to przeżyć, nawet go nie pamięta. Louis nie jest winien, _Harry_ jest i czuje się okropnie, że nie wystarcza mu to, co ma.

Kanapka osadza się ciężko w jego żołądku, a herbata wystygła, gdy wreszcie otrząsa się z rozmyślań, jego kłykcie są białe, bo wciąż ściska mocno blat kuchenny. W ostatnich dniach często brakuje mu tchu, Harry czuje się stale bliski uduszenia, wpatruje się w ubrania i buty i chce zrobić dla nich miejsce w swojej szafie, chce, żeby Louis _chciał_ zrobić sobie miejsce tam i w życiu Harry'ego. Zayn powiedział, że Louis może nie wyzdrowieć do końca, jest zupełnie możliwe, że jego mózg został trwale uszkodzony, a Harry stara się nie dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli; jednak w tym samym czasie chce być realistą, nawet jeśli jest to bolesne.

Mówi sobie, że bycie jedynie przyjacielem Louisa będzie w porządku, Harry przysięga, że będzie.

Wylewając zimną herbatę do zlewu i wkładając pusty talerz do zmywarki, Harry pociera twarz dłońmi, by odzyskać przynajmniej trochę poczucia opanowania. Bierze kilka uspokajających oddechów, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i kieruje się do salonu.

Po bezsensownym wpatrywaniu w migający ekran telewizora przez godziny, Harry robi coś na kolację, wyjmuje dwie miski, dwie łyżki i dwie szklanki wody i obserwuje, jak słońce zachodzi nad Manhattanem. Lecz Louis nie przychodzi. Drzwi jego sypialni pozostają mocno zamknięte. Harry siada na swoim krześle i walczy z pieczeniem w oczach, kontury się rozmywają, jednak wciąż widzi, jak jego dłonie trzęsą się na powierzchni stołu.

 

 

_Pociąg pędzi, grzmi, jest biało i zimno, a krzyk Louisa wciąż rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach. Harry czuje się, jakby zamarzał, a wiatr sprawia, że jego oczy łzawią, rozrywając go i wciąż widzi twarz Louisa, wciąż czuje jego skórę i Harry – Harry czuje się, jakby umierał._

 

 

Budzi się gwałtownie i z krzykiem, który odbija się od ścian. Prostując się, Harry zachłystuje się powietrzem. Jego serce galopuje, tworząc w piersi niemal mdlący ból, jego wnętrzności ściskają się, a w głowie wiruje. Harry kuli się i obejmuje się rękami, zdesperowany, by tak utrzymać się w jednym kawałku. Jego policzki są mokre i pociąga nosem, pojedyncza łza spływa po jego twarzy i łaskocze go w szczękę. Opada na kołnierz jego koszulki, nasiąkniętej zimnym potem.

Z grymasem, Harry ociera twarz i zdejmuje wilgotną koszulkę z ciała. Upuszcza ją na podłogę, gdzie leżą już koc i poduszki, prawdopodobnie zrzucone we śnie. Wzdychając, Harry czeka, aż jego oczy przywykną do ciemności. Najprawdopodobniej do rana jeszcze daleko, ponieważ niebo za oknem jest smoliście czarne, jedyne źródło światła to poświata wieżowców wokół wieży Avengers.

Potrzebuje chwili, by zauważyć ciemną sylwetkę osoby, siedzącej na przeciwnej kanapie, i kolejnej sekundy, by jego mózg nadążył. Harry płoszy się i odskakuje, przyciskając plecy do poduszek, serce obija mu się o żebra.

– Jezu – sapie i wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to Louis, i Harry nie może nie być wdzięczny za to, że tym razem nie widać żadnej broni. Gdy jego puls się uspokaja, mówi: – Nie przyszedłeś na kolację – i, zaskakująco, jego głos nie zdradza, jak bardzo roztrzęsiony jest w środku.

Louis nie odpowiada. Właściwie w ogóle nie reaguje, co nie jest rzadkością, lecz i tak jest nieco niepokojące, szczególnie dlatego, że to pierwszy raz, poza ich wspólnymi kolacjami, kiedy Louis wyłonił się z sypialni Harry'ego. Wciąż ma na sobie jego bluzę i spodnie do biegania, stopy bose, a nogi przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej. Jak zwykle użył prawej dłoni, by naciągnąć lewy rękaw bluzy tak, żeby zakrył całą jego protezę. Ma naciągnięty kaptur, rzucający cień na jego twarz, ale z jakiegoś powodu jego niebieskie oczy wciąż świecą w oczodołach paradoksalnie jasno.

– Jesteś głodny? – próbuje znów Harry i wstaje na drżące nogi. – Mogę podgrzać jakieś jedzenie, zrobić herbatę albo, na przykład, tosta, jeśli wolałbyś –

– Krzyczałeś.

Harry zamiera. Zatrzymuje się przy brzegu kanapy i patrzy na Louisa, który się nie poruszył, lecz jego spojrzenie jest ostre i skoncentrowane na Harrym.

– Co?

– Krzyczałeś – powtarza monotonnie Louis. – We śnie. Słyszałem cię.

Przez moment nie wie, co powiedzieć.

– Przepraszam – decyduje się, czując się nieswojo. – Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

– Nie obudziłeś – mówi po prostu Louis, nie poruszając się, nawet nie mrugając, nie ukazując pojedynczego śladu emocji i Harry musi przypominać sobie o tym, by wciąż oddychać. – Nie sypiam dużo.

Harry przełyka ciężko. Louis powinien więcej sypiać, jeśli nie po to, by odpocząć, to dlatego, że wtedy jego mózg mógłby wreszcie zacząć właściwie się uzdrawiać i Harry myślał, że przez cały ten czas, który Louis spędzał w jego sypialni, właśnie to robił. Zauważa, że oczy Louisa na ułamek sekundy przeskakują na jego nagą klatkę piersiową i ma nadzieję, że ciemność maskuje jego rumieniec. Najprawdopodobniej Louis po prostu ocenia go instynktownie, to, że jest ubrany do połowy ukazuje słabość i wrażliwość. Prawdopodobnie porównuje nieskazitelną skórę Harry'ego do własnej, pokrytej bliznami i śladami przemocy, której doznał.

– To twoja sypialnia – kontynuuje Louis po chwili. – Powinieneś w niej spać.

– Nie przeszkadza mi pozostanie na kanapie – odpowiada Harry. – Chcę, żeby było ci wygodnie.

– Wygodnie – powtarza Louis. Jego brwi nieco drżą, jakby faktycznie musiał zastanowić się, co oznacza to słowo.

– Tak. Mam też dla ciebie trochę nowych ubrań – przypomina sobie Harry, szybko zerkając w stronę, gdzie wciąż leżą torby. – Coś, co powinno, wiesz, rzeczywiście na ciebie pasować.

Znów, Louis nie odpowiada. Harry zastanawia się, czy powinien po prostu skierować się do kuchni i zaufać, że Louis za nim podąży, czy powinien zostać tutaj, by zapewnić Louisa o swojej obecności i pokazać mu, że chce słuchać. Decyduje się zostać, ale ostrożnie przysuwa się bliżej, gdy Louis spuszcza wzrok na ziemię.

Louis przez kilka minut przygryza wargi, nim odzywa się ponownie.

– Krzyczałeś moje imię. – Harry otwiera usta, lecz nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Louis wciąż na niego nie patrzy. – Wołałeś mnie i myślałem... nie wiem, co myślałem – kończy z lekkim grymasem. – Ale kiedy tu wszedłem, spałeś. Czy to był sen?

– Był – odpowiada Harry i musi odchrząknąć, zanim może kontynuować. – To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które ostatnio mi się śnią. Patrzenie, jak spadasz.

– Spadanie – mówi Louis, po czym podnosi na niego wzrok, przechylając głowę pod niewielkim kątem. – Tak zginąłem.

– Tak – ledwie udaje mu się wykrztusić. – Ty śnisz o spadaniu?

On kręci głową miękko, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Widzę twarze. Ale to nie sny, prawda? Chciałbym, żeby tak było, ale wiem, że nie.

– Lou –

– Patrzą na mnie – mówi Louis i krew Harry'ego zamarza. – Nie mogę stwierdzić, czy są martwi, czy żywi. Ale sądzę, że martwi. Sądzę, że ich zabiłem. – Przyciąga nogi bliżej i czyni siebie niemożliwie mniejszym, jakby próbował ze wszystkich sił zniknąć. – Robiłem okropne rzeczy.

Harry oddycha drżąco i opada na kanapę obok Louisa, blisko, lecz nie dotykając go i podnosi dłoń, by wyciągnąć ją, pozwala jej zawisnąć ledwie cale od ramion Louisa, lecz Louis drga niemal niezauważalnie i Harry z ciężkim sercem decyduje, że to za wcześnie. Przygryza wargi, dopóki nie zaczynają piec. Jego oczy wciąż są mokre.

– To nie byłeś ty – mówi stanowczo. – Zmusili cię, żeby to zrobił, nie dali ci wyboru i nie jesteś niczemu winny, słyszysz? Louis, nie jesteś... nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Nie zrobiłeś tego.

Harry niemal się wzdryga, gdy wzrok Louisa niespodziewanie go przeszywa, pusty wyraz twarzy zniknął i został zastąpiony dezorientacją oraz czystą agonią, jakby czuł tak wiele bólu, że nie wie, jak go skatalizować.

– Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – mówi Harry'emu. – Nie wiesz, czy nie chciałem tego zrobić, czy to nie była moja własna decyzja i, kurwa, może nawet mi się to podobało.

– _Znam_ prawdę – nalega Harry rozpaczliwie, patrząc, jak oddech Louisa robi się nierówny, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się wokół górnej części jego protezy, jakby próbował ją oderwać i Harry nie sądzi, by to bardzo mijało się z prawdą. – Znam prawdę, ponieważ znam _ciebie_. I rozumiem, że nie pamiętasz, ale ja pamiętam i to nie byłeś ty. Nie byłeś, uwierz mi. Wiem, co ci zrobili i jak długo to trwało, i nikt inny nie mógł z nimi walczyć i pokonać ich i – _Jezu_ – ty walczyłeś i udało ci się od nich uwolnić. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek inny mógł przetrwać to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, ale ty przetrwałeś – i Harry wyciąga rękę, kładzie dłoń na wierzchu pobielałej od ściskania dłoni Louisa, a Louis wciąż się wzdryga, ale nie odsuwa się od dotyku. Trzęsie się od stóp do głów, lecz Harry kontynuuje.

– Jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką znam.

Jednak Louis kręci głową, zaczyna się odsuwać.

– Powinni byli mnie zabić – mówi, jego głos jest cichy i tępy. – _Ty_ powinieneś był mnie zabić, gdy miałeś okazję.

Harry nie wie, co ma zrobić. Słyszenie, że Louis mówi to i ma to na myśli sprawia mu fizyczny ból.

– Proszę, nie mów tak – niemal błaga. – Zasługujesz, by żyć i zasługujesz na szansę, by wyzdrowieć i być sobą.

– Nie wiem nawet, kim jestem! – To wyrywa się Louisowi nagle, głos odbija się echem po pokoju i oczy Harry rozszerzają się na niespodziewaną zmianę w zachowaniu Louisa i błysk w jego oczach. – Nie wiem, kim jestem i nie wiem, co powinienem pamiętać albo myśleć, albo _kurwa_ – cokolwiek. Widziałem zdjęcie swojej twarzy i czytałem o swoim życiu, ale ono _nie jest_ moje, ponieważ nie mogę nawet określić, czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą. I wiem, że powinienem pamiętać, kim jesteś i wierzę ci, kiedy mówisz, że mnie znałeś, ale... ale nie mogę –

Urywa, nagle zamrożony i wpatrujący się w przestrzeń. Harry widzi błyszczące palce jego metalowej ręki.

– Louis? – pyta niepewnie.

Louis jeszcze przez chwilę milczy. Gdy otwiera usta, jego głos jest chrapliwy i monotonny.

– Obiecali mi.

Harry lekko pochyla się do przodu, przechylając głowę, by lepiej widzieć wyraz twarzy Louisa. Między jego brwiami widnieje zmarszczka, usta wygięte ma w dezorientacji.

– Co ci obiecali?

– Obiecali, że jeśli będę się zachowywał... nie przywiążą mnie już do krzesła. Powiedzieli, że jeśli zrobię wszystko, co powiedzą, zabiorą krzesło. Ale kłamali.

– Ponieważ wiedzieli, że zaczynasz sobie przypominać – mówi mu Harry, bo zaczyna rozumieć, jakie znaczenie ma dla Louisa krzesło i co prawdopodobnie się z nim działo, gdy sadzano go na nim siłą i krępowano aż nie mógł się poruszyć. – Ponieważ wiedzieli, że inaczej nigdy byś się nie poddał.

Louis widocznie wiotczeje i opada z powrotem na sofę, obejmując ramionami swój drżący tułów.

– Nie pamiętam – mówi, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego. – Po prostu nie pamiętam.

– Potrzeba czasu – mówi Harry, ponieważ to właśnie musiał powtarzać sobie, by iść dalej, w środku czuje, jakby połknął galon szpilek. – Ale będę przy tobie, obiecuję. Będę tutaj.

I siedzą razem w ciszy, czekając na wschód słońca.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

____________ 

[1]  PTSD (Post–Traumatic Stress Disorder), zespół stresu pourazowego – zaburzenie psychiczne będące formą reakcji na skrajnie stresujące wydarzenie (traumę), które przekracza zdolności danej osoby do radzenia sobie i adaptacji (via. [Wikipedia](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zesp%C3%B3%C5%82_stresu_pourazowego)).

 

 

 


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i połowa za nami :')

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ V.**

 

„Widzę teraz, że nadzieja prawie nigdy nie opiera się na racjonalnych przesłankach, jest bezsensowna; myślę, że rodzi ją instynkt.”

 

**Vasily Grossman,** _**Życie i los** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

– _Co do..._

_ Harry ledwie wszedł do pokoju, gdy ręce już przyciskają go do drzwi, a następnie je zatrzaskują. Klamka nieprzyjemnie wbija mu się w dolną część pleców, a jego głowa uderza w lite drewno, powodując tępy ból, zanim jego oczy skupiają się na Louisie. Ich spojrzenia spotykają się na moment i Harry czuje, że całe powietrze opuszcza jego ciało, które niespodziewanie jest mocno napięte, gdy Louis wyrównuje ich, unosząc jego biodra. _

– _Jezu, Louis, co... – i tego też nie może dokończyć, ponieważ Louis zerka na niego z dołu, a to wciąż jest tak dziwne, być wyższym i większym i mieć Louisa, patrzącego na niego przez rzęsy. Louis odnajduje i sięga do paska Harry'ego, jedną ręką otwiera go w mgnieniu oka, podczas gdy drugą wciąż zaciska na kroczu Harry'ego. – Wszyscy są na dole._

– _Mam to w dupie – mówi Louis i brzmi, jakby już brakowało mu tchu. Jego lewa ręka pociera Harry'ego przez spodnie, a drugą unosi, by zacząć rozpinać jego koszulę. – Minęły miesiące, ja prawie zginąłem, ty prawie zginąłeś i równie dobrze możemy zginąć jutro. Więc wybacz mi, jeśli bardzo chętnie sprawdzę, czy serum wpłynęło na każdą część ciebie._

_Mruga do niego sprośnie, gdy odpina ostatni guzik, ściągając koszulę z talii Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten zasysa powietrze. Louis uśmiecha się, a jego oczy się marszczą i wydają się lśnić nawet w słabej, mętnej poświacie, której ledwie udaje się rozjaśnić mały pokój, który zajęli w tym domu, jakieś dwadzieścia mil od Liège. I Louis ma rację, minęło zbyt dużo czasu, minęło o wiele zbyt dużo czasu, odkąd była to tylko ich dwójka, ponieważ pokonywanie setek mil niemieckich lasów i okupowanego terytorium Francji nie pozwalało na zbyt wiele prywatności._

_Tyle już przetrwali i to tylko jak dotąd, i nagle Harry czuje nagły popęd, który dopadł też Louisa, ignoruje dłonie, wciąż pracujące nad jego rozporkiem, przyciągając Louisa nawet bliżej i więżąc je między ich ciałami. Harry zderza ich usta, sprawiając, że zęby szczękają i nacisk przez kilka chwil jest wręcz brutalny, szalone ciągnięcie i gryzienie, dopóki ich głowy nie są przechylone, a wargi zaczynają ślizgać się, zamiast walczyć. Wydaje mu się, że słyszy, jak Louis mamrocze: „nareszcie”, po czym wyswobadza ręce z tego, jak ściśnięte były między nimi, przesuwa je po bokach Harry'ego i z powrotem do jego rozporka, rozpinając guzik, a potem suwak._

_ Jęk huczy w piersi Harry'ego, lecz jest tak zdławiony przez posiadanie Louisa ponownie, że nie wydostaje się z jego gardła. Nie miał wielu okazji, by pożerać Louisa wzrokiem i obserwować go tak, jak zawsze, a warstwy munduru i głęboka zima również to utrudniły, lecz z radością odkrywa, że mimo utraty wagi w niewoli, tyłek Louisa wciąż jest tak solidny i okrągły, jak go zapamiętał, kiedy jego dłonie opadają, by go ścisnąć. Louis przygryza w odwecie jego dolną wargę i rozdzielają się, wciąż oddychając tym samym powietrzem i nie marnując ani chwili dłużej, wkłada rękę do jego spodenek, chwytając go mocno. _

– _Louis – dyszy on i chce znów go pocałować, lecz Louis unosi brodę, usta ma rozchylone, błyszczące i czerwone, kąciki drgają, gdy zaczyna poruszać dłonią. Zerka w dół, a potem znów górę, na Harry'ego, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Ciało Harry'ego przebiegają dreszcze i to wciąż jest nowe ciało, wciąż trochę mu nieznane i, jakoś, wszystkie doznania są niespodziewanie wzmocnione. Ale to może po prostu być Louis, bardziej odurzający niż zapamiętał. Umysłowi Harry'ego nigdy nie udało się oddać mu sprawiedliwości._

– _Jak myślisz, Loczku? – pyta go Louis z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. – Cal albo dwa? Nie, żebyś wcześniej był mały._

– _Ja... – jęczy Harry i sądzi, że zaraz połknie swój język. – Ja nie -_

– _Nie przyglądałeś się jeszcze dokładniej? – pyta Louis. – Trzymałeś go przez cały ten czas w spodniach, ani razu nawet nie pocierając, więc to ja dotknę go jako pierwszy?_

_Harry znów szarpie Louisa do przodu, inicjując siniaczący pocałunek na jego ustach, gdy powoli zaczynają odsuwać się od drzwi, wchodząc sobie na buty, a Louis pozwala swojej dłoni wyślizgnąć się z bielizny Harry'ego, by rozpocząć rozpinanie własnej koszuli. Harry zrzuca swoją, pozwala ciężkiemu materiałowi opaść na zakurzoną podłogę, drewniane deski jęczą pod ich ciężarem, nieśmiertelniki są chłodne i łaskoczą wrażliwą skórę na jego piersi. Louis zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, oblizuje usta i wpatruje się w odsłoniętą pierś Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten rumieni się i rozgrzewa nawet bardziej, mrowienie roznosi się od palców jego stóp do czubków uszu. Delikatnie, niemal z czcią kładzie dłonie na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, palce muskają jego sutki, przez co Harry wciąga powietrze gwałtownie, a on przesuwa nimi w górę i w dół powoli, ponieważ, jak uświadamia sobie Harry, dla Louisa także jest to nowe._

_Szczerze mówiąc, Harry wciąż jest do tego nieco bojaźliwie nastawiony, ponieważ znają się na wylot i kochali siebie nawzajem od tak dawna, każdą część, a nagle on jest inny i Harry nie jest pewny, czy sprawy się nie zmienią. Louis zawsze kochał chronić go, tulić do siebie i zamykać w szczelnym uścisku, i zawsze mówił Harry'emu, jak bardzo kocha jego boczki i kościste kolana. Teraz Harry jest wysoki, postawny i mocny jak skała, wyrzeźbiony w sposób, który wydaje się być zupełnie nierealny, nawet dla niego samego, gdy patrzy na siebie w lustrze._

_Lecz Louis znów patrzy na niego w górę i jego uśmieszek zmiękł w delikatny uśmiech, gdy jego kciuk przebiega po znaczeniach nieśmiertelników Harry'ego, przyciskając metal do jego skóry._

– _Dzięki Bogu, że wciąż masz dodatkową parę – mówi mu i przez sekundę Harry nie wie, o co mu chodzi. Potem jego oczy podążają za błyskiem spojrzenia Louisa i nie może powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy orientuje się, że Louis ma na myśli jego trzeci i czwarty sutek. I tak, oba wciąż tam są, a Harry po prostu musi owinąć ramiona wokół szyi Louisa i przyciągnąć go z powrotem. Prowadzi ich do pryczy w rogu pokoju, jego pasek brzęczy w iskrzącej ciszy._

_Louis obraca ich dookoła, gdy jego nogi uderzają w chybotliwą ramę i zajmuje im chwilę, by ułożyć się na małym łóżku, lecz w końcu Harry'emu udaje się rozciągnąć ciało, a Louis usadawia się na jego kolanach z zadowoloną z siebie miną, kręcąc biodrami, dopóki Harry nie nabiera pewności, że jeśli stanie się jeszcze trochę twardy, równie dobrze może eksplodować. Skomle jak rozdrażnione dziecko i ciągnie koszulkę, którą ma pod spodem Louis, aż ten wywraca oczami znacząco, zrzuca z siebie mundur i – po chwili zawahania – zaczyna zdejmować koszulkę przez głowę, i -_

_On też jest inny, jak zgaduje Harry. Jest właściwie pewny, że to dlatego Louis w ogóle się wahał, ponieważ jest tam okropna ilość wciąż czerwonych, ostrych blizn, niespodziewanie zdobiących jego wcześniej nieskazitelną pierś, lewe ramię nadal jest zabandażowane i coś, co wygląda na ranę postrzałową tuż pod jego żebrami, które wystają o wiele bardziej niż kiedyś. Dla Louisa uczucie skrępowania przez sekundę sprawia, że serce Harry'ego łamie się i w tym samym czasie wątpi, by kiedykolwiek kochał go bardziej niż w tej chwili; zgiętego, lecz nie złamanego, odpornego, odważnego i silnego, o wiele silniejszego niż nawet Harry się spodziewał._

– _Kocham cię – mówi, jego serce nagle wydaje się ciężkie, a Louis unosi brwi w odpowiedzi, przekrzywia głowę z lekkim uśmiechem._

– _Skąd to pochodzi, Haz? – pyta, lecz wciąż trzyma dłoń na sercu Harry'ego, by czuć, jak bije. – Wiesz, że nie musisz tego mówić, żeby dostać się do moich spodni._

_Harry powstrzymuje się od potrząśnięciem głową do samego siebie._

– _Wiem, po prostu... to prawda, wiesz? Kocham cię._

_Louis pochyla się i całuje czubek jego nosa, sprawiając, że na moment robi zeza._

– _Ja ciebie też – szepcze w usta Harry'ego i odsuwa się zanim Harry ma okazję, by pocałować go bardziej. Najwyraźniej Louis jest człowiekiem z misją, ponieważ szybko zajmuje się spodniami i bielizną Harry'ego, ściągając oba naraz do kolan. Harry syczy, gdy zimne powietrze uderza w jego rozgrzaną skórę._

_Louis unosi do niego brwi. Przygryza wargę._

– _Może będę mógł stwierdzić, czy urósł, kiedy na nim usiądę – i Harry odrzuca głowę z jękiem, niemal rozbijając czaszkę, ponieważ uderza głową o drewniany zagłówek, chichot Louisa dzwoni mu w uszach, aż Harry nie może wytrzymać i dołącza do niego._

_Gdyby zamknął oczy i wyciszył wszystko inne, niemal mógłby udawać, że są z powrotem w domu, w Brooklynie._

– _Cieszę się, że nadal jesteś niezdarą – mówi ze śmiertelną powagą Louis i niemal spada, kiedy Harry parska śmiechem i używa swojej nowo zdobytej siły, by płynnie podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej._

_Spotyka rozchylone usta Louisa i połyka wszelkie uwagi, decyduje się być śmiały, ściskając jego pośladki i łącząc ich krocza, tarcie na jego nagiej skórze dociera do głowy i wywołuje zawroty. Pocałunek staje się nieobliczalny, gdy tylko Louis zaczyna znów ruszać biodrami i po kilku minutach praktycznie dyszą sobie w usta, a Harry chce, on potrzebuje -_

– _Złaź – wykrztusza, chwytając pasek Louisa tak mocno, że klamra łamie się jego dłoni, a skóra wydaje podobny do biczowania odgłos, gdy zbyt szybko go wyciąga. Harry nie jest już pewny, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół i która część ciała należy do niego, a wbijające się w jego ramiona palce Louisa nie robią wiele, by go uziemić. Louis klęka niezręcznie, ponieważ Harry nie chce całkowicie go puścić, lecz jego spodnie i bielizna w końcu lądują na podłodze, razem z butami._

_Harry jest rozgorączkowany. Nie ma pojęcia, jak udaje mu się skopać własne buty i spodnie, ale gdy to robi, pozostaje tylko skóra, śliska i spocona mimo niskich temperatur na zewnątrz i skromnego ogrzewania w środku, lecz Harry'ego nie mogłoby obchodzić to mniej. Musi dotknąć Louisa wszędzie, każdy cal, tak bardzo i nie wie nawet, jak ubrać to w myśli, lecz w tym samym czasie tak desperacko boi się, że przypadkowo go przy tym skrzywdzi, ponieważ nie umie kontrolować siebie i swojej własnej siły._

– _Dalej – Louis wydycha gorące powietrze w miejsce na obojczyku Harry'ego, które jest mokre od jego śliny. – Otwórz mnie._

_Kolejna fala gorąca przebiega przez kręgosłup Harry'ego, kiedy jego palce automatycznie przesuwają się w dół._

– _Masz jakąś oliwę? Albo smalec?_

_Louis zamiera. Nie jest to do końca zimny prysznic, ponieważ wciąż jest dociśnięty do krocza Harry'ego, lecz kiedy odsuwa się o kilka cali z otwartymi ustami, jest to przynajmniej trochę otrzeźwiające._

– _Nie – mówi. – Kurwa, nie mam. Dlaczego ty nie masz?_

– _Ponieważ ty po prostu... i ja... – chrypi, mrugając – praktycznie mnie schwytałeś i..._

– _Och, daj spokój! – przerywa mu Louis, wywracając oczami. – To nie tak, że cię zmusiłem._

_Harry odchyla głowę, patrzy w sufit i marzy, by jego krew przestała wrzeć. Wszystko na południe od jego pępka praktycznie pulsuje._

– _Tego nie powiedziałem, ale ty... ty to zaplanowałeś, jak mogłeś zapomnieć, że potrzebujemy..._

– _Och, do kurwy nędzy! – Louis nie pozwala mu dokończyć także tego zdania. Szczypie sutek Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten się wzdryga, i wreszcie uspokaja biodra. – To twoja cholerna robota, by myśleć z wyprzedzeniem, Kapitanie – podkreśla, uderzając biceps Harry'ego przed skrzyżowaniem rąk na piersi. – Niech to szlag._

– _Przestań kląć – nakazuje mu Harry, znów spuszczając wzrok i przyswajając ich rozgrzany, zarumieniony wygląd._

– _Będę przeklinać tyle, ile mi się podoba – odpowiada Louis bez większego zacięcia, po czym spogląda na niego znacząco. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale jesteśmy tu trochę w trakcie sytuacji. I byłem bardzo chętny, żeby ją rozwinąć._

_Harry wzrusza ramionami._

– _Mogę ci obciągnąć._

– _Gdybym chciał, żebyś mi obciągnął, zaciągnąłbym cię za drzewo, gdy tylko zeszliśmy z terytorium Niemiec – mówi Louis z rozdrażnieniem. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego poprosiłem Stana, żeby pilnował, by nikt tutaj nie przyszedł? Zaciągnąłem cię tutaj, ponieważ chciałem zostać wy-_

_Tym razem to Harry powstrzymuje go od dokończenia. Z większą zręcznością niż spodziewałby się po nim Louis, Harry odwraca ich i najprawdopodobniej wyciska całe powietrze z płuc Louisa, jeśli brać pod uwagę jego prychnięcie. Ich nowa pozycja dodaje również nowy rodzaj nacisku na ich biodra i Harry z fascynacją obserwuje, jak usta Louisa rozchylają się w cichym westchnieniu, rzęsy trzepoczą ślicznie, a oczy wywracają się do wnętrza jego głowy._

_Harry chwyta go tak, jak kiedyś robił to Louis, dolna część ramion przyciśnięta do cienkiego materaca po obu stronach jego głowy. Nie może powstrzymać się od dotknięcia kciukiem brwi Louisa, delikatnie śledząc jej zakrzywienie, po czym pochyla się, by ugryźć miejsce złączenia szyi i barku Louisa._

– _Harry..._

– _Pozwól mi – mówi, muskając nosem ucho Louisa, po czym zasysa płatek w usta, słuchając, jak oddech Louisa przyspiesza i rozkoszując się tym, jak drapie jego boki i plecy, wbijając w nie paznokcie, czuje pieczenie w miejscach, gdzie udało mu się przerwać skórę._

_Louis nie mięknie, lecz napięcie ulatnia się z jego ramion, gdy Harry obniża się i zaczyna kręcić biodrami. Obejmuje ramionami szyję Harry'ego i kryje twarz w jego obojczyku, silne nogi unoszą się, by otoczyć talię Harry'ego. Potem nie trwa to długo, obaj są o wiele za bardzo zmęczeni i spragnieni, by w ogóle chcieli ciągnąć to dalej. Harry przyciska usta do szyi Louisa, desperacko pragnąc zostawić po sobie ślad, gdy przesuwają się w kierunku ich orgazmu, odczucia wzrastają, mieszają i rozmazują się, dopóki nie pozostaje nic prócz ciepła i gorącego, białego światła._

 

 

Harry budzi się gwałtownie, jak tyle razy wcześniej. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do tych poprzednich razów, jego serce nie wali, bo musiał przeżywać śmierć Louisa. Salon jest ciemny, ale wygląda jakby zaraz miało wzejść słońce, niebo ma ciemny odcień niebieskawej szarości, pierwsze światła padają z wieżowców, otaczających wieżę. Louis jest skulony na przeciwnej sofie, praktycznie znikający w bluzie Harry'ego, lecz wygląda, jakby szybko zasnął. A Harry jest twardy jak skała w swoich spodenkach.

Przerzuca nogi przez krawędź i kładzie bose stopy na podłodze, pochyla się i kryje twarz w dłoniach, oddychając szorstko przez nos, ponieważ ruch wystarcza, by ciepło przebiegło przez jego kręgosłup. Szczerze nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy był tak pobudzony. Nie pamięta ostatniego razu, gdy był twardy. I to jest najbardziej nieodpowiedni czas, ponieważ Louis nie pamięta, jednak jest tutaj, a jego obecność wpływa na Harry'ego tak jak zawsze i on nie może – po prostu nie może nic na to poradzić.

Biorąc kolejny oddech, Harry wstaje chwiejnie i przyciska prawą dłoń do swojej napiętej erekcji, próbując sprawić, by opadła, próbując myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż Louis, ostrych, miękkich i poszarpanych krawędziach, pięknie. Nic więc dziwnego, że to nie działa, a on podnosi koszulkę, którą zrzucił na ziemię kilka godzin wcześniej, trzyma ją przed swoim kroczem na wypadek, gdyby ten obudził się, zanim uda mu się opuścić pokój.

Idzie ostrożnie korytarzem do swojego pokoju, w którym właściwie nie był od przybycia Louisa, lecz wygląda on tak samo jak zwykle, więc kieruje się do łazienki, włącza światło i upuszcza koszulkę, patrząc na siebie w lustrze. Jego skóra jest zarumieniona i spocona, oczy szkliste, a szybko rosnące loki przyklejają mu się do karku. Harry unosi dłonie i przebiega nimi przez lekko wilgotne włosy, ciągnąc za nie z roztargnieniem i próbuje wyłączyć wspomnienia, które wciąż do niego wracają, próbuje zignorować obrazy, które są wszechobecne w jego umyśle. Jednak nie potrafi i wspomnienie Louisa jest tak silne, że Harry może praktycznie poczuć jego delikatne i wciąż chropowate dłonie na swoim ciele, widmo ust na drżącej skórze.

Harry występuje ze swoich spodenek, nie mogąc powstrzymać jęku, gdy miękki materiał muska jego obolałego penisa. Rumieni się w zawstydzeniu i Harry nie jest pruderyjny, bardzo daleko mu do bycia niedoświadczonym i dziewiczym, jak wielu wydaje się sądzić, jednak czuje się okropnie, kiedy wchodzi pod prysznic i odkręca wodę. Natychmiast przyciskając czoło do uspokajająco chłodnych płytek, pozwala ciepłej wodzie obmywać jego ramiona.

Przez kilka minut Harry pozwala sobie po prostu stać tam i oddychać, wyobrażać sobie, że woda zmywa część jego zmartwień, a unosząca się para chroni go trochę. Potem postanawia zacisnąć zęby. Pierwszy dotyk jest niemal elektryzujący, sprawia, że zasysa powietrze, jęczy i przygryza wargi. Harry czuje się nieco zardzewiały, musi znów zdobyć do tego przyzwoite uczucie, chwyta i ściska przez moment, po czym powoli zaczyna poruszać w górę i w dół, rozprowadzając wilgoć od czubka przez całą drogę w dół do podstawy. Jego tors drży i musi się zgiąć, przyciska lewą rękę do ściany prysznica, Harry nie może dłużej odpędzać obrazów i wracają, zalewając go z powrotem.

Tylko raz mieli ten luksus dzielenia prysznica w Londynie, ich zwykłym kwaterom przed wojną i w jej trakcie brakowało przyzwoitej łazienki, lecz wtedy, w ciasnej przestrzeni, gdzie gorącej wody starczało tylko na kilka minut, bardzo efektywnie zaspokajali siebie nawzajem dłońmi i ustami, nie było czasu na więcej, ale obecność Louisa jest niemal namacalna i Harry pozwala sobie na tę jedną chwilkę przypomnienia ciepła jego ust i obrazu, który utworzył na kolanach.

Harry dochodzi zawstydzająco szybko, jęcząc imię Louisa i przechodząc przez niemal bolesny orgazm, który gra na jego uczuciach i roznosi się głęboko w jego brzuchu. I stoi tam, patrzy, jak wszystko zostaje zmyte do odpływu i ignoruje piekący ból w klatce piersiowej.

 

 

Louis, zaskakująco, wciąż śpi, gdy Harry wraca do salonu, ubrany w czarne dżinsy i szarą Henley. Tylko zakrzywiona ścianka oddziela go od kuchni, więc postanawia zrobić coś pożytecznego i przygotować śniadanie. Wyćwiczonymi ruchami Harry łączy nieco jajecznicy, owsiankę i tosty, kroi trochę owoców i robi herbatę, ponieważ Louis pominął obiad, a Harry desperacko pragnie przywrócić mu normalny rytm dnia.

Nakrywa do stołu, bierze filiżankę kawy i miesza owsiankę, krzywiąc się, że niebo już się chmurzy. Wygląda ponuro i wydaje się, że może padać cały dzień, a kilka chwil później krople uderzają w szybę w rosnącym tempie. Harry tylko podwija rękawy, by zmyć olej z patelni, gdy słyszy odległe  _ ping _ windy. Nie ma czasu, by zastanawiać się, kto może wpaść, by się z nim zobaczyć, nim dociera do niego głos Nialla.

– Ej, Cap! – woła i Harry już słyszy, jak idzie do salonu, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając śniadanie. – Chętny na sparing?

Harry już ma powiedzieć mu, żeby był cicho, bo Louis wciąż śpi i potrzebuje tego, ale nie zdąża. Zaskoczony okrzyk, a potem przerażający huk przecina ciszę i brzęczy, jakby coś zostało roztrzaskane na kawałki, a teraz się rozsypywało i Harry potrzebuje jedynie dwóch lub trzech kroków, nim wychodzi z kuchni i zamiera.

Niall jest na podłodze, leżąc w morzu odłamków, które pochodzą z rozbitego stolika, który stoi przed sofami. Louis kuca nad nim, oczy ma zmrużone i ostre, włosy opadają mu na twarz, a metalowe ramię przyciska do gardła Nialla. Harry może jedynie się domyślać, że Niall go zaskoczył, że Niall nie jest mu znajomy, został zakwalifikowany jako zagrożenie i Louis zapewne instynktownie rzucił się na niego w odłamku sekundy. To w pewnym momencie musiało się wydarzyć i Harry jest zaskoczony, że zajęło tak długo.

Lecz Louis nie odpuszcza, a Niall zaczyna powoli robić się niebieski na twarzy i gdy tylko bezużytecznie uderza Louisa w ramię, Harry bierze się w garść. Rzuca się do przodu i przesuwa Louisa, uderzając w jego bok i posyłając ich obu kilka metrów po podłodze. Louis atakuje ślepo, uderzając Harry'ego protezą w twarz i atakuje jego wargę tak, że Harry czuje smak krwi.

– Louis, przestań! – woła do niego Harry, gdy ten szykuje się do kolejnego ciosu, sięga do ramion Louisa, próbując przyszpilić go do podłogi. Trzeszczenie szkła za nim mówi mu, że Niall się podnosi, ale Harry obawia się, że bez broni nie pomoże wiele. Udaje mu się chwycić prawy nadgarstek Louisa, stara się w miarę go unieruchomić. – Louis, to ja, jesteś bezpieczny – mówi znów, lecz oczy Louisa poruszają się gorączkowo i nie zwraca na nic uwagi, jest spanikowany i zdesperowany, a mięśnie w ramionach Harry'ego napinają się. – Louis!

Proteza jest bronią sama w sobie i boli jak diabli, kiedy Louis wyprowadza cios w prawe ramię Harry'ego, ale nie myśli i nie jest tak skoncentrowany jak wcześniej, a po kilku chwilach Harry'emu udaje się użyć tego dla własnej korzyści, obciążając Louisa własnym ciałem i ograniczając jego ruchy. Wciąż powtarza jego imię i w końcu jego oczy odzyskują ostrość, a ciało rozluźnia się i Harry może go puścić. Na szczęście cała scena kończy się tak szybko, jak się zaczęła, a kiedy Harry siada, Louis wycofuje się, przyciskając plecy do boku sofy, znów sztywniejąc i z sercem bijącym tak szybko, że Harry może zobaczyć to w pulsującej żyle na jego szyi.

Oddycha z ulgą. Niall skrzeczy i kaszle, wciąż siedzą pośród stłuczonych odłamków stołu, a jego szyja już sinieje. Pociera ją z ściągniętym wyrazem twarzy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Harry.

Oczywiście nie jest, ale Niallowi udaje się zrobić bardziej radosną minę i wykonuje lekceważący gest dłonią, którą nie pociera gardła.

– W porządku, Cap. Odjazdowo. – Kaszle jeszcze raz, po czym zwraca się do Louisa. – Masz niezły cios, muszę przyznać, stary.

Louis drga i mruga. Wydaje się przestraszony i całkowicie wstrząśnięty, a Harry nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie, z jakiego rodzaju koszmaru wyrwał go Niall, krzycząc na pół mieszkania. Wygląda na przerażonego również samym sobą, co jest tysiąc razy gorsze, i przyciska swoją protezę do drżącej klatki piersiowej, naciągając rękaw, by zupełnie ją zakryć, jakby to  _ nią _ był przerażony najbardziej ze wszystkiego.

Wszyscy wciąż siedzą na podłodze, uspokajając się, kiedy drzwi winy znów się otwierają.

– Ach, cholera – komentuje trafnie Niall, gdy widzi Zayna i Liama, wchodzących do salonu, którzy stają szeroko na nogach, a Zayn z dłonią ułożoną na boku, niewątpliwie spoczywającą na ukrytej broni. Przyswajają tę scenę, Niall, Harry i Louis siedzący wśród szczątków tego, co bez wątpienia jeszcze kilka minut temu było drogim meblem. Liam wygląda, jakby właśnie zerwał się z łóżka.

– Co się stało? – Głos Zayna jest spokojny, lecz stanowczy.

– Znasz mnie – mówi prosto Niall ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Nie umiem trzymać języka za zębami. Po prostu zaskoczyłem Louisa , a on się na mnie rzucił. Harry go odciągnął – co jest bardzo niejasnym podsumowaniem zdarzenia, ale z nich wszystkich to Niall najlepiej wie, jak radzić sobie z Zaynem, szczególnie gdy ten wygląda na sekundę przed wyciągnięciem broni i wycelowaniem jej w Louisa.

Liam wzdycha.

– Zawsze moje meble – mamrocze bez uszczypliwości. – Zastanawiam się, czemu po prostu nie zostawiam waszych pięter pustych.

Zayn wydaje się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Harry wie, że patrzy na zniszczony stół i wie, że Zayn koncentruje się na gardle Nialla i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie była to tylko nieszkodliwa szamotanina. Sam Harry nie jest pewny, co wydarzyłoby się, gdyby nie mógł zainterweniować. Louis mógł złamać Niallowi kark. Zayn wydaje się myśleć o tym samym, ponieważ robi kilka kroków w stronę Louisa, wyglądając groźnie, a Louis podnosi się, chwiejąc się lekko i wydając się być sekundę od upadnięcia.

Harry patrzy na niego, na to, jak staje na nogach mimo bycia wygłodzonym, wyczerpanym i zniszczonym, uparty i wytrzymały do ostatniej chwili, i serce boli go tak bardzo, że chce krzyczeć. Podnosi się i w dwóch długich krokach staje między Louisem i Zaynem. Przeszywa go spojrzenie Zayna, ciężkie od nie-do-końca-ukrytego wyzwania, a Harry odpowiada tym samym, bardzo jasno dając do zrozumienia, że jego postawa się nie zmieniła, że Zayn musi pokonać jego, by dostać się do Louisa, a oni znają siebie nawzajem; Zayn wie, do czego Harry jest zdolny w bitwie, lecz wie też, że nie ma pojęcia, co jest w stanie zrobić, by chronić jedyną rzecz, którą kocha najbardziej na świecie.

Napięcie powoli ulatuje z ramion Zayna, lecz nawet bardziej, gdy Niall wreszcie wstaje, szkło skrzypi pod jego dziwacznie futrzanymi kapciami.

– Wszystko w porządku, Zayn – mówi niedbale, ale jego niebieskie oczy są stalowe. – Nic się nie stało.

Harry niemal oddycha z ulgą, gdy Zayn przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy, by spojrzeć na Nialla, zdecydowanie robiąc szybką, wizualną kontrolę, czy faktycznie jest w porządku, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile może być, po czym opuszcza lewą rękę przy swoim boku, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru przycisnąć pistoletu do głowy Louisa przy najbliższej okazji. Zerkając przez ramię, Harry dostrzega, że Louis nie patrzy na niego, a na Zayna, postawę ma niespokojną, jednak spojrzenie przejrzyste i skoncentrowane, niezachwiane. Zayn to zauważa, ponieważ nie ma czegoś, czego mógłby nie zauważyć, a Harry nie może poradzić nic na to, że wstrzymuje oddech, gdy ich oczy się spotykają.

Przez kilka chwil panuje cisza i napięcie, nim Louis, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, zabiera głos.

– Postrzeliłem cię – mówi do Zayna, wciąż przyciskając lewą rękę do piersi, druga spokojnie zwisa u jego boku, lecz jest niewątpliwie gotowa do ataku, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Brew Zayna drga.

– To prawda – potwierdza. – Dwa razy. A także dźgnąłeś mnie nożem.

Żaden z nich nie mruga. Wciąż patrzą na siebie i Harry zaczyna czuć się lekko nieswojo z więcej niż jednego powodu, ale nie ma tu miejsca na jego interwencję, a Niall i Liam również się nie wtrącają.

– Nie byłeś moją misją – mówi po chwili Louis, jego głos jest niepokojąco odległy i pusty, jakby sam nie był do końca pewny, co mówi i co to oznacza, lecz Zayn jakoś wydaje się wiedzieć, ponieważ w niewytłumaczalny sposób jego wzrok łagodnieje lekko i wykonuje drobne skinienie głową, które Harry mógłby łatwo przegapić, gdyby nie wpatrywał się w Zayna z całą swoją koncentracją.

Nikt po tym nic nie mówi. Nikt się również nie porusza; a przynajmniej do chwili, gdy nos Nialla drga.

– Czy ja czuję śniadanie? – pyta i tak po prostu wracają do normalności.

Cóż, prawie.

 

 

Stół jadalny Harry'ego jest zatłoczony i mężczyzna boi się, że to może wystraszyć Louisa lub sprawić, że będzie czuł się niezręcznie. Wyraźnie tak się czuje, a przynajmniej tak wygląda dla Harry'ego, lecz zostaje w kuchni, obserwując biernie, jak Niall, Zayn i Liam biorą kubki herbaty i kawy oraz kartony soku i siadają, i nie porusza się, dopóki Harry nie wskazuje na jego zwykłe krzesło na czele stołu. Louis siada niepewnie, jego spojrzenie przeskakuje do Harry'ego, który siedzi po jego prawej, działając jako ochronna bariera między nim a Zaynem.

Napełnia talerz dla Louisa wszystkim, tak samo jak miskę płatków owsianych z miodem i jagodami, w nadziei, że coś z tego trafi do jego żołądka i tam pozostanie, Harry nalewa mu także filiżankę herbaty, z samym mlekiem, bez cukru, jak wybrał Louis podczas ich pobytu w Londynie. Harry próbuje nie gapić się na niego w trakcie posiłku, lecz zerka kątem oka, gdy Niall i Liam powtarzają tę samą starą kłótnię na temat Gwiezdne Wojny kontra Star Trek. Słucha ich jednym uchem i widzi, że po chwili Louis wydaje się odprężać, wybierając jedzenie, lecz jedząc więcej niż przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Może to dobrze, by spędzać więcej czasu z pozostałymi, przyzwyczaić Louisa do innych ludzi, zamiast ukrywać go przed światem. Nawet Zayn wydaje się do niego przekonywać; jeśli te kilka spojrzeń, które rzuca w jego stronę o czymś świadczy.

A gdy pyta: „chcesz jeszcze herbaty?”, a Louis odpowiada krótkim kiwnięciem, Harry zalicza ten poranek jako krok we właściwym kierunku.

 

 

Kolejne trzy dni zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że Louis śpi na podłodze w jego sypialni, ponieważ materac jest zbyt miękki i Harry przełyka falę mdłości, po czym wyciąga z szafy drugą kołdrę, rozkłada ją na ziemi przy oknie i również się tam układa. To nie jak dzielenie łóżka, lecz Harry bierze to jako znak zaufania, że Louis pozwala na jego obecność tam, gdzie śpi, że jest w stanie nawet zasnąć z Harrym ledwie stopę od siebie.

Niall je teraz z nimi śniadania prawie każdego dnia, a Harry dziękuje mu za to w duchu, robiąc jego ulubione babeczki i ucząc się, jak upiec irlandzki chleb sodowy, przez który Niall niemal szlocha. Louis wydaje się być tym nieco zaskoczony, a Harry jest tak szczęśliwy, widząc ślady emocji, skradające się z powrotem na jego twarz, że sam też prawie płacze. Ponadto Niall wydaje się nie czuć ani odrobiny niepokoju w obecności Louisa i gada do niego, zadowalając się brakiem odpowiedzi lub pojedynczym kiwnięciem albo potrząśnięciem głową, i to wydaje się przychodzić mu tak łatwo, zabiera nieco ciężaru z ramion Harry'ego. To naprawdę nie jest zaskakujące, że Niallowi udało się pozyskać sobie Zayna lata temu.

Louis zaczyna nosić ubrania, które kupiła mu Sophia, ale wciąż kradnie swetry Harry'ego, zawsze obciągając lewy rękaw, a to sprawia, że coś rozwija się w piersi Harry'ego, sprawiając, że mrowi go skóra, a jego oddech zamiera ilekroć widzi Louisa. To tylko małe decyzje, ale jednak wybory i to małe kroczki, dziecięce kroczki, ale przynajmniej nie stoją w miejscu.

Louis czyta to, co zostawia mu Harry, je to, co Harry położy na stole i śpi, gdy Harry kładzie się na ich pościeli na podłodze i może to wciąż nie jest idealne, lecz – dziecięce kroczki.

 

 

Louis kąpie się, gdy Liam wchodzi do salonu z kartonowym pudłem. Wciąż boi się prysznica, ale mycie się jest tak mechaniczne, że Harry musi zostawić go samemu sobie, by to zrobił, ponieważ widzenie Louisa w tym stanie sprawia, że jego skóra cierpnie. Harry chce też po cichu zachęcić Louisa do braku pośpiechu, cieszenia się tym czasem, odprężenia, mimo że jak na razie to nie do końca działa.

– Co to? – pyta Liama, gdy ten stawia pudełko na stole jadalnym, ponieważ ten w salonie został sproszkowany.

– Ze Smithsonian – odpowiada Liam z uśmiechem. – Zatrzymali rzeczy, które są teraz na wystawie, ale te i tak były zarchiwizowane. Nie przejrzałem ich jeszcze, ponieważ są twoje i mogę zostawić to tobie, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie, to – i odchrząkuje – to w porządku, tak sądzę. Trzymałem w prywatności zbyt wiele spraw przez długi czas. Wyjaśnienie niektórych z nich to dobre uczucie.

Wnętrze pudełka nie jest zakurzone. Nie ma żadnych pajęczyn, łączących resztki pierwszego życia Harry'ego. Ale pachnie – nie starością, bardziej jak uczucie w jego głowie w ostatnich dniach, wszystko zamglone, źle oświetlone i desperacko potrzebujące świeżego powietrza. Harry sięga do środka, próbując utrzymać swoje ręce stabilnymi, a kark mrowi go od tego, jak skoncentrowany jest na nim wzrok Liama. W środku znajduje się kilka mniejszych pudełek i kilka szarych teczek, wszystko starannie oznakowane, czego w życiu nie zrobiłby żaden normalny człowiek i to sprawia, że już czuje się nieswojo.

Harry dzieli swoje życie na jedynie dwie części: z Louisem i bez niego. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że większość prawdopodobnie nazwałaby to przed i po zamrożeniu, ale dla niego to praktycznie to samo. Po utracie Louisa wszystko i tak stało się ponure i stłumione. Teraz ma wrażenie, jakby znów zaczynał widzieć kolory. Więc dziwnie jest zobaczyć, że inni ludzie to dla niego zrobili, napisali na folderach notki jak  _ Post-Serum, 1943, na granicy Francji _ .

Są tam lata, miejsca i nazwiska zmarłych towarzyszy oraz jakieś kody liczbowe, które prawdopodobnie mają coś wspólnego z systemem archiwizacji w Smithsonian. Harry chwyta pudełko, oznaczone  _ Pre-Serum, Brooklyn, 1938-1940 _ i kładzie je na stole między sobą a Liamem. Zdejmuje pokrywę, odkłada ją na bok i natychmiast musi zdławić szloch. Nigdy nie miał złudzeń, że zachowało się wiele z ich domu, w związku z wojną, ich domniemaną śmiercią i sytuacją mieszkaniową, więc nawet najmniejsze części, które teraz leżą przed nim, wystarczają, by wycisnąć z jego płuc całe powietrze.

Znajduje stos listów, które przed śmiercią pisała do niego matka, a które trzymał w szufladzie szafki nocnej. Stary zegarek kieszonkowy, który musiał należeć do ojca lub dziadka Louisa, Harry nie jest już pewny. Stary aparat z drugiej ręki, na który Louis oszczędzał całymi miesiącami, by podarować go Harry'emu na osiemnaste urodziny. Miękka kopia jakiejś książki, którą Louis czytał przed powołaniem. Nieotwarte listy. Para nieśmiertelników.

– Musiał wysłać ci je z frontu – wyrywa go z rozmyślań Liam, wskazując na listy i nieśmiertelniki, które głaskał z roztargnieniem. – Raz na jakiś czas wydaje się nowe – kontynuuje, jakby nie wiedział, że Harry o tym wie. – Zwyczajowo wysyła się je do domu, do członków rodziny lub małżonków.

– Małżonków – nie może powstrzymać się od wymamrotania Harry, przebiegając kciukiem po lekko chropowatych brzegach. On już nie własnych nieśmiertelników. Louis miał je na sobie, gdy spadł.

Odchrząkując, sięga po listy i otwiera pierwszy z nich, ignoruje pieczenie w gardle, kiedy jego oczy przebiegają po znajomym piśmie, zaskakująco starannym, biorąc pod uwagę niecierpliwą naturę Louisa. Nie ma tutaj nic skandalicznego, co nie jest niespodzianką, mimo że Harry boleśnie dobrze zna sprośne usta Louisa, ponieważ Louis nie jest głupi ani lekkomyślny, a każdy list, wysłany do domu, był wielokrotnie otwierany i sprawdzany. Nie jest też intymny, lecz słowa Louisa wypełnione są miłością i troską nie o siebie, ale o Harry'ego, przypominając mu o uważaniu na astmę, regularnych wizytach u doktor Gough i utrzymywaniu ciepła, o kupieniu dodatkowego koca, jeśli wystarczy pieniędzy.

Otwiera następny list i następny, i następny, każdy krótszy od poprzedniego, a zdania Louisa coraz bardziej zwięzłe, ton bardziej znużony i Harry praktycznie może dostrzec jego ściągnięty wyraz twarzy, miękkie drżenie rąk, gdy umieszczał na papierze atrament z przekonaniem, że dotrze do Harry'ego, podczas gdy Harry'emu już wstrzyknięto serum, kiedy Louis wysłał do niego swój ostatni list. Z perspektywy czasu to boli, że żaden z nich nie dotarł, przechowywany bez wątpliwości w różnych bazach wojskowych w drodze do Brooklynu i że na chwilę obecną jest to najbliższe, co może zyskać do posiadana  _ jego _ Louisa z powrotem.

Fotografie, co do których jest pewien, że nie zostały jeszcze wywołane, gdy opuszczał mieszkanie, są starannie ułożone. Palce Harry'ego nie przestają drżeć. Widok na Brooklyn z jednego z ich okien; jest czarno-biały, lecz Harry niemal może poczuć upały, które trwały przez całe lato, czyniąc powietrze mokrym i ciężkim. Dusty, skulony na krześle kuchennym, nierówne, wielobarwne futro, krzywy ogon drga. Pani Burden, trzymająca tacę idealnie ukształtowanych bułeczek, okrągła twarz błyszczy od pary, wydobywającej się z pieców wczesnym rankiem, mąka zdobi jej szeroki fartuch.

Louis, na jego kolanach ta sama książka, która teraz leży na stole przed Harrym, usadzony na parapecie, wieczorne światło obmywa miękko jego drobną postać, podkreślając perfekcyjny profil, ostre kości policzkowe, błysk potu na jego nagich ramionach.

Jest ich dwa tuziny więcej, okno do poprzedniego życia, które Harry musiał porzucić, by inni mogli mieć przyszłość. Przez moment tak desperacko pragnie wrócić; wrócić do tych czterech ścian, które należały do  _ nich _ , do swojej nisko płatnej, lecz satysfakcjonującej pracy w piekarni, do Dusty'ego, ocierającego mu się o kostki i do Louisa, który zna go i kocha. Do tego prostego życia, które jednak było życiem, jedynym życiem, którego Harry kiedykolwiek naprawdę potrzebował i chciał, przed wojną, bólem i niemożliwą do zniesienia stratą.

Liam wyrywa go z zamyślenia. Zdjęcia są rozłożone na stole i Liam wskazuje na jedno z nich, przekrzywiając głowę, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.

– Nigdy nie wiedziałem, żebyś tak się uśmiechał – mówi, a Harry'emu robi się słabo.

To jak widok starego przyjaciela, konfrontacja z tym, jak wyglądał nim doktor Erskine zmienił go w Kapitana Amerykę. Jego ramiona są wąskie, a postawa okropna, oczy wydają się nieproporcjonalne za okularami w grubych oprawkach, które są bardziej zniszczone niż nienaruszone. Są sklejone taśmą, ponieważ jacyś chłopcy z sąsiedztwa pobili Harry'ego i przełamali jego okulary na pół. Louis naprawił je, ponieważ nie mogli pozwolić sobie na nową parę, ale wcześniej podarował tamtym chłopakom rundę krwawych nosów. A Harry był do nich raczej przywiązany, nawet po latach.

Jego loczki są poplątane, a na skórze widać wiele niedoskonałości, ale uśmiecha się szeroko i radośnie, ponieważ to Louis trzyma aparat.

– Nie za bardzo miałem powód – odpowiada Harry i zaskakuje go hałas, dochodzący z końca kuchni.

Louis jest gotów i stoi w drzwiach, bose stopy na kafelkach i zbyt długie dżinsy, podwinięte do kostek, tonie w jednej z bluz Harry'ego, a dłonie ma zakopane w kieszeniach. Czujnie mierzy Liama wzrokiem, jakby wciąż nie był pewny, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie innych.

– Hej – odzywa się miękko Harry i siada prosto. – Jak się czujesz?

– Dobrze – mówi Louis z połowicznym wzruszeniem ramion. Zaczyna poruszać się wokół stołu, przechodząc na drugą stronę i widocznie upewniając się, że nie odwróci się plecami do Liama, co może lub nie robić podświadomie.

Harry patrzy, jak Louis wybiera krzesło najdalej od ich obu, jego i Liama, przyciągając kolana do piersi i kuląc się w sobie, garbiąc plecy, by wyglądać na mniejszego. Jego prawa ręka wędruje do lewego ramienia, być może nieświadomie naciskając palcami, być może bardzo świadomie, na metalowy bark jego protezy. Nie zajęło Harry'emu wiele czasu zrozumienie, że Louis cholernie nie może się z nim pogodzić, ukrywa je, zakrywa i nie używa, trzymając metalową rękę przyciśniętą mocno do ciała, jakby bał się tego, co może nią zrobić, jeśli zmniejszy kontrolę.

W międzyczasie Liam otworzył kolejne pudełko, wypełnione zdjęciami, które zrobił Harry na froncie, Wyjący Komandosi i różne bazy wojskowe. Harry wciąż zastanawia się, czy to dobry pomysł, by Louis na nie patrzył, by był skonfrontowany ze zdjęciami, które mogą być na tym etapie czymś zbyt dużym, kiedy Louis niepewnie wyciąga rękę i końcami palców przysuwa do siebie zdjęcie. Przechyla głowę, mruży oczy; jego usta są zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę.

Harry nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, na co patrzy i to nieco go niepokoi. Dla Louisa, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, braćmi i towarzyszami broni, ale niektóre z tych fotografii jasno nawiązują do większego obrazu i Harry nie zdecydował, co powiedzieć Louisowi i co na razie przed nim ukryć. Nie ma pojęcia, jak zareaguje Louis, lecz wątpi, by była to pozytywna reakcja i jest niemal gotów, by wstać i wyrwać mu zdjęcie, gdy Louis się odzywa.

– On został postrzelony.

– Kto? – Harry wymienia szybkie spojrzenie z Liamem, po czym powoli wstaje i przysuwa się do Louisa dla lepszego pojęcia, o czym mówi. Jest to fotografia Louisa i Stana, stojących obok siebie, Louis z karabinem na ramieniu, a Stan w przekrzywionym hełmie na głowie, obaj patrzący w skoncentrowaniu gdzieś poza kamerą. – To Stan. 

– Stan – powtarza Louis, jego palce przebiegają wzdłuż krawędzi zdjęcia, marszczy brwi. – Został postrzelony podczas zasadzki. Potrzebował pomocy medycznej, ale – ale oni nie chcieli pomóc. – Jego usta się wykrzywione, oczy zwężają się, gdy przeszukuje swoją głowę. Harry nie wie, jak często Louisowi przypominają się takie rzeczy, ponieważ na ogół się tym nie dzieli. Próbuje nie być zraniony tym, że żadne z powracających wspomnień nie zawiera jego. – Zrobiłem zamieszanie i mnie pobili, a kiedy wciąż nie chciałem zamilknąć, wzięli mnie i...

Urywa, zaciskając oczy i w chwili nieuwagi Louis unosi lewę ramię i przyciska lśniące palce do skroni, wywierając nacisk na głowę i zaciskając zęby.

– Stan opowiadał mi o tym kiedyś – mówi Harry, chcąc złagodzić ból, który wywołuje umysł Louisa, próbujący na nowo się poskładać. – Wielu żołnierzy było rannych, a strażnicy wybierali ludzi, którzy już nie wracali. Ty ich rozwścieczyłeś, sprawiłeś, że zamiast tego wzięli ciebie. Wszyscy myśleli, że zginąłeś, ponieważ też nie wróciłeś.

Louis opuszcza ręce, wciąż zbyt rozproszony, by ukryć swoją protezę, jak zwykle natychmiast robi. Harry chce oderwać oczy od lśniącego metalu, lecz czuje, jak są do niego przyciągane, naprawdę kusi go, by wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć go, sprawdzić, czy jest tak zimny, jak na to wygląda.

– Mój dziadek prowadził w tamtym czasie bardzo szczegółowe dzienniki – mówi im Liam, gdy mija kilka chwil ciszy. – Przejrzałem je lata temu i podejrzewał, że HYDRA eksperymentowała ze swoją własną wersją serum doktora Erskine'a. Prawdopodobnie udoskonalali je i testowali jego możliwości na tobie.

Palce zaciskają się na krawędzi stołu, Louis mruga szybko.

– Co to HYDRA? Jakie serum?

Harry przełyka ślinę i próbuje utrzymać równy oddech. Louis wygląda na zagubionego, zdezorientowanego i cierpiącego z rzeczywistego, fizycznego bólu. Oddałby wszystko, co ma i jeszcze więcej, by to powstrzymać, by usunąć wszystkie złe rzeczy, które mu się przydarzyły i przy tym wszystkim zaczyna czuć wrzącą nienawiść do każdego, kto kiedykolwiek położył palec na Louisie. Był tak pokonany przez własne uczucie i posiadanie tu Louisa, że nie myślał nawet jeszcze o uznaniu własnego gniewu. Lecz Harry doskonale zdaje sobie teraz z niego sprawę i jego dłonie zaciskają się na oparciu krzesła Louisa, wystarczająco mocno, by sprawić, że drewno jęczy.

– Wtedy HYDRA była oddziałem naukowym wojsk hitlerowskich – wyjaśnia Liam, ponieważ Harry nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć – dowodzonym przez kogoś o pseudonimie Red Skull. Chciał ustanowić nowy porządek świata. Niestety, istnieją do dziś i to wciąż jest ich celem. – Milknie ciężko, dając Louisowi czas na pytania, które nie nadchodzą. – To serum sprawiło, że przetrwałeś ich tortury. To przez nie jesteś nadludzko silny, tak jak ten oto Harry. Są jeszcze inne, dodatkowe korzyści, jak przyspieszony metabolizm i spowolniony proces starzenia.

Oczy Louisa przeskakują do Harry'ego, a on próbuje posłać mu uspokajający uśmiech, lecz jego twarz tkwi w miejscu, jej wyraz jest zamrożony, ponieważ gdyby rozchylił usta, mógłby zacząć krzyczeć. Ale, na szczęście jego i ogólnie tej sytuacji, Liam jest dużo bardziej spostrzegawczy niż sądzą ludzie i znajduje fotografię, popycha ją w stronę Louisa z uśmiechem, którego Harry nie może znieść.

– To mój dziadek – mówi i wskazuje na czarno-białą postać na zdjęciu, stojącą przed samolotem, z którego Harry wyskoczył w pobliżu niemieckiej bazy, gdzie znalazł Louisa. Czasem zapomina, jak wiele zawdzięcza rodzinie Liama. – Gość w dziwnej czapce i wąsach.

Działa to w kwestii odciągnięcia raczej przeszywającej uwagi Louisa od Harry'ego, który naprawdę mocno stara się nie rozpaść.

– Wygląda – zaczyna Louis i przygląda się zdjęciu ze zmrużonymi oczami – wygląda znajomo.

Uśmiech Liama wyraźnie się poszerza, a Harry'emu trudno jest pozostać na to obojętnym; że Louis pamięta irytującego kota, Stana i Payne'a Seniora. Żaden z nich nie był istotny w jego życiu. Żaden z nich nie znaczył tyle, ile znaczyli dla siebie on i Louis, i on po prostu nie  _ rozumie _ .

– Spędził dużo czasu z aliantami – mówi Liam. – I był współzałożycielem TARCZY, walczył z HYDRĄ przez dziesięciolecia.

Harry wie, że Liam wyidealizował swojego dziadka i był z nim tak blisko, jak nigdy ze swoim ojcem, był bardzo podobny do głowy rodziny, dopóki ten nie umarł, potem nieco zboczył z toru, a Sophia pozbierała kawałki i upewniała się, że nic poważnego mu się nie działo. Wiedział, że Liam z zadowoleniem rozmawiał z Harrym o swoim dziadku i musiał być zachwycony, mając kolejnego jego rówieśnika przed sobą, ale -

Nie jest pewny, w czym dokładnie leży problem. Harry ma świadomość, że musi przestać myśleć o sobie w tej sytuacji, ponieważ jego pragnienia i potrzeby nie są ważne. Liczy się Louis i to, by otrzymał pomoc, by mu się polepszyło i zdrowiał w swoim tempie, a Harry bardzo mocno próbuje nie być sfrustrowany, naprawdę. Próbuje i próbuje.

Po prostu mu się nie udaje.

 

 

Zayn odnajduje go na siłowni kilka dni później. Harry męczył się przez niemal całą noc, uznając za wyjątkowo trudne do zniesienia spanie w bliskim sąsiedztwie Louisa i brak możliwości trzymania go w ramionach. Przebiegł maraton na bieżni oraz zniszczył trzy worki treningowe i właśnie wiąże troczki swoich dresów po gorącym prysznicu, kiedy ktoś odchrząkuje. Harry podnosi wzrok, by ujrzeć Zayna, stojącego w drzwiach przebieralni i łazienki, opierającego się o framugę z wytatuowanymi ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ma na sobie czarne dżinsy i buty oraz jego znoszoną, skórzaną kurtkę i nawet tak wcześnie rano wygląda jak posąg z litego marmuru.

– Dobry – wita go Harry, jego głos jest chrapliwy, a gardło trochę boli.

– Dzień dobry – odpowiada Zayn cicho i nie porusza się, nie odrywa oczu od postaci Harry'ego, gdy ten podnosi swój t-shirt i zakłada go przez głowę, włosy są jeszcze wilgotne i przyklejają mu się do skóry. – Jak się trzymasz?

Harry decyduje jedynie wzruszyć ramionami, ponieważ każde słowo, które udałoby mu się wypowiedzieć, mogłoby być kłamstwem, a on naprawdę ma dość kłamania.

– Co tam? Nie widziałem cię od jakiegoś czasu – mówi zamiast tego, przyswajając drgnięcie brwi Zayna.

– Byłem zajęty – odpowiada Zayn monotonnie i nadal blokuje drzwi, więc Harry siada na jednej z ławek i patrzy na niego z niewypowiedzianym pytaniem w oczach. – Dyrektor sądzi, że mamy kreta.

– Co?

– JARVIS? – Oczy Zayna przeskakują w stronę sufitu. – Proszę wyłączyć nagrywanie dźwięku do ósmej.

– _Oczywiście, sir_ – rozlega się z każdego kąta pokoju akcentowany głos JARVISa. – _Czy życzy sobie pan, bym wyłączył również kanał video?_

– Dźwięk wystarczy – mówi Zayn i zwraca się z powrotem do Harry'ego, z nieco większym luzem w postawie. – Jak mówiłem – kontynuuje – Cowell sądzi, że mamy w organizacji kreta.

– Jak to się stało? – pyta Harry i odkłada ręcznik na bok. Jego stopy wciąż są bose, a kafelki pod nimi zimne. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

– HYDRZE i powiązanych z nią organizacjom udało się zdobyć informacje, które nie powinny być dla nich dostępne. Cowell mi się zwierzył, a ja prześledziłem trochę wskazówek z różnych kontaktów, które wciąż mam w Europie i wygląda na to, że wszystko pochodzi z jednego źródła.

– W Europie – stwierdza Harry, jego dłonie zamierają po tym, jak założył parę skarpetek. – To dlatego...

– Tak – wchodzi mu w słowo Zayn. – O to właśnie chodziło z Londynem. A przynajmniej po części. Winston był celem, ale postawiliśmy na jego przypadek, ponieważ Dyrektor myślał, że to może wywabić kreta z jego dziury.

– I?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

– Wiesz, jak Louisowi udało się uciec?

– Masz na myśli poza tym, że nie zrobiłem nic, by go powstrzymać? – żartuje Harry z krzywym uśmiechem, ocierając zmęczone oczy z roztargnieniem i mrugając kilka razy, nim Zayn znów stawia sprawę jasno. Wydarzenia z Londynu wydają się majaczyć lata świetlne temu. – Nie.

– Ktoś wyłączył drzwi antywłamaniowe – mówi Zayn, jego oczy zwężają się nieco, a głos zniża, mimo że kazał JARVISowi odciąć dźwięk. – Ktokolwiek to jest, jest wysoce wykwalifikowany i udało mu się zinfiltrować cały system TARCZY. Drzwi były odblokowane, a Louis jest bystry, wiesz to lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, dostosował się do środków uspokajających, zrobił wszystkich w konia, niezauważony zdjął kilku agentów. Włączyłem alarm już poza sektorem wysokiego bezpieczeństwa, po tym, jak wbił mi skalpel w ramię.

Harry wypuszcza oddech przez zaciśnięte zęby. Tak naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o Louisie, raniącym kogoś po drodze, jednak z drugiej strony, ci ludzie torturowali go przez wiele dni, a jemu trudno było zdecydować, po której jest stronie. Harry domyśla się, że w tym przypadku jest wiele szarych stref.

– Sądzisz, że wypuścił go kret, który pracuje dla HYDRY? – zadaje pytania, które dzwoni mu w uszach i patrzy, jak Zayn kiwa głową ponuro.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy pracuje dla HYDRY. Może być niezależnym agentem. KGB wciąż jest aktywne. Jest tam wielu ludzi, którzy są przeciwko TARCZY i wielu, którzy nie wierzą w nic, ale zrobiliby cokolwiek za odpowiednią stawkę.

– Nie wątpię – przyznaje Harry. – Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym teraz? – pyta, a kiedy Zayn nie odpowiada od razu, oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. – Co, myślałeś, że to ja jestem kretem?

– Nie bądź śmieszny – prycha Zayn i kręci głową. – Bez urazy, ale nie masz wiedzy technicznej, by tego dokonać. I nie ma w tobie ani krztyny zła, Cap. Ale to jest ściśle tajne – kontynuuje poważnym tonem. – Niall wie, rzecz jasna, ponieważ w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni razem obserwowaliśmy ruchy. Liam też wie. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wasza dwójka podprowadziła pewne zakodowane informacje z TARCZY, więc teraz ma przesiać cały system, żeby znaleźć nieprawidłowości i szyfry.

Harry nie czuje się na tyle winnym, by udawać zrozpaczonego przyłapaniem. Wątpi, by Zayn miał robić z tego duży problem.

– To co teraz? Jakieś nowe działania?

Skóra kurtki Zayna jęczy cicho, kiedy napina skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona i przesuwa ciężar ciała.

– Nie. Ale... i możesz śmiało być zadowolony z siebie... myślę, że myliłem się co do zaangażowania TARCZY w sprawę Louisa.

– Serio? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się i nie może powstrzymać szczęki przed opadnięciem.

– Jak mówiłem – kontynuuje Zayn bez przeszkód – nie wiemy, kto przekazuje informacje, ale nie możemy ryzykować, że do HYDRY przedostanie się cokolwiek na temat miejsca pobytu Louisa. Ponieważ oni chcą go z powrotem, wierz mi. Nie zaatakują wieży, dopóki nie zdobędą silnego dowodu, ale Louis jest dla nich niewyobrażalnie cenny i szukają go. Niedługo może nie być tu już bezpiecznie.

Niepokój osiada głęboko w brzuchu Harry'ego i wie, że to niemożliwe, by ukrywali się wiecznie, ale myślał, że może będą mieć więcej czasu; że może Louis dostanie szansę na przypomnienie sobie wszystkiego, zanim będą musieli ruszyć w drogę, razem.

– Powiedział do ciebie – przypomina sobie nagle Harry – że nie byłeś jego misją. A ty... uspokoiłeś się po tym. Dlaczego? Dlaczego ma znaczenie to, że nie byłeś jego misją?

Odpowiedź zajmuje Zaynowi ponad minutę. Para z pryszniców zaczyna się rozpraszać, a powietrze staje się lżejsze, lecz w środku Harry czuje taki sam ciężar, jak wcześniej.

– Przypomina sobie – mówi w końcu Zayn, spuszczając na moment wzrok, po czym znów spotyka spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Lecz nie może tak po prostu usunąć swojego programowania. Może nie być uśpionym szpiegiem, ale wciąż klasyfikuje ludzi jako cele i nie-cele, które trzeba wyeliminować lub oszczędzić. I nie mówię tego, by cię zranić, ale mimo wszystko, albo właśnie z tego powodu, wciąż musisz być ostrożny.

Robi pauzę. Harry głośno przełyka ślinę, a serce bije mocno w jego piersi, dudniąc i odbijając się echem po jego ciele.

– Nie zaprogramowano go, by zabił któregokolwiek z nas, bez względu na przyczynę – rozwija Zayn, a jego spojrzenie jest twarde i niewzruszone, przypominając Harry'emu, że jest bardzo poważny. – Więc dopóki nie stwarzamy zagrożenia, nie sądzę, by skrzywdził kogoś z nas. Ale on jest przyparty do muru i zdezorientowany, i nie mamy bladego pojęcia, co może go sprowokować, więc musisz być ostrożny.

– _Jestem_ ostrożny – mówi z naciskiem Harry, lecz Zayn kręci głową do samego siebie z miękkim uśmiechem, który wciąż mrozi Harry'emu krew w żyłach.

– Naprawdę nie jesteś – nie zgadza się Zayn, ruszając w stronę drzwi i czekając, aż znów się rozsuną. – W tym właśnie problem.

I wychodzi bez żadnego słowa, bez kolejnego spojrzenia przez ramię, a Harry pozostaje w tym samym miejscu przez następne trzydzieści minut, nim udaje mu się podnieść.

 

 

Koniec końców to pomysł Liama. Harry nie chce go obwiniać, nie bardzo, ale domyśla się, że powinien być mniej pewny i bardziej sceptyczny, jako że wszystko szło dotąd o wiele zbyt gładko. To najprawdopodobniej kombinacja zdarzeń, przede wszystkim sugestia Liama, zgoda Harry'ego i jego myślenie, że to może być dobre oraz wyjazd Nialla i Zayna do Pensylwanii na kilka dni, by sprawdzić podejrzaną bazę HYDRY.

Pewnego ranka przy śniadaniu (które Louis w końcu zaczął jeść), Liam mówi Harry'emu, że skończył nową aktualizację w swojej zbroi i chciałby przetestować ją w walce wręcz. Normalnie Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko wgnieceniu trochę blaszanej muszli Liama i nie wahałby się przed powiedzeniem "tak", lecz wtedy Liam zwraca się do Louisa.

– Powinieneś dołączyć do nas na siłowni – mówi z jasnym uśmiechem i odrobiną dżemu na brodzie. – Może dobrze by ci zrobiło przebiegnięcie kilku mil na bieżni, wypuszczenie trochę pary. Zawsze śpię jak kamień, kiedy fizycznie jestem wykończony.

Louis nie odpowiada Liamowi, ale patrzy na niego uważnie, po czym kieruje wzrok na Harry'ego w niemym pytaniu. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis wydaje się polegać na nim w tej decyzji i ma nadzieję, że wynika to bardziej z zaufania niż innych pobudek, ale nie wie już co robić, ponieważ nie ma pojęcia, jak sprawić, że Louis zacznie podejmować własne decyzje. Nie zna kolejnego kroku.

– Chcesz iść? – pyta.

Louis jedynie wzrusza ramionami, ale podąża za nimi do windy ze sceptycznym przechyleniem brwi półtorej godziny później, dresy ciągną mu się po ziemi, a kaptur jak zwykle ma naciągnięty na głowę. Liam jest już ubrany w swój czarno-niebieski strój, przypominający kostium do nurkowania, a kiedy docierają do siłowni, najnowsza wersja jego zbroi już czeka w małej walizce, która szybko się rozkłada, gdy Liam wydaje polecenie JARVISowi. Części mocują się do jego ciała i łączą z kliknięciami oraz sykami, a Harry oglądał już do tej pory ten proces tyle razy, ale wciąż jest dość inspirujący. Czuje, jak Louis na moment sztywnieje obok niego, lecz odpręża się, kiedy Liam odsuwa część zasłaniającą twarz i zaczyna podwijać ramiona, jakby się rozciągał.

– Trzeba jeszcze ją pomalować – mówi, zginając metalowe dłonie przed ułożeniem ich na biodrach. – Pomyślałem, że może tym razem pójdę w czerwień i błękit, większy patriotyzm. Albo może powinienem zostawić srebrny.

– I miałby być mniej efektowny niż wcześniejsze? – żartuje Harry, już idąc za Liamem na środek pokoju. – Gdybyś mógł, miałbyś strzały, wskazujące na ciebie.

Liam tylko wzrusza ramionami i zasuwa część twarzową, staje szerzej na nogach. Harry robi to samo, ale nie bez rzucenia spojrzenia przez ramię w stronę Louisa, który wciąż stoi tam niepewnie, plecami do ściany i rozglądając się po siłowni w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń, co jest teraz jego drugą naturą. Chce wskazać mu bieżnię albo powiedzieć mu, żeby wrócił na górę, jeśli nie ma ochoty tu być, ale jednocześnie chce zobaczyć, co zrobi Louis, jeśli pozostawią go samemu sobie.

Cios, który trafia w jego szczękę nie boli, ale i tak odrzuca jego głowę w tył i przyciąga uwagę z powrotem do Liama, który nie może unieść brwi w tej masce, ale Harry wie, że daje to do zrozumienia, kiedy przechyla głowę na bok. Podnosi dłoń, by potrzeć szczękę, po czym kuli ramiona, rozluźnia ręce i uderza.

Generalnie Liam w zbroi jest dość wyrównanym przeciwnikiem i szybkość, której mu brakuje, nadrabia ciskając Harry'ego przez pół pokoju lub po prostu odlatując. Ale Liam chce przetestować odporność zbroi, więc Harry koncentruje się na przykładaniu do swoich ciosów więcej siły niż szybkości, zmuszając go do blokowania ich, reaktor łukowy połyskuje jaskrawo w samym środku jego klatki piersiowej. Harry próbuje tam nie celować, ponieważ wie, że poradzenie sobie z tym byłoby uciążliwe. Liam ma skłonność do robienia się dość drażliwym, gdy ktoś zniszczy obudowę.

Wymieniają ciosy przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Louis krąży po siłowni, oglądając ich, na ile może stwierdzić, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

– Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żeby tu był? – pyta Harry, gdy po raz kolejny blokuje Liama. – TARCZA się nie dowie?

– Nie dowie – mówi Liam, odsuwając się trochę, elementy zbroi szumią cicho, dostosowując się. – To w końcu moja wieża i TARCZA nie ma żadnego dostępu, chyba że im go przyznam. Raz opanowali mój system i to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie jestem amatorem.

– Nie mówię, że jesteś – odpowiada Harry i obraca się, by wymierzyć kopnięcie w bok Liama. – Coś nowego na froncie rozszyfrowywania?

Liam unosi się i odskakuje kilka stóp do tyłu, ale Harry szybko za nim podąża, zmuszając go do obrony.

– Niezupełnie. Jezu, ty się nawet nie pocisz, co? – Brzmi na zmęczonego i lekko pozbawionego oddechu. – Może powinienem był trzymać się zwyczajnego rozwalania przedmiotów – sapie, nim jego rękawice zaczynają świecić i Harry nagle orientuje się, że przelatuje przez całe pomieszczenie.

Na szczęście jego upadek jest amortyzowany przez stos mat, które znajdują się w rogu, przygotowane tam na okazje, kiedy Niall i Zayn walczą sami, co zwykle sprawia, że Harry rumieni się krwistym szkarłatem. Zrywa się znów na nogi w momencie, gdy Liam zdejmuje hełm, jego twarz jest czerwona i trochę spocona.

– Pieprzone wybryki natury, większość z was – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Zawsze myślałem, że jestem w dobrej formie, zanim pojawiłeś się ty. Cholera, potrzebuję klimatyzacji w tej pieprzonej zbroi.

– _Sir, czy muszę przypominać panu, jak skończyło się to poprzednim razem?_ – komentuje na to JARVIS, przez co Liam wywraca oczami.

– Nie musisz – odpowiada swojej AI – ponieważ nie mam zamiaru zapomnieć tych odmrożeń. Proszę, nie wspominaj o tym nigdy więcej. – Odwraca się z powrotem do Harry'ego. – Nic nie słyszałeś.

– Buzia na kłódkę – odpowiada Harry i udaje, że zasuwa usta zamkiem błyskawicznym, po czym skupia uwagę na Louisie, którego oczy przeskakują między nim a Liamem, który też odwraca się w jego stronę.

W tym momencie, wszystko jedno z jakiego powodu, Harry ma ochotę chwycić Louisa za rękaw i wyciągnąć z siłowni. Coś osadza się w jego brzuchu, mieszanka złego przeczucia i głosu Zayna w jego głowie, mówiącego mu, by był ostrożny.

– Chcesz spróbować? – pyta Liam, zanim Harry może kontynuować swoje rozważania, a Louis wygląda na lekko zdezorientowanego, patrząc na hełm, a potem na twarz Liama, praktycznie tonie w ubraniach Harry'ego, wzruszenie ramion jest ledwie widoczne pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami. Liam uśmiecha się, bierze niepotrzebny oddech i zakłada hełm z powrotem, oczy błyszczą błękitem. – W takim razie do roboty.

Unosi ramiona i staje szerzej na nogach, a Harry, poprawiając t-shirt i opaskę, kontrolującą jego loki, nie odrywa oczu od Louisa, który w ogóle nie reaguje, po prostu patrzy na Liama i jego błyszczącą zbroję i Harry podświadomie wstrzymuje oddech.

– Gotów? – pyta Liam. Potem rzuca się do przodu.

Harry robi krok w ich stronę, by zainterweniować, ale w ułamku sekundy, który zajmuje mu ruch, Louis niespodziewanie opada do kucnięcia i ciągnie nogi Liama w dół. Liamowi udaje się złapać równowagę i wrócić do pozycji pionowej, ale niewystarczająco szybko, by odchylić się przed ciosem Louisa. Unosi obie ręce, a głośny brzęk roznosi się po pokoju, kiedy zderza się z nimi pięść Louisa. Od tego czasu Louis ma przewagę, popychając do tyłu Liama, który nie uderza, może jedynie blokować jeden cios po drugim.

Jest to niesamowicie fascynujący widok. Harry nie miał możliwości oglądać Louisa, był zbyt zaangażowany w walkę, ale widzenie, jak się porusza, poruszyło poczucie piękna. Harry spędził większość życia walcząc ze swoim ciałem, niezdarnym i nieskoordynowanym i mimo że to już przeszłość, nie ma nic estetycznego w tym, jak się rusza. Louis zawsze był wysportowany, świadomy oraz kontrolujący każdy cal swojego ciała i wygląda to niemal jak taniec, szybki i płynny. Bardzo przypomina styl walki Zayna, nawet szybszy i bardziej śmiertelny; brakuje tego zawahania, którego wciąż trzyma się Harry.

Bardzo szybko staje się jasne, że przyjazny sparing nie jest częścią repertuaru Louisa. Podczas gdy Harry dał Liamowi okazję do wypróbowania ruchu i innych możliwości zbroi, Louis atakuje go, jakby walczył o swoje życie i Harry nagle orientuje się, że jego obawy są potwierdzone, kiedy łapie spojrzenie na twarz Louisa, bez wyrazu, a oczy zimne, usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię, opętaną stalowym naciskiem na atak. Zmusza Liama do cofania się coraz dalej i dalej, szybkie kroki po pokoju, w takim tempie, że Liam po prostu nie może zablokować wszystkiego i jest poniewierany, jakby zbroi w ogóle nie było.

Harry nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nic nie robi.

W końcu, gdy zbroja jest już lekko wgnieciona w kilku miejscach przez czystą siłę jego uderzeń, Louis przewraca Liama, chwyta jego nogę i szybkim obrotem popycha go na ziemię wystarczająco mocno, by podłoga zadrżała. W przeciągu uderzenia serca jest na nim, zdziera maskę, jakby była z plastiku i Harry widzi szeroko otwarte oczy Liama, patrzy, jak Louis odrzuca lewą rękę do tyłu, metalowa pięść połyskuje w sztucznym świetle i mógłby zmiażdżyć nią czaszkę Liama, Harry o tym wie i, sądząc po przerażonej minie Liama, on też.

Pięść Louisa przecina powietrze, a Liam w ostatniej próbie ucieczki odpala napęd przy stopach, który śle go do szafki, gdzie Niall trzyma swoje łuki i strzały. W siłowni rozlega się huk, a szafka rozpada się na kawałki, opadając na Liama i jego zbroję, lecz w tej samej chwili pięść Louisa uderza w ziemię. Wzbija się chmura pyłu i chrzęst żwiru, a gdy chaos nieco ustępuje, Harry widzi, że Louis jest zanurzony w gruncie niemal po łokieć. Do jego uszu dociera więcej dźwięków, gdy Liam porusza się pod stosem zgniecionych, żelaznych blach, ale nie może oderwać wzroku od Louisa, który wyciąga metalowe ramię, nadal kucając.

– Louis! – woła, wreszcie udaje mu się ruszyć nogami, lecz zamiera, gdy Louis odwraca się nagle i coś przelatuje mu obok głowy, trafia w ścianę za nim z głuchym _thunk_. Harry rzuca spojrzenie przez ramię i widzi jeden ze swoich noży kuchennych, wbity w ścianę. – Kurwa – sapie i znów zwraca uwagę ku Louisowi, którzy patrzy teraz na niego z otwartymi szeroko oczami i nieruchomym szokiem. – Louis.

Przemierza szybko pokój, rzucając: „Wszystko w porządku, Liam?” w jego stronę i czując się winnym przez skoncentrowanie całej swojej uwagi na Louisie, który teraz pada na kolana, trzęsąc się od stóp do głów.

– Jest okej – odpowiada Liam – na szczęście – gdy wygrzebuje się spod szczątków szafy oraz strzał Nialla i zaczyna demontować zbroję, wyrzucając z siebie mnóstwo przekleństw.

Harry pada przed Louisem i, bez chwili zastanowienia, chce wyciągnąć do niego ręce, by uspokoić go i zapewnić, że wszystko w porządku, lecz Louis broni się, w efekcie uderzając Harry'ego w twarz, odsuwając się niezdarnie z poszarzałym obliczem.

– Odsuń się ode mnie – chrypi i kuli się w sobie, krztusząc się i dławiąc się powietrzem, jego oddech stał się nieregularny. – Odsuń się, kurwa, ode mnie.

– Louis – prosi Harry – jest w porządku, z Liamem w porządku, nic się nie stało, po prostu pozwól mi... – Nie wie, co w ogóle chce zrobić, ale Louis wygląda na tak dotkniętego, a Harry chce, żeby wiedział, że to okej. Szczerze wątpi, by Liam miał żywić urazę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że to musiało się wydarzyć, ale Louis wygląda na tak przerażonego sobą i tym, co zrobił i wciąż odsuwa się od Harry'ego.

– Nie dotykaj mnie – mówi Louis i staje na drżących, niestabilnych nogach, chwiejąc się i trzęsąc jak liść, lewe ramię znów ma przyciśnięte do piersi, zupełnie zakryte przez rękaw bluzy Harry'ego, a Harry nie rozumie, co dzieje się w głowie Louisa i nie może zacząć rozumieć, ponieważ Louis nie dopuszcza go do siebie. – Po prostu mnie nie dotykaj – powtarza Louis, cofając się jeszcze o kilka kroków, zaciskając zęby i znów mrugając, zamykając mocno oczy, gdy na ślepo sięga do windy.

– Louis.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa – a potem znika.

Harry wypuszcza powietrze i opada, chowa twarz w dłoniach, ponieważ szło już tak dobrze, lepiej niż się spodziewał, a teraz nie wie, co zrobić. Jęk sprawia, że podnosi wzrok na Liama, który siedzi na ziemi i pociera swoje odsłonięte ramię, teraz, gdy zbroja jest złożona w walizce przy jego stopach.

– Cholera – komentuje Liam trafnie. – Czyli poszło źle.

Harry śmieje się ponuro.

– Myślę, że to mało powiedziane.

– Tak bardzo przepraszam – kontynuuje Liam, wstając z kolejnym jękiem, twarz przecina mu grymas bólu. Zaliczył niezły łomot, a nawet zbroja nie może osłonić go przed wszystkim. Kopniaki i ciosy Louisa musiały pozostawić trochę siniaków. – To był gówniany pomysł i nie powinienem był go do tego wciągać.

Harry kręci głową, również się podnosząc; strzepuje pył z dresów.

– To nie twoja wina.

– Powinienem był wiedzieć, że coś takiego go sprowokuje, więc, tak, to jest moja wina i chętnie wezmę ją na siebie.

– Obwinianie kogokolwiek nie ma sensu – nalega Harry, mierząc Liama wzrokiem przed pogodzeniem się ze stanem siłowni: dziura w podłodze, wszędzie zmiażdżone szafki, strzały i cięciwy łuków. Znów pociera dłońmi twarz, czując, jak nadchodzący ból głowy pulsuje za jego oczami. – Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić?

– Nie wiem. – Liam przysuwa się do niego ze wzruszeniem ramion, kładąc mu dłoń na barku w pocieszający sposób. To tak prosty gest i nie do zniesienia jest myśl, że nawet to wykracza poza granice w przypadku Louisa. – Dać mu przestrzeń, trochę czasu, by się uspokoił?

– Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że się go boję – mówi po chwili Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby myślał, że go tu nie chcę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby na tym polegał problem.

Harry mruga.

– Co?

– Myślę – wyjaśnia Liam – że on boi się siebie. To, kim jest, składa się z dwóch części i nie jest łatwo je pogodzić, tak sądzę. Prawdopodobnie pamięta bycie Louisem i pamięta bycie Żołnierzem, i obie te części zaczynają się pokrywać. Wątpię, by łatwo było sobie z tym poradzić.

Parskając suchym śmiechem, Harry mówi:

– Każdy z was wydaje się móc poradzić sobie z tym o wiele lepiej ode mnie. I wydajecie się też rozumieć to, co się dzieje, dużo lepiej. – To frustrujące, znów, a Harry wie, że zazdrość o to, jak Niall, Zayn i Liam potrafiliby zachować się w tej sytuacji, jest głupia.

– To nieprawda – nie zgadza się Liam z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Nie znaliśmy go wcześniej. I nie znaczy dla nas tyle, ile znaczy dla ciebie. To nie oznacza, że nam nie zależy czy nie chcemy, by mu się polepszyło, ponieważ jestem pewny, że wiesz, że chcemy. To oznacza jedynie, że mamy inną perspektywę. To dla ciebie bardzo emocjonalne, a my możemy być bardziej racjonalni. – Przerywa z ciężkim spojrzeniem, ściska ramię Harry'ego. – Ale sądzę, że potrzebujemy obu tych punktów widzenia, tak? Więc głowa do góry, Cap. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

 

 

Nie jest w porządku.

 

 

Kiedy wraca na swoje piętro, gdy już upewnił się, że z Liamem jest okej i nie został poważnie ranny, do Harry'ego przybywa dziwne wspomnienie, dotyczące pierwszego razu, gdy był w Londynie, niedługo po oficjalnym utworzeniu Wyjących Komandosów, zaledwie kilka tygodni po uratowaniu Louisa z niewoli. Nieoficjalnie dzielili pokój, Louis mieszkał z pozostałymi członkami jednostki, a Harry'emu przysługiwał luksus posiadania prywatnego pokoju z łazienką i wrócił do niego, szukając Louisa po spotkaniu z Paynem i pułkownikiem.

Pokój był opuszczony, ale na łóżku leżała kurtka od munduru Louisa i karabin, a drzwi do łazienki były zamknięte. Harry otworzył je, nie myśląc o tym zbyt wiele, ponieważ nigdy nie mieli zbytniego wyczucia przestrzeni osobistej. Louis stał przed umywalką, bawiąc się zakrwawionymi opatrunkami z gazy i pospiesznie włożył koszulę, kiedy zobaczył w lustrze odbicie Harry'ego.

Wtedy Harry pomyślał, że Louis nie chciał, by martwił się jego obrażeniami, odrzucając prośbę Harry'ego o zabranie go do lekarza i dopiero teraz rozumie, że być może Louis chciał ukryć fakt, że w ogóle nie był ranny, już wyzdrowiał, wszelkie ślady obrażeń, które zabiłby innych, kompletnie zniknęły. Harry jest zły na samego siebie za to, że był zbyt krótkowzroczny, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego wszystkiego, być może mógł zmienić to, o czym wtedy wiedział, ale teraz nie ma sensu się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy znajduje się w swojej sypialni, po raz kolejny twarzą w twarz z zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Kiedy je otwiera, marzy, by zmierzyć się z repliką tamtego wspomnienia, ponieważ przez pierwsze kilka sekund, gdy stoi w drzwiach łazienki, wszystkim, co może dostrzec, jest czerwień. Dociera do niego fala silnego, metalicznego zapachu i niemal się krztusi, wzrok mu się rozmywa, a serce sprawia wrażenie zamarzniętego w piersi, gdy kontury powoli zaczynają się wyostrzać, a scena przed jego oczami znów znajduje się w centrum uwagi.

Wszędzie jest krew. Jest w kałużach na podłodze i spływa z boku wanny, i z umywalki, i pali oczy Harry'ego. A Louis siedzi na podłodze w jego znoszonych dresach, górna część jego ciała jest zupełnie naga, a sweter leży zmięty z boku, wyblakła tkanina przesiąka. Jego skóra jest najbardziej czerwona, a on wciąż drży, postrzępione kosmyki włosów zwisają wokół jego twarzy jak kurtyna i przez minutę Harry nie rozumie, co się przed nim dzieje. Zajmuje mu kolejną chwilę, by zauważyć, że Louis się porusza, nawet jeśli w minimalnym stopniu, jego prawa dłoń jest mocno zaciśnięta wokół lewego ramienia, a palce wbijają się głęboko – o wiele za głęboko – w skórę graniczącą z protezą.

Hałas dociera do jego uszu i Harry orientuje się, że wydobył się z jego ust, dopiero wtedy, gdy głowa Louisa przekręca się na bok, by na niego spojrzeć, twarz wykrzywioną ma w grymasie, który można określić jedynie jako czysty ból i agonię.

– Lou – udaje mu się wykrztusić i nie może oddychać, nie może... nie może tego zrobić, nie może tego znieść i -

Głowa Louisa raz po raz uderza w szafkę pod umywalką i w pierwszej chwili chwyt na ramieniu rozluźnia się, lecz wtedy pozwala swojej dłoni zacisnąć się zamiast tego wokół bicepsa, a mięśnie jego prawej ręki napinają się, gdy ciągnie jakby – jakby próbował oderwać protezę gołą dłonią.

– Liam! – woła, rzucając się do przodu i niemal ślizgając się na kafelkach, ponieważ są mokre od krwi, od pieprzonej _krwi_ Louisa, i pada przed nim na kolana, próbuje oderwać jego dłoń od ramienia bez ranienia go bardziej, lecz Louis walczy z nim, kopiąc, a Harry nie chce go skrzywdzić, nie chce, ale jeśli nie zrobi nic, Louis sam skrzywdzi siebie jeszcze bardziej.

– Liam! – krzyczy znów, nie wiedząc, czemu właściwie go woła, jeśli nie po to, by wziął to na siebie i panikuje, Harry o tym wie, bo kto by nie wiedział, i przenosi cały swój ciężar na nogi Louisa, by go unieruchomić. – Louis, spójrz na mnie, proszę. Spójrz na mnie.

Louis tego nie robi. Jego oczy pozostają nieskoncentrowane, a jego dłoń wciąż jest mocno zaciśnięta wokół ramienia, ale przestaje szarpać i uderzać głową o szafkę. Harry pozwala swojemu spojrzeniu przebiec po ciele Louisa, próbując zlokalizować najpoważniejsze obrażenia. Ma zadrapania na klatce piersiowej i głębokie rany w miejscu, gdzie proteza łączy się ze skórą, jakby próbował oderwać ją paznokciami i może trafił w żyłę, ponieważ – ponieważ tu jest tyle krwi. Harry czuje mdłości.

– Przestań, Louis. Boże. Proszę, przestań – zaczyna mamrotać Harry i chwyta jego nadgarstki, wywiera na nie nacisk i przesuwa drugą dłoń, by poluzować palce.

– Odsuń się ode mnie. – Oczy Louisa są przeszklone i nadal na niego nie patrzy. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić – mówi mu Harry, jego pierś zaciska się tak boleśnie, że trudno mu oddychać. – Nie zostawię cię. Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię. – Ciągnie prawą rękę Louisa w dół i na bok, musi przycisnąć ją do szafki własnym ciężarem, ponieważ ta wciąż drży w kierunku metalowego ramienia.

Owija swoje ciało wokół wciąż trzęsącej się postaci Louisa i przyciąga go, czuje, jak Louis chwyta tył jego koszulki, rozrywając materiał, zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść. Ale nie odpycha Harry'ego, nawet jeśli dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że jest zszokowany, wyczerpany i zdezorientowany, ale tym, co się liczy, jest fakt, że  _ nie odpycha Harry'ego od siebie _ , a dla Harry'ego, pomimo wszystko, to niemal uderza mu do głowy, znów mieć z nim fizyczny kontakt. Ręka Louisa na jego plecach jest ciepła i wciąż jest tak boleśnie znajomy, że wszystkim, co może zrobić Harry w tym momencie, jest tulenie go mocno, z jedną dłonią na karku Louisa i ramieniem wokół jego talii, skutecznie blokując protezę.

Harry odwraca twarz, aż jego usta muskają gorące i spocone czoło Louisa i przez opuszki palców czuje jego galopujący puls.

– Nie zostawię cię – mówi i nie wie, kiedy zaczął płakać. Zapach krwi wciąż jest przytłaczający i Harry wie, że powinni się ruszyć, że trzeba zająć się ranami Louisa, ale nie może znieść myśli o puszczeniu go, więc pozostają na podłodze w łazience, nasączeni purpurą, i czekają, aż ból minie.

Nie mija.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 


	6. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szczęśliwego nowego roku, kochani :)

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ VI.**

 

„Ten słaby musi znaleźć dość siły, by odejść, jeśli ten silny jest za słaby, by umieć skrzywdzić słabego.”

 

**Milan Kundera** _**, Nieznośna Lekkość Bytu** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

Tak znajduje ich Liam i milczy. To nie tak, że Harry oczekiwał, że będzie krzyczał, lecz Liam pozostaje imponująco spokojny w obliczu krwi, rozmazanej po całej jego eleganckiej łazience i Harry'ego na podłodze, trzymającego się jak koła ratunkowego Louisa, który jest okropną kompozycją czerwieni i bieli. Kuca przed nimi i kładzie dłoń na łydce Harry'ego, jego twarz jest przyuczona do opanowanego wyrazu. Harry'emu wciąż brakuje tchu i czuje się rozstrojony, jego ciało mrowi, jakby wrzucono go do kwasu. Pod opuszkami jego palców, Louis jest gorący i zimny.

– Musimy zejść do laboratorium – mówi Liam, a Harry jest wdzięczny, że nie pyta, co się stało. – Mam tam w pełni zaopatrzoną apteczkę; środki odkażające i bandaże. Mogę zrobić skan.

– Louis? – Harry odwraca się do niego, lecz oczy Louisa są skupione na jakimś nieokreślonym punkcie na ścianie. – Louis, czy to w porządku? Że Liam na to zerknie? – Nie chce zmuszać go do niczego.

– Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych poważnych uszkodzeń – rozwija Liam. – Z mojego punktu widzenia, wygląda to na bardzo bolesne.

Harry nie chce nawet o tym myśleć, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Louis wciąż drży, trzęsie się od stóp do głów, a jego twarz jest blada i ziemista, lśniąca od zimnego potu. Ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej krwawienie ustało, ale naprawdę nie chce przyglądać się temu z bliska. A przejście do laboratorium może okazać się wyzwaniem: Harry nie chce puścić Louisa na tyle długo, by się tam dostali. Wymienia spojrzenia z Liamem, zaciska ramię wokół jego talii i wyczuwa jego nieregularny puls pod palcami, przyciśniętymi do postawy jego szyi.

– Louis – próbuje znów, przechylając głowę, by widzieć lepiej jego twarz, która pozostaje przerażająco pozbawiona wyrazu. – Ktoś musi cię obejrzeć.

Lecz Louis nie reaguje. Wydaje się być daleko stąd, zagubiony w przerażającym miejscu, dokąd Harry nie może iść za nim, nie może nawet go dosięgnąć i pomimo tego, że fizycznie go trzyma, Louis zupełnie wyślizgnął się z chwytu Harry'ego. Harry dzieli z Liamem kolejne zdesperowane spojrzenie i cokolwiek faktycznie jest w stanie powiedzieć w milczeniu za pomocą oczu, Liam rozumie i cofa się o krok, stając szerzej na nogach, gdy Harry zaciska usta i mocniej zaciska ramiona wokół ciała Louisa.

Jest cięższy niż wygląda, biorąc pod uwagę jego wzrost i fakt, że wciąż nie przybiera na wadze. Jego ciało to praktycznie same kości, ścięgna i mięśnie i Harry domyśla się, że proteza sporo do tego dodaje. Z roztargnieniem zastanawia się, jak długo Louis musiał się przystosowywać i jak inne oraz trudne było zrównoważenie jego ciała po raz pierwszy. Niezależnie od tego, niesienie go nie jest dla Harry'ego problemem, a Louis pozostaje nieruchomy, najwyraźniej nawet nie zauważając, że się poruszają.

Liam czeka przy windzie i mija kilka krótkich sekund, nim wchodzą na piętro, gdzie znajduje się warsztat i laboratorium Liama.

– Hej – woła Liam, gdy tylko wychodzą z windy i stają twarzą w twarz z jego robotami, zajętymi rzeczami, którymi nie powinny być zajęte. – Zostaw to – mówi stanowczo do DUM-E i robot pozwala rękawicy opaść na podłogę z piknięciem, które brzmi autentycznie smutno. – Dalej – kontynuuje Liam – sio, idź już – a DUM-E i Butterfingers opuszczają swoje – cóż, Harry nie chce nazywać ich głowami. Wykonują polecenie Liama chwilę później.

Harry wchodzi dalej do warsztatu, lustro weneckie pozwala patrzeć na szary Manhattan, zwieńczony nawet bardziej szarymi chmurami, a przezroczyste ściany ukazują serię zbroi Iron Mana i coś, co wygląda jak silniki samochodowe w różnych fazach montażu. Są tam niezależnie uruchomione ekrany i projekcje różnych mechanicznych schematów, których Harry nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć i za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodzi, co nie zdarza się zbyt często, jako że ciężko jest skomunikować się z Liamem, kiedy nad czymś pracuje, pojawiają się nowe rzeczy, które wyglądają nieziemsko.

– Możesz położyć go tutaj – mówi Liam, wskazując na pusty stół roboczy, gdy przyciąga kilka monitorów bliżej i wyjmuje telefon, by zacząć pisać.

Harry robi to niechętnie, a oczy Louisa od razu wędrują ku sufitowi, ciało zamarłe w szoku i drżące, pokryte krwią. Zaczyna się odsuwać, kiedy zimna dłoń owija się wokół jego nadgarstka, palce naciskają na punkt, gdzie czuć jego puls, a Harry czuje, jak ogarnia go ciepła fala ulgi. Pozostaje przy boku Louisa.

– JARVIS, chcę skan tej protezy w trzystu sześćdziesięciu stopniach. Stwórz nam model 3D, kiedy skończysz i wyślij wszystkie uzyskane dane na mój osobisty dysk twardy. – Liam przyciąga stołek i kręci się z apteczką w rękach. Rzuca Harry'emu jakiś środek dezynfekujący i chusteczki, po czym przemieszcza się na drugą stronę ławki. – Zrób też szybki skan w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek poważnych obrażeń, nie chcę, żeby wykrwawił się na moje urządzenia.

Jego żołądek skręca się na słowa Liama, lecz Harry przełyka swój niepokój i zaczyna wycierać krew z prawego ramienia Louisa i torsu, nie zbliżając się zbytnio do miejsca, gdzie Liam ostrożnie kontroluje rany wokół jego lewego barku. Musieli łatać siebie nawzajem dość często, ale nie są profesjonalistami i wszystkie poważne obrażenia zawsze powierzane były medykom TARCZY, ale teraz nie jest to dostępna opcja, więc Harry modli się, by z Louisem było w porządku, by środek odkażający i bandaże wystarczyły.

– _Nie ma obrażeń wewnętrznych, na ile mogę wykryć, Sir_ – informuje ich JARVIS po minucie – _i wygląda na to, że jego ciało rozpoczęło niezwykle efektywny proces regeneracji._

– Już – mamrocze do siebie Liam, naciskając, gdy owija kark i ramiona Louisa bandażami. – Pieprzone wybryki natury, serio.

– _Właśnie kończę skan, Sir, i pozwoliłem sobie wyróżnić tkankę, która jest wbudowana w sztuczną kończynę._

Głowa Harry'ego podskakuje z miejsca, gdzie obserwował uważnie twarz Louisa.

– Tkanka? – pytają jednocześnie on i Liam, gdy idealnie proporcjonalny hologram 3D lewego ramienia Louisa pojawia się między nimi.

– Jasny gwint – mówi Liam, mrużąc oczy na widok czerwonych linii, przewleczonych przez pozostałe, kodowane na niebiesko części ręki. Harry nie jest ekspertem ani w dziedzinie anatomii, ani w mechanice, ale jest całkiem pewny, że te linie to żyły albo prawdziwe połączenia nerwowe, które przebiegają przez ramię, jakby było to zupełnie normalne. Harry jest również pewny, że nie jest normalne. – To jest... – i Liam nawet nie kończy zdania, wyraźnie brakuje mu słów.

Sięga do hologramu i rozbija go na szczegóły, wciąż mrużąc oczy i mamrocząc do siebie tak cicho, że Harry nie może go zrozumieć. Palce Louisa zaciskają się wokół jego nadgarstka, a Harry podnosi lewą dłoń i splata ich palce.

– To po prostu... niesamowite – mówi Liam, tym razem głośniej i najwyraźniej bardzo zafascynowany. – Jak udało im się tego dokonać? Jaki jest dokładny skład metalu, JARVIS?

– _Wygląda na to, że to stuprocentowe vibranium, Sir._

Oczy Harry'ego spotykają się z tymi Liama.

– Czy to nie to, z czego –

– Zrobiona jest twoja tarcza, tak – kończy Liam, jego spojrzenie wraca do hologramu i wyciąga dłoń, by zbadać go pod różnymi kątami. – Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało im się dorwać w swoje ręce vibranium. I jak HYDRZE udało się uformować z niego... _to_.

Znów jedzie na fotelu do swoich ekranów komputerowych i podnosi tablet, odwraca się i zaczyna pisać i przesuwać, a Harry jest chwilowo rozproszony, nie zauważa, że Louis coś powiedział, dopóki znów nie milknie.

– Co? – Znowu skupia swoją uwagę na Louisie, który zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit, wykrzywiając wargi. – Louis, co mówiłeś?

– Zabierzcie to – chrypi Louis i zaciska powieki, jakby cierpiał. – Proszę, zabierzcie to. – Harry widzi, że Liam opuszcza tablet, również koncentrując się na Louisie, zmarszczka przecina jego czoło. – Zabierzcie to – powtarza Louis. – Proszę.

– Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste – odpowiada Liam po kilku chwilach ciszy. – To nie tylko sztuczna kończyna, którą można usunąć. Są tutaj tkanki oraz nerwy i to prawdopodobnie dlatego możesz tak łatwo ją obsługiwać. – Robi pauzę, wahając się, jakby chciał położyć dłoń na protezie, ale przemyślał to lepiej. – Boli cię?

Louis kręci głową, nie otwierając oczu.

– Już nie – mówi.

Harry zamyka swoją drugą dłoń na ich splecionych palcach i czeka.

– Czy teraz coś cię boli? – pyta, jabłko Adama podskakuje mu w gardle, gdy próbuje przełknąć gulę, która wydaje się tkwić w środku.

– Co?

Zacieśnia uścisk.

– Jesteś ranny? Boli cię? Mam na myśli, nie ręka, tylko... gdziekolwiek indziej?

Louis otwiera oczy. Minimalnie przekręca głowę na bok i pozwala swym pustym oczom zatrzymać się na chwilę na Harrym. Potem zabiera dłoń. Harry stara się nie sięgnąć do niego znów, ręce aż go świerzbią, gdy opadają mu po bokach i patrzy, jak Louis próbuje zmienić pozycję na siedzącą, nogi zwisają mu z ławki, wygląda boleśnie podobnie do tego, jak wyglądał, gdy Harry odnalazł go w niemieckiej bazie HYDRY, zabandażowanego, trzęsącego się i ledwie będącego sobą.

Liamowi udaje się wytrzasnąć skądś butelkę napoju energetycznego i podaje ją Louisowi bez słowa, a to pewnie niesamowity wyraz zaufania ze strony Louisa, że bierze ją ledwie po chwili zawahania i wypija zawartość w ciągu kilku sekund. Trzyma butelkę w dłoniach, ściskając ją tak mocno, że plastik zaczyna pękać, widoczne są ścięgna w jego prawej ręce. Harry patrzy na zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta Louisa, kiedy między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka i przekłada butelkę do lewej dłoni i, jednym skurczem lśniących palców, miażdży ją.

Ostry dźwięk rozchodzi się po pokoju, a Harry nie może powstrzymać drgnięcia, kiedy Louis upuszcza szczątki na podłogę i wstaje, zwykle płynne ruchy są teraz drętwe i sztywne. Znika w windzie bez ani jednego obejrzenia się.

Liam wydaje z siebie długie i ciężkie westchnienie, podnosi wolny kawałek bandaża i zaczyna wycierać krew z ławki.

– Dlaczego czuję, że to wszystko jest moją winą?

– Nie jest – mówi Harry automatycznie i to prawda. To w ogóle nie jest wina Liama. Jeśli należy obwiniać kogoś o to wszystko, tą osobą jest Harry. Liam unosi brew. – Hej, Liam, nie. Daj spokój, wiesz, że to nie twoja wina.

Liam wzrusza ramionami i podjeżdża na stołku do pojemnika na odpady, żeby pozbyć się zakrwawionych ubrań.

– Ale też nie pomagam. Czy też, jakby, nie mogę pomóc. Mam na myśli – kontynuuje, chwytając bez powodu śrubokręt i bawiąc się nim – że on nie jest maszyną. I nie mogę zastąpić wadliwych części, i naprawić go, i... i żaden z nas nie jest do końca winny, prawda? Mam na myśli, jesteśmy uszkodzonym towarem, nieprawdaż? Ale poprawia nam się. Każdy z nas, nie jesteśmy złamani, jesteśmy tylko... pogięci.

Uśmiecha się do Harry'ego, krzywo, ale szczerze i Harry chce odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, lecz, jak wiele razy wcześniej, nie może zmusić kącików swoich ust, by skierowały się ku górze. I jeśli ma być szczery, Harry nie jest pewny, czy Louis nie jest złamany; czy żaden z nich nie jest w jakiś sposób złamany. Trudno wyobrazić sobie, że ludzie wychodzą z tego, przez co przeszli i pewnego dnia po prostu wracają do normalności. Nie ma niczego, czego Harry pragnąłby bardziej, odłożyć pewnego dnia tarczę, wrócić do małego miejsca w Brooklynie wraz z Louisem i stworzyć ich dwójce dom. W jego brzuchu osadza się słodko-gorzkie uczucie, gdy o tym myśli, gorące od nadziei i wstydu.

– Ładnie powiedziane – mówi jednak Liamowi, ponieważ tak jest, a Harry też chce w to wierzyć. Że to tylko kwestia czasu i że czasowi uda się wyleczyć wszystkie rany, niezależnie od tego, jak głębokie by nie były.

 

 

Harry nie mówi Zaynowi i Niallowi o tym, co się wydarzyło, gdy wracają ledwie trzy dni po incydencie (trzy dni, w ciągu których Louis zamyka się w sypialni i nie wychodzi nawet na obiad, a Harry śpi z plecami przyciśniętymi do drzwi). Nie wie, co powiedział im Liam, ale to całkiem oczywiste, że sytuacja nie jest do końca świetna. Niemożliwe jest zignorowanie dziury w podłodze w siłowni, a Niall przytula Harry'ego, gdy go wita, nie puszczając przez całe minuty, więc Harry jest zupełnie pewny, że i tak wiedzą.

 

 

To następna noc przynosi pierwszy śnieg sezonu, grube płatki spokojnie i hipnotyzująco opadają z błękitnego nieba, które haftowane jest ciężkimi chmurami. Powoli zaczyna przylegać do powierzchni, sprawiając, że całe miasto wygląda, jakby zostało pokryte cukrem pudrem. Na oknach pojawia się mróz.

Harry porzucił sen. Nie przyjdzie, nieważne ile razy każe sobie się odprężyć i nawet galon ziołowej herbaty nie uspokoi błędnych myśli w jego głowie. Wręcz boi się spać, ponieważ boi się tego, co może ujrzeć, gdy zamknie oczy; boi się tego, co może odejść, gdy znów je otworzy. Opiera głowę o zimne szkło, by rozbudzić zmysły, pozwalając oczom wędrować po okolicznych budynkach i Manhattanie, który wydaje się zapadać w sen zimowy. Jest niesamowicie cichy. Westchnienie Harry'ego pokrywa szybę mgłą i rozchodzi się po salonie.

To takie noce jak te sprawiają, że Harry żałuje, że nie może się upić, po prostu wziąć butelki i utonąć w niej.

Dawno temu próbował. Było podobnie zimno, mróz i zapach śniegu, przyczepiającego się do jego skóry, nawet godziny po powrocie do Londynu i wepchnięciu pod prysznic przez Jamesa i Toma. Musieli podpierać go i wypłukać lodowatą wodą w nadziei, że uda im się wydostać go z otępienia, które ogarnęło go, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis przepadł na dobre. Nie trzeba dodawać, że nie zadziałało to za bardzo. Harry zdjął z siebie mundur i wyszedł w cywilnym ubraniu, w szaliku Louisa, którzy wciąż pachniał jak on, owiniętym wokół szyi, wędrując ciemnymi i opuszczonymi uliczkami, dopóki James nie znalazł go i nie zaciągnął z powrotem do klubu, który często odwiedzali jako grupa.

A Harry opróżniał jeden kieliszek za drugim, nie licząc i nie czując pożądanego efektu, i w przypływie agresji rzucił całą butelką w częściowo zawaloną ścianę. Wciąż widzi ją przed sobą: bursztynowy płyn, spływający po po poczerniałych ścianach zbombardowanego pubu, odłamki rozbryzgujące się dookoła i rozpraszające po całej brudnej podłodze. Upadł wtedy na kolana i gdy James przyciągnął go do uścisku, krzyczał i płakał, nie wiedząc, jak miał funkcjonować z tym równie paraliżującym i oślepiającym bólem, który rozdzierał całe jego jestestwo na kawałki.

Harry nie sądzi, by ten ból kiedykolwiek odszedł. Zgaduje, że nauczył się z nim żyć. Podążając z misji na misję i nie pozwalając swojemu ciału na zarejestrowanie agonii, którą wciąż odczuwał jego umysł.

Przeciera oczy dłonią z kolejnym zmęczonym westchnieniem i odwraca się od okna, idzie na środek pokoju i próbuje zignorować zmęczenie, które czyni jego ciało ciężkim, a umysł nostalgicznym. Nie ma wielu rzeczy, którymi mógłby się teraz zająć, a będąc wciąż ograniczonym do wieży, nie może pójść pobiegać wokół miasta, by sprawdzić granice swojego organizmu, by męczyć się aż dosłownie nie będzie mógł zrobić kolejnego kroku, a siłownia staje się monotonna. Harry jest zupełnie pewny, że Liam jeszcze nie śpi i zagrzebał się w laboratorium, lecz już wystarczająco go obciążył, nie chce też zakłócać wolnego czasu Nialla i Zayna. Właśnie spędzili całe dnie, śledząc martwych przywódców siedzib HYDRY i nie potrzebują dodatkowo problemów Harry'ego na głowie.

Stopy same prowadzą go na korytarz, nim Harry w ogóle zauważa, że się porusza. Drzwi jego sypialni wciąż są zamknięte, przez szczelinę nie wydostaje się żadne światło, a Harry stoi przed nimi tak jak zwykle, jego ciało drży od tłumionego napięcia. Trudno mu oddychać, a jednak jego płuca wciąż płoną.

Waha się przed zapukaniem, a kiedy w końcu to robi, dźwięk – mimo że spodziewany – wywołuje ciarki. Nie ma odpowiedzi, oczywiście, że nie ma, więc Harry znów puka i czeka, czuje ten ostry ból w tyle gardła, który mówi mu, że znów jest bliski łez. Czuje się absolutnie żałosny, ale też bardzo zdesperowany.

– Louis – woła niepewnie i kładzie dłoń na klamce, nie naciskając jej, ale otaczając palcami. – Śpisz? – Czuje się głupio, pytając o to, ponieważ jest zupełnie pewny, że Louis nie śpi i nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć, lecz Harry nie chce wtargnąć, chce pozwolić Louisowi na tak wiele prywatności, ile może. – Mogę wejść?

Odpowiada mu jedynie głośna cisza ze środka sypialni, lecz Harry zawsze był samolubny i taki też jest teraz, i po prostu musi zobaczyć twarz Louisa, musi zobaczyć, że wszystko z nim w porządku i że o siebie dba, prawdopodobnie porozmawiać z nim, przekonać go, by wyszedł ze swej muszli i z sypialni. Louis musi spać, musi pić i jeść, a Harry po prostu chce też się nim zająć, ponieważ porzucił go i nawet całe jego życie nie będzie wystarczająco długie, by się z tym pogodzić.

Sypialnia jest ciemna, lecz nawet najmniejszy ślad światła zostaje odbity przez grubą warstwę śniegu na zewnątrz, więc wszystko jest zanurzone w różnych odcieniach szarości. Jego łóżko jest pościelone i nietknięte, a na szafce nocnej wciąż leży podniszczona książka w miękkiej oprawie sprzed tygodni, zanim jeszcze to wszystko się zaczęło, zanim cały świat, który znał Harry, się zakończył. Jego kapcie stoją na podłodze, a w koszu na pranie jest stos brudnej bielizny, której Harry wciąż nie miał okazji uprać. Ostatnimi czasy niezbyt zwracał uwagę na szczegóły.

Ledwie się trzyma.

Louis siedzi w kącie, opierając się o sięgające od podłogi do sufitu okna, nogi ma podkurczone, a ręce owinięte wokół łydek. Jego włosy są odgarnięte z twarzy i w większości zakryte przez kaptur, który znów naciągnął. Rękawy bluzy ma naciągnięte na dłonie. Stopy bose. Pościel, którą rozłożył Harry, jest ledwie tknięta, prześcieradła wciąż świeże i lekko tylko pomarszczone. Nie odwraca się, gdy Harry wchodzi do pokoju i zbliża się do niego, lecz jego postawa sztywnieje nieznacznie. Harry odchrząkuje i siada kilka stóp dalej. Okno jest lodowate, gdy opiera się o nie nagim ramieniem.

Nie wie, co powiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. – Tylko to mu pozostaje, bycie szczerym z Louisem. Czuje suchość w gardle, a jego dłonie bolą od pragnienia dotyku. – Nie wiem też co zrobić. Błądzę po omacku, ale próbuję, wszyscy próbujemy, a rzeczy takie jak ta, one po prostu... zdarzają się. I nie obwiniam cię, Liam też nie, też nie boimy się ciebie, okej? – Harry bierze pospieszny oddech. – _Ja_ się ciebie nie boję. Chcę, żebyś wydobrzał i chciałbym jedynie, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał. Wszystko jedno o czym, ale po prostu... nie wiem. Powiedz mi, jak się czujesz albo co dzieje się w twojej głowie.

Nie ma reakcji. Śnieg wciąż pada, szybciej i ciężej, lecz oczy Louisa są puste, więc Harry nie może mieć pewności, czy on w ogóle to widzi. Nie jest już pustą skorupą, ale zamknął się w sobie tak bardzo, że Harry boi się, że może już nigdy nie dosięgnąć go na nowo.

Cisza jest nie do zniesienia.

– Nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, kiedy byłeś zraniony – kontynuuje Harry. – Nigdy nie chciałeś, by ktoś się o ciebie martwił i byłeś też taki uparty, Boże. Raz, wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy wtedy po dwanaście czy trzynaście lat, złapałeś zapalenie płuc i zemdlałeś w szkole, a twoja mama zaciągnęła cię do domu za uszy, ponieważ nie powiedziałeś nikomu, jak źle się czułeś.

Mama Louisa kazała mu zostać w łóżku przez dwa tygodnie; najdłuższy czas, gdy Louis kiedykolwiek był wyłączony z obiegu. Harry siedział z nim niemal przez cały czas, grając w karty, czytając komiksy oraz przynosząc mu lekcje i to sprawiało, że czuł się znakomicie, ponieważ dla odmiany to on zajmował się Louisem.

– Louis, proszę. – Harry jest gotów błagać. – Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. O czymkolwiek. I zrobię wszystko, przysięgam, żeby sytuacja się polepszyła i _była_ lepsza, absolutnie wszystko. Obiecuję.

Na to Louis wreszcie odwraca głowę, tylko powoli, a jego wzrok w końcu spotyka Harry'ego ze stalową precyzją. Cienie przeciągają się po jego postaci, kładąc nacisk na ostre rysy twarzy, linię jego szczęki, zapadnięte policzki i wory pod oczami. Wciąż jest piękny; jest najpiękniejszym, co Harry kiedykolwiek widział i zobaczy, i nawet teraz zapiera mu dech w piersiach. Harry chce sięgnąć i zmiękczyć krawędzie, zmyć ciemne smugi i ślady, chce pocałować go tak mocno, że to aż boli. Chce tchnąć nowe życie w ich obu.

– Co, gdybym powiedział ci, żebyś strzelił mi w głowę – głos Louisa szorstko przerywa ciszę – to też byś zrobił?

Harry czuje, że jego oczy się rozszerzają. Jego serce podskakuje, bezgłośnie krzycząc w piersi.

– Jezu, Louis – nie! Jak możesz –

– Więc nie mów _wszystko_ – przerywa mu Louis, zaciskając uścisk na łydkach i odwraca twarz z powrotem.

 

 

_Jest szaro, zimno i śnieżnie, i wygląda to jak koniec świata. Gdy Harry wygląda przez okno, nie jest pewny, czy szary dym, unoszący się ku niebu, pochodzi z kominów czy pozostałości ostatnich bombardowań. Żołnierze i agenci pędzą obok niego, ale on przez moment czuje się jak zamrożony w miejscu, czuje ciężar świata na swoich barkach; świata, który równie dobrze może się skończyć, jeśli nie uda im się go ocalić. Harry stara się nie myśleć o swojej szczególnej roli w tym wszystkim, ale od czasu do czasu to zakrada się do niego i lekko go przerasta._

_Payne złamał kilka kodów, które sugerują, że główny naukowiec HYDRY, Zola, będzie próbował uciec na południe trasą kolejową poprzez szwajcarską część Alp. Wyjący Komandosi i pozostali agenci przygotowują się do startu, ponieważ muszą być szybcy, by wykorzystać tę okazję na dostanie w swoje ręce jednego z najbardziej poszukiwanych ludzi na świecie. To nie Red Skull, ale jest jego prawą ręką, a jak przekonał się Harry w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, zdesperowani ludzie zawsze są gotowi do negocjacji._

_Harry pozwala, by agenci śpieszyli obok niego, po czym kieruje się z powrotem na klatkę schodową, podłoga skrzypi pod jego ciężkimi butami. Przez cały dzień nie miał okazji zobaczyć się z Louisem, tkwiąc na spotkaniach i generalnie zajmując się potrząsaniem dłoni, na co nie miał nastroju i mimo że zwykle Louis jest włączony we wszystkie strategiczne rozmowy (nie tylko dlatego, że Harry go tam chce), dzisiaj zrezygnował i, według Stana i Eda, zniknął na cały dzień. To sprawia, że Harry nieco się martwi, ponieważ musiałby być głupcem, by nie zauważyć tego, jak Louis zaczął odsuwać się od niego i od nich wszystkich. Harry chce posadzić go i nakłonić, by z nim porozmawiał, wysłuchać go i sprawić, by to, co go dręczy, odeszło, lecz zwyczajnie nie ma na to czasu, nie ma okazji i te kilka godzin, które udawało im się ukraść każdego innego dnia, jest spędzane na desperackim wydzieraniu sobie nawzajem ubrań._

_Z ulgą znajduje Louisa stojącego przy oknie pokoju, który nieoficjalnie dzielą, odwróconego do niego plecami, już ubranego w granatowy płaszcz, z karabinem opartym o krzywy stolik nocny, najwyraźniej zagubiony we własnych myślach. Jego ramiona są sztywną linią, sztywność w jego postawie, która nie jest nowa, lecz Harry wciąż potrzebuje chwili, by się do niej dostosować. Wszyscy bardzo się zmienili, Harry również, być może wciąż bardziej fizycznie niż psychicznie, a możliwe, że Louis najbardziej z nich wszystkich. Teraz jedna z jego stron wydaje się usunięta i wyróżniona, a Harry jest szczerze przerażony, że pewnego dnia nie będzie w stanie do niego dotrzeć._

_Harry nie zawraca sobie głowy zawiadamianiem o swoim przybyciu, ponieważ Louis wie, że to on, przez sam sposób, w jaki powoli do niego podchodzi, wciąż lekko powłócząc nogami, pozostawiając między nimi ledwie stopę odległości, kiedy się zatrzymuje._

– _Szukałem cię wcześniej – mówi, przekładając swój ciężar na palce stóp, a potem odchylając się na pięty. – Stan powiedział, że nie było cię cały dzień._

_Louis przez chwilę nie reaguje i Harry może zobaczyć jedynie nikłe odbicie w szybie, niewyraźne kontury i rozmazane kolory, odbijane przez mleczne i zamglone szkło._

– _Musiałem trochę oczyścić umysł – odpowiada wtedy i nie odwraca się, lecz Harry może stwierdzić, że jego oczy przeskakują na jego odbicie. – Poszedłem na spacer, poćwiczyłem strzelanie do celu._

_Harry owija dłoń wokół ramienia Louisa; gładzi kciukiem miejsce, gdzie kołnierz spotyka się ze skórą._

– _Jeśli nie czujesz się dobrze, wolałbym, żebyś tu został._

– _Wszystko w porządku – mówi Louis, do jego tonu wkrada się nieco ostrości, mięśnie napinają się pod palcami Harry'ego. – To nic i nie musisz mi matkować – a gdy Harry już ma protestować, dodaje: – Potrzebujemy każdego, kogo mamy, wiesz o tym._

_Wzrok Harry'ego przeskakuje na chwilę na ziemię, a on przygryza dolną wargę. Louis nie jest każdym, a Harry nawet nie wstydzi się myśli, że poświęciłby wielu ludzi, by był bezpieczny. Zgaduje, że jego umysł również ma swoje ciemne zakamarki._

– _Ponadto – kontynuuje Louis ze wzruszeniem ramion – to szukanie wiatru w polu na zamarzniętym łańcuchu górskim, co może pójść nie tak?_

_W ułamku sekundy Harry oplata go ramionami i przyciąga jego plecy do swojej klatki piersiowej. Chowa twarz we włosach Louisa, które, wbrew logice, wciąż pachną jak dom, zlepione mrozem i prochem strzelniczym, i pozwala sobie przez sekundę po prostu nim oddychać. Powoli, Harry pozwala swojej prawej dłoni wędrować w górę, by rozłożyć się na szczycie serca Louisa. Liczy uderzenia, składa pocałunek z boku jego głowy i pozwala swoim ustom muskać jego ucho, gdy się odzywa._

– _Nie żartuj na ten temat. Nie mam dobrych przeczuć co do tej misji._

_Louis kładzie dłoń na tej Harry'ego i przyciska ją miękko._

– _Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie – mówi – ja miałem złe przeczucia przed każdą misją, na którą się udawaliśmy, i wszyscy wciąż oddychamy._

_Obaj powstrzymują się od wspomnienia, że odbyli już wiele podobnych rozmów._

– _Tak, ale w pewnym momencie fart się skończy, racja? – próbuje żartować Harry, lecz ponosi klęskę, a Louis obraca się w jego ramionach._

_Nie patrzy mu w oczy. Jego spojrzenie jest wbite w gwiazdę, umieszczoną na samym środku piersi Harry'ego, dzięki jego wciąż krzykliwemu strojowi._

– _Nie dla ciebie – mówi Louis, bardziej do siebie niż do Harry'ego, po czym spogląda na niego w górę z krzywym uśmiechem, który nie sięga jego oczu. Są dziś bardziej szare niż niebieskie i przerażająco mętne. – Kapitanie Ameryka._

_To brzmi niemal na pełne urazy, gdy pada z ust Louisa. Wszyscy, których Harry napotkał od czasu zostania pierwszym na świecie super-żołnierzem, byli zachwyceni, prawie oślepieni i z gwiazdami w oczach, a Harry wie, jakie uczucia ma wywoływać, co reprezentuje dla tak wielu cywili i żołnierzy. Ale wie też, że Louis patrzy na niego i marzy, by ten nigdy nie spotkał doktora Erskine'a, by był bezpieczny na Brooklynie, opiekując się ich małym mieszkaniem i wie, że Louis jest zły na wielu ludzi za wypychanie Harry'ego do pierwszego rzędu, mimo że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry sam dokonał tego wyboru._

_Ostatnimi czasy odnalezienie się staje się bardzo trudne._

_Ale Louis jest blisko i jest odurzający, a Harry chce pochylić się i go pocałować, lecz ten wymyka się z jego uścisku, a on wciąż tam stoi, dość ogłupiały i z niespodziewanie pustymi ramionami. Louis utrzymuje spuszczony wzrok, sięga po swój karabin i z wprawą zakłada go na ramię._

– _Chodź – mówi Louis, rzucając jedynie krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię, gdy kieruje się do drzwi. – Masz złoczyńcę do złapania._

_Harry obserwuje go, gdy ten idzie i mówi sobie, że to perfekcyjnie normalne, że mogą porozmawiać, kiedy wrócą, że to tylko pewien nierówny teren, że Louis jest zmęczony i on także, że są wyczerpani, zużyci i wciąż tak desperacko zakochani, że nie wiedzą czasem jak sobie z tym poradzić, ale wszystko z nimi w absolutnym porządku._

_Ledwie kilka godzin później, Harry patrzy, jak Louis spada._

 

 

Doktor Caroline Watson jest niewielką, lecz twardą kobietą o jasnym uśmiechu i ciepłym głosie. Z rozmachem wchodzi do wspólnej części wieży, duży, wzorzysty szal zwisa z jej szyi i powiewa za nią, kiedy wychodzi z windy. Śnieg przylega do jej płaszcza, wełnianej czapki i ciężkich butów. Sapiąc, szarpie szalik i otrząsa go, powodując, że podmuch powoli topniejących płatków opada na błyszczącą podłogę.

Harry jest w otwartej kuchni z Liamem, który był na tyle uprzejmy, by ją zaprosić, ponieważ Harry – on wciąż czuje się z tym wszystkim nieswojo.

– Strasznie tam – mówi doktor Watson, zbliżając się pewnie, składając umiejętnie szal przed przewieszeniem go przez oparcie krzesła, które odsuwa sobie chwilę później, by rzucić torebkę na siedzenie. – Biorąc pod uwagę stan ruchu, można by przypuszczać, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy ci ludzie widzą śnieg.

Zdejmuje płaszcz i czapkę, odsłaniając jasnoszary sweter i starannie ułożony kok. Harry nie jest dobry w określaniu akcentu, szczególnie w przypadku ludzi, którzy, podobnie jak doktor Watson, według jej dokumentów, tyle razy się przeprowadzali. Podejrzewa, że pochodzi z Massachusetts, może z okolic Bostonu, lecz nie jest pewny i wątpi, by to właściwie miało znaczenie. Próbuje jedynie powstrzymać swój umysł przed wpadnięciem w panikę.

– Miło znów cię widzieć, Caroline – mówi Liam i wyciąga do niej dłoń, by wymienić uścisk. – Jak tam rodzina?

Doktor Watson pociera ręce, prawdopodobnie by je ogrzać.

– Mają się dobrze, mają się dobrze. Brooklyn właśnie zaczęła przedszkole, więc mniej podróżowałam, co jest ulgą. Żadnych więcej cotygodniowych wycieczek do Szpitali Dla Weteranów w Filadelfii i Waszyngtonie, ponieważ cierpimy na okropny brak personelu, jak zawsze. – Kręci głową do samej siebie. – Niewiarygodne, jak to państwo traktuje weteranów – mówi doktor Watson i zwraca swoją uwagę z Liama ku Harry'emu, który podrywa się z krzesła, nieco przerażony swoimi złymi manierami. – Nie, żebym musiała cię o tym pouczać, Kapitanie. To zaszczyt cię poznać.

– Harry, proszę – mówi Harry po uściśnięciu jej zimnej i lekko wilgotnej dłoni. – Bardzo dziękuję ci za przybycie.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiada doktor Watson, gdy Liam stawia przed nią parującą filiżankę herbaty. Pachnie jak pokrzywa i imbir, coś, co Sophia składuje w ich kuchni, ponieważ ma pomagać jej oczyścić się z toksyn po długim locie. Harry bardzo to lubi. Doktor Watson dziękuje Liamowi i odwraca się z powrotem do Harry'ego. – A teraz, czy jest tu miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności?

– Och, już wychodzę – wpada jej w słowo Liam, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Mam coś do zrobienia w warsztacie, a Niall i Zayn są na górze, więc macie miejsce dla siebie. Jeszcze raz dzięki, Caroline, naprawdę to doceniamy.

Przy tym Liam rusza, a Harry odprowadza go przez chwilę wzrokiem, dopóki nie zasuwają się za nim drzwi windy i nagle nie znajduje się sam na sam z doktor Watson, która odsuwa krzesło i siada, otwierając torebkę i wyciągając mały kalendarz Moleskine oraz długopis. Harry nadal stoi, przygryzając wargi, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie wie, co teraz.

– Czy wszystko w porządku, Harry? – pyta spokojnym głosem doktor Watson, patrząc na niego pytająco, a kiedy Harry zerka na swoje dłonie, widzi, że są zaciśnięte w pięści i lekko drżą.

– Tak, mam na myśli, ja tylko... – Odchrząkuje niezręcznie i utrzymuje wzrok na lśniącej powierzchni stołu. – Louis nie reaguje teraz na nic i nie chce tu przyjść, i –

– Nie szkodzi – przerywa mu delikatnie doktor Watson. – I tak myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli na razie będziemy tylko we dwójkę.

– Racja. – Harry opada ciężko na swoje krzesło ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Jego filiżanka herbaty już ostygła, lecz przysuwa ją sobie i owija ją dłońmi, by móc się czegoś trzymać.

Wciąż pada śnieg.

– Zanim zaczniemy – mówi doktor Watson, splatając swoje delikatne dłonie na stole przed sobą – chciałabym zapewnić cię, że ta rozmowa jest objęta poufnością między lekarzem a pacjentem. Liam obiecał mi, że na czas mojej obecności tutaj, jakikolwiek nadzór nad obrazem i dźwiękiem będzie wyłączony. Więc cokolwiek mi powiesz, zostaje to tylko między nami. Czy to w porządku?

Harry uwalnia oddech, który wstrzymywał nieświadomie.

– Tak, ja... dzięki. Ja tylko... nie wiem, co powiedzieć, jeśli mam być szczery.

Doktor Watson uśmiecha się miękko.

– To w porządku. To także zupełnie normalne, mogę cię zapewnić, i należało się tego spodziewać. Sama dwa razy byłam w Afganistanie i pracowałam z wieloma mężczyznami i kobietami, którzy wrócili, i jest to trudne, praktycznie niemożliwe; bezproblemowy powrót do normalnego życia. To trudne nawet wtedy, gdy masz mnóstwo ludzi, którzy wspierają cię i są znajomi, więc potrafię wyobrazić sobie, jak trudne musi być dla ciebie. – Przerywa i Harry czuje na sobie jej wzrok, lecz nie patrzy w górę. – Co ty na to, żeby zacząć od podstaw? – kontynuuje. – Nawet jeśli to brzmi jak banał, ale jak się czujesz w tym momencie?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. Trudno ubrać to w słowa i trudno przekazać rzeczy, których do końca nie pojmuje.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą, przesuwają filiżankę między dłońmi. – Do niedawna myślałem, że radzę sobie dobrze i... Zgaduję, że zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że w ogóle nie było dobrze i nie było tak przez bardzo długi czas. I nie mogę naprawdę... dłużej przed tym uciekać. Nie ma już takiej opcji. Ponieważ muszę zaopiekować się Louisem.

Jeśli doktor Watson rozpoznaje imię w kontekście tego, z kim jest Harry, nie okazuje tego. W rzeczywistości nie robi wielkiej rzeczy też z tego, kim jest, co działa pocieszająco.

– Co się wydarzyło?

– Jestem pewny, że wiesz – mówi z goryczą Harry, nie może się powstrzymać. – Wszystko jest w tej chwili wystawione w muzeum.

– Tak – mówi doktor Watson – ale chciałabym usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Harry na to podnosi na nią wzrok. Czuje każde uderzenie swojego serca jak cios w pierś, mocny, ciężki i odbijający się w jego brzuchu.

– Byliśmy w Szwajcarii – mówi i ledwie słyszy samego siebie, krew szumi mu w uszach – i razem z Louisem porwaliśmy pociąg, ale mieli przewagę liczebną, a on... strzelali do nas i przedział został rozerwany na kawałki, a ja próbowałem go dosięgnąć, ale nie byłem... nie mogłem.

Myślał, że z czasem łatwiej będzie o tym mówić, lecz zamiast tego wydaje się teraz nawet trudniejsze. Harry ociera oczy, które zaczynają piec.

– Nie mogłem przestać – kontynuuje Harry, jego głos jest wypełniony łzami, które desperacko próbuje powstrzymać. – Złapanie doktora Zoli było ważne, ponieważ miał informacje, których potrzebowaliśmy, więc tak zrobiłem. Chciałem wrócić i go znaleźć, przynajmniej przywieźć go do domu, ale nie było na to czasu.

Doktor Watson obserwuje go, współczucie jest wyraźnie widoczne na jej twarzy, łokcie ma ułożone na stole, a Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu, patrzy na odsłonięte belki na suficie i mruga kilka razy, by pozbyć się wilgoci z oczu.

– Czy był twoim partnerem? – To jasne, że nie ma na myśli platonicznej interpretacji tego słowa i Harry waha się przez sekundę, po czym garbi się i kiwa głową, wpatrując się w swoją herbatę. – Dałeś sobie czas, by go opłakać? Czas na żałobę?

– Nie – odpowiada Harry. – Udałem się na samobójczą misję i rozbiłem samolot w oceanie.

Po tym zapada martwa cisza. Harry wstaje chwiejnie, nogi krzesła głośno skrzypią o podłogę, a on odwraca się do zlewu, by wylać herbatę do odpływu. Robiąc wdechy i wydechy, chwyta się mocno blatu i zaciska oczy przed masą obrazów, które rozbłyskują przed jego wewnętrznym okiem, zawsze ta same, jak jedna z zadrapanych płyt DVD Nialla, zatrzymana na jednej scenie, przeskakującej w tę i z powrotem.

– Harry – próbuje ostrożnie doktor Watson – możemy zrobić sobie przerwę w dowolnym momencie. A ty nie jesteś zobowiązany, by mówić o czymkolwiek, z czym czujesz się nieswojo. Jeśli chcesz zmienić temat, możemy to zrobić.

– Jest w porządku – wydusza Harry, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że nie brzmi nawet blisko bycia w porządku. – To tylko... Dopiero zacząłem mówić o tym ludziom. Poza tobą, są trzy osoby, które wiedzą i... muszę przestać dusić to wszystko w sobie, tak myślę.

Odwraca się w dobrej chwili, by zobaczyć, że doktor Watson kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Myślisz, że to dlatego nie radziłeś sobie dobrze?

– Prawdopodobnie – przyznaje Harry.

Doktor Watson unosi filiżankę do ust i bierze kilka łyków. Gdy ją odstawia, chwyta długopis i szybko coś notuje. Harry ma ochotę zerknąć na to, co pisze, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że właściwie nie chce wiedzieć, co na razie o nim myśli.

– Teraz – kontynuuje kobieta, łącząc brwi – ten Louis, o którym wspominałeś wcześniej, czy jest jakakolwiek szansa, że to ten sam, który zginął w bitwie w 1945?

– Tak – wyrzuca z siebie Harry. – To wszystko jest nieco szalone, wiem.

Doktor Watson macha dłonią.

– Proszę cię, w zeszłym roku Nowy Jork został zaatakowany przez kosmitów, a ja właśnie rozmawiam z człowiekiem, który urodził się w 1920, ale nie wygląda na ani dzień starszego niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jest mało rzeczy, które mogą mnie zszokować.

Harry jest za to ogromnie wdzięczny, naprawdę jest, ale wciąż czasem trudno to zrozumieć, wszystko, co się wydarzyło, co się dzieje i wciąż będzie działo. Nie obwiniałby doktor Watson, gdyby spakowała się i uciekła, by ratować swoje zdrowie psychiczne.

– Ale i tak to musiało być dla ciebie pewnym szokiem.

– Można tak to ująć – mówi Harry i opiera się o blat. Rozważa powrót na krzesło, ale zupełnie lubi opcję chodzenia lub może biegania, by zatrzymać ostatni skrawek _własnego_ zdrowia psychicznego. – Nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek płakał tyle, co w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni.

– Nie mam zamiaru pytać o szczegóły, ponieważ jestem pewna, że wiele z nich jest osobiste. Nie chcę stawiać cię w niekomfortowej sytuacji. – Przerywa ciężko, a Harry gniecie brzeg koszulki. – Ale chciałabym wiedzieć, jak wasza dwójka sobie radzi.

Harry myśli o zakrwawionych ręcznikach i dywanikach łazienkowych w koszu. Myśli o zniszczonym stoliku do kawy, kraterze w podłodze siłowni i kołdrach na podłodze jego sypialni; o Louisie, nierozmawiającym z nim, niepatrzącym na niego, z bandażami owiniętymi wokół górnej połowy jego ciała.

– Ledwie trzymamy to wszystko w kupie, tak myślę. – Wzdycha i puszcza koszulkę, wbijając dłonie do przednich kieszeni, ponieważ równie dobrze mógłby zacząć rwać sobie włosy z głowy. – On nie jest... sobą. Nie pamięta zbyt wiele z wcześniej. I przeszedł przez tak wiele, i jest tak bardzo zraniony, a ja po prostu chciałbym móc mu pomóc. W tej chwili mam wrażenie, że tylko pogarszam sytuację. Dlatego pomyślałem, że profesjonalista może być przydatny. Że może ty będziesz wiedziała, co robić.

Łza wydostaje się z kącika jego oka i ześlizguje mu się po policzku, okrąża szczękę i znika za kołnierzem, lecz Harry jej nie ociera. I tak wyschnie.

– Obawiam się, że nie mogę z nim porozmawiać, jeśli nie będzie tego chciał – mówi mu doktor Watson. – Jeśli na to miałeś nadzieję. Ale z chęcią dam ci parę rad, skoro już przerobiliśmy kilka spraw.

– Co masz na myśli?

Doktor Watson lekko przechyla głowę na bok, oceniając go. To nieco przypomina mu Zayna, sposób, w jaki jej oczy wydają się ograniczać część, a jej usta drgają w kącikach.

– Harry – zaczyna, a on ma wrażenie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co nastąpi. – Ty także jesteś pacjentem po traumie. Wiele przeszedłeś i dopiero rozpocząłeś drogę powrotną do normalności. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to może nie wyglądać tak dla ciebie czy dla ludzi, którymi się otaczasz, lecz czasem po prostu iść dalej nie jest najlepszą strategią.

Znów unosi swoją filiżankę. Na jej dłoni znajduje się cienka, lecz ładna obrączka, pojedynczy diament w kształcie łezki łapie nawet najmniejszą odrobinę światła, padającą między gęstymi chmurami.

– Straciłeś swojego partnera, a potem nie wahałeś się poświęcić siebie i to, że cię to nie zabiło, nie zmazuje faktu, że się wydarzyło czy też że byłeś gotów podjąć tę decyzję. A to, że on znów tutaj jest, nie wymazuje tego, że straciłeś go na bardzo długi czas. – Doktor Watson obraca filiżankę, a kiedy się uśmiecha, jest w tym coś smutnego.

– Doświadczyłeś ogromnej straty i ignorowanie tego nie sprawi, że zniknie. Nie mówię, że powinieneś rzucić wszystko, co robisz. Ale myślę, że nadszedł czas, by przepracować to i rzeczywiście przez to przejść, wejść w zdrowy mechanizm radzenia sobie i zastanowić się, co czujesz. Dopóki nie pozwolisz _sobie_ wyzdrowieć, nie możesz oczekiwać, że uzdrowisz kogokolwiek innego.

To wiele do przyswojenia. Harry'emu brakuje tchu i czuje się nieco przytłoczony. Uświadomienie sobie, że prawdopodobnie nie radzi sobie najlepiej to jedna rzecz, zupełnie inną jest wypowiedzenie tego na głos przez kogoś takiego jak doktor Watson. Wie, że jest wrakiem. Ale myślał też, że odzyskanie Louisa naprawi go zamiast łamać go od nowa. Myślał, że Louis i on uleczą siebie nawzajem.

– Tym, czego najbardziej w tej chwili potrzebuje od ciebie Louis, jest to, by było z tobą w porządku – mówi doktor Watson i wtedy naprawdę to do niego dociera. – A nie sądzę, że tak jest.

Harry łapie oddech. Jego gardło i oczy pieką. Wszystko go boli.

– Nie. Nie, zupełnie nie jest.

 

 

Doktor Watson wychodzi chwilę przed południem, by odebrać córkę ze świetlicy, obiecując, że za tydzień przyjdzie o tej samej porze, a Harry czuje się tak emocjonalnie wysuszony, że zostaje we wspólnej kuchni przez kolejną godzinę, po prostu opierając się o blat i wpatrując się w okna, gdy śnieg przestaje padać, a niebo nieco się rozjaśnia. Jego wnętrzności bolą i wydają się oskubane, a Harry przypuszcza, że w pewnym sensie właśnie to się wydarzyło, ale nie jest to przyjemne. Ale był naiwny, myśląc, że krótka rozmowa z psychiatrą może rozwiązać wszystkie jego problemy.

Kradnie jeden z napojów energetycznych Liama z lodówki i wypija go szybko, zagryza kilkoma kawałkami suchego tosta, po czym wraca na swoje piętro. Jak zwykle, chęć ujrzenia Louisa jest silna, lecz jednocześnie Harry nie wie, jak by to zniósł. Gdy wychodzi z windy, zerka wgłąb korytarza, lecz nie może stwierdzić, czy drzwi wciąż są zamknięte. Sterczy tam jeszcze przez minutę, po czym kręci głową sam do siebie i kieruje się do salonu.

Niall siedzi na kanapie, na kolanach ma talerz z kilkoma kromkami chleba sodowego i sporym kawałkiem sera. Jakiś film akcji miga na ekranie, facet w khaki i kapeluszu jedzie ciężarówką przez pustynię. Harry zbliża się powoli, a Niall odwraca się, by się do niego uśmiechnąć, macha kromką chleba, pokrytą masłem.

– Jak tam, Cap? Jak było z psychiatrą?

Harry nie powinien być zaskoczony, że Niall wie o doktor Watson.

– Okej, tak sądzę. To znaczy, nie jest łatwo rozmawiać o wszystkim z kimś, kogo nawet nie znam.

– Tak? Zawsze wydawało mi się, że tak jest łatwiej – odpowiada Niall. – Albo może nie łatwiej, tylko... spojrzenie z innej perspektywy zawsze jest pomocne.

– Pewnie tak – wzrusza ramionami Harry i okrąża kanapę obok Nialla, siada i podnosi jedną nogę, przytula ją do piersi. – Co oglądasz?

– Och, pokochasz to – Niall uśmiecha się niemal maniakalnie. – Harrison Ford w _Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata._ Ten film jest kurewsko genialny.

– To samo mówiłeś o _Transformers_ – komentuje mimowolnie Harry. – Bitwa o Nowy Jork wyglądałaby potężnie inaczej, gdyby Chitauri byli samochodami-robotami.

Niall chichocze na to, bierze duży kęs chleba i, z wciąż pełnymi ustami, mówi:

– Na swoją obronę, nie wiedziałem, że strzelasz do przeciwnej bramki. Zazwyczaj ledwie ubrana Megan Fox pieczętuje umowę. To nie tak, że ktokolwiek ogląda to dla fabuły.

Harry unosi brew.

– Myślałem, że ty też strzelasz do przeciwnej bramki.

– Będę strzelał do tej bramki, do jakiego zespołu trafię, stary. Potrafię docenić ładną parę cycków.

Harry nie potrafi, ale to nieistotne. Wciąż zaskakuje go to, że to żadna wielka sprawa. Nadal ma problem z wypowiedzeniem tego w głowie, ledwie może wymówić to na głos, ponieważ przez lata, lata i lata musiał się ukrywać, musiał bać się zostania zbitym na krwawą miazgę, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o nim i Louisie. Teraz nie jest idealnie, Harry o tym wie, wie, że wciąż trzeba nad tym pracować, ale mniejszą sprawą staje się to, jak ludzie określają samych siebie i czy w ogóle określają. Żałuje, że nie ma łatwości Nialla. Żałuje, że nie umie wypowiedzieć tego głośno.

– Co tutaj robisz, tak na marginesie? – nagle uświadamia sobie Harry. – Nie, że nie możesz tu być, po prostu... czemu nie jesteś na górze?

– Masz chleb sodowy – odpowiada Niall z oczami przyklejonymi do ekranu telewizora. – Poza tym Zayn chciał pogadać z twoim chłopakiem.

Harry już ma poprawić Nialla i powiedzieć mu, że, technicznie rzecz biorąc, Louis nie jest w tej chwili jego chłopakiem, nim to, co powiedział, faktycznie do niego dociera.

– Co?

Niallowi kolejną chwilę zajmuje zrozumienie, że to, o czym właśnie wspomniał, nie jest normalnym zjawiskiem.

– Och – mruga, patrząc na Harry'ego z szokiem na twarzy. – Tak, coś koło godziny temu? Są na balkonie. Jestem tu tylko, no wiesz... tylko na wszelki wypadek.

– Co? – powtarza Harry. – Czemu? Jak?

– Nie patrz tak na mnie, nic nie robię – mówi Niall. – I nie wiem, co się stało, nie znam rosyjskiego. Nadal. Wiem, że powinienem, ale nie znam. Języki to nie moja rzecz.

– Ale... – milknie Harry i wyciąga szyję, by rzucić okiem na swój prawie nieużywany balkon, gdzie prawdopodobnie wciąż siedzą. Ciągnie się z boku wieży, wyposażony w szkło refleksyjne, by dać więcej prywatności i Harry myślał o dodaniu tam kilku roślin. Lecz Zayn i Louis muszą być gdzieś na prawym krańcu, niewidoczni z salonu. – Ale dlaczego? O czym oni rozmawiają? _W ogóle_ rozmawiają?

– Zabójczych sprawach? – wzrusza ramionami Niall. – Nie wiem, chłopie, myślę, że przy okazji sobie palą, więc – i znów wzrusza ramionami.

Harry chce się uspokoić i wcisnąć z powrotem w kanapę, obejrzeć film z Niallem i może pójść na chwilę do siłowni, lecz całe jego ciało jest spięte i nie może poradzić nic na to, że pyta sam siebie, po co Zayn miałby w ogóle zbliżać się do Louisa i czemu Louis miałby mu na to pozwolić, skoro unikał Harry'ego przez całe dnie.

– Daj spokój, Cap – mówi mu Niall, gdy widzi sztywną postawę jego ciała. – Odpręż się. Jest w porządku. Zayn wie, co robi.

Harry ma tego świadomość, ale w tym też problem. Zayn jest mistrzem manipulacji, Harry doświadczył tego na własnej skórze i nie chce przypisywać mu złych intencji, ale nie ma też pojęcia, jaki jest jego plan. TARCZA została zinfiltrowana, a zadaniem Zayna jest odnalezienie kreta i być może chce wydobyć z Louisa informacje. Być może chce użyć Louisa, by doprowadził go do zdrajcy, a Harry nie czuje się dobrze z dopuszczeniem Louisa nigdzie w pobliże TARCZY czy kogokolwiek, kto nie jest nim. Może przesadza, może to wyolbrzymia, lecz Harry nie ufa nikomu, mając na uwadze dobro Louisa.

– Czy Zayn coś ci mówił?

– O czym? – pyta Niall z uniesioną jedną brwią, strzepując jakieś okruchy, które spadły na jego pierś.

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Harry. – Cokolwiek?

– Cóż, Cowell wciąż jest wkurzony, a prowadzenie tajnej operacji w ramach tajnej organizacji jest nieco stresujące. I poza wszystkimi naszymi tropami, które kończą nigdzie, nie ma wiele punktów zaczepienia. Gdyby działo się coś dużego – dodaje – wiedziałbyś o tym, tak? Ponieważ jesteśmy drużyną. – Niall przerywa, po czym stawia swój talerz na podłodze i podkręca głos w telewizorze. – Ale możesz śmiało wyjść na zewnątrz. Zayn nie ma przed tobą nic do ukrycia.

To pewnie idealny moment, by Harry odpuścił, wstał i poszedł do siłowni, przebiegł kilka mil na bieżni i odciągnął swoją uwagę. Lecz udowodnił już wiele razy, że nie jest zbyt racjonalny, gdy chodzi o Louisa. Więc odchrząkuje, wstaje, ignoruje spojrzenie, które posyła mu Niall i kieruje się do rozsuwanych drzwi, które prowadzą na balkon. Śnieg przestał już padać i teraz przez chmury wyglądają błękitne cętki, lecz powietrze, które uderza w jego twarz, kiedy otwiera drzwi, jest lodowato zimne i sprawia, że oczy zaczynają mu łzawić.

Są skuleni w kącie po jego prawej, belki wieży pną się ku górze, by osłonić ich przed pogodą, siedzą na tych wymyślnych krzesłach, które Liam umieścił na ich balkonach, ponieważ, według niego, współgrają z ogólnym wyglądem jego budynku. Zayn ma na sobie stalowoszary płaszcz z podniesionym kołnierzem, skrzyżowane nogi i zwisającego z palców papierosa. Louis, w dżinsach, bluzie i kocu, owiniętym wokół ramion, siedzi blisko jego, ze zgarbionymi plecami, tytoniem i papierem papierosowym na kolanach. Zwinął już kilkanaście. Jeden znajduje się w jego ustach, niezapalony.

Wygląda blado.

Zayn zauważa go pierwszy, a przynajmniej tak się wydaje. Harry jest pewny, że Louis zarejestrował jego obecność, gdy miał jeszcze dłoń na klamce. Nieśmiało wkłada ręce do kieszeni i podchodzi bliżej.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Próbuje brzmieć zwyczajnie, ale doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że mu się nie udaje.

Oczy Zayna zwężają się nieznacznie, gdy na niego patrzy, a Harry dawniej tego nie znosił, tego, jak potrafi przejrzeć każdego na wylot w ciągu kilku sekund i przedrzeć się przez każdą maskę. Teraz nie nienawidzi tego, ale nie czuje się do końca swobodnie, gdy Zayn zna dokładne motywy, które kierowały nim, kiedy im przerywał.

– Pewnie – odpowiada Zayn łatwo, wydmuchując dym. – Tylko gadamy.

– Racja. – Harry czuje się teraz nieco głupio. – Um, szedłem na trochę do siłowni, ale zastanawiałem się... zastanawiałem się, czy zostajecie z Niallem na obiad? Myślałem nad zrobieniem chili.

– Brzmi nieźle. – Zayn bierze kolejnego macha i zaciąga się mocno, z wzrokiem niezachwianie skoncentrowanym na Harrym, a on musi powstrzymywać się przed skręcaniem się w miejscu.

Jego spojrzenie przeskakuje na Louisa, który skończył zwijać papierosa i z praktyką już zaczyna kolejnego. Palił czasem na Brooklynie i przestał, kiedy astma Harry'ego się pogłębiła. Podczas wojny znów zaczął, zawsze trzymając trochę tytoniu w kieszeni płaszcza.

Nie patrzy na Harry'ego.

– Racja – powtarza Harry i przygryza dolną wargę tak mocno, że piecze, potem powłóczy nogami do tyłu, ślepo sięga po klamkę i gramoli się do środka mniej niż z wdziękiem, jego oczy płoną, a klatka piersiowa zaciska się.

Niall wciąż jest na kanapie, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, troska wyraźnie maluje się na jego twarzy, lecz Harry jedynie przełyka ciężko, bierze kilka pośpiesznych oddechów i mija go, kierując się do windy. Gdy drzwi zamykają się za nim, przyciska dłonie do oczu i stara się wciąż oddychać.

 

 

Biega bez przerwy przez dwie godziny, aż jego t-shirt jest przesiąknięty potem, a mięśnie nóg sprawiają wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał złapać je skurcz. Zeskakując z bieżni, Harry mruga, by pozbyć się ciemnych plamek, które tańczą mu przed oczami i zdejmuje koszulkę jeszcze zanim dotrze do pryszniców, przecierając miękkim materiałem twarz i kark, garbiąc ramiona. Skopuje buty i ściąga resztę ubrań, wrzuca je do kosza, który stoi w rogu małej szatni, prowadzącej do pryszniców.

Do momentu, gdy znów czuje się czysty i bardziej sobą, pomieszczenie przypomina saunę, a Harry kapie wszędzie, zanim znajduje czysty ręcznik i właśnie owija go wokół talii, gdy podnosi wzrok i widzi Zayna, stojącego w drzwiach.

– Jezu – sapie, zaciskając ręcznik mocniej. – Ciągle się do mnie zakradasz.

Wciąż w swoim płaszczu i sznurowanych butach, Zayn powinien być tym, który wydaje się nie na miejscu, ale w jego obecności Harry zwykle czuje się nieodpowiedni. Trzyma asekuracyjnie ręcznik i przebiega dłonią przez mokre włosy. Są już zupełnie długie, wilgotne końcówki łaskoczą jego ramiona. Myślał o ścięciu ich, ale z drugiej strony nie przeszkadzają mu specjalnie.

– Gdzie Louis?

– Na górze – odpowiada Zayn monotonnie, opierając się bokiem o framugę i krzyżując ramiona. – Ogląda _Indianę Jonesa_ z Niallem.

– Dlaczego ciebie tam nie ma? – pyta Harry i nie potrafi do końca pozbyć się goryczy ze swojego tonu.

– Bo chciałem sprawdzić, co z tobą – odpowiada bez urazy Zayn. – Nie było cię przez dłuższą chwilę. Niall martwił się, czy nie utopiłeś się pod prysznicem. I chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Wygląda na to, że czeka, aż Harry coś powie, lecz on nie wie za bardzo, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Po kilku chwilach dodaje: – Musisz przestać zachowywać się, jakbym był twoim wrogiem.

– Przepraszam – odpowiada natychmiast Harry, ponieważ wie o tym. – Przepraszam za to, jak zachowałem się wcześniej. Wiem, że nim nie jesteś. Byłem po prostu... zaskoczony, tak myślę, że nagle się zaangażowałeś, kiedy na początku nie byłeś zbyt chętny, by tu został.

– Zmieniłem zdanie na ten temat, prawda? Nie mam zamiaru rzucić go wilkom na pożarcie, Harry.

– Wiem – wzdycha Harry. – Jestem tylko sfrustrowany, ponieważ nie dopuszcza mnie do siebie i ze mną nie rozmawia, a teraz spoufala się z tobą i rozmawia z tobą i –

– Jeśli mam być szczery – przerywa mu Zayn – ze mną też wiele nie rozmawia.

– W takim razie co robiliście?

Zayn przerzuca ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, podnosi dłoń, by potrzeć zarośniętą szczękę.

– Chciałem oczyścić atmosferę miedzy nami. Nie jestem fanem nierozwiązanych napięć. Szczególnie, gdy dotyczy to kogoś niestabilnego jak on. Ale sam też dużo nie mówiłem. Nie musisz być zazdrosny tylko dlatego, że dzieliliśmy przestrzeń.

– Nie byłem zazdrosny – próbuje zaprzeczyć Harry, lecz sądząc po tym, jak drgają usta Zayna, nie kupuje tego. – A przynajmniej nie w ten sposób – dodaje, czując, że się rumieni. – Ale czy coś ci powiedział? Ponieważ – to znaczy, na pewno wiesz, co się wydarzyło. I ja po prostu... nie mogę się do niego dostać.

– Poprosił mnie, żebym opowiedział mu o HYDRZE – mówi Zayn bez owijania w bawełnę. – Więc tak zrobiłem.

Harry zamiera.

– Och. Okej. Co... co chciał wiedzieć?

Zayn przygląda mu się przez chwilę, spojrzenie ma analizujące, a minę ostrą.

– Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, musisz spytać jego. Zbyt wielu ludzi już grzebało mu w głowie bez pozwolenia, więc myślę, że nadszedł czas, by mógł zachować pewne rzeczy dla siebie, zgodzisz się ze mną?

Przez chwilę Harry jest zaskoczony. Nie myślał o tym, nie, gdy dotyczy to jego, ale teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zachowywał właściwie, że jest Louisowi tak samo obcy jak wszyscy inni.

– Masz rację. Przepraszam.

– Nie musisz przepraszać – mówi Zayn i prostuje się, odpychając od framugi. – Ale musisz przestać naciskać w ten sposób. On musi zrobić to we własnym tempie. Nie twoim.

Wraz z tym, odwraca się i odchodzi.

 

 

Obiad, który ma miejsce później tego dnia, jest cichym wydarzeniem. Dołącza do nich również Liam, wyglądając na wykończonego oraz śmierdząc, jakby kilka razy się podpalił, i w rekordowym tempie wypija niezbyt ostre chili, które przyrządził Harry, po czym przeprasza i wraca do warsztatu. Zayn i tak nie jest kimś do niekończących się rozmów, a Niall przebiega wzrokiem między Harrym, Louisem i Zaynem, najwyraźniej czekając, aż któryś z nich zrobi coś niespodziewanego.

Harry czuje, że zaraz się złamie. Ledwie może opuścić łyżkę i chce patrzeć na Louisa, chce spędzić resztę życia nie robiąc nic poza patrzeniem na niego, ale jednocześnie wydaje się, że wszystko robi źle. I całkiem niesłusznie miał wrażenie, że sytuacja przez pewien czas się poprawiała, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości bardzo szybko zbliżała się do dna.

Kątem oka Harry obserwuje, jak Louis miesza w swojej porcji ryżu i chili, obserwuje, jak, jak zwykle, chowa lewą rękę, odkłada łyżkę, by delikatnie odgarnąć włosy z twarzy, zagarniając je za uszy, ponieważ również robią się długie. Wcześniej Harry spytałby go, czy chce je obciąć. Teraz trzyma język za zębami i bezgłośnie błaga Louisa, by zjadł przynajmniej połowę porcji na obiad.

Tej nocy Harry nie zostaje przed sypialnią. Wraca do spania na kanapie czy też raczej do _prób_ spania na kanapie i kończy wpatrując się w okno, gdy znów zaczyna padać.

 

 

Następny dzień zaczyna się podobnie szaro, chmury wiszą nisko i ciężko. Harry wstaje przy zamglonym wschodzie słońca i idzie do siłowni, robi kilka mil na bieżni i kilkaset podciągnięć na drążku, aż jego bicepsy płoną. Wraca na swoje piętro, czując się nieco bardziej odświeżonym, lecz wciąż trochę surowym i otwartym, jakby doktor Watson i Zayn odarli go z zewnętrznych warstw i pozostawili wrażliwym oraz odsłoniętym, przez co niemal wzdryga się, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni i widzi Louisa, siedzącego przy stole naprzeciw Zayna.

– Dobry – chrypi i tym razem oczy Louisa spotykają te należące do niego, nawet jeśli tylko na ułamek sekundy.

– Dobry – odpowiada Zayn i wskazuje puszkę na blacie. – Zostało trochę kawy. Niall poszedł dość wcześnie do kwatery, przyniesie ze sobą pączki.

– To miłe – mówi Harry i bierze filiżankę, trochę cukru i śmietanki, czując, jak wzrok Zayna wypala dziurę w jego karku, kiedy szuka talerzy, a w lodówce innych rzeczy, które moją komponować się z pączkami. – Dawno nie jadłem pączków.

– Wyglądasz jak półtora nieszczęścia – mówi po przerwie Zayn.

– Mam się dobrze – mówi Harry i, po przypomnieniu sobie, co powiedziała mu wcześniej doktor Watson, poprawia się: – albo będę. Jest... jest w porządku. Nie spałem zbyt wiele.

Zayn mruczy cicho i wraca do tabletu, który leży przed nim na stole, wyświetlając litery w cyrylicy, których Harry nie może rozszyfrować. Zauważa też, że przed Louisem rozłożony jest dziennik, otwarty na artykule o zamieszkach na Ukrainie. Louis przeczytał kilka książek od swojego przybycia tutaj, a przynajmniej tak Harry myśli, oceniając po tym, że zniknęły w jego sypialni, ale nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na gazety i zastanawia się, czy Zayn zachęcił go do rzucenia okiem i poczytania.

Bierze talerze i filiżankę, kładzie je na stole, odsuwa krzesło z boku między Zaynem a Louisem i siada, odchrząkuje. Oczy Louisa znów się podnoszą.

– Um – zaczyna Harry, przygryzając wargi. – Może później moglibyśmy, uh... zmienić ci bandaże. Nie chciałbym, żeby wdała się jakaś infekcja.

Louis kiwa głową krótko; potem opuszcza wzrok z powrotem na gazetę.

Na szczęście Niall przybywa ledwie dziesięć minut później, pachnąc jak mróz, z płatkami śniegu we włosach i rękami pełnymi toreb z napisem Carpe Donut, uśmiechają się szeroko i kładzie wszystko na stole, kapiąc wszędzie dookoła, a Harry robi sobie mentalną notkę, by wytrzeć później podłogę.

– Payno zasnął w warsztacie – mówi Niall, przyjmując filiżankę kawy Zayna i kończąc ją szybko. – Zostawiłem mu kilka pączków po tym, jak upewniłem się, że nie da rady utonąć w oleju silnikowym.

– Wziąłeś te z nadzieniem? – pyta Zayn, już przeszukując torby, ponieważ jak na szkolonego przez KGB, pokrytego tatuażami zabójcę, ma ujmującą słabość do smażonego ciasta i cukru pudru.

– Jasne, że tak, skarbie – kiwa głową Niall, siadając. – Kilka jest z dżemem i posypką, wziąłem też te z kremem, z czekoladową polewą.

To tak zwyczajna rzecz, która dzieje się w tym tygodniu, że Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że od razu czuje się lżej. Oferuje Louisowi torebkę i z uśmiechem obserwuje, jak ten wyjmuje czekoladowego pączka i przełamuje go na pół, badając wnętrze. Harry bierze jednego z dżemem i ledwie chwilę później zjadają ponad połowę tego, co znajduje się na stole. Pewnie dobrą rzeczą jest fakt, że wszyscy mają szybką przemianę materii.

Po wszystkim Zayn i Niall oddalają się na drzemkę, czego Harry nie chce kwestionować, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Niall porusza brwiami, lecz swoboda nie trwa długo. Nie był z Louisem sam na sam odkąd ten spytał go, czy by go zastrzelił, więc chwieje się na nogach, gdy wstaje i widzi, że Louis idzie w jego ślady.

– Mam apteczkę w łazience – oznajmia i ufa, że Louis za nim podąży, myśli obijają się o siebie w jego głowie, ponieważ słyszy głos doktor Watson, mówiącej, że Louisowi potrzeba, by z nim było w porządku, oraz Zayna, radzącego mu, by przestał naciskać, a Harry nie wie, jak zrobić jedno ani drugie.

Louis bezceremonialnie zdejmuje sweter przez głowę, jak zrobił to, gdy pierwszy raz weszli razem do tej łazienki, a Harry próbuje nie wyczytywać w tym zbyt wiele. Dłonie trzęsą mu się lekko, gdy wyjmuje z szafki pod umywalką apteczkę, a kiedy wstaje z kucek, Louis siedzi na brzegu wanny, patrząc na swoje stopy z rękami złączonymi na kolanach.

Harry zaciska szczękę i przełyka ślinę, odwija stare bandaże tak skutecznie, jak to tylko możliwe i czuje ulgę, widząc różową, lecz w większości nieuszkodzoną skórę, jedynie okolice właściwego złączenia ze sztuczną ręką wciąż potrzebują opatrunku. Aplikując obfitą ilość środka dezynfekującego i próbując nie pozwolić swoim oczom wędrować po nagiej piersi Louisa, Harry odcina bandaże i szybko owija nimi zranioną część ramienia.

– Zwykle było odwrotnie – wymyka mu się z ust nim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że je otworzył. – Ty, opatrujący mnie po wdaniu się w kolejną bójkę. – Jego głos drży. – Twoja mama trzymała wszystko w kuchni, a my zakradaliśmy się tylko gdy nikogo nie było w domu, bo nie chcieliśmy dostać bury.

Obraz przed oczami zamazuje mu się, kiedy pakuje apteczkę, upuszczając buteleczkę środka odkażającego dwukrotnie nim udaje mu się ją odłożyć. Louis nie rusza się i nic nie mówi, lecz Harry nagle nie potrafi przestać.

– Raz złamałeś ząb, próbując mnie bronić. To był tylko mleczak i udało ci się ukrywać to przez dwa tygodnie, tak myślę, a kiedy się dowiedziała, uziemiła cię na całe wieki, ale każdego dnia wykradałeś się przez okno, żeby mnie zobaczyć i o tym nigdy się nie dowiedziała. – Śmieje się cicho sam do siebie, wspominając to i radosny wyraz twarzy Louisa. – Nie miałem pojęcia, jak tego dokonałeś i nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś.

Harry odkłada apteczkę z powrotem do szafki i zamyka ją, biorąc uspokajający oddech i próbując zwalczyć pieczenie w gardle.

– Zawsze się mną opiekowałeś – kontynuuje, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który nagle zrobił się bardzo blady. – A teraz to ja muszę zaopiekować się tobą, prawda, i –

– Przestań.

Zamiera.

– Co?

Dłonie Louisa zaciśnięte są na kolanach, kłykcie mu pobielały, a ramiona drżą z tłumionego napięcia.

– Przestań – powtarza ściśniętym głosem. – Po prostu przestań. Musisz przestać. Nie mogę... nie mogę...

– Louis, ja... – próbuje Harry, wstając z kucek w momencie, gdy Louis się podnosi.

– Nie, musisz przestać, po prostu, kurwa, przestać – cedzi i kręci głową, włosy opadają mu na twarz. – Nie jestem nim, nie mogę nim być, a ty musisz po prostu, kurwa, przestać, ponieważ sobie nie poradzę. Nie poradzę sobie!

Przepycha się obok niego, zostawiając sweter na podłodze, a Harry potrzebuje chwili, by dotarło do niego, co się dzieje. Idzie za nim do sypialni i patrzy oniemiały, jak Louis chodzi w tę i z powrotem, szarpiąc się za włosy, wyglądając na tak zrozpaczonego, że Harry ledwie może oddychać.

– Proszę, przestań, przestań – powtarza wciąż Louis niczym mantrę, a Harry chce do niego podejść, uspokoić go, przytulić, lecz wygląda tak krucho, że nagle zaczyna bać się, że go złamie.

– Louis, co... Nie rozumiem.

Louis bierze drżący oddech.

– Nie poradzę sobie, jeśli będziesz mówił mi wszystkie te rzeczy i patrzył na mnie w ten sposób.

Harry wciąż nie rozumie.

– W jaki sposób?

– Jakbym był nim! – woła Louis, kręcąc się w kółko. Jego klatka piersiowa faluje, a metalowe ramię lśni w słońcu, które niestosownie do sytuacji przedziera się właśnie w tym momencie przez chmury. – Ponieważ nie jestem. Nie jestem nim i nigdy nim nie będę, ponieważ czas mnie, do cholery, nie zamroził, okej? Ja... ja zabiłem tak wielu ludzi, tak kurewsko wielu, i...

Brzmi, jakby miał zacząć hiperwentylować, a Harry nic nie może zrobić. Nie może zrobić nic poza patrzeniem, słuchaniem i czuciem, jak jego serce się łamie, ponieważ to jego wina, wszystko to jego wina.

– To nie byłeś ty – przekonuje. Tylko tyle może zrobić, a to nie wystarczy, Harry wie, że nie wystarczy. – Zmusili cię, żebyś to zrobił i to nie byłeś ty. Nie jesteś jakimś... jakimś potworem, ponieważ to oni nim są. Oni ci to zrobili.

– Przestań tak mówić! – krzyczy Louis. Jego głos roznosi się echem po pokoju. – Nie trzęsę się w kącie, myśląc, że jestem potworem. Wiem, że nie jestem. Jestem człowiekiem. I właśnie przez to to jest takie przerażające. Chciałbym być jakimś monstrum, jak Red Skull, ale nie jestem. A ty wciąż powtarzasz, że nie zrobiłem tych rzeczy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że zrobiłem. I muszę dalej z tym żyć. To ja to zrobiłem i nie ma znaczenia, ile razy będziesz próbował przekonać mnie, że jest inaczej, to nic nie zmienia i nadal muszę z tym, kurwa, żyć!

Aż do tej chwili był tak spokojny i wycofany, że oglądanie go w tym stanie jest porażające i Harry nie wie, co ma robić, lecz wygląda na to, że czara się przepełniła i Louis wydaje się być szalony i przytłoczony. Opada na krawędź łóżka Harry'ego, wyglądając na bardzo małego.

– To wszystko do mnie wraca, ale nie jest dobre. Nie jest dobre, a ty chcesz, żebym pamiętał, ale ja nie chcę – wydusza z siebie, a jego prawa dłoń odruchowo zaciska się wokół protezy, ściskając ją mocno i Harry myśli, że teraz rozumie. – I tak nie ma takiej opcji. Mam to cholerstwo, które codziennie przypomina mi o tym, co zrobili oni, o tym, co zrobiłem ja i ja... ja nie jestem nim.

– Ale jesteś, proszę – Harry niemal błaga, zbliżając się. Wie, że płacze, policzki ma czerwone, a gardło suche, lecz nie dba o to, ponieważ Louis cierpi, nawet bardziej niż podejrzewał i nawet tego nie zauważył. Był zbyt cholernie samolubny, by zauważyć.

Louis nadal kręci głową, a Harry chce chwycić jego twarzy i spojrzeć mu w oczy, chce, żeby z Louisem było w porządku.

– Nie potrafię być tym, kim chcesz, bym był – mówi Louis. – Nie potrafię.

– To nieprawda, Louis. Przepraszam, okej? Przepraszam za to, że robiłem to wszystko źle, ale obiecuję, że się poprawię. Obiecuję, że wydobrzejesz, obaj wydobrzejemy.

– Przestań tak mówić – każe mu Louis. – Nie dam rady i nie potrafię być nim, i nie mogę tu zostać...

– Boże – sapie Harry i pada na kolana, jak marionetka, której odcięto sznurki. – Proszę, nie odchodź. Lou, błagam cię, możemy o tym porozmawiać i razem to rozgryźć, ale... proszę, nie odchodź. Nie zostawiaj mnie.

Lecz Louis jedynie wciąż potrząsa głową, prawa dłoń bezcelowo ciągnie za metalowe ramię, jakby nadal zastanawiał się, czy mógłby jakoś je oderwać.

– Nie jestem nim, nie jestem nim – mamrocze do siebie. – Nic nie ma sensu, a ty mnie _okłamujesz_. Nie jestem nim.

– Nie kłamię. Boże, przysięgam, Louis, nie kłamię. Jesteś... jesteś wszystkim. Nie odchodź. Ja nie... ja nie mogę –

Louis zrywa się na nogi; ręce drżą mu po bokach, a Harry ledwie go widzi. Ociera oczy wściekle i stara się wstać. Wie, że wygląda żałośnie, że jest bałaganem i nie zasługuje na Louisa, ponieważ wszystko zrujnował, lecz Louis nie może odejść. Harry nie wie, co ma zrobić, jeśli Louis odejdzie. Rzeczy, które przyniosła Sophia, nadal leżą w równych stosach przy drzwiach i Harry patrzy tępo, jak Louis wyciąga bluzę i kurtkę, i gdy tylko wyjmuje parę butów, do jego ciała powraca życie.

Rzuca się przez pokój, lecz Louis już się odwrócił, a Harry nie myśli jasno, jest zbyt zdesperowany, emocjonalny i zbyt oszalały, by ujrzeć metalową rękę, dopóki ta nie zderza się z bokiem jego głowy. Harry czuje przypływ oślepiającego bólu.

Potem wszystko robi się czarne.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 


	7. VII.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ VII.**

 

„Tak szybko przychodzi, ten moment, gdy nie ma już na co czekać.”

 

**Marcel Proust**

 

 

***

 

 

 

Gdy Harry odzyskuje przytomność, potrzebuje kilku chwil, by wyczuć miękką pościel pod swoimi palcami, puszystą poduszkę, na której ułożona jest jego głowa, przeszywający ból, pulsujący w jego skroniach. Ciemne plamki tańczą mu przed oczami, gdy otwiera je na biały sufit tego, co, jak zdaje sobie sprawę, jest jego sypialnią. Błyskawicznie stara się wstać, ale chłodna dłoń na jego czole popycha go z powrotem w poduszkę. Chwilę później do jego głowy zostaje przyciśnięty worek z lodem, dokładnie w tym miejscu, z którego wydaje się pochodzić ból.

– Powinieneś zostać w poziomie trochę dłużej, stary. – Rozpoznaje głos Nialla. – Oberwałeś w głowę.

– Louis – przypomina sobie Harry ze wstrząsem, ale Niall tego nie odczuwa i zmusza go do pozostania w miejscu. Harry wciąż jest na tyle oszołomiony, że na to pozwala.

– Liam przeszukuje okolicę – mówi Niall, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. – Ale wygląda na to, że zniknął.

Harry nie może oddychać. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś umieścił na jego piersi niewidzialny ciężar, który powoli, lecz systematycznie łamie mu żebra, poszarpane brzegi dociskają jego płuca do momentu, gdy jest bliski zadławienia. Był tak pewny, że nie będzie musiał doświadczać tego typu bólu jeszcze raz, ale teraz powrócił i tym razem jest nawet bardziej gwałtowny, a Harry nie jest pewien, jak ma sobie z tym poradzić. Tym razem nie startuje żaden samolot, a świat nie czeka, aż go ocali. Nie może spędzić kolejnych siedemdziesięciu lat zamrożony w Arktyce, licząc na uśmierzenie bólu.

Nie mogąc przełknąć pozornie litej skały w gardle, Harry przesuwa dłoń, by delikatnie dotknąć woreczka z lodem, który Niall przyciska do jego skroni. Zaschnięta krew odpada, gdy Harry skrobie skórę paznokciem, proteza z vibranium była wystarczająco silna, by jednym ciosem ją rozciąć. Ktoś, przypuszczalnie Niall, owinął ranę bandażem. Torebka lodu posyła mu po karku strumienie wody, łaskocząc jego błędne zmysły.

– Co się stało? – pyta go cicho Niall po tym, jak dał mu kilka minut, by oczyścił umysł, co nie miało miejsca.

Harry naprawdę chce na niego warknąć, bo na co to do cholery wygląda? Ale jest... nie może jedynie być pytany. Jest przede wszystkim wściekły na siebie i nie chce mówić na głos tego, że spieprzył na wszystkich frontach, że wciąż naciskał i naciskał, i nie słuchał rad innych, i nie zwracał uwagi na Louisa i na to, co było ważne, i wstydzi się, Harry po prostu tak bardzo się wstydzi. To jego wina, a teraz Louis zniknął i stracił go po raz drugi, ponieważ wszystkim, o czym myślał, było to, czego chciał on. Louis znów jest tam, zraniony, zdezorientowany i samotny, ponieważ wszystkim, czego potrzebował, było to, by Harry postawił jego i jego potrzeby na pierwszym miejscu, a Harry nie umiał zrobić nawet  _tego_ .

Dostali drugą szansę i Harry ją zmarnował.

– Cap? – próbuje znów Niall, lecz Harry nie chce patrzeć mu w oczy – ani nikomu innemu – więc chwyta róg kołdry i ciągnie go za sobą, gdy przekręca się na bok, odwracając się twarzą od Nialla i do okna, za którym znów jest szaro, monotonnie i ponuro. Podciąga koc pod nos i owija go szczelnie wokół swojego ciała; ból głowy został niemal zapomniany, ledwie wspominana refleksja, że nie jest ważny i że Harry nie może marnować na niego uwagi. – Chcesz, żebym wyszedł?

Harry'emu jest wszystko jedno, czy Niall zostanie, czy wyjdzie. Chce tylko zamknąć oczy i odciąć się od świata aż wymyśli, jak cofnąć czas, zachować pułapkę zamkniętą i sprawić, by Louis został. Liam jest geniuszem, musi być jakiś sposób. Harry chce to odzyskać; chce tylko wszystko odzyskać.

Materac ugina się, gdy Niall kładzie się obok niego, a chwilę później oplatają go jego ramiona – nie ściskają, lecz obciążają go trochę, co jest niespodziewanie pocieszające. Przyciska nos do poduszki i udaje, że pachnie ona jak Louis.

– Chcesz obejrzeć film czy coś w tym stylu? Zająć czymś myśli, dopóki nie wrócą Liam i Zayn? Może trochę sobie popłacz, wiesz. Czasem dobrze jest się wypłakać. Możemy wyciągnąć ciężkie działa, obejrzeć _Pamiętnik_.

– Co to _Pamiętnik_? – udaje się wychrypieć Harry'emu, gardło piecze go, jakby zostało wytarte papierem ściernym.

Niall zatrzymuje się.

– Nie znasz _Pamiętnika_? Skoro ty jesteś ptakiem, ja też nim jestem?

– Wiem, że łazisz po oknach i dachach, ale nie nazwałbym cię ptakiem – mówi Harry niezbyt uważnie, przez co Niall chichocze cicho.

– O, człowieku, _Pamiętnik_ wędruje na szczyt naszej listy filmów, okej? Chcesz obejrzeć go teraz? Prawdopodobnie będziesz na nim płakał – mówi.

– Niezbyt. Czy mogę po prostu... przez chwilę się nie ruszać?

– Jasna sprawa, Cap – odpowiada Niall, klepiąc jego ramię i ziewając mu w kark. – W takim razie obejrzymy go jutro.

 

 

Nie oglądają go następnego dnia. Ani kolejnego. W końcu Harry zostaje w łóżku przez całe trzy dni, prawie się nie ruszając, prawie nie zauważając niczego poza tym, kiedy jest dzień, a kiedy noc i faktu, że Niall i Liam wymieniają się w siedzeniu z nim, prawdopodobnie mając cichą umowę, by nie spuszczać go z wzroku nawet na sekundę. Harry wie, że maluje żałosny obraz i może domyślić się, co sądzą i czego prawdopodobnie od niego oczekują.

Wstaje, by skorzystać z toalety i wypić trochę wody, ale nie dotyka jedzenia, które Niall i Liam kładą na jego szafce nocnej. Nie zmuszają go do jedzenia i obchodzą się z nim jak z jajkiem, i są tak ostrożni – nie wspominają Louisa i ogólnie tego, co się dzieje, pozwalając mu zostać w jego bańce.

Zayn nie jest tak łaskawy. Pokazuje się u stóp łóżka Harry'ego, gdy trzeci dzień jego samotności dobiega końca, wyglądając bez zarzutu i sprawiając wrażenie opanowanego, jakby nic nigdy go nie dotyczyło i Harry nie może poradzić nic na to, że czuje iskierkę absurdalnej irytacji. Z westchnieniem odwraca głowę, by znów spojrzeć w okno. Więcej nie padał śnieg, ale szare chmury wiszą nisko, a temperatura systematycznie spada. Harry czuje mdłości, gdy myśli o Louisie, będącym tam całkiem samemu, nieświadomym, że musi o siebie dbać.

Harry pamięta rozmowę, którą odbył z Zaynem kilka dni wcześniej i Zayna, proszącego go, by przestał traktować go jak wroga i wie, że zaraz znów to zrobi. Lecz Zayn wciąż karmi go jedynie półprawdą i nigdy nie jest zupełnie szczery, a Harry czuje się zagubiony, radząc sobie z tym, szczególnie teraz. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Zayn był ostatnią osobą, która faktycznie rozmawiała z Louisem.

Harry nie jest dobry w byciu racjonalistą, gdy chodzi o Louisa.

– Powiedziałeś mi, żebym przestał naciskać – przypomina Harry, skupiając wzrok na skradającej się ku jego oknom wilgoci – ale nie posłuchałem i nie potrafiłem przestać, nawet gdy sam mnie o to poprosił.

– Co się stało?

Bierze głęboki oddech.

– Powiedziałem mu o Brooklynie, o rzeczach, które wydarzyły się, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, a on... on po prostu pękł, tak myślę. Nacisnąłem zbyt mocno i pękł, i powiedział, że dłużej już tak nie może, ponieważ nie jest tym, kim chciałem, by był i że nie chce pamiętać, a ja... – Harry przerywa, ociera oczy kołdrą, która bardzo potrzebuje prania. – Ja po prostu tego nie zrozumiałem, ponieważ wcześniej ze mną rozmawiał, a potem nagle przestał, a ty... Co... co mu powiedziałeś?

Harry odwraca się na plecy, by spojrzeć na Zayna, którego twarz jest nieczytelna, jak zawsze.

– Już ci mówiłem, że...

– Nie – przerywa mu Harry i podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej, pościel spada mu z ramion i ląduje na kolanach. Koszulka rozciąga mu się na klatce piersiowej. – Mam ci ufać, ale ty w ogóle nie ufasz mi i wciąż zatrzymujesz tyle dla siebie, a ja jestem serio kurewsko zmęczony byciem trzymanym w niewiedzy. Chcę wiedzieć, co powiedziałeś Louisowi.

To nie tak, że Harry oczekuje widocznej reakcji Zayna na swoje słowa, ale to, że ten nawet nie mruga, jest rzeczywiście imponujące.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiele z moich informacji jest tajne. Niall i Payno również ich nie znają.

– Nie mów tak – odpowiada Harry. – To nie jest sprawa TARCZY. Chodzi o Louisa i chcę wiedzieć, co do kurwy mu powiedziałeś, że odszedł.

– Och, proszę – drwi Zayn, obniżając brwi. – Nie odszedł przeze mnie. To, czy zostanie, czy odejdzie, było jego decyzją i zdecydował iść, a ty musisz to zrozumieć. Wiem, jak to jest wydostać się z czegoś takiego jak HYDRA i wszystko, co mu powiedziałem, to to, że musi robić to, co czuje, że powinno zostać zrobione. Więc nie zwalaj tego na mnie.

– Co powinno być zrobione? – wrzeszczy Harry. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to brzmi? On po prostu...

– On nie po prostu coś – przerywa mu Zayn z tak trzeźwym tonem i miną, że Harry zapomina o protestowaniu i przerywaniu jemu w odpowiedzi. – Właśnie tego wciąż nie rozumiesz i to powtarzam ci od samego początku. On nie jest osobą, którą znałeś, niezależnie od tego, czy pamięta swoją przeszłość, czy nie.

Umysł Harry'ego wraca do Louisa, mówiącego: „ _Nie jestem nim i nigdy nim nie będę_ ” i nie ma czasu, by pomyśleć o czymś więcej, nagle czując się, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego powietrze, ponieważ Zayn wzdycha ciężko i przeciera twarz dłonią, pokazując ślad tego, jak zmęczony może w rzeczywistości być.

– Wyobraź sobie budzenie się z krwią na rękach, nie mając pojęcia, skąd się tam wzięła, lecz będąc otoczonym przez martwych ludzi. Wyobraź sobie świadomość, że ich zabiłeś, lecz nie pamiętając jak ani dlaczego. – Przerywa ciężko, wzrok przeszywa oczy Harry'ego. – Czy w takiej sytuacji uwierzyłbyś, gdyby ktoś powiedział ci, że to nie twoja wina?

Harry przełyka z trudem.

– Powiedział ci to?

Zayn kiwa głową.

– Powiedział. A ty masz rację, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to Louis wciąż był tym, który pociągnął za spust i musi się z tym zmierzyć. I ani ty, ani ja, ani nikt inny nigdy nie będziemy mogli nawet przypuszczać, że to rozumiemy. Nie do ciebie należy decyzja, jak on się z tym czuje. 

Harry spuszcza wzrok na swoje pobielałe dłonie, zaciśnięte na kołdrze. Bawełna marszczy się i szeleści lekko. Naprawdę musi uprać tę pościel. Musi też posprzątać w pokoju. I łazience. W koszu na pranie wciąż są zakrwawione ręczniki.

– Kiedyś wiedziałem, jak mu pomóc – mówi. – Kiedyś umiałem stwierdzić, czego mu trzeba.

– Siedemdziesiąt lat to szmat czasu. – Wyraz twarzy Zayna jest mniej ostry, gdy Harry znów podnosi wzrok. W tym, jak jego ciemne oczy osaczają otaczających go ludzi zawsze jest coś nieczułego, nawet gdy chodzi o Nialla, lecz teraz wygląda to, jakby brzegi lekko zmiękły. – Myślę, że to tego wciąż do siebie nie dopuszczasz. Nieważne jak bardzo będziesz pragnął, by rzeczy wyglądały inaczej, to nie wymaże czasu, który upłynął. Nie możesz zacząć tam, gdzie skończyłeś, nawet jeśli sobie przypomni, nawet jeśli zdecyduje się wrócić.

Oczy Zayna pozostają na nim nawet gdy wstaje szybkim, płynnym ruchem, ubrany w swój zwykły, czarny strój z ciężkiej skóry. Nie ogolił się, co, podejrzewa Harry, znaczy, że nie wybiera się na misję przez przynajmniej kilka najbliższych dni, ponieważ zawsze musi być gotów, by wejść w różne role.

– Myślisz, że to zrobi? – nie może powstrzymać się przed spytaniem Harry, skoro Zayn wygląda, jakby miał zaraz wyjść. – Wróci, w sensie.

– Myślę, że musisz sobie odpuścić – mówi Zayn chłodnym tonem. – Dyrektor Cowell rozważa odwołanie aresztu domowego i masz drużynę, która potrzebuje, żebyś dał z siebie wszystko, kiedy znów znajdziesz się w terenie. Liczymy na to, że nie odstawisz kolejnego takiego numeru jak w Londynie.

Rusza w stronę drzwi.

– Zayn – woła Harry, zanim ten może wyjść. – Co, jeśli nie potrafię?

Zayn zatrzymuje się na chwilę.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś miał wybór. – Potem Harry znów zostaje sam.

 

 

Rano czwartego dnia Harry wychodzi z łóżka. Zwija pościel i wsadza ją do kosza wraz z resztą brudnego prania, które zbiera w swoim pokoju, ładuje pierwszą turę do pralki i robi sobie filiżankę kawy, po czym kieruje się do łazienki. Nic nie zdradza, co się tam wydarzyło, lecz i tak wszystkim, co widzi Harry, jest czerwień, więc klęka i szoruje podłogę, umywalkę, wannę i płytki, zdobiące ścianę, dopóki jego nos nie płonie od wdychania oparów środków czystości.

Bierze prysznic i zostaje pod gorącą wodą, dopóki jego skóra nie robi się różowa, a lustra nie pokrywa para. Stoi przed nim i trudno mu pamiętać o tym, że minęło siedemdziesiąt lat, ponieważ gdy Harry patrzy na siebie, zwyczajnie tego nie widzi. Jasne, jego włosy są teraz dłuższe; wystarczająco długie, by mógł wiązać część z tyłu i nie opadały mu na twarz. Ale nie ma zmarszczek, blizn i przebarwień, które świadczyłby o latach, które przegapił. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak musi w tej samej sytuacji czuć się Louis, w obliczu zbudowanego z vibranium sztucznego ramienia i blizn, których pochodzenia nie pamięta, i jest mu niedobrze.

Harry wyjmuje z szafy spodnie rybackie, skarpetki, dżinsy i kraciastą koszulę, ubierając się w drodze o kuchni. Paczka ze Smithsonian wciąż tam jest, otaczają ją stosy fotografii, a Harry podejmuje decyzję w ułamku sekundy. Pakuje wszystko bez przyglądania się, wsadza zdjęcia, listy i teczki z powrotem do kartonowego pudła i zatrzymuje się dopiero wtedy, gdy jego palce zamykają się na starych nieśmiertelnikach Louisa, serce bije mu ciężko w piersi. Zayn powiedział mu, by sobie odpuścił i Harry próbuje to zrobić, ale nie widzi nic złego w zatrzymaniu kilku rzeczy na chwilę dłużej. Podnosi pudełko, by schować je gdzieś w szafie, ale zostawia nieśmiertelniki na stole kuchennym, w kawałkach metalu odbija się ponure światło poranka.

Spędza resztę dnia, próbując pozostać zajętym. Piecze chleb, trochę sprząta, po południu idzie do siłowni – biega, dopóki jego nogi praktycznie nie krzyczą – potem dołącza do Nialla w ich wspólnym salonie na kilka odcinków Star Trek. Zamawiają na obiad chińszczyznę, ślą jedną porcję krewetek chow mein na dół, do pracowni Liama, a drugą zostawiają w lodówce dla Zayna, który, według Nialla, odsypia ból głowy.

I jak przewidział Zayn, niewiele dłużej zajmuje Dyrektorowi wezwanie Harry'ego do siedziby TARCZY w centrum miasta. Idzie z Zaynem, starając się przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy i modląc się, że nie zdradzi wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się od czasu pobytu w Londynie. Próbuje nie myśleć o nieśmiertelnikach, leżących na stole w kuchni, o tym, że Louis zniknął, wciąż starając się pokonać swoje programowanie, z TARCZĄ i HYDRĄ depczącymi mu po piętach.

Biuro Dyrektora znajduje się na najwyższym piętrze czegoś, co wydaje się być przeciętnym budynkiem, a Harry'ego zawsze zaskakuje to, jak łatwo TARCZA dopasowuje się do otoczenia. Jak zwykle, ludzie subtelnie, lecz bezbłędnie patrzą na niego i Zayna, gdy przemierzają hall, kierując się do wind i wjeżdżają na górę, niezaczepiani. Winda otwiera się dokładnie w biurze Cowella z widokiem na Manhattan, a biorąc pod uwagę ilość ekranów, zdobiących całą ścianę, ma widok na o wiele więcej ze swojego miejsca na szczycie miasta.

Dyrektor Cowell, ubrany w nienagannie skrojony garnitur, stoi plecami do Harry'ego i Zayna, kiedy podchodzą bliżej. Jedynie jego postawa świadczy o wojskowej przeszłości. Zayn przechodzi na bok i siada na jednej z eleganckich sof z czarnej skóry, sygnalizując Harry'emu, że ma jego wsparcie, ale musi zmierzyć się z Cowellem na własną rękę. Harry bierze głęboki oddech, składa ręce z tyłu i stuka obcasami o siebie.

– Dyrektorze – wita go formalnie, czekając, aż jego przełożony się do niego zwróci. Cowell pozwala Harry'emu na kilkuminutowe oczekiwanie, po czym w końcu odwraca się i mierzy go analizującym wzrokiem.

– Kapitanie – mówi, podchodząc do przeszklonego biurka i stając za nim. Biurko ma wbudowany ekran dotykowy i Dyrektor pochyla się nad nim – wydaje się przenosić jakieś dane lub pliki, mimo że pod tym kątem Harry nie może mieć pewności. – Mimo że wolałbym wstrzymać cię od aktywnej służby na trochę dłużej, zważywszy na to, że twój mały wybryk kosztował nas cenne informacje i poważnie zagroził wszystkim trwającym projektom TARCZY, potrzebujemy cię tam. Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa zdecydowała się uaktywnić i śledzić HYDRĘ zamiast czekać, aż uderzą, więc dołączysz do agentów Malika i Horana w terenie, pod dowództwem agenta Malika. Nie będziesz podważał jego decyzji ani ignorował rozkazów. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? – Jego oczy wwiercają się w Harry'ego, twardo i ostro.

– Krystalicznie, Sir – odpowiada Harry. Wie, że na tym etapie nie ma innego wyjścia, tylko słuchać, ale też nie chce się sprzeciwiać. Podążanie za własnymi zasadami doprowadziło do katastrofy. Harry nie jest chętny na powtórkę.

– Dobrze. – Dyrektor prostuje się. Harry nie chce skręcać się pod jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem. – Pan Payne dołączy do was, jeśli to będzie konieczne, lecz biorąc pod uwagę to, do czego doszliśmy w naszych dotychczasowych działaniach, ufam, że trzech członków Avengers i oddział STRIKE poradzą sobie w wytropieniu wrogich baz. – Cowell pozwala sobie na wymowną pauzę, nawet nie mrugając, a Harry ma nadzieję, że nauczył się wystarczająco, by zamaskować swój niepokój. – Agencie Malik, czy mógłbyś na chwilę wyjść?

Harry nie waży się odwrócić wzroku, lecz zauważa, że Zayn wstaje niemal bezszelestnie, poruszając się jak duch, dopóki drzwi windy nie zasuwają się za nim. Zaskakuje to go, ponieważ wie, że Dyrektor Cowell zdaje sobie sprawę, że przed Zaynem nic się nie ukryje, prócz zakłócenia, którym okazał się Londyn, więc jest zdezorientowany tym, czego Cowell nie chciał powiedzieć mu w jego obecności.

– Jesteś ważnym atutem, Kapitanie – to mówi Cowell, gdy zostają sami. Okrąża biurko, opiera się o nie i krzyżuje ręce na swojej szerokiej piersi. W ten sposób wygląda bardziej jak szef korporacji, magnat przemysłowy, który spędza weekendy na północy stanu, a wakacje za granicą i który chodzi do ekskluzywnych lokali na kolacje z partnerami biznesowymi. Harry jest zupełnie pewny, że bardzo odbiega to od prawdy, ale jest też pewny, że, nie licząc Zayna, nigdy nie poznał nikogo z większą ilością sekretów. – Jesteś bezcenny dla TARCZY, z wielu powodów. Niektórzy powiedzieliby nawet, że niezastąpiony. Ale pozwól mi zapewnić się teraz, że jeśli dowiem się o tym, że jeszcze raz postawiłeś tę misję i swój zespół w niebezpieczeństwie, wyleję cię na zbity pysk.

Harry kiwa głową sztywno.

– Rozumiem, Sir. To był błąd w ocenie z mojej strony i przepraszam za wszelkie przerwy, które spowodowałem. Obiecuję, że to się więcej nie przydarzy. – To chce usłyszeć Cowell i jeśli to konieczne, Harry wie, że może temu sprostać. Chce wrócić do pracy i chce być wciąż zajęty, nawet jeśli doktor Watson powiedziała mu, że to nie jest rozwiązanie. Harry musi po prostu na chwilę skupić się na czymś innym.

– Trzymam cię za słowo, Kapitanie – mówi Dyrektor ze swoim jak zwykle stalowym spojrzeniem, a Harry nie chce znów otwarcie mu się narazić. – Jesteś wolny.

Przełyka pozdrowienie i odwraca się na pięcie z nieco przyspieszonym pulsem. Obcowanie z Cowellem nie stało się łatwiejsze i w przerażającym stopniu przypomina Harry'emu jego starego pułkownika przez to, jak sprawia, że czuje się, jakby skurczył się z powrotem do pięciu stóp i sześciu cali wysokości. Gdy tylko dociera do windy, Dyrektor Cowell zwraca się do niego jeszcze raz.

– Och, i Kapitanie – mówi, sprawiając, że Harry zamiera i odwraca się do połowy, by spojrzeć mu w twarz – nie powinieneś zapominać – mam oczy i uszy wszędzie.

 

 

Harry nie jest pewny, czy Dyrektor Cowell wie, czy też jest to tylko pusta groźba, lecz jest po tym wystarczająco wykończony, by nie patrzeć, dokąd idzie, aż dociera do hallu. Zayn powiedział mu wcześniej, by na niego nie czekał, jest zajęty przez jakąś superszpiegowską sprawę przez cały ten dzień i prawdopodobnie następny, a wszystkim, co chce zrobić Harry teraz, gdy wreszcie może opuszczać wieżę, jest przebiegnięcie kilku okrążeń wokół Central Parku, nawet mimo tego, że na zewnątrz jest lodowato.

Więc jego umysł jest gdzieś zupełnie indziej, gdy, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, zderza się z kimś i niemal wyrzuca go w powietrze. Na szczęście Harry ma obecnie dobry refleks i udaje mu się wyciągnąć rękę, złapać za ramię i podtrzymać go, podnosząc oczy speszony i już mamrocząc przeprosiny.

– Tak bardzo przepraszam, nie patrzyłem... – urywa, gdy przygląda się osobie, w którą właśnie wbiegł. Ciemne włosy i oczy, nieskazitelny garnitur i starannie przycięta broda. – Pan Winston, dzień dobry!

Pan Winston wciąż wygląda trochę blado i wydaje się zmęczony, a Harry czuje się nieco winny, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie poświęcił mu myśli przez ostatnie kilka tygodni.

– Proszę, nie potrzeba formalności – mówi, podając Harry'emu dłoń do uściśnięcia. – Mów mi Ben. Uratowałeś mi życie prawdopodobnie więcej niż raz. Miło znów cię widzieć, Kapitanie.

Jego dłonie są zimne; uścisk mocny, lecz krótki.

– Nawzajem – odpowiada Harry. – Nie spodziewałem się spotkać cię w Nowym Jorku. Gdzie się podziewałeś?

– Gdzie tylko pozwoliły okoliczności. – Ben prostuje się i wygładza zmięte klapy, poprawia krawat. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd Harry znajdował się w towarzystwie kogoś, kto nosi krawat. – Ale personel medyczny TARCZY jest bardzo dobrze wykwalifikowany, więc bardzo szybko doszedłem do siebie, na całe szczęście, ponieważ mam do załatwienia ważny interes.

– Właśnie to sprowadza cię do Nowego Jorku? – pyta Harry, szczerze zainteresowany.

– Między innymi – odpowiada Ben. – TARCZA wezwała mnie w sprawie incydentów, o których nie muszę ci wspominać; jestem pewien, że jesteś o wiele lepiej zapoznany z protokołem. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo – dodaje. – Liczę, że uda mi się złapać starego znajomego. Straciliśmy kontakt na pewien czas, niestety, ale jestem pewny, że moja propozycja biznesowa go zainteresuje.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie chcę cię zatrzymywać – mówi Harry i znów ściska jego dłoń. – Bardzo dobrze wiedzieć, że masz się dobrze i miło było cię widzieć.

– Ciebie również, Kapitanie – uśmiecha się Ben, kiwając głową raz. – To był zaszczyt, jak zawsze. I wiem, że ty i twój zespół też jesteście bardzo zajęci, ale bardzo zależy mi, by okazać wdzięczność. Może obiad? Ja stawiam, oczywiście. Słyszałem, że ta nowa restauracja meksykańska w East Village jest obłędna.

– To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale naprawdę nie –

– Nalegam – naciska Ben. Mija ich kilkoro ludzi, ponieważ wciąż jest dość wcześnie, ale próbują nie poświęcać im ani spojrzenia i Harry docenia tę próbę dania im prywatności, nawet w tak otwartej przestrzeni, jaką jest hall. – Będę w Stanach przez kilka tygodni, więc naprawdę mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy okazję. Ale teraz nie chcę zabierać już twojego czasu; obowiązek zawsze wzywa, z pewnością. Będziemy w kontakcie, Kapitanie.

Z kolejnym skinieniem głowy opuszcza Harry'ego, by pospieszyć w stronę jednej z wind. Kobieta w niebieskiej marynarce przytrzymuje ją dla niego, lecz wywraca oczami, może już będąc spóźnioną, może nie będąc miłośnikiem ludzi, którzy zatrzymują ją na rzecz rozmowy z Kapitanem Ameryką. Harry patrzy, jak drzwi się zasuwają i idzie dalej, zostawiając za sobą główną siedzibę TARCZY i wychodząc na rześkie, poranne powietrze. Naciąga czapkę na uszy i owija się szczelniej szalikiem, po czym kieruje się do wieży.

 

 

Miło znów być na zewnątrz, zrobić swoją zwykłą, poranną rundę przez Central Park zamiast używać bieżni. Harry lubi, gdy wciąż jest wcześnie i świecą latarnie uliczne, słońce jest jedynie lekką sugestią na horyzoncie, który kryje się za kolejnymi rzędami wieżowców, gdy nie ma żadnych ludzi, którzy tłoczyliby się na chodnikach i może oddychać powietrzem, które jest lodowate, niefiltrowane i sprawia, że jego nos lekko piecze.

Piecze chleb sodowy dla Nialla, upewnia się, że Liam ma w warsztacie kilka batoników zbożowych, więc nie będzie żył tylko z tych jego okropnych napojów energetycznych i próbuje utrzymać to w kupie. Utrzymywanie opanowanej maski nie jest prawdopodobnie najlepszym pomysłem, ale doktor Watson przegląda go na wylot, kiedy wraca dokładnie tydzień po ich ostatniej rozmowie. Myślenie o tym, ile zmieniło się przez ostatnie siedem dni jest nieco surrealistyczne, a Harry ani trochę nie chce rozmawiać o odejściu Louisa, lecz gdy tylko siadają przy stole z kubkami herbaty i tacą ciasteczek z makiem, które upiekł, gdy nie mógł spać, wszystko się z niego wylewa.

Harry pamięta, jak Niall powiedział mu, że rozmowa z kimś neutralnym może czasem być łatwiejsza i domyśla się, że teraz to rozumie. Doktor Watson siedzi i po prostu słucha, cierpliwa, wyrozumiała i dająca mu przestrzeń, by wyrzucił z siebie frustrację i gniew, który Harry kieruje wyłącznie do siebie, nie oceniając go. Milczy przez jeszcze kilka minut, nawet gdy ten kończy, patrząc na niego i będąc spokojna, a Harry podejrzewa, że kobieta czeka, aż on sam się uspokoi, zanim przejdzie do rzeczy.

– Bardzo mi przykro – mówi w końcu i Harry zaczyna.

– Nie powiesz mi, że to nie moja wina? – pyta i patrzy na filiżankę w swoich dłoniach. To koperek z anyżem i Harry nie przepada za jego zapachem czy smakiem, ale wszystko inne już mu się skończyło i musi uaktualnić listę zakupów. Nie ma też mąki. Nie może pracować w kuchni bez mąki.

– Nie – ucina jego szalejące myśli doktor Watson. – Wątpię, by to miało sens. Nie jestem również zaskoczona.

To sprawia, że Harry wlepia w nią wzrok, lekko zirytowany.

– Co? Czy to, że spieprzę, było tak oczywiste?

– Nie, Harry, nie to miałam na myśli – odpowiada ona cierpliwie. – Nie mam zamiaru mówić ci, że to nie twoja wina, ale mówię, że musisz przestać myśleć o nim i sobie jako jednostkach współzależnych. Mam świadomość, że tak było przez wiele lat i że do tego jesteś przyzwyczajony. Ale nie wszystkie działania Louisa są natychmiastową reakcją na twoje.

– Ale wszystko wydarzyło się i ja... ja powiedziałem te rzeczy i... – I Harry nie rozumie. – Jak to może nie być odpowiedzią?

Ta bierze łyk herbaty, najwyraźniej smak jej nie przeszkadza. Dzisiaj ma na sobie bordowy golf w połączeniu z masywnym, turkusowym naszyjnikiem, co jest zaskakująco ujmującą kompozycją, jak zauważa Harry z roztargnieniem.

– Nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z Louisem osobiście, więc nie mogę być pewna, ale z tego, co widzę, był zły głównie na siebie, bardzo zły i sfrustrowany, co jest zrozumiałe, i być może twoje słowa spowodowały wybuch tych emocji, ale nie są istotą problemu.

– W takim razie co jest? – pyta Harry, desperacja lgnie do jego głosu, ponieważ krążył wokół tego przez tygodnie i nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

– Istotą problemu jest to, że czas się nie zatrzymał, dla żadnego z was – mówi doktor Watson i Harry na chwilę zamiera, ponieważ w uszach dzwoni mu echo głosu Louisa, mówiącego niemal dokładnie to samo i wtedy zrozumiał słowa, ale nie ich znaczenie i teraz też nie jest pewny, czy je rozumie. – Spędził większość swojego życia bez ciebie, niezależnie od tego, czy chcesz to przyznać, czy nie, i prosząc go, by pamiętał dobre czasy oraz oczekując, że zignoruje fakt, że przez siedemdziesiąt lat żył samotnie, unieważniasz wszystko, przez co przeszedł. Chcesz, by był osobą, która zginęła w 1945 roku.

Ma wrażenie, jakby go spoliczkowała. Ma wrażenie, jakby Liam spoliczkował go w zbroi Iron Mana i Harry wie, że nic takiego w rzeczywistości się nie wydarzyło, lecz jego ciało wciąż tętni jak odsłonięty nerw.

Doktor Watson nie skończyła.

– I w związku z tym, pomijasz również wszystko, przez co od jego śmierci sam przeszedłeś. Straciłeś go i nigdy nie przeżyłeś żałoby, i obudziłeś się prawie siedemdziesiąt lat później, i wciąż parłeś do przodu, i nagle dowiedziałeś się, że mimo tego wszystkiego on wciąż żyje i pomyślałeś, że możesz przewinąć taśmę. – Pochyla się, kładzie przedramiona na stole przed sobą i przechyla głowę na bok. – Ale obaj się zmieniliście i zrobiliście to będąc z dala od siebie. Musisz to zaakceptować.

Harry chce płakać, ale sądzi, że wreszcie wysechł.

– Ale jak? On jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i kocham go, i chcę mu pomóc.

– Nie proszę cię, byś o tym zapomniał – mówi doktor Watson i sięga przez stół, by pocieszająco położyć dłoń na dłoni Harry'ego, która nie przestaje się trząść. – Proszę, byś nie przekładał na niego swojego powrotu do normalności, ponieważ nie jest to sprawiedliwe w stosunku do niego ani do ciebie. Podstawą relacji nie powinno być uzależnienie, a właśnie to się dzieje, z tego, co mi powiedziałeś. Czy to ma sens?

Ma, Harry boi się to przyznać. Kiedy teraz na to patrzy, rozumie, że gdy chciał, by Louis czuł się bezpieczny, mile widziany i miał zapewnioną przestrzeń na wydobrzenie, nie dał mu żadnych innych opcji. Domyśla się, że był przytłaczający w tej trosce, nie dając Louisowi miejsca na wyrażenie tego, czego naprawdę mu trzeba zamiast tego, czego Harry myślał, że trzeba. I zaczyna też rozumieć, co mówił mu Louis; był tak pewny, że będzie w porządku, jeśli tylko Louis sobie przypomni, że niemal udusił go swoją obecnością. Wcześniej czuł się głupi. Teraz czuje się pieprzonym idiotą.

– Tak – wydusza, po czym wzdycha z nieprzyjemnie zaciśniętą klatką piersiową. – Wiesz, Zayn powiedział mi, żebym odpuścił.

– I ma rację – kiwa głową doktor Watson. – Odpuszczenie to dobra rzecz. Nikt nie prosi, byś zapomniał, ale wszystko, co się wydarzyło – to teraz przeszłość. Jesteś tutaj, świat się kręci i być może nadszedł czas, by wrócić.

– Ale co z Louisem?

Doktor Watson uśmiecha się smutno.

– Obawiam się, że w tym momencie nie możesz nic zrobić. Myślę, że potrzebuje czasu i przestrzeni, by wydobrzeć i odzyskać pamięć, myślę też, że ty również musisz znowu stać się sobą. Poza byciem superbohaterem, mieć życie.

– To nie będzie łatwe – komentuje Harry. Czuje się niemal tak wyczerpany, jak po bitwie o Nowy Jork. To dość zdumiewające, co niektórzy ludzie mogą osiągnąć, używając jedynie słów.

– Nigdy nie jest łatwe – przyznaje doktor Watson i ściska jego dłoń. – Ale nie jesteś w tym sam. 

 

 

Harry wraca do akcji dopiero w grudniu. Na północy Pensylwanii, blisko jeziora Erie, jest działka, pozornie opustoszałe miejsce na kilka zniszczonych, opuszczonych hangarów, które przyciągnęły uwagę TARCZY. To głównie dane z satelity, które pokazują podejrzaną aktywność – zmianę w gęstości nagrywanej gleby, kilka przerw w dostawie prądu i coś innego, co wymienił Liam, lecz Harry nie może sobie dokładnie przypomnieć. I tak nie ma to dla niego większego znaczenia, bo to znaczy, że ma coś do roboty, okazję, by okazać się użytecznym i odkupić winy.

Sama wielkość kompleksu, który najwyraźniej ukryty jest pod powierzchnią, sugeruje, że to może być gniazdo szczurów, którego szukali, więc Avengers są na pokładzie Quinjetu w trybie Magic-Cap, podczas gdy oddział STRIKE zbliża się na ziemi. Liam siedzi w fotelu pilota, oddelegowany do drugiego rzędu, chyba że stanie się coś niespodziewanego. Wyposażył wszystkich w wirusy, które mają zostać umieszczone w obiekcie, tak, by JARVIS mógł zinfiltrować system, by wykraść dane i wywołać wszelkie możliwe problemy.

Zbliżają się do hangarów, które które najprawdopodobniej ukrywają wejście do podziemnej bazy HYDRY. Niall po raz ostatni sprawdza strzały w kołczanie, od koncentracji na jego czole pojawiają się drobne zmarszczki, ubrany jest w czarny kostium, podobny do tego Zayna, który siedzi po jego prawej i naprzeciw Harry'ego. Wydaje się być całkowicie zrelaksowany, ma skrzyżowane ramiona i zamknięte oczy, ale po tym, jak zaciska szczękę, Harry może stwierdzić, że nie jest tak odprężony, na jakiego wygląda.

– Minuta do zrzutu, chłopaki! – woła z przodu Liam. – Lepiej szykujcie tyłki.

– Mój tyłek to nie twój interes, Payno – odbija piłeczkę Niall z maniakalnym uśmiechem, ożywiony, szykując łuk. – Chyba że chcesz, co? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś typem, który –

– Niall – przerywa mu Zayn suchym tonem, lecz miękkie drgnięcie jego ust zdradza czułość. – Czas nas goni, więc, proszę, odłóż żarty na później i bierz linę.

Niall wzrusza ramionami, a potem mruga do Harry'ego i staje obok Zayna, gdzie rampa zaczyna się obniżać, by zbliżyć ich do ziemi. Mocując nylonową linę do paska, Niall zakłada łuk na ramię, zakłada rękawice i zeskakuje z krawędzi, w noc. Zayn odwraca się do Harry'ego.

– Kapitanie – mówi, gdy Harry podchodzi bliżej. Powietrze, które wiruje mu wokół uszu, jest szorstkie i lodowate i Harry poprawia chustkę, przytrzymującą jego włosy, zacieśniając węzeł na karku. Tarczę ma przymocowaną do pleców. Nim może skoczyć, Zayn chwyta go za ramię.

– Powinieneś się przygotować. Psychicznie – dodaje, kiedy widzi pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Ponieważ jeśli to to, co podejrzewamy... – Zayn urywa, najwidoczniej musi pomyśleć, jak to ująć, co zdarza się rzadko. Zayn jest cichy, opanowany i zawsze wie, co powiedzieć. Wahanie to nie jego broszka. – Mogli trzymać tu Tomlinsona przy różnych okazjach w latach sześćdziesiątych i siedemdziesiątych. Może w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat. Więc... bądź gotów. Musisz być w dobrej formie.

Harry może jedynie skinąć głową. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przetrwał ostanie kilka godzin bez świadomego myślenia o Louisie, co zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy, ale domyśla się, że to też znak postępu. Potrzebuje tylko chwili, by zrozumieć, co sugeruje Zayn i by krew zamarzła mu w żyłach nawet bardziej, nie pokazuje tego po sobie, gdy mówi:

– Wiem, w co się pakujemy – i skacze za Niallem.

Grunt jest prawie zamarznięty. Siła, z jaką stopy Harry'ego uderzają w ziemię, zmiażdżyłaby kostki każdego normalnego człowieka, lecz on prostuje się bez żadnej przerwy i patrzy na Nialla, który już kieruje się z przygarbionymi plecami ku największemu z hangarów, w lewej dłoni ma łuk i jest ledwie widoczny na tle nocy. Quinjet unosi się ponownie prawie bezgłośnie, gdy tylko Zayn ląduje obok Harry'ego, jak zawsze pełen wdzięku i przebiegający dłonią przez smagane wiatrem włosy.

Harry dotyka swojej słuchawki, pozwala wojskowemu szkoleniu przejąć kontrolę.

– Oddział STRIKE, wchodzicie. Jaka jest wasza pozycja?

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, potem w jego uchu rozlega się głos komandora.

– _Zbliżamy się od południowego wschodu, granica jest czysta, nie wykryto aktywności. Pięć minut góra, Kapitanie._

Kiwa głową na Zayna.

– Przyjąłem. Okrążyć budynek, kiedy tu dotrzecie. Agent Malik, agent Horan i ja będziemy kontynuować.

Interkom trzeszczy, a Zayn i Harry podążają za Niallem do boku hangaru, gdzie ten zagląda do środka przez szczeliny.

– Wygląda na opuszczony jak dla mnie – mówi Niall, ściszając głos i oglądając się przez ramię.

– Zawsze była taka możliwość – odpowiada Zayn. Jego oczy lustrują otoczenie; stoi w rozkroku, prawą rękę trzyma na pistolecie. – HYDRA mogła opuścić tę bazę lata temu, ale myślę, że to mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nasze satelity wyłapały o wiele za dużą aktywność. Wchodzimy do środka, ale bądźcie gotowi spotkać się z oporem. Liam? Czy JARVIS znalazł jakieś systemy alarmowe?

– _Jest czysto_ – dociera do nich głos Liama. – _Jeśli jakieś są, znajdują się pod ziemią._

– Miejcie to na uwadze – poucza Zayn, po czym naciska ciałem na ponure, drewniane deski, z których zbudowane są zewnętrzne ściany hangaru i przesuwa je naprzód. Harry podąża za nim, a Niall obserwuje otwartą przestrzeń z przygotowanym łukiem i naciągniętą strzałą, gotowy, by uderzyć dowolny cel, gdy tylko puści cięciwę. Harry trzyma się blisko Zayna. Może zdjąć tarczę w ułamku sekundy, ale, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, potrafi wyrządzić wiele szkód gołymi rękami.

– Wchodzę. – Zayn przykłada dłoń w rękawicy do dwuskrzydłowych drzwi i zerka na Harry'ego kątem oka. – Ubezpieczaj mnie.

Drzwi otwierają się z niezwykle przeciągłym skrzypieniem. Noc jest jasna, więc aż do tego momentu ich misja nie wymagała żadnego sztucznego światła, ale wnętrze małej szopy jest pogrążone w ciemności. Wilgotny, duszny zapach uderza nozdrza Harry'ego nawet z miejsca, w którym stoi, a staje się nawet silniejszy, kiedy przesuwa się, by stanąć w drzwiach, osłaniając Zayna własnym ciałem. Nie może pozwolić sobie na odwrócenie się, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Zayn się nie odzywa, Harry domyśla się, że hangar jest pusty.

Ledwie chwilę później Zayn mówi:

– Wszędzie czysto – a Harry wyczuwa, że Niall przysuwa się bliżej, jego orle oczy wciąż przeczesują otwartą przestrzeń wokół nich. Harry bierze spokojny oddech i cofa się do ciemnego hangaru. Odwraca się dopiero wtedy, gdy Niall zajmuje jego poprzednią pozycję.

Zayn świeci dookoła małą latarką, rzucając światło na porośniętą chwastami podłogę, ukryte w kącie zardzewiałe części pojazdów, wszystko pozostałe zupełnie wolne dla grubej warstwy kurzu. Jego cząsteczki zagęszczają powietrze. Harry przełyka drapanie w gardle, zatrzymuje się tuż obok Zayna, które oczy są przyklejone do punktu na podłodze. Spojrzenie Zayna przeskakuje na Harry'ego, potem kieruje niewielki strumień światła w miejsce, gdzie, jak Harry może teraz dostrzec, znajduje się mała, kwadratowa przestrzeń, dziwnie pozbawiona chwastów i korzeni.

– Oddział STRIKE tu jest – woła od drzwi Niall i gdyby Harry nie nadsłuchiwał, przegapiłby miękkie kliknięcia, roznoszące się echem wśród nocy, co oznacza, że ich wsparcie ma w gotowości różną broń, by zasłużyć na swoją nazwę[1].

– Idealne wyczucie czasu – komentuje Zayn i klęka, gdy oddział STRIKE prawdopodobnie okrąża budynek i rozdziela się na grupy, by zbadać pozostałe konstrukcje. Jego dłonie przecierają płaską powierzchnię i już niedługo palce Zayna natrafiają na mały zatrzask. Chwyta go i ciągnie, a ich oczom zaczyna ukazywać się błyszcząca, metalowa klapa. W samym środku umieszczona jest kwadratowa klawiatura numeryczna, bez porównania z jednym z hiper-inteligentnych, nie większych od ćwierćdolarówki urządzeń Liama, które Zayn do niej mocuje. Kilka chwil później w pomieszczeniu rozlega się dźwięk otwierających się zamków.

– I jesteśmy w środku – mówi Zayn, na wszelki wypadek cofając się o krok, gdy klapa się odsuwa.

– Wygląda na zupełnie nowoczesne jak dla mnie. – Niall dołącza do nich z opuszczonym, lecz wciąż gotowym do użycia łukiem, patrząc na odsłonięte i oświetlone schody, które prowadzą pod ziemię. – Nawet zostawili dla nas zapalone światło.

– Schodzę – mówi Harry, gdy przez następną minutę nic się nie dzieje, zdejmuje tarczę z pleców i trzyma ją przed piersią. Jeśli na dole czeka na nich pluton egzekucyjny, ma przynajmniej coś, za czym może się schować. Niall i Zayn kiwają głowami na znak głowy i Harry stawia prawą stopę na pierwszym stopniu.

Skoncentrowany i czujny, pokonuje pierwsze dwa tuziny schodów, nim musi się obrócić, trzymając się blisko ściany. Kolejne dwa tuziny i powietrze staje się zaskakująco świeże, kiedy Harry przygotowuje się na spotkanie agentów, czekających za rogiem. Z nogą na ostatnim stopniu, bierze wdech, zaciska chwyt na tarczy i robi krok do przodu.

Rozlega się hałas, zaskoczone wciągnięcie powietrza, ledwie moment przed tym, jak agent HYDRY, ubrany w kompletny mundur, odwraca się w długim korytarzu i strzela do Harry'ego. Pocisk odbija się rykoszetem od jego tarczy i uderza w ścianę z hukiem, a po tygodniach niepewności w kwestii tego, jak zareagować, co zrobić, co powiedzieć i praktycznego wywracania swojej skóry na wierzch –  _to_ jest coś, co Harry potrafi. Nie daje agentowi szansy na dojście do siebie lub ucieczkę. Wyćwiczonym ruchem lewej ręki, rzuca w niego tarczą. Uderza ona w tył jego głowy, a Harry już wypada do przodu, by złapać ją, nim opadnie na ziemię.

Agent HYDRY pada jak worek ziemniaków, nieświadomy, gdy tylko Niall i Zayn dołączają do Harry'ego. Mają czas tylko na to, by wymienić znaczące spojrzenia, nim para agentów rusza w ich stronę. Harry szybko zajmuje się nimi, zwalając z nóg obu jeszcze przed tym, jak zdążyliby wyciągnąć broń.

– Cóż. – Unosi tarczę i odwraca się do towarzyszy. – Zgaduję, że ta baza jest aktywna.

Z dudniącym odgłosem kroków, chwilę później dołącza do nich oddział STRIKE i docierają do końca korytarza, po czym się rozdzielają, Avengers idą przed siebie, a siły specjalne TARCZY skręcają w lewo i w prawo, by dostać się na niższe piętra. Mają własne rozkazy od Cowella. Liam chce, by dostali się do głównego komputera, zanim zostaną zniszczone jakieś ważne pliki.

Metalowe drzwi znajdują się na końcu korytarza, winda prowadzi na niższy poziom, głębiej do wnętrza ziemi, a niewątpliwie jest tam więcej czekających na nich agentów, tym razem z bronią w gotowości. Drzwi rozsuwają się i Zayn robi krok do przodu, by umieścić na środku kabiny małe, okrągłe urządzenie, po czym posyła windę na dół.

– Co to było? – pyta Harry, ponieważ Zayn działa z kilkoma dziwacznymi narzędziami, ale tego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Zayn wyraźnie sprawdza czas, wpatruje się w swój zegarek, licząc sekundy.

– Payne prosił, żebym przekazał HYDRZE jego pozdrowienia – mówi jedynie, po czym sygnalizuje, że mogą spokojnie iść dalej.

Harry rozpycha drzwi i wskakuje do szybu, Niall i Zayn ześlizgują się po linach, kiedy wdrapuje się na szczyt windy i przeciska się przez wąski otwór, lądując w przykucu za swoją tarczą, by osłonić się przed potencjalnym gradem kul. Gdy nic się nie dzieje, prostuje się powoli i patrzy przed siebie, na otwarte drzwi. Za nimi znajduje się niewielki stos nieprzytomnych agentów.

– Miły akcent, Payno – mamrocze Niall z uznaniem, gdy przysuwa się do Harry'ego, jego czoło jest nieco spocone. – Przypomnij mi, żebym wziął kilka takich – dodaje, szturchając Harry'ego łukiem, a potem strzela palcami i rusza naprzód. Niall płynnie wyjmuje kolejne strzały i cały czas patrzy przed siebie, gdy Zayn i Harry podążają za nim, oczekując kolejnej fali agentów, która nie nadchodzi.

– Nie mają nieskończonej ilości ludzi do dyspozycji – mówi Zayn, gdy okrążają róg i znajdują kolejny pusty korytarz. – Śledziliśmy ich bazy miesiącami. Jestem pewny, że HYDRA uznała za konieczne rozmieszczenie swoich wojsk bardziej równomiernie, na wypadek ataku.

– Więc to nie jest gniazdo szczurów – podsumowuje Harry, patrząc z ukosa. Po obu stronach korytarza znajduje się kilkoro drzwi, żadne z nich nie są zablokowane kodem bezpieczeństwa, więc domyśla się, że to, czego szukają, wciąż jeszcze przed nimi.

– Jest wiele gniazd – odpowiada szybko Zayn, stalowy wzrok skierowany ma w stronę, gdzie prowadzi ich Niall. – Wiesz, co mówi się o szczurach?

– Nie jestem pewny.

Na samym końcu są drzwi, z boku czujnik, który najprawdopodobniej wymaga odcisków palców albo skanu siatkówki, a Niall zatrzymuje się przed nim, już mocując kolejny z gadżetów Liama, który ma wyłączyć system, by nie musieli wyłupiać nikomu oczu.

– O szczurach mówi się – kontynuuje Zayn, posyłając Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie – że jeśli zobaczysz jednego, możesz mieć pewność, że w promieniu mili jest ich tysiące więcej.

Jak na zawołanie, Harry kątem oka zauważa ruch i tylko jego instynkt oraz ponadprzeciętny refleks sprawiają, że skacze do przodu, pociągając ze sobą na ziemię Zayna, co robi w ostatniej chwili, ponieważ mniej niż sekundę później nad ich głowami przelatują kule. Nie ma gdzie uciec i brakuje czasu, by spojrzeć w górę i ocenić sytuację, ale wygląda na to, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Niall, przyciśnięty do ściany i ledwie unikający salwy, wypuszcza strzałę do ich samotnego przeciwnika. Ta przyczepia się do jego piersi i syczy, a chwilę później ciało agenta zaczyna drgać i ten upada na podłogę, porażony prądem.

Harry oddycha z ulgą i opada z powrotem na pośladki.

– Dzięki – mówi Niallowi i podaje dłoń Zaynowi, pomagając mu wstać, gdy sam się podnosi, ponieważ trochę go przygniótł.

– Nie ma sprawy – wzrusza ramionami Niall. – W dzisiejszych czasach trudno o dobrych kumpli z drużyny – i odwraca się do drzwi, gdzie w międzyczasie urządzenie Liama załatwiło sprawę, pozbywając się zamka, by drzwi bez żadnych więcej zakłóceń otworzyły się przy popchnięciu. – Teraz wygląda to lepiej.

Drzwi otwierają się na słabo oświetlony, prostokątny pokój, który wydaje się mieć przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt jardów długości. Wąska ścieżka w morzu zakurzonych nośników danych prowadzi do, jak przypuszcza Harry, centrum sterowania, kilka ekranów na podwyższeniu, przewody rozciągnięte wokół niczym pajęczyna. Cienie pochłaniają każdy kąt i wydają się ciągnąć w ich stronę. Powietrze pachnie – pachnie jak elektryczność, naładowane i ciężkie, a Harry czuje, jak każdy włos na jego ciele staje dęba.

Gdy wciąż przyswaja to wszystko, mija go Zayn, idąc na środek pokoju pewnym krokiem. Harry ogląda się przez ramię i widzi, że Niall wciąż trzyma łuk w gotowości, blokując wejście i upewniając się, że nikt nie ostrzela ich od tyłu, więc podąża za Zaynem, jego oczy skaczą po pokoju, lewą dłonią mocno ściska tarczę. Konsola to błyszczące półkole i Zayn pochyla się nad nim, atakuje klawiaturę szybkimi palcami, rozpala ekrany i rozświetla je kodami.

– Cholera – przeklina chwilę później. – Pieprzona cholera – i umieszcza wirusa Liama, dotykając słuchawki.

– Co się dzieje? – pyta Harry, ponieważ mimo że wciąż bardzo stara się nadrobić kwestię technologii, ten poziom zawsze będzie dla niego czarną magią.

– Dysk twardy się usuwa – mówi Zayn przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Musiał mieć tryb samozniszczenia, który uruchomiliśmy, kiedy złamaliśmy zabezpieczenia. – Wbija kilka linijek kodu, po czym zwraca się do Liama: – Payne, dawaj tu JARVISa, _w tej chwili_. Może uda nam się część uratować.

Metaliczny głos JARVISa rozbrzmiewa w pokoju ledwie sekundę później.

– _Dobry wieczór, panowie. Ojej, niezły bałagan, nieprawdaż?_

– Ile możesz ocalić?

– _Obawiam się, że jestem w stanie zabezpieczyć jedynie trzydzieści siedem procent_ – odpowiada JARVIS, podczas gdy jego własne kody przejmują ekrany, zmieniając chorobliwie zieloną czcionkę na jasny błękit, który wypełnia pomieszczenie chłodnym blaskiem. – _Pliki mogą być niekompletne._

– Weźmiemy to, co dostaniemy – słyszy odpowiedź Zayna Harry, lecz jego oczy prześlizgują się przez ukryte po lewej stronie drzwi, ledwie widoczne w upiornej poświacie ekranów.

To dziwne, myśli Harry, gdy Zayn majstruje, rozmawiając jednocześnie z Liamem i JARVISem, że jest coś, co najwyraźniej musi być chronione bardziej niż wszystkie te dane. Skupia się na drzwiach i zastanawia się, co może za nimi leżeć, co HYDRA chciałaby ukryć być może nawet przed własnymi agentami i jest to jak miód, skapujący z łyżeczki, myśli lepią się i sklejają, mija sporo czasu, nim docierają na dno umysłu Harry'ego. Uderza to w niego niespodziewanie i czuje się, jakby Niall właśnie strzelił mu w plecy jedną ze swoich strzał, rażąc jego ciało prądem.

Rzuca się do drzwi zanim jeszcze uświadamia sobie, że to robi, oddech jest uwięziony w połowie drogi przez jego pierś, a niekomfortowe poczucie strachu sączy się do jego kości niczym ruchome piaski. Ani cal Harry'ego nie waha się, kiedy otwiera drzwi kopniakiem, miażdżąc zamek i odsyłając go w powietrze. Przestrzeń, w którą wkracza, jest ciemna, ale musi być wyłożona płytkami, ponieważ dźwięk metalu, upadającego na ziemię, rozbrzmiewa głucho w jego uszach i rozchodzi się wokół, dopóki nie jest pomnożony niezliczoną ilość razy. Powietrze wibruje.

Słyszy słabo, jak pozostała dwójka przeklina i jeden z nich podąża za nim, lecz Harry jedynie sięga po omacku do włącznika światła, wreszcie znajduje go po prawej i dobrze radził sobie z niemyśleniem o Louisie w każdej sekundzie dnia, niewyobrażaniem sobie, z czym musiał sobie radzić i co mu zrobiono, ale – to wszystko rozpada się na kawałki. Bóg jeden wie, że Harry przyjmował ciosy i jakoś je przełknął. Jednak neonowe lampy migoczą z niskim buczeniem, zimne, oschłe i oświetlające to, czego zobaczenia Harry nigdy już nie będzie mógł cofnąć.

Na środku pokoju stoi krzesło, a Harry z tonącym, okropnym uczuciem w brzuchu wie, że to jest  _to_ krzesło; to, o którym mówił Louis, to, którego tak bardzo się bał i teraz Harry rozumie, dlaczego. To straszne ustrojstwo, twardy metal i skóra, dwa tuziny zwisających, rozpiętych klamer, którymi krępowano Louisa, wystawiając go oprawcom i pozostawiając zupełnie bezbronnym. Z boku wiszą otwarte przewody, niektóre podłączone do stacji roboczej, która znajduje się kilka stóp dalej, ale w większości przymocowane do –

– O, cholera – mówi obok niego Niall.

Krew zamarza Harry'emu w żyłach, kiedy na nie patrzy; te wygięte, metalowe płytki, które łączą się w hełm, środek wybity małymi kolcami, które przekazywały bezpośrednie elektrowstrząsy do mózgu Louisa, żeby zapomniał, żeby zmienić go w marionetkę, bezwolną broń. Podchodzi do niego jak w transie, z ciężkim sercem i zawrotami głowy. Wyobrażanie sobie tego było jedną rzeczą, czymś zupełnie innym jest zobaczenie fizycznego dowodu na to, co się stało i Harry z roztargnieniem przypomina sobie, jak doktor Watson mówiła mu, że nieświadomie umniejszał to, przez co przeszedł Louis. Z perspektywy czasu Harry rozumie, czemu to robił i jak mu się to udawało.

Widząc to, Harry nigdy nie popełni już tego błędu.

– Chodź, Cap. – Niall przesuwa się w drzwiach, spięty i niespokojny. – Musimy się pospieszyć.

Lecz Harry nie może się ruszyć. Jego oczy przeskakują do miejsca, gdzie, pod ścianą pokoju, który sprawia, że mdli go aż do szpiku kości, umieszczona jest mała kabina, na tyle duża, by zmieścił się w niej jeden człowiek, otwór na poziomie oczu. Na szkle wciąż tkwi lód. Harry nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że się poruszył, dopóki jego palce nie zaciskają się na wgłębieniach po obu stronach stalowych drzwi i, z falą paniki w piersi, rozłamuje je, jakby były z plastiku.

Przez najdrobniejszy ułamek sekundy, Harry jest wręcz przerażony, że jakimś sposobem HYDRZE udało się znów schwytać Louisa, wprowadzić go z powrotem w kriogeniczną śpiączkę po usmażeniu jego mózgu raz jeszcze. Ale kapsuła jest pusta i nieaktywna, a wszystkim, co pozostało, są, jak dostrzega z trwogą Harry, ślady zadrapań, szpecące wnętrze. Wie, jak to jest, zamarznąć, będąc w zgodzie ze światem, który pozostawia się za sobą. Louis nie był w zgodzie nawet ze samym sobą; nie był nawet świadom siebie.

Przez cały ten czas, gniew Harry'ego był w dużej mierze abstrakcyjny przez to, że nie mógł kierować go przeciw czemukolwiek lub komukolwiek. To było niefiltrowane uczucie, nie pomniejszone przez spędzenie wielu godzin na uderzaniu worków treningowych, gotujące się w nim głęboko. Ale teraz wypływa na powierzchnię i wrze, a Harry czuje się przytłoczony wściekłością, która sprawia, że chce wyśledzić tych drani, każdego z nich, i rozrywać ich na strzępy, aż będą krwawić, krzyczeć i cierpieć.

Dłonie mu się trzęsą, a myśli są daleko od bycia przejrzystymi, umysł bez faktycznej koncentracji i nie może już dłużej dusić tego w sobie. Nie ma przed sobą odpowiedzialnych za to osób, ale może upewnić się, że te maszyny już nigdy nie zostaną na nikim wykorzystane. Uderza, a stal wygina się i jęczy pod jego pięścią, a on robi to znowu i znowu, i znowu, aż kabina to nic innego niż kupa złomu, a on czuje, jak zimno sączy się przez jego rękawice.

Krew szumi mu w uszach, kiedy obraca się i rzuca tarczą, rozbijając stację roboczą na pół. Ta wraca do niego i Harry używa jej ponownie, aby zniszczyć podwyższenie fotela, obserwuje z satysfakcją, jak krzesło zapada się w podłogę. Podchodzi do niego, patrzy na hełm i kolce i bez wahania miażdży wszystko nogą. Z galopującym pulsem łamie krzesło, po prostu rozrywa je, dopóki podłoga nie jest pokryta odłamkami.

– Cap!

Głowa Harry'ego podskakuje. Jego klatka piersiowa faluje. Niall i Zayn stoją w drzwiach z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Harry bierze świszczący oddech, który nie dociera do jego płuc. Ma wrażenie, że w każdej chwili może zemdleć. Jego dłonie płoną, a kiedy spuszcza na nie wzrok, widzi, że rozdarł rękawice; jego knykcie są zakrwawione i pieką, czerwone strumyczki spływają mu po palcach.

– Harry – powtarza Zayn z przymusem. – Musimy iść.

 

 

Bez większych incydentów wracają do Quinjetu, sprzątanie i pojmanie ocalałych agentów do aresztu TARCZY pozostawiając oddziałowi STRIKE. Jeśli Liam zauważa stan Harry'ego, nie komentuje, po prostu bierze nośnik, który podaje mu Niall i wprowadza współrzędne Nowego Jorku. Gdy Harry siada, Zayn klęka przed nim i zajmuje się jego zakrwawionymi dłońmi, obmywając je i opatrując.

– Przepraszam – mówi Harry, gdy ten kończy. Zdejmuje opaskę z głowy, by otrzeć nią twarz. – Ja tylko... nie powinienem był tracić nad sobą panowania w ten sposób.

Zayn przesuwa się, by usiąść naprzeciw niego, przez chwilę w ciszy go obserwując, po czym mówi:

– Nie zamierzam zgłaszać tego Cowellowi. Nie zagroziłeś misji.

– Tyle że mogłem bardzo łatwo to zrobić.

– Ale nie zrobiłeś – naciska Zayn i dodaje z westchnieniem: – Po prostu zareagowałeś emocjonalnie na to, co zobaczyłeś i, szczerze mówiąc, nie winię cię.

– Nie winisz? – nie może powstrzymać pytania Harry, a Zayn potrząsa głową.

– Nie – mówi i milknie na chwilę. – Trochę ponad dwa lata temu miałem spięcie z moimi byłymi przełożonymi, z okresu Czerwonego Pokoju. – Na podniesione brwi Harry'ego, wyjaśnia: – To był program szkolenia przez KGB. Porywali dzieci z domów dziecka i obozów dla uchodźców i szkolili ich na szpiegów. Nie muszę dodawać, że stosowali na nas raczej... wątpliwe metody. Kiedy zmieniłem stronę, jedną z moich pierwszych misji dla TARCZY było przeniknięcie do grupy nielegalnych handlarzy bronią, którzy byli powiązani z HYDRĄ, w północnej części Peszawaru. I byli tam. Więc pewnej nocy, przed wyjazdem z zebranymi danymi, poszedłem do ich namiotów i strzeliłem im w głowy.

Zayn dotyka nasady nosa.

– Prosto między oczy. Przyłożyłem zimną lufę pistoletu do ich głów i czekałem, aż wszyscy otworzą oczy, tak, żeby wiedzieli, że to ja byłem tym, kto ich zabił.

– Jezu – Harry gapi się na niego i Zayn w końcu opuszcza wzrok na podłogę, odchylając się i składając ręce na kolanach, znów będąc oazą spokoju.

– Więc zaufaj mi, Kapitanie – mówi mu. – Nie winię cię.

 

 

To sugestia doktor Watson – czy też raczej Caroline, jak sama naciska po ich czwartej wspólnej sesji. Harry nie może powiedzieć, że on doświadczył podobnych myśli i nadal ma problem nawet z samym myśleniem o tym, więc gdy Caroline pyta go:

– Jak radziłeś sobie ze swoim homoseksualizmem? – orientuje się, że wpatruje się w nią z otwartymi ustami i umysłem hamującym z piskiem.

– Co ty... To znaczy co... – i musi odchrząknąć niezręcznie. – Co masz na myśli?

– Dorastałeś w zupełnie innych warunkach społecznych – rozwija Caroline. – Czy walczyłeś z uświadomieniem sobie, że czujesz pociąg romantyczny i seksualny do mężczyzn? Trudno było ci zaakceptować tę część siebie?

– Niezupełnie – mówi Harry bez potrzeby głębszego zastanowienia. – To był tylko Louis, wiesz? Nie myślałem za wiele o kimkolwiek innym i o tym, co to znaczy. Po prostu go kochałem – _nadal_ go kocham. A on kochał mnie. Tak naprawdę nie zastanawialiśmy się za bardzo nad resztą.

Caroline uśmiecha się na to, a Harry czuje, że jego twarz płonie.

– Czy coś zmieniło się od tego czasu dla ciebie? Myślałeś nad swoją tożsamością seksualną? Od lat czterdziestych dość drastycznie otworzyliśmy się w tej kwestii, jestem pewna, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę. Biseksualizm, panseksualizm... – Urywa i przechyla głowę, a Harry stara się nie zarumienić.

– Nie, sądzę, że nadal jestem, jakby – nie myślałem o nikim innym. Ale... – Czuje suchość w gardle. – To znaczy, jestem zupełnym – gejem, tak myślę. – Ma nadzieję, że jego twarz nie jest jasnoczerwona. Harry nie wie, na czym polega jego problem, bo nie jest świętoszkiem i się nie wstydzi, ale ma jeszcze tak wiele zahamowań w miejscu i nie potrafi się ich pozbyć.

– A jak twoje doświadczenia w wojsku? – kontynuuje Caroline po chwili, najwyraźniej niezrażona jego dukaniem. – To zupełnie inne środowisko, przy tym bardzo męskie, a ty zostałeś postawiony w samym jego centrum. Ten obraz utrzymuje się aż do dzisiaj.

– Zawsze był tylko Louis – powtarza Harry. – Więc dopóki nie znalazłem Louisa, tak naprawdę nie myślałem zbyt wiele o niczym innym. I sądzę, że z naszej dwójki to ja byłem trochę niepewny, trochę ostrożny – wspomina, przypominając sobie, jak szybko przyspieszał jego puls za każdym razem, kiedy tylko udawało im się skraść moment samotności i jak przerażony był tym, że mogą zostać nakryci. – Ale tylko na początku, a potem stworzyliśmy Wyjących Komandosów i Louis im zaufał, więc ja też tak zrobiłem i nigdy do końca nie zrozumiałem, skąd wiedzieli, jak się domyślili – ale tak było. Lecz ochraniali nasze tyły, bez względu na wszystko.

– To bardzo piękne.

– Tak – mówi Harry. – Byliśmy rodziną, wiesz? Przez te kilka lat, byliśmy wszystkim, co mieliśmy, i myślę, że to, co robiliśmy... to zmieniło naszą perspektywę. A przynajmniej tak powiedział mi James.

– Miło mi to słyszeć – odpowiada Caroline z kolejnym szczerym uśmiechem. Harry nadal czuje miękkie kłucie w piersi, gdy myśli o swoich przyjaciołach i towarzyszach, ale oni wszyscy przeżyli długie i szczęśliwe życie, a Harry zyskał na tyle rozumu, aby przestać użalać się nad sobą. – Pytam dlatego – kontynuuje Caroline – że myślę, że to dobry pomysł, żebyś odkrył swoją tożsamość jako geja, ale także weterana geja.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Są grupy wsparcia dla nieheteroseksualnych weteranów, gdzie mogą podzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami. Szpital Dla Weteranów, dla którego pracuję, na przykład, bardzo chętnie zapewnia wszystkim bezpieczne środowisko – wyjaśnia. – Są regularne spotkania, ludzie rozmawiają tak naprawdę o wszystkim i myślę, że dobre dla ciebie mogłoby być poznanie ludzi z podobną przeszłością, spoza Avengers.

I dlatego Harry stoi teraz na chodniku w Brooklynie, boleśnie blisko jego starej dzielnicy, z czapką naciągniętą na uszy i rękami w kieszeniach płaszcza. Kilka cieplejszych dni roztopiło śnieg, ale pogoda nadal jest ponura i szara, a Harry czuje się tak zdenerwowany, jak już dawno nie był. To wielopiętrowy budynek z cegły, pokryty ulotkami reklamującymi jogę, pilates i organiczne piekarnie i część Harry'ego chce zawrócić i pobiec z powrotem do wieży tak szybko, jak tylko możliwe. Ale ma spotkać się tu z Caroline i obiecał jej, że pójdzie przynajmniej raz, a sam – chce wydobrzeć, w tym rzecz. Nie chce spędzić reszty swojego życia ukrywając się.

Podnosi wzrok znad swoich zdartych butów, by zobaczyć Caroline, zmierzającą w jego stronę, trzymając za ukrytą w rękawiczce rękę drugą, raczej oszałamiającą kobietę, której spod czapki wystają duże, okrągłe kolczyki. Harry wie, że prawdopodobnie gapi się na nią przez kilka długich sekund, ale stara się przywołać do porządku i przybrać bardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy. Nie potrafi pozbyć się ze swojego głosu zakłopotanego tonu, kiedy mówi do niej:

– Już miałem uciekać.

Caroline uśmiecha się i staje na palcach, by pocałować go w policzek.

– Ale nie uciekłeś – zauważa. – To moja żona, Julie.

– Och – mówi Harry bezmyślnie, wpatrując się w nie i ściągając rękawiczki, wyciągając rękę, by uścisnąć dłoń Julie. – Ja nie – bardzo miło cię poznać. 

– Mnie również, Kapitanie – odpowiada Julie z uśmiechem i rumieńcem na policzkach. – To dla mnie zaszczyt. – Jej bostoński akcent jest bardziej wyraźny niż Caroline i Harry'emu łatwiej go rozpoznać. – Podrzucam tylko Caroline w drodze do pracy i jestem naprawdę spóźniona, ale musisz kiedyś przyjść i zjeść z nami obiad. 

– Dzięki, ja... – plącze się Harry. – To byłoby wspaniałe.

Julie uśmiecha się szeroko, zmarszczki wokół jej ust i oczu uwidaczniają się, gdy uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, po czym odwraca się do Caroline i cmoka ją w usta.

– Do zobaczenia wieczorem, skarbie. Nie zapomnij, skończył nam się proszek do prania. I wcześniej dzwonił twój tata w sprawie drugiego dnia świąt, więc oddzwoń do niego, tak? 

Macha do Harry'ego i rusza w dół ulicy, po minucie znikając za rogiem. Jest jeszcze wcześnie i jest sobota, lodowate powietrze nadaje porannemu słońcu mroźny blask. Harry wpuszcza oddech, przed jego twarzą tworzy się mały obłoczek, kiedy odwraca się do Caroline, która pociera dłonie, próbując je rozgrzać. Są na chodniku sami i otacza ich uspokajająca cisza.

– Wydaje się wspaniała – mówi do Caroline, kiedy podąża za nią do dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, prowadzących do budynku. Te skrzypią w zawiasach, otwierając się na długi korytarz z lśniącymi podłogami i kolorowymi ścianami, ozdobionymi zdjęciami i malunkami. Wygląda żywo i przyjaźnie, lecz Harry wciąż nie może pozbyć się niepokoju.

– Jest taka – duma Caroline, prowadząc. Na końcu znajdują się lekko uchylone drzwi, a Harry słyszy ciche rozmowy.

– Jak się poznałyście? Też jest wojskową?

– Ależ nie, Julie prowadzi mały concept store na Bedford Avenue. Poznałyśmy się przez wspólnego przyjaciela, to – _Boże_ – prawie dziesięć lat temu? Pobrałyśmy się dzień po tym, jak w stanie Nowy Jork zalegalizowano małżeństwa jednopłciowe. Nasza córka ma prawie trzy lata. – Nawet z tego punktu widzenia, Harry widzi jej blask i uznaje to za przytłaczające, ideę małżeństwa i dzieci oraz tak wielu możliwości. W jego umyśle wciąż jest ten mały kącik, który pozostaje pozytywny, mając nadzieję, że może kiedyś będzie mógł dzielić to wszystko z Louisem.

– Nie jest wielbicielką amerykańskiej armii – kontynuuje Caroline, gdy systematycznie zbliżają się do pokoju, w którym, jak zakłada Harry, odbywają się spotkania. – Ale jest wielką fanką ciebie i twoich chust. Dodała nawet mały dział jedwabnych szalików Alexandra McQueena do sklepu.

– Kim jest Aleksander McQueen?

– Och, kochanie – chichocze Caroline. – Będzie się z tobą świetnie bawić.

Mówiąc to, otwiera drzwi, a Harry'ego momentalnie uderza ciepło i ziemisty zapach, zmieszany z cynamonem i gałką muszkatołową. Okno z przodu po drugiej stronie prostokątnego pomieszczenia wpuszcza wystarczająco wiele naturalnego światła, aby wypełnić każdy kąt. Po lewej stronie stoi niewielka grupa ludzi, stłoczonych wokół stołu, który jest nakryty obrusem w świątecznym stylu. Na kilku tacach i misach znajdują się sezonowe wypieki: cynamonowe bułeczki, pierniki, kilka plasterków ciasta z owocami. Ktoś starannie ustawił plastikowe kubki i trzy termosy z, jak zakłada Harry, różnymi odmianami herbaty i kawy, a także dwa dzbanki mleka i stos papierowych serwetek.

Właśnie wtedy Harry'ego trafia to, co zamierza zrobić. Wcześniej był zdenerwowany, ale teraz jego strach wydaje się być sto razy większy. Czuje, jak bije mu serce, aż do gardła, i drepcze w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Zwykle nie ma nic przeciwko poznawaniu nowych ludzi, nawet jeśli preferuje bardziej znajome środowisko. Ale to nie jest po prostu poznawanie ludzi. I Harry zgodził się, chce to zrobić, ale jest też wręcz przerażony, bo ci ludzie nie są Niallem, Liamem czy Zaynem i nie są Caroline, a on – on nigdy wcześniej nie  _ujawnił się_ przed nikim innym.

– Harry. – Caroline zauważyła, że się zatrzymał i odwraca się, podchodzi do niego, kładąc mu delikatną dłoń na ramieniu. Mała grupa ludzi zaczęła odwracać głowy w ich stronę, ale ich twarze nic nie zdradzają. – Nie musisz robić nic, z czym nie czujesz się dobrze – mówi ściszonym tonem. – Możesz wrócić do domu, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy. I możesz zostać tutaj, ale nie mówić nic o sobie. Nie musisz niczym się dzielić.

Harry bierze drżący oddech.

– Nie, ja tylko... tylko potrzebuję chwilki. Chcę to zrobić. – Bo chce. Nie wstydzi się, nie chce się ukrywać i ufa Caroline, w tym rzecz, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż ufa samemu sobie. Wydaje mu się, że tak właśnie należy postąpić.

– To bezpieczne miejsce – nadal spokojnie zapewnia go Caroline. – Są dobrymi ludźmi.

Harry kiwa głową nierówno.

– Wiem. Wiem. Przepraszam. 

– Nie musisz przepraszać. Gotowy?

Nie jest. Ale nie chce dłużej stać kilka stóp dalej, gdy wszyscy już wyraźnie go zobaczyli. I są weteranami, przypomina sobie, a do tej pory każdy wojskowy, którego spotkał, aktywny czy nie, był pełen szacunku i spokojny. Więc tak naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego jest tak niespokojny.

– Tak – wyrzuca z siebie i trzyma się blisko Caroline, gdy kieruje się do grupy ludzi, stojących w nierównym okręgu. Podchodząc bliżej i nieco oczyszczając umysł, Harry dostrzega, że zebrało się czternaście osób, mężczyźni przeważają kobiety, ale niewiele. Wszyscy mają na twarzach przyjazne uśmiechy, niektórzy trzymają kubek kawy, a niektórzy rozmawiają cicho, aż podchodzi do nich Caroline. Koło otwiera się lekko, by pomieścić ich dwójkę, lecz Harry czuje dużą ulgę, że Caroline postanawia nie wpychać się do środka.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim – wita grupę, odpinając guziki płaszcza i najwyraźniej upewniając się, że spojrzała w oczy każdemu. – Wydaje się, że nadchodzi zima, prawda, więc co wy na to, żeby każdy wziął dla siebie coś ciepłego do picia i żebyśmy zaczęli? Im szybciej wszyscy możemy być z powrotem w domu w naszych łóżkach, tym lepiej. – Caroline odwraca się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem, kładąc mu dłoń na łokciu. – To jest Harry – dodaje bez robienia zamieszania. – Dołączy do nas dziś.

Oni też nie robią z tego wielkiej sprawy, za co Harry jest wdzięczny, kiedy próbuje przykleić do twarzy napięty uśmiech i lekko macha, a wszyscy szybko chwytają napoje i siadają na ustawionych w okrąg krzesłach na środku pokoju. Harry nie ufa swoim nogom, kiedy zbliża się do ostatniego wolnego krzesła, między chudym, młodym mężczyzną w oryginalnym, nowoczesnym swetrze i kobietą z jasnoczerwoną szminką i, co zauważa, kiedy siada, zdumiewająco wysokimi i spiczastymi obcasami. Z roztargnieniem zastanawia się, jak udało jej się tu dotrzeć, biorąc pod uwagę oblodzone chodniki.

– Dobrze – zaczyna Caroline, klaszcząc w dłonie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – W takim razie zaczynamy. Ktoś chce być pierwszy?

Kobieta obok Harry'ego natychmiast podnosi rękę i wzdycha, kiedy Caroline wykazuje jej, że może rozpocząć.

– Cóż, niestety między misjami mieszkam z mamą, a ona od ostatniego razu przeszła na tę szaloną makrobio-cośtam dietę, więc nie je nabiału, węglowodanów lub, wiecie, wszystkiego, co jest smaczne. Zasadniczo doprowadziła mnie do szału, więc wzięłam wszystko, co ona je i zrobiłam z tego placki. – Zaczyna nawijać ciemny kosmyk włosów na palec. – I były naprawdę dobre. Wiem, że to tylko pieczenie, ale poczułam się serio spełniona i to kolejna rzecz, którą mogę dodać do listy, co nie? Są dni, kiedy trudno jest wstać z łóżka, ale nałożenie makijażu i jakichś fajnych ubrań, a teraz pieczenia chleba rano... to nowa rutyna.

– Chciałbym przepis – wtrąca się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. – Mój partner jest uczulony na gluten, a ja jestem absolutną katastrofą w kuchni. Użył kiedyś naszego blendera, żeby zrobić rano smoothie i przez ten hałas zacząłem szukać swojej broni.

Potem rozmowa płynie naturalnie, Caroline tylko okazjonalnie włącza się z pytaniem lub zachętą. Kobieta ze sztuczną nogą mówi o bólach fantomowych i fizykoterapii. Mężczyzna po dwudziestce, jak zakłada Harry, wyjaśnia, jak bardzo odcięty czuje się od swojego byłego chłopaka i przyjaciół, a kolejny, który nie wygląda na wiele starszego, mówi, że boi się ujawnić przed towarzyszami. I gdy historie trwają dalej i dalej, każda osoba przedstawia inny zestaw demonów, z którymi codziennie zmaga się w świecie, który nie jest jeszcze gotowy, aby w pełni ją zaakceptować, Harry zaczyna czuć się coraz mniej znaczący, a jego problemy wydają mu się nieodpowiednie.

Wszyscy ci ludzie przechodzą przez to samo, co przeżywa Harry lub przynajmniej bardzo podobne rzeczy i robią to, radząc sobie z codziennym życiem, zmuszeni troszczyć się nie tylko o siebie, ale również partnerów, dzieci, innych członków rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie mają luksusu mieszkania w wartej miliardy dolarów wieży i braku zmartwień o płacenie rachunków oraz rezygnacji z mierzenia się ze światem, jeśli nie czują się na siłach.

Aż do tego dnia, Harry wielokrotnie odmawiał interakcji z publiką, głównie dlatego, że nie chce zakładać maski i nie chce udawać kogoś, kim nie jest, a teraz siedzi w pokoju pełnym ludzi, którzy nie wahają się przed traktowaniem go jak każdego innego, w obliczu kobiety, która okazała mu tylko i wyłącznie zrozumienie, wsparcie i nieograniczoną dobroć, i nagle uświadamia sobie, że bycie po prostu sobą może być dla niego całkiem dobre. Nie musi grać ani przyjmować odważnej miny. Wszystkim, co musi zrobić, jest, jak się domyśla, pokazanie, że jest jednym z nich. Że bez fantazyjnego kostiumu i tarczy jest po prostu zwykłym facetem z dużą ilością bagażu.

Zrobiło się nieco ciszej, ale Harry słyszy tylko dudnienie swojego serca, rozbrzmiewającego wewnątrz całego jego ciała, a jego skóra płonie, tak wiele par oczu skierowanych na niego i to nie powinno być trudne, to naprawdę nie powinno być to trudne, by po prostu być szczerym, ale Harry wciąż potrzebuje chwili, kilku oddechów, zanim odnajduje swój głos.

– Cześć, hm – zaczyna niepewnie, nie bardzo wiedząc, gdzie patrzeć, a wpatrywanie się w buty nie jest rozwiązaniem. – Jestem Harry. Um, właściwie urodziłem się dość niedaleko stąd i myślę, że... miło wrócić. – Bierze kolejny drżący oddech i podnosi wzrok. Caroline patrzy na niego z miękkim uśmiechem. Kiwa głową. – Straciłem... straciłem na wojnie chłopaka. 

Tak jak wtedy, gdy ujawnił się przed Liamem i Niallem, świat się nie kończy i żadna dziura nie otwiera się pod jego stopami, by pochłonąć go w całości. Nie wie, dlaczego wciąż spodziewa się, że spadnie na niego Boży gniew. Nawet kiedy co niedzielę chodził do kościoła, nie drżał ze strachu, kiedy ojciec Cleary skazywał sodomię w swoich kazaniach. Harry musi przestać myśleć, że to część jego, którą nie może dzielić się z innymi i musi przestać wierzyć, że nie może mówić o relacji między nim a Louisem, ponieważ była ona najlepszą częścią jego przeszłego życia i nadal jest najlepszą częścią jego samego. Czuł, jak ukrywanie tego utkwiło mu w głowie.

– I, hm – kontynuuje drżącym głosem, wciąż próbując znaleźć słowną równowagę – potem w zasadzie wszystkich. Do niedawna nie bardzo sobie z tym wszystkim radziłem, zwłaszcza pozostawiony sam sobie. – Harry przełyka kolejny nerwowy oddech, który łaskocze go w gardło, a jego kark wydaje się płonąć przez to, że wszyscy na niego patrzą. Znów łapie spojrzenie Caroline. – Rozmawiałem z Caroline, to było pomocne i... i myślę, że też sporo piekłem – dodaje, spoglądając na czerwonoustą kobietę po lewej. – Głównie chleb sodowy. Mój... przyjaciel, Niall, jest Irlandczykiem i je bochenek dziennie lub przynajmniej coś koło tego.

– Próbowałam wcześniej piec chleb sodowy – wtrąca ona, nie zwlekając ani chwili, a Harry nie wzdycha z ulgą, ale jest tego bliski. – Jestem Daisy, tak przy okazji. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Ale wracając do chleba sodowego. Mój jest zawsze bardzo gęsty i ciężki, a ja nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego.

– Pewnie ciasto jest za mocno ugniecione – odpowiada szybko Harry. O tym mógłby z chęcią rozmawiać cały dzień. Węzeł w piersi zaczyna się rozluźniać i nieco łatwiej mu oddychać. – Ja po prostu mieszam je nożem od masła i tak naprawdę nie ugniatam przed ukształtowaniem bochenka.

Daisy nuci, wyglądając na raczej zadowoloną, i puszcza mu oczko.

– Pomęczę cię o to później – i rozmowa znów płynie bez zatrzymywania się. 

Harry jest zupełnie zbity z tropu. Nie jest pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie tego. Napięcie, które przez cały dzień przylegało do jego kręgosłupa, powoli opada; może niemal poczuć, jak sączy się przez tył jego swetra i kapie z krzesła, znikając przez szpary w podłodze. Może oprzeć się trochę bardziej i cieszyć się słuchaniem, co mówią inni, bez tkwiącego mu w ciężko w brzuchu strachu, a nawet jeśli to nie jest tak spektakularne wyzwolenie, jak mogli się spodziewać niektórzy, czuje się spokojniejszy niż czuł się w ostatnim, naprawdę długim czasie.

Mija ledwie godzina od momentu, kiedy weszli, gdy Caroline przerywa rozmowę i ludzie zaczynają się podnosić. Harry, o dziwo, wciąż czuje się nieco oszołomiony i niepewny i jest jedną z ostatnich osób, które podchodzą do stolika, trzymając w jednej ręce swoje krzesło, by odstawić je na bok. Gdy otrzepuje płaszcz i rozgląda się za Caroline w małym tłumie, kątem oka widzi Daisy, która podchodzi do niego, a za nią podąża gość, który siedział po jego prawej stronie.

– Nie uciekaj zanim zdradzisz mi sekret pieczenia chleba sodowego – mówi ona i znów puszcza mu oczko, zakładając granatowy beret. Zawiązuje wokół szyi pasujący szalik i podnosi brwi, kiedy Harry nie odpowiada od razu.

Harry musi jeszcze popracować nad normalnymi interakcjami społecznymi z ludźmi, którzy nie są szpiegami, zabójcami czy prawdziwymi geniuszami i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przez większość czasu jest dziwny.

– Mogę... mogę dać ci przepis na następnym spotkaniu – proponuje. – To nie takie trudne.

– Czyli cię nie odstraszyliśmy. – Harry zwraca swoją uwagę na faceta stojącego u boku Daisy. Jest wysoki, a jego włosy ułożone są w sposób, który przypomina Harry'emu, jak Zayn lubi układać swoje, kiedy ma na to czas. Na szyi ma szereg wąskich, srebrnych naszyjników. – Cześć. – Wyciąga dłoń. – Jestem Nick.

– Harry – odpowiada niepotrzebnie i potrząsa ręką Nicka. – Miło cię poznać. I nie, to znaczy, myślę, że będę bardzo chciał znowu przyjść. Było miło.

– W takim razie nie próbowałeś kawy – mówi Nick z uśmieszkiem. – Bo jest kurewsko okropna.

Obok niego, Daisy wstrzymuje oddech i uderza się w pierś.

– Nie przeklinaj przed narodową ikoną – syczy, przez co Nick parska śmiechem, a Harry czuje, że jego policzki robią się gorące. – Zupełnie dosłownie profanujesz plakat, który prawdopodobnie masz na ścianie sypialni.

– Och, to w porządku – rzuca Harry szybko, ponieważ nie jest tak porządny, jak tak wielu ludzi chciałoby wierzyć. – Nie mam nic przeciwko.

– To był plakat z Tomem Cruisem, dziękuję – poprawia ją Nick. – Top Gun. Lubię klasykę.

Daisy odwraca się do Harry'ego z suchym tonem głosu.

– Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wracać? Ten tutaj nie ma wyłącznika. Nie daj mu zacząć mówić o jego nowym chłopaku.

– Jest aktorem – wtrąca się Nick, jakby miał udowodnić jej punkt widzenia. – W tej chwili jest Broadwayu w adaptacji _A Gentleman's Guide To Love And Murder_. Wygrali nagrodę Tony. – W wyrazie jego twarzy jest coś, co przypomina Harry'emu jak wygląda Niall, ilekroć Zayn pojawia się w promieniu stu jardów. – On jest genialny – kontynuuje Nick, kiedy Daisy ostentacyjnie przewraca oczami, czego albo nie zauważa, albo z chęcią ignoruje. – Jeśli masz ochotę na zmianę otoczenia, powinieneś przyjść, żeby zobaczyć poranny pokaz, o ile lubisz teatr.

– Jeśli jeszcze go nie odstraszyłeś, zrobisz to wtedy – komentuje Daisy i zapina płaszcz, poprawia szalik. – Może najpierw mały kurs pieczenia, co ty na to? I kawę, która nie jest takimi brązowymi sikami jak ta. – Dla podkreślenia oświadczenia, wyrzuca do kosza swój plastikowy kubek.

– Byłoby wspaniale – odpowiada Harry. – Chociaż możliwe, że będę musiał się do tego przygotować.

Nick klepie go w ramię, kilka pierścieni łapie górne światło i odbija je.

– Wszyscy tam byliśmy. Zaufaj mi, wszyscy tam byliśmy.

 

 

Harry wybiera dłuższą drogę powrotną na Manhattan, naciągając czapkę i garbiąc ramiona, by prześlizgnąć się bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Powietrze wciąż jest świeże i rześkie, ale napływa do niego życie; zapachy, hałasy, poranny ruch miasta, które nigdy nie śpi. Myśli, że być może życie napływa również do niego samego.

 

 

Boże Narodzenie się do niego zakrada. Harry nie zwraca uwagi na dni i tygodnie między jego spotkaniami z Caroline, sesjami grupowymi w Brooklynie i krótką sytuacją zakładnika u wybrzeży Panamy, która zajmuje dobry kawał czasu. Ale nagle we wspólnej części wieży pojawia się drzewko, bardzo wysokie i ozdobione miniaturowymi gadżetami, które musiał stworzyć Liam oraz kilkoma eleganckimi, srebrnymi ozdobami, które są bez wątpienia dziełem Sophii. I nagle znajduje się pod nim mały stos prezentów, a Liam robi sobie wolne, by spędzić kilka dni w Malibu.

Nagle jest dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, a to urodziny Louisa i Harry spędza pierwsze kilka godzin po północy, siedząc prosto na łóżku, trzymając przy piersi nieśmiertelniki Louisa, płacząc cicho, gdy znów zaczyna padać śnieg.

Na zewnątrz jest niemal biało, gdy Harry wychodzi z siłowni po gruntownym treningu i wkracza do wspólnego salonu. Myśli nad zawołaniem Nialla i Zayna na późne śniadanie, pytając, czy mają chęć na obejrzenie kilku filmów razem, bo tak bardzo, jak bardzo słodko-gorzki jest dla niego ten dzień, nie chce spędzać go samotnie. Ta myśl traci znaczenie w momencie, w którym przekracza próg windy, bo jego oczom ukazuje się rozwalony na kanapie w zielonych majtkach, świątecznym kapeluszu i niewiele więcej Niall.

Głowę ma przechyloną w kierunku sufitu, a kiedy Harry podchodzi bliżej, widzi, że trzyma karton – czegoś – w dłoni z której powoli, ale systematycznie kapie do małego jeziorka, już utworzonego na kanapie.

– Niall? – odzywa się Harry, okrążając kanapę. – Wszystko w porządku?

Przez moment Niall w ogóle nie reaguje. Jego otwarte oczy są przyklejone do sufitu i Harry poważnie rozważa szturchnięcie go, kiedy ten wydaje z siebie długie westchnienie.

– Kurwa, nienawidzę świąt Bożego Narodzenia – mówi mu, brzmiąc szorstko. – Chcesz trochę ajerkoniaku?

– Racja. – Wzrok Harry'ego opada na karton, którego Niall kurczowo się trzyma. – Nie ma nawet południa. Jak długo już pijesz?

– Od kiedy Zayn wyszedł – mówi Niall, biorąc kolejny łyk ajerkoniaku. Karton wydaje się być prawie pusty. 

– Nie wiedziałem, że gdzieś się wybierał – odpowiada Harry. Zakrada się bliżej, zastanawiając się, jak może najlepiej gwizdnąć ajerkoniak z rąk Nialla, nie rozlewając więcej na drogą tapicerkę Liama. – Kiedy wyszedł?

Niall opróżnia karton i wyrzuca go przez oparcie kanapy. Z głośnym jękiem przewraca się na bok i chowa twarz w jednej z poduszek. Jego głos jest przytłumiony, gdy mówi:

– Jakiś czas temu.

Harry siada na kanapie naprzeciwko Nialla, czując się nieco zbyt grubo ubrany w swoich dżinsach i swetrze.

– Nic nie mówił.

– Nigdy, kurwa, nie mówi.

Głos Nialla jest nieoczekiwanie głośny i uszczypliwy, to ton, którego Harry nigdy u niego nie słyszał i jest takim zaskoczeniem, że Harry wzdryga się, patrząc na Nialla w oszołomieniu. Ale może nie powinien być zaskoczony, bo nie może twierdzić, że wie dużo o ich relacji. Był po szyję we własnych problemach, idąc przez życie z klapkami na oczach, odkąd TARCZA go rozmroziła i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zwracał uwagi na samopoczucie nikogo innego w takim stopniu, w jakim powinien, będąc ich przyjacielem i kolegą z zespołu. Zayn często znika, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, ale Harry myślał, że powiedział przynajmniej Niallowi. Najwyraźniej nie, i najwyraźniej ich związek nie jest tak harmonijny, jak się czasami wydaje. Ale Harry może porównać do nich jedynie siebie i Louisa. Nie może nazywać się ekspertem w tej dziedzinie.

– Po prostu, kurwa, wyszedł – kontynuuje Niall. – Dzień przed Bożym Narodzeniem, nie mówiąc ani pieprzonego słowa, mimo że wie, nienawidzę świąt i że powinien tu być, bo tak się robi, prawda? Ja bym to dla niego, kurwa, zrobił, zawsze robię to dla niego, a on bierze i bierze, i jestem cholernie wysuszony, kolego. On jest pieprzonym krwiopijcą.

Nie jest to dobry moment, by oniemieć, ale Harry nie wie, co powiedzieć.

– Tak naprawdę nie masz tego na myśli – mówi po chwili. Niall może mieć szybki metabolizm i wysoką tolerancję na alkohol, ale jeśli pił już od kilku godzin, nawet on musi być pijany w sztok.

– Mam – nie zgadza się Niall płomiennie. – On jest dla mnie wszystkim, dopomóż mi Boże, ale czasami naprawdę cholernie go nienawidzę.

– Cóż – komentuje Harry słabo. – To chyba dobrze, że to z siebie teraz wyrzuciłeś. Mówiłeś mi, że to podobno pomaga.

– A teraz ty wypominasz mi moje własne słowa! – woła Niall głośno i – z zadziwiającą koordynacją, biorąc pod uwagę jego ogólny stan – odwraca się na plecy, przerzucając ręce za głowę. Wypuszcza kolejny sfrustrowany ryk i z zapałem skopuje z kanapy poduszkę. – Miałeś być po mojej stronie, Cap. Kurwa, potrzebuję czegoś smażonego w głębokim tłuszczu. Są jakieś pączki?

– Nie, przykro mi. Może mógłbym zrobić trochę tostów francuskich?

Niall przechyla twarz w jego stronę. Policzki ma usiane czerwonymi plamami, a jego oczy są szkliste. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że nie wygląda najlepiej.

– Myślę, że cię kocham – mówi Harry'emu, po czym odwraca się i chowa twarz w poduszkach.

 

 

Po imponującej ilości kromek chleba, jajek i kawy, Niall znowu zaczyna wyglądać bardziej jak on sam. Mimo to pozostaje dziwnie cicho przez cały posiłek, mając oczy przyklejone do swojego talerza, kiedy pochłania jedzenie. Obserwując go, Harry stara się myśleć o miejscach, w których mógłby ukryć resztę alkoholu, poza tymi kilkoma piwami, które trzymają w lodówce, bo Niall prawdopodobnie nie powinien już pić do wieczora.

Niall wydaje zadowolony, gdy na drżących nogach wkłada talerz do zmywarki. Wciąż ma na sobie jedynie majtki i Harry chce dać mu bluzę, ale woli nie zostawiać go samego, więc razem wędrują z powrotem do salonu, gdzie stoi ich choinka, wysoka, lśniąca w zimnym świetle słonecznym, które pada na nią pod niemalże idealnym kątem. Śnieg na razie odpuścił, ale kiedy Harry wygląda przez okno, na horyzoncie jest więcej ciężkich chmur, zmierzających w ich stronę.

Resztę dnia spędzają przed telewizorem, a, biorąc pod uwagę jego samozwańczą nienawiść do Bożego Narodzenia, Niall jest bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawiony do tematycznych filmów. Wydaje się też znać je wszystkie, od kreskówek do musicali, od czarno-białej klasyki po nowości. Nie wspomina więcej o braku Zayna ani o tym, co skłoniło go do takiej reakcji i nie mówi o uczuciach co do Bożego Narodzenia, więc Harry nie jest pewien, jak powinien się z nim obecnie obchodzić, poza upewnianiem się, że nie próbuje utopić smutków w zbyt słodkim ajerkoniaku.

Stara się nie myśleć o palących jego skórę nieśmiertelniki i pół dnia upływa mu na żałowaniu decyzji o ich założeniu, rozważa zerwanie ich i wyrzucenie, gdy przyrządza wczesny obiad z chrupiącego kurczaka i tłuczonych ziemniaków. Harry nie ma uprzedzenia do świąt i, ku jego zaskoczeniu, jest w stosunkowo dobrym stanie, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się stało. Mimo to, Harry wie, głęboko, że tak bardzo próbuje być dobrym tylko dlatego, że nie chce być całkowicie rozbity, jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się wrócić.

O ile jeszcze żyje.

Niall zasypia szczelnie owinięty wokół górnej części ciała Harry'ego, gdy tylko słońce zaczyna zachodzić, a niebo otwiera się ponownie na nową falę grubych, białych płatków, które, według prognozy pogody, mają padać aż do dnia po Bożym Narodzeniu. Harry nie może powiedzieć, że rozumie Nialla i wciąż nie wszystko jest jawne. Wszystkich ich uczono zachowywać kilka tajemnic, by pozostać przy życiu dłużej niż gdyby powiedziano im, by byli uczciwi, ale Harry otacza go ramionami tak mocno, bo potrafi zrozumieć to, że żaden z nich nie chce być sam.

Pozostaje w tej pozycji przez kilka godzin, z praktycznie martwym Niallem i wyciszonym telewizorem, lecz nie potrafi się odprężyć i czuje w nogach swędzenie, które nie ma zamiaru zniknąć. Zajmuje to trochę sprytnego kręcenia się oraz kilka minut, aż z powodzeniem wymanewruje z uścisku Nialla nie budząc go i chwilę później ma już na sobie buty, czapkę i płaszcz, dłonie wbija głęboko w kieszenie, wychodząc z wieży i rusza w stronę centrum, bez żadnego rzeczywistego kierunku.

Śnieg chrupie pod podeszwami jego butów i jest lodowato. Gdyby Harry zamknął oczy i poczekał jeszcze przez chwilę, mógłby niemal udawać, że znów jest w Europie – w Austrii, w Niemczech, Francji i Szwajcarii. Ale nie słychać pociągu. Jest niezwykle, niesamowicie spokojnie, ulice zupełnie opuszczone, jako że większość ludzi jest w ich domach z rodzinami, uspokajając się po hałaśliwej kolacji z nadmiernie podekscytowanymi dziećmi. Harry ich nie obwinia i czuje się głupio, spacerując po Nowym Jorku w Wigilię samotnie, bez sensu i celu. Więc wbija wzrok w stopy i nie zdaje sobie sprawy, dokąd go niosą, dopóki nie dociera do Mostu Brooklińskiego.

Kilka żółtych taksówek przekracza Hudson po obu stronach, bo nawet najcichszy, Nowy Jork nigdy nie jest zupełnie spokojny, a Harry zaszedł już tak daleko, że dochodzi do wniosku, że nie stanie się nic złego, jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie po prostu szedł dalej. Trasa jest znajoma, zakorzeniona w jego głowie jak mało co, a kiedy jest tak ciemno i cicho, czuje się niemal jakby znów był w domu, idąc przez ulice Brooklynu z Louisem u boku, męcząc ich matki, dopóki nie pozwolą im wyjść, by mogli skraść chociaż te kilka godzin razem.

Jednak nie ma już tam Piekarni Pani Burden, a tak wiele innych miejsc zmieniło nazwy, kolory i przeznaczenie, Harry czuje się jak wędrowny duch, nawiedzający własne sny. Nie był wcześniej w ich starej kamienicy, unikając jej za wszelką cenę z powodu nieokreślonego strachu, że nawet ostatni strzęp jego przeszłości został wymazany i nie może zdecydować, czy jest to okrutne, czy przyjemne, kiedy okrąża ostatni róg i niespodziewanie, ona tam jest.

Z pewnością wygląda nieco inaczej, zmodernizowana do wysokiego standardu i zmieniona w celu dopasowania do nowego stylu życia, ale wyjście pożarowe nadal jest na swoim miejscu, a kiedy Harry mruży oczy w słabym, migotliwym świetle latarni, uznaje, że może określić, które okno należało do nich. Zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech, praktycznie czując zapach sprzedawcy ryb w dole ulicy i słysząc krzyk rzeźnika nawet z tej wysokości. Widzi Louisa, siedzącego na parapecie, rękawy swojej roboczej koszuli ma podwinięte, wygląda na nieco brudnego, a jednocześnie tak pięknego, gdy przebiega delikatną dłonią po włosach – mrugając.

Harry słyszy w głowie jego głos; widzi bezczelne wykrzywienie ust i całe życie, które znajdowało się w jego jasnych, jasnych oczach.

Łzy na twarzy są zimne, gdy ociera je drżącymi palcami. Jest mu tak zimno, choć wie, że nie jest już tak podatny na działanie temperatury i że to kwestia jego umysłu. Ale to umysł, który udowodnił, że jest w tym wszystkim największą przeszkodą i Harry powinien przestać próbować wyrwać się z przeszłości, która wydaje się mieć cholernie dobry chwyt. Popełnił tak wiele błędów w swoim młodym życiu; być może to tylko ciężar, który musi dźwigać, by ostatecznie się odkupić.

Ale nadszedł czas, aby wrócić do wieży, sprawdzić, jak ma się Niall i wykombinować, jak mają dotrwać do końca roku bez większych szkód, więc Harry odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi kilka kroków, znów opuszczając głowę. Gdy dociera do rogu ulicy, spostrzega na śniegu drugi zestaw śladów, trzymających się blisko jego własnych. Jednak zatrzymują się tam, mieszając się w miejscu i wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś go obserwował. Gardło Harry'ego zaciska się, podobnie jak jego pierś, ponieważ na tym świecie są dwie osoby, które mogą się do niego podkraść, a jest mało prawdopodobne, by jedna z nich podążyła za nim do Brooklynu, gdy jej brak jest przyczyną złamanego serca Nialla.

– Louis. – Harry nie wypowiada jego imienia głośno, ale mówi wyraźnie i nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, i nie spodziewa się z nim zobaczyć, ale jednocześnie nie rozumie, jak Louis mógł po prostu rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Kroki po prostu się urywają i nie ma tu drzwi, nie ma drabiny, nie ma nic, tylko kilka śladów w śniegu, które sugerują jego obecność. Harry rozgląda się nerwowo i podąża śladem ich niemal idealnie spokojnych kroków tak długo, jak tylko może, chcąc dowiedzieć się, gdzie pojawił się Louis i gdzie mógł zniknąć. Ale śnieg wciąż pada i się podnosi, i szybko, o wiele za szybko, nie pozostaje nic, prócz kruchego, białego koca, przykrywającego chodniki, wszystkie dowody zostają pochłonięte.

Harry próbuje oddychać mimo rozszerzającego się w jego klatce piersiowej bólu. Kołdra śniegu jest nieskazitelna, mikroskopijne kryształy łapią światło i sprawiają, że noc błyszczy. Louis pozostaje niewidoczny, a Harry zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy on tam w ogóle był.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 

_______

[1] strike (ang.) – atak, uderzenie

 

 

 


	8. VIII.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ VIII.**

 

„Z cierpienia wychodzą najsilniejsze dusze. Największe charaktery znaczą blizny.”

 

**Kahlil Gibran**

 

 

***

 

 

 

Czas mija.

Nie pędzi. Ale mija, ponieważ życie jest wystarczająco okrutne, by delikatnie iść do przodu, nie sprawdzając, czy wszyscy sobie radzą. Poprzedni rok przepływa w następny z rozpalającymi panoramę fluorescencyjnymi fajerwerkami, a Harry chce jedynie to przespać, bardzo dużo skorzystałby, gdyby wcisnął pauzę i nadgonił, a może po prostu oddychał przez kilka spokojnych chwil. Potrzebuje więcej czasu, myśli, aby dowiedzieć się, jak z powrotem zebrać wszystko do kupy tak, by się trzymało.

Harry spędza kilka pierwszych tygodni stycznia wypełniając swój harmonogram i czuwając nad niezwykle i coraz bardziej maniakalnym Niallem, który nie znosi nieobecności Zayna najlepiej, znikając na długi czas i wracając w niepokojącym stanie. Nie jest pewien, dlaczego tym razem jest inaczej niż wcześniej, bo już zwyczajem Zayna stało się znikanie na całe tygodnie bez oznak życia, lecz Harry nie chce niepokoić Nialla, a kiedy wraca Liam, ze słońcem i zmarszczkami od śmiechu wyrytymi na twarzy, też nie potrafi tego zrozumieć.

– To nie tak, żebym kiedykolwiek ich rozumiał – komentuje Liam cicho, opierając się o framugę drzwi i patrząc na ich super-łucznika. Spogląda na Harry'ego i wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie miałeś żadnych wieści od Zayna? – wciąż próbuje Harry. – Albo o nim? – Wie, jak często Liam pozwala JARVISowi przekopywać się przez pliki TARCZY, zgodnie z zasadą, że przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Harry w zasadzie go nie wini. Liam wie o korupcji o wiele więcej niż on i na własnej skórze doświadczył jej skutków. Ma w mostku reaktor łukowy jako codzienne przypomnienie tego, co może zrobić z ludźmi chciwość i jak daleko jest w stanie ich popchnąć.

Liam kręci głową.

– Nie. Wątpię, by nawet Cowell wiedział dokładnie, gdzie jest czy co się dzieje. Ufa Zaynowi, że wykona swoje zadanie. A znając go, tak będzie. Pewnie musiał zniknąć z radaru, żeby to zrobić.

– Tak, ale – zaczyna Harry i wskazuje na Nialla, leżącego na kanapie bezczynnie. – Czuję, że powinniśmy przynajmniej zrobić coś – nie wiem. Pocieszyć go?

– Jeśli czujesz się dobroczynny, Cap – sugeruje Liam z uśmieszkiem, który nie wróży dobrze – zawsze możesz mu obciągnąć.

Harry'emu opada szczęka, co nie jest najlepszą reakcją, podsumowując, i czuje, jak jego policzki rozgrzewają się, nim bierze się w garść i uderza Liama w ramię. Zasłużenie, Liam krzywi się, a Harry mierzy go niewzruszonym spojrzeniem. Niall ocierał się o każdego z nich, co – znów – nie jest chyba najlepszą rzeczą, o której można myśleć podczas rozmowy. Harry potrząsa głową sam do siebie.

– Miałem na myśli coś ciut bardziej... koleżeńskiego. Upiekłem już czekoladowe babeczki i kończą mi się pomysły.

– Nie sądzę, żeby babeczki dużo pomogły – mówi Liam, zerkając na Nialla, który rozciągnął się w majtkach i czarnej bluzie. Przez cały ranek oglądał kreskówki, skrzekliwe głosy i jasne kolory migają i odbijają się od raczej stonowanego wnętrza salonu. – Mam na myśli. Popatrz na niego.

Harry patrzy na Nialla. Patrzył na niego i obserwował od Bożego Narodzenia i nie chce wyobrażać sobie, co stałoby się, gdyby dyrektor Cowell wezwał go lub wysyłał go na ważną misję. Nie dlatego, że Harry wątpi w profesjonalizm Nialla, ale głównie dlatego, że Niall wybrałby profesjonalizm ponad własnym dobrym samopoczuciem. Kiedy już ma odpowiedzieć Liamowi, Niall odwraca głowę i patrzy na nich zmęczonymi oczami.

– Słyszałem to – mówi dosadnie, ale bez wyraźnego zainteresowania. Ledwie sekundę później, jego oczy znów są przyklejone do ekranu. – Ale nie protestowałbym przeciw obciąganiu.

Liam śmieje się, podczas gdy Harry tylko unosi lewą brew; wymieniają spojrzenia przed ruszeniem w kierunku windy. Harry myśli, że może zacząć tę trylogię fantasy, o której Niall nawijał od wieków, upierając się, że Harry nie może obejrzeć filmów, dopóki nie przeczyta książek. To coś, czego Harry nie musi rozumieć, ale teraz, kiedy ma czas, domyśla się, że równie dobrze może zacząć. Zanim może kontynuować swoje rozmyślania lub gdy idzie, Liam zatrzymuje go, kładąc mu dłoń na łokciu.

– Hej, um – zaczyna, nagle wyglądając nieco podejrzanie, wbijając ręce w kieszenie dżinsów. Jest na nich kilka plam, jak co wydaje się spotykać każde ubraniem, którego właścicielem jest Liam. – Jeśli masz chwilkę, tak właściwie chciałem o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Przez jedną przerażającą, horrendalnie długą sekundę Harry myśli, że Liam powie mu, że coś stało się Louisowi – że znaleziono jego martwe ciało lub dowody, że HYDRA dostała go z powrotem.

– O czym? – pyta, brakuje mu tchu, ale na szczęście Liam wyraźnie wyczuwa jego cierpienie i wyciąga dłonie.

– Och, nic złego. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie takie ważne, to tylko... ktoś z PR TARCZY zwrócił moją uwagę na... cóż. Wiem, że nie zwracasz uwagi na tego rodzaju rzeczy, a ja cię nie winię. Przeszedłem przez młynek mediów i wierz mi, wolałbym nie być tak bardzo na widoku opinii publicznej jak jestem i jestem pewien, że też wolisz trzymać się od tego z daleka, to tylko... – Urywa, rozmyślając nad tym, co chce powiedzieć następnie i Harry nie zaczyna drżeć widocznie, ale na pewno jest niespokojny, skóra go mrowi i cierpnie, gdy otaczają ich odgłosy z kreskówki Nialla.

Liam wzdycha.

– Powstawały książki – kontynuuje, a Harry przez chwilę nie bardzo rozumie. – Technicznie, byłeś postacią historyczną, więc ludzie zaczęli węszyć w twoim życiu i pisali książki, i spekulowali, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Smithsonian ujawnił nowy materiał. I jak widać, ludzie widzieli, jak idziesz do tej całej integracyjnej grupy weteranów, a teraz składają to w całość i... tak.

– Och. – Harry nie do końca wie, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Domyśla się, że kilka miesięcy, może nawet kilka tygodni temu, ogarnęłaby go panika. To nie jest przyjemne uczucie, ani trochę, gdy ludzie grzebią w jego życiu osobistym bez jego zgody i spekulują, a może nawet w pewnym stopniu go śledzą, ale zyskał perspektywę. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co przeszedł, wszystko, czemu został poddany Louis i wszystko, czego doświadczył z Avengers, ludzie składający w całość, że jest gejem, są najmniejszym z jego zmartwień. – I?

– Racja – mówi Liam. – Nikt nie chce mówić ci, co masz robić, oczywiście, to jakby zależy od ciebie. Ale pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć. Co ludzie, wiesz... mówią.

– Czy muszę coś zrobić? – pyta Harry. – Nie sądzę, że jestem gotowy, żeby, jakby, właściwie to ująć. Jeśli domyślą się, że jestem gejem... nie mogę po prostu im na to pozwolić?

W tych czasach to łatwiejsze, nazwać siebie gejem, potwierdzić, że to część tego, kim jest. Harry'emu wciąż daleko do bycia zupełnie spokojnym w tym wszystkim i w zgodzie z samym sobą oraz tym, co mu się przydarzyło, i prawdopodobnie wciąż zmaga się z mówieniem o tym otwarcie ludziom spoza jego wąskiego kręgu, ale ostatecznie zastanawianie się, co myślą o nim inni, nie jest w tym momencie szczytem listy jego priorytetów.

– Pewnie. Mam na myśli, nie byłeś jak dotąd zbyt publiczny, więc wątpię, żeby ludzie byli zaskoczeni. Nie, żebyś był im coś winny – dodaje Liam pospiesznie z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi – i to nie tak, że którykolwiek z nas jest. Po prostu pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć i, cóż, być przygotowanym, kiedy znów wyjdziesz. Te medialne pijawki nie respektują prywatności i nie dbają o granice.

– Dzięki – mówi Harry. – Będę o tym pamiętał. – Już ma iść dalej, kiedy Liam znów go zatrzymuje i – bez większego wstępu – otacza go w wielkim uścisku, który więzi ramiona Harry'ego po bokach i na chwilę odcina mu dopływ powietrza. Liam nie ma nadludzkiej siły, ale niewiele mu brakuje. Harry czuje subtelny zapach jego wody kolońskiej i odrobiny oleju silnikowego, a zanim zdąży oddać uścisk, zostaje uwolniony.

Liam chrząka i robi krok w tył.

– Przepraszam, to tylko – dobrze jest zobaczyć, że radzisz sobie lepiej, wiesz? Wiem, że to było trudne, wszystko to, co się dzieje, ale radzisz sobie, tak myślę. To znaczy, mam taką nadzieję. – Przestępuje z jednej nogi na drugą i spuszcza wzrok na podłogę, nim pozwala swoim oczom jeszcze raz spotkać się z tymi Harry'ego. – Myślę, że jesteś bardzo odważny, rozmawiając z Caroline i grupą, i – tak.

Harry potrzebuje chwili, aby odzyskać głos.

– Dzięki, ale... nie sądzę, że to szczególnie odważne.

Liam kręci głową.

– Musisz przestać umniejszać to, co przeszedłeś i co robisz teraz. Jestem pewien, że to wiele znaczy dla tych ludzi w twojej grupie wsparcia. Nawet jeśli tego nie mówią. Dziadek powiedział mi kiedyś, że byłeś najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, i myślę, że się z nim zgadzam.

To sprawia, że Harry'emu brakuje słów. Liam wychodzi pierwszy, z uśmiechem i nieco niezręcznym machaniem, znikając w kierunku jego pracowni i pozostawiając Harry'ego, patrzącego za nim z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami.

 

 

Zayn wraca w lutym. Stanowi to kontrast, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie było go ponad miesiąc, gdy drzwi windy nagle się otwierają w zaskakująco pogodne, środowe popołudnie i on wchodzi do salonu, wciąż ubrany w swój czarny strój i nieokreślony płaszcz. Niall ze swego miejsca na kanapie porusza się szybciej, niż w ostatnich tygodniach i Harry może tylko patrzeć, jak łapie najbliższy obiekt i rzuca go w Zayna z imponującą szybkością i siłą. To wydaje się być zaskoczeniem również dla Zayna, któremu ledwo udaje się odchylić z drogi czemuś, co, jak orientuje się Harry, jest kubkiem, w którym wcześniej znajdowała się jego miętowa herbata. Kubek z trzaskiem rozbija się o drzwi windy, stłuczone kawałki spadają na podłogę w nierozwiązywalnej układance.

– Ty pieprzony draniu – krzyczy Niall, jego skóra jest już czerwona od widocznego gniewu, gdy chwyta butelkę wody i nią również rzuca w Zayna. Butelka nie wybucha, ale zderza się ze ścianą z imponującym hukiem, gdy Harry wstrzymuje oddech, jego oczy przeskakują do Nialla, do Zayna, a następnie z powrotem do Nialla. – Ty kłamliwy, egoistyczny, pozbawiony serca, pieprzony draniu!

Wypluwa te słowa i obraca się na pięcie, sztywnym krokiem maszerując w stronę balkonu, otwierając i zatrzaskując drzwi z takim zapałem, że Harry spodziewa się, że szkło roztrzaska się jak kubek. Tak się nie dzieje, ale cisza, która następuje, jest równie niesamowita i Harry kieruje wzrok do Zayna, który, co nie jest zaskoczeniem, ma kamienne oblicze po tym wszystkim, co Niall właśnie na niego wyrzucił – werbalnie i fizycznie. Harry'emu wydaje się, że widzi, jak usta Zayn drgają w dół, kiedy skopuje sobie butelkę z drogi i idzie w kierunku kanap, ustawionych w półkolu przed wielkim ekranem telewizora. Kładzie dłonie na kolanach, odpychając się, by wstać i przywitać Zayna prawidłowo, ale ten zatrzymuje go, kręcąc głową.

– Powinieneś do tego siedzieć – mówi Zayn i może na to nie wygląda, ale brzmi na kompletnie wyczerpanego, znużonego i zmęczonego, trzymającego się samą siłą woli. Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby pod tkaniną i skórą ukrywał ciemne sińce i świeże rany.

Ruchy Zayn są powolne, ale precyzyjne, charakterystyczny znak, że bardzo koncentruje na tym, by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ranny jest w rzeczywistości, zdejmuje płaszcz, opada na kanapę po lewej Harry'ego i wyciąga teczkę. To natychmiast przypomina Harry'emu ten moment kilka miesięcy temu, po powrocie Zayna z Kijowa, i wątpi, by spodobało mu się także to, co kryje się w tej teczce. Obserwuje nieufnie, jak Zayn odkłada ją na szklany stół przed nimi. 

Potem odchrząkuje i skupia swoją uwagę na Zaynie.

– Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem – mówi mu. – Nie było cię przez jakiś czas.

– Nic nie można było na to poradzić – odpowiada Zayn bez wyrazu. – Myślę, że możesz być zainteresowany tym, co znalazłem.

Wzrok Harry'ego na krótko przeskakuje na teczkę, po czym wraca mu zdrowy rozsądek.

– Nie powinieneś najpierw porozmawiać z Niallem? Trochę odchodził od zmysłów. Myślę, że sprawiłeś, że naprawdę się martwił. My też, ale on szczególnie. Wszystko inne może poczekać.

– Potrzebuje chwili, żeby się uspokoić – mówi na to Zayn i nie zagłębia się w to dalej. To zaskakuje Harry'ego i trochę go odrzuca, bo Zayn nigdy nie lekceważy tak Nialla. Nie mają w zwyczaju otwartego okazywania uczuć (choć Harry podejrzewa, że to może wynikać bardziej ze strony Zayna niż Niall), ale Zayn jest zazwyczaj bardzo uprzejmy i doskonale dopasowany do nastroju Nialla.

– Podążyłem za tropem do lokalizacji w pobliżu Nowosybirska – kontynuuje Zayn niewzruszenie – na północ od granicy kazachskiej. To było punktem centralnym dla dealerów nielegalnej broni, odległy i niezakłócany szlak do wielu stref konfliktu, dopóki nie opustoszał kilka miesięcy temu. Cowell uważa, że zostali ostrzeżeni przez wtykę, która miała dostęp do danych TARCZY.

– Kret? – domyśla się Harry, a Zayn kiwa głową.

– Najprawdopodobniej. I tak jak powiedziałem, baza została opuszczona i cała broń, głównie skradzione przesyłki, zniknęła. Ale Cowell chciał, żebym i tak to sprawdził, sądził, że odwrót mógł być tak pospieszny, że zostawili coś za sobą.

– I zostawili?

– Nie – odpowiada Zayn i Harry jest blisko wstrzymania oddechu. – Ale wpadłem na twojego chłopaka.

Harry czuje, jak jego żołądek opada tak szybko i tak gwałtownie, że obawia się, że może odbić od jego pachwiny do gardła, kończący na podłodze u jego stóp. Zayn unosi jedną brew i zwęża nieco oczy, obserwując go tak intensywnie, że skóra Harry'ego cierpnie na domiar wszystkiego.

– Widziałeś Louisa? – pyta i nie może poradzić nic na drżenie, które przykleja się do jego głosu. – W Rosji? – a jego umysł zaczyna od niego uciekać.

Jeśli Louis był w Rosji, może Harry wyobraził sobie jego obecność w Wigilię. Być może myślał o powrocie, ale zobaczenie Harry'ego wzmocniło jego decyzję i odszedł na dobre, odszedł do cholernej Rosji, aby być tak daleko, jak to możliwe, a Harry wie, wie, że już przesadza. Mimo to nie może tego pojąć, Louisa nawet nie zdającego sobie sprawy z konieczności wyżywienia się, ale będącego w stanie przebyć tysiące mil do odległego miejsca w Azji Środkowej.

– Teoretycznie nie – wyrywa go z zamyślenia Zayn chwilę później, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając, że Harry zaraz doprowadzi się pytaniami do szaleństwa. – Wiedziałem, że baza została porzucona, ale nie całkowicie opuszczona. HYDRA lubi monitorować teren i są tam wszystkie obiekty. Więc spodziewałem się jednego lub dwóch tuzinów agentów. A zamiast tego, kiedy się tam dostałem, znalazłem to.

Bez większych wstępów, otwiera teczkę. Wypada kilka zdjęć, błyszcząca powierzchnia łapie migotliwe światło ekranu telewizora, który wciąż pokazuje wyciszone bajki. Harry sięga drżącymi rękami i podnosi jedną z nich do twarzy, krew zamarza mu w żyłach, kiedy dociera do niego uwieczniona tam ponura scena: ciała leżące bez ruchu w obrzydliwie dużej kałuży purpury, szyje skręcone pod dziwnym kątem i pozbawione życia oczy, rozszerzone z przerażenia.

– Żadnych ocalałych – kontynuuje Zayn, brzmiąc, jakby był gdzieś daleko. – Zdjął ich, zniszczył pozostałą broń i sprzętu, wyczyścił system i odszedł.

– Skąd wiesz, że to był on? – pyta Harry.

– W części metalowych drzwi były odciśnięte palce. Zdarł je jak plastik. Wiem o dwójce ludzi, którzy są w stanie to zrobić i jestem prawie pewien, że to nie byłeś ty. – Zayn wyciąga kolejne zdjęcie. – Plus, zostawił wiadomość.

Część Harry'ego nadal nie chce wierzyć, że Louis jest w stanie to zrobić, w stanie – zarżnąć tych ludzi, miażdżąc ich jak pluskwy pod butami. Jednak w tym samym czasie, część jest potajemnie szczęśliwa, okrutnie, i to wysyła dziwny dreszcz w dół jego kręgosłupa, gdy widzi zniszczone machiny, martwych agentów HYDRY, zaśmiecających podłogę. Ciemnoczerwone litery cyrylicy, wymalowane na ścianie.

– Око за око, зуб за зуб – czyta Zayn na głos. – Oko za oko; ząb za ząb. Może nie być do końca po naszej stronie, ale na pewno nie jest po ich stronie. I chce, żeby o tym wiedzieli.

– Chryste – wyrzuca z siebie Harry. – Kiedy to było?

– Kilka tygodni temu. Próbowałem śledzić go przez jakiś czas, ale zgubiłem trop na północ od Damaszku.

Harry upuszcza zdjęcie.

– Damaszek? – Gapi się na Zayna. – Śledziłeś go do _Syrii_?

Zayn po prostu wzrusza ramionami.

– Powiedziałeś nam, że jest przebiegły. Ale wątpię, że zdajesz sobie sprawę jak cholernie przebiegły jest naprawdę. I do czego jest zdolny. W sensie, nadal nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, do czego sam jesteś zdolny. Tomlinson robi to od lat pięćdziesiątych. Nie bądź taki zaskoczony.

– Przepraszam, po prostu... – Harry walczy, by ogarnąć swoje myśli, a nawet bardziej z przełożeniem ich na zrozumiałe zdania. – Był tak zdezorientowany, gdy odszedł. Jak on... co się stało?

– Czas – odpowiada Zayn. – Konieczność. Byłbyś zaskoczony tym, co mogą zrobić ludzie, gdy nie mają innego wyboru.

– Myślisz, że tak zachowuje się on, kiedy nie ma innego wyboru?

– Nie. Myślę, że tak się zachowuje, kiedy robi to, co uważa za konieczne.

Harry nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Ale pamięta, jak Zayn opowiadał swoją rozmowę z Louisem i to napełnia go niepokojem, coś stałego rośnie mu w gardle i utrudnia wydobycie z siebie słów. Niall wciąż jest na zewnątrz i nie ma pojęcia, co robi Liam, więc jest zdany sam na siebie. Z drugiej strony, nie powinien polegać na tym, że to oni zadadzą niewygodne pytania.

To chyba świadczy o tym, że wrócił do bycia bałaganem, gdy tylko wspomniano o Louisie.

– Kiedy mówiłeś mu o HYDRZE – udaje mu się w końcu powiedzieć, napięcie w jego ciele przyprawia go o ból głowy – wspominałeś o ich bazach? O tym, co robili?

Zayn nie jest głupi, daleko mu do tego, i nie trzeba mu więcej niż ułamka sekundy, by zrozumiał, co sugeruje Harry. Pochyla się, opierając przedramiona na nogach i garbiąc plecy.

– Nie w szczegółach – mówi. – Nie pojechał do Rosji, bo mu kazałem. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że odzyskuje fragmenty swojej pamięci, kawałek po kawałku, i pamięta HYDRĘ oraz to, co mu zrobili. Mści się, a jednocześnie upewnia się, że coś takiego nie może się powtórzyć. W stosunku do niego ani nikogo innego. Ale to tylko moje spekulacje.

– To dlaczego wrócił do bazy, która jest opuszczona? – zastanawia się mimo woli, próbując na chwilę postawić się w pozycji Louisa. – Nie wróciłbyś do miejsca, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło?

Wahanie Zayna w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie już mówi Harry'emu, że dzieje się coś więcej niż wydaje się na pierwszy rzut oka i że Zayn zastanawia się, czy mu to powiedzieć, czy też nie.

– To nie miejsce, gdzie go trzymano – oznajmia Zayn w końcu. – Ale jest związane z kimś, kto wykrada dane TARCZY dla HYDRY. I myślę, że Tomlinson może w jakiś sposób mieć kontakt z naszym kretem. To, czy jest tego świadomy, to już inna sprawa.

– To dlatego go śledziłeś?

– Nie – mówi Zayn, zerkając w stronę drzwi balkonowych. – Chciałem upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Bo ty zrobiłeś to samo dla mnie. – Wzdycha znużony i wstaje. – A teraz wybacz mi, proszę. Czeka mnie trochę płaszczenia się. 

Mówiąc to, przechodzi obok Harry'ego, otwiera drzwi prowadzące na balkon i znika z pola widzenia. Harry nawet nie ma czasu podziękować. Ale pozostaje w tym samym miejscu, nadsłuchując czegokolwiek, co mogłoby wskazywać, że Niall znów rzuca rzeczami, ale panuje cisza, prawdopodobnie ze względu na dźwiękoszczelne okna. Harry wciąż tam siedzi i patrzy przed siebie na kreskówkę o gadających żółwiach, które są również ninja, ale tak naprawdę nie śledzi fabuły, jeśli takowa istnieje. W rzeczywistości też tego nie ogląda, jego umysł zatrzymał się na Louisie, rozrywającym agentów HYDRY na kawałki, a nawet gubiącym Zayn w drodze przez pogrążoną w wojnie domowej Syrię.

Wtedy Louis miał się dobrze, ale wnętrzności Harry'ego skręcają się, kiedy próbuje wyobrazić sobie, gdzie jest teraz i co robi. Ostatnio całkiem dobrze sobie radził, nie myśląc o nim zbyt wiele, a może nie jest to sposób na opisanie tego. Harry stał się lepszy w niemartwieniu się o Louisa aż tak bardzo, ponieważ nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić, aby aktywnie przyczynić do jego dobrego stanu, ale pozostawał w umyśle Harry'ego w cichej, lecz stałej obecności.

Cóż, to i stare nieśmiertelniki Louisa, palące skórę tuż przy jego sercu.

 

 

Cokolwiek stało się w Nowosybirsku, dodatkowo przed i po nim, nie uczyniło Dyrektora Cowella szczęśliwym. Harry nie widzi się z nim osobiście (wie, że Zayn idzie spotkać się z nim kilka razy w ciągu paru najbliższych dni), ale gdy Dyrektor jest szczególnie niezadowolony, da się to odczuć w całej siedzibie TARCZY. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego tak jest, ale jest to zauważalne, gdy Niall – który na szczęście wrócił już do swojego dawnego siebie – prosi Harry'ego, by dołączył do niego w podziemnej strzelnicy budynku.

Harry nie przepada za ćwiczeniem celu i przeważnie stara się nie używać pistoletu, ale czuje taką ulgę, że Niall już nie rozkłada się w bieliźnie, że z chęcią z nim idzie. Mają obiekty tylko dla siebie, co jest niewątpliwie premią od bycia Avengers, ale opróżniają jedynie dwa magazynki, po czym Niall przechodzi do łuku, a Harry cieszy się, że może po prostu usiąść i obserwować.

Obserwowanie Nialla w jego żywiole jest ciekawe. Jeśli chodzi o Zayna, nie ma naprawdę różnicy między nim na i poza misją. Liam też zbytnio się nie różni, ponieważ zakłada jedynie zbroję Iron Mana. Ale Niall jest zazwyczaj tak sympatyczną i szczęśliwą osobą, że to prawie wstrząsa, nagle zobaczyć go z twardym spojrzeniem i zaciśniętą szczęką. W wieży przechadza się w bluzach i luźnych t-shirtach, nie ujawniając pary stalowych ramion, które teraz pokazuje jego podkoszulek bez rękawów. Z niezachwianą koncentracją, ściągniętymi brwiami i zmrużonymi oczami, wyciąga jedną ze swoich ćwiczebnych strzał i przygotowuje swój łuk. Harry widzi, jak bierze głęboki, lecz płytki oddech, a potem strzela.

Z cichym łoskotem, strzała uderza cel w sam środek, nic dziwnego, a Niall odwraca się do niego z radosnym uśmiechem.

– Chcesz rzucić mi jakieś cele, Cap?– pyta, wskazując na wiadro wypełnione włochatymi piłkami tenisowymi. – Trochę old-schoolowe, wiem – ale Harry jest wdzięczny za nieco old-schoolu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuje, jest zapoznawanie się z kolejnym elementem skomplikowanej technologii Liama.

Więc kończy rzucając neonowożółte piłki tenisowe w powietrze przez prawie dwie godziny, aż Niall ma dość, a potem wracają na główne piętro, które jest dziwnie cicho przez podły nastrój Dyrektora. Więc szybko zakładają płaszcze, naciągają czapki na głowy i głęboko na twarze, by wtopić się tłum, ale Harry zauważa, że jego włosy są tak długie, że beanie już ich nie ukrywa.

W drodze powrotnej do wieży, gdy powietrze wokół nich jest zimne i wilgotne, Harry zauważa, że kilka osób kieruje na nich swoje telefony. Dwa lub trzy razy ktoś idzie za nimi w odległości bloku, a on nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale nie może nic poradzić na to, że teraz to robi, zastanawiając się, jaki ma to sens i co ci ludzie mają zyskać za kilka ziarnistych zdjęcia dwóch Avengers w ciemnych płaszczach, po prostu spacerujących po Manhattanie.

Ale w sumie mieli kilka spokojnych i cichych tygodni, więc Harry nie wie, dlaczego jest zaskoczony, kiedy wracają do wieży w sam raz, by zobaczyć, jak Liam odlatuje w swojej zbroi.

– Co do diabła – komentuje Niall, patrząc w niebo, chociaż Liam jest tak szybki, że kilka sekund później nie ma po nim widocznego śladu. – Gdzie on tak nagle leci?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Harry, kiedy wkraczają do prywatnej windy. – Nie wspomniał, że gdzieś się wybiera. To wyglądało na pilne.

– To wyglądało na bardziej niż pilne. – Niall mruży oczy. – Jakie jest słowo na _bardziej niż pilne_?

Drzwi rozsuwają się i właśnie tam stoi Zayn, skoncentrowany jak zawsze, zapinając suwak swojego stroju.

– Kurwa wreszcie – wyrzuca z siebie i ciska w Nialla jego telefonem, niemal uderzając go między oczy. Na szczęście refleks Nialla jest szybki. – Weź to ze sobą następnym razem. Musimy iść.

 

 

– Kongresmen został zastrzelony – mówi im Zayn w Quinjecie, kiedy przebrali się i dołączyli do niego w kokpicie.

– Czy to nie jest robota dla FBI? – pyta Niall, zabezpieczając swoje pasy i regulując paski, gotowy do roli drugiego pilota. – Dlaczego wezwano nas?

Harry nie przegapia sposobu, w jaki spojrzenie Zayna przeskakuje na niego, nim kieruje je na przednią szybę i kiedy Zayn odpowiada, Harry rozumie, czemu.

– Ponieważ Cowell uważa, że to Zimowy Żołnierz. – Następuje ciężka przerwa. Harry czuje, że serce spada mu do brzucha, a bardzo znajome nudności osiadają w jego piersi. Patrzy na Zayna, zmuszając go, by kontynuował, by powiedział, że Cowell myli się, zakładając tak, ale Zayn tego nie robi. Zamiast tego, mówi:

– Cowell jest w drodze do Triskelionu na spotkanie z Radą Bezpieczeństwa Światowego. Żołnierz, potencjalnie znajdujący się w Waszyngtonie i zabijający polityków, wymaga podwyższonego bezpieczeństwa. On chce uruchomić nowe Helikaliery.

– Ja pierdolę – wyrzuca z siebie Niall, wydymając policzki. 

Harry nadal czuje zawroty głowy od wiadomości.

– Ale... – zaczyna i początkowo ledwie jest w stanie poruszać szczęką. – Ale jak? Dlaczego sądzi, że to był Louis? On nie jest... to nie może być on.

Zayn na niego nie patrzy.

– Obawiam się, że to prawdopodobnie on. Dlatego Payne już tam jest. Bada otoczenie. Opinia publiczna nie może wiedzieć do jutra, ale w przypadku, gdyby Żołnierz znów się pojawił, Liam może zrozumieć go lepiej niż my. – Harry ma zamiar znów protestować; protestować przeciwko wszystkim zakładającym, że to Louis, protestować przeciwko temu, że Zayn znowu nazywa go Zimowym Żołnierzem, jakby ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie miały miejsca – jakby Louis nagle przestał być osobą.

– Jest nagranie z kamer ochrony – mówi Zayn, jego ton nie dopuszcza żadnych zastrzeżeń. – Więc jeśli nie ma innego zamaskowanego zabójcy z metalowym ramieniem, to on. Zastrzelił Griffithsa w jego biurze na Wzgórzu Kapitolińskim. Wszedł przez okno. Pracownicy słyszeli strzał z ich biur.

– Czy Griffiths to nie ten stary republikanin z Wirginii Zachodniej? – wskazuje Niall. – Ten, który jest częścią Komitetu Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego?

– Był także doradcą ostatniego konserwatywnego zarządu.

– Jakiekolwiek powiązania z TARCZĄ? – pyta Harry Zayna, który kręci głową.

– Przyjaźni się z CIA. Gra w golfa z zastępcą dyrektora co drugą niedzielę.

– Ale chyba nie jest numerem jeden na czarnej liście HYDRY – dodaje Niall. – To trochę dziwne, jeśli spytacie mnie. Jeżeli dostali Louisa z powrotem po kilku miesiącach bycia nieobecnym bez zwolnienia, dlaczego pozwolili mu zastrzelić kongresmena?

– Myślę, że chodzi bardziej o bliskość Białego Domu, przez co wszyscy robią się nerwowi – mówi Zayn. Już się zbliżają, niebo jasne i czyste, a stolica ledwie widoczna na horyzoncie.

– Ale to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego Griffiths miał być celem – musi wtrącić Harry. Jego puls przyspiesza i wie, że nie ma to wiele wspólnego z ich bezpośrednią misją. Jeśli Louis jest w Waszyngtonie, to najbliżej jak mógł przyjść do Harry'ego, a Harry jest zdesperowany, by go odnaleźć. – HYDRA nie będzie ryzykować ujawnienia przez zamordowanie polityka w jego biurze w biały dzień. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie jest bezpośrednim zagrożeniem.

Ręce Zayna zaciskają się na dźwigni sterującej. Mięśnie jego szczęki drgają.

– Kapitanie, myślę, że twoje nastawienie...

Ale Harry nie pozwala mu dokończyć.

– Wiem, że jestem stronniczy – przyznaje – ale to nie znaczy, że cała moja ocena jest zaburzona. Jeśli jest materiał filmowy, na którym widać, że strzela do kongresmena, nic nie mogę na to powiedzieć. Ale wiesz, że to nie ma sensu, Zayn. Daj spokój, wiesz o tym. – Pochyla się do przodu, wyginając ciało w stronę Zayna na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu pasy. – Winston aktywnie zakłócał ich handel bronią i konferencja w Pradze była doskonałą okazją, żeby się do niego zbliżyć. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Co może motywować HYDRĘ, żeby zabić Griffithsa tak blisko Triskelionu? Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, oddziały TARCZY mogły zalać obszar w ciągu kilku minut. Dlaczego nie zaczekać, aż będzie wracał do domu, gdy jest ciemno? Dlaczego strzelać do niego w środku dnia?

Zayn nie ucisza go od razu, nie żeby Harry myślał, że tak zrobi. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, która ich łączy, jest to instynkt, a Zayn wie tak samo dobrze jak Harry, że istnieje wiele kawałków układanki, które do siebie nie pasują.

– Co jeśli Louis działał na własną rękę? – rzuca Niall, gdy cisza się rozciąga, turbiny mruczą w tle. – Może to mimo wszystko nie była HYDRA.

Harry rejestruje to, co mówi, ale nie odpowiada mu bezpośrednio, nadal skupiając swoją uwagę na Zaynie i jego kamiennym wyrazie twarzy.

– Sam powiedziałeś: szczury są wszędzie. Powiedziałeś też, że Louis może mieć kontakt z kretem.

Zayn patrzy na niego.

– Griffiths nie był kretem.

– Ale mógł być szczurem.

Patrzą sobie w oczy dłużej niż prawdopodobnie powinni, biorąc pod uwagę, że Zayn pilotuje bardzo szybki samolot, ale Harry jest pewien, że Zayn rozumie, o co mu chodzi. Louis przebył połowę świata, by zadać HYDRZE porządny cios i nawet gdyby udało im się dostać go znów w swoje ręce po Damaszku, Harry jest pewny, że zajęłoby im więcej niż kilka tygodni, aby znów go sobie podporządkować. Im więcej o tym myśli, tym pewniejszy jest, że to Louis, wymierzający drugi cios; to Louis, wcielający w życie swoją zemstę.

Zayn wydaje z siebie westchnienie.

– Co chcesz żebyśmy zrobili?

– Chcę dać mu przywilej wątpliwości. Przekonajmy się, co dokładnie się stało i dlaczego, zanim pozwolimy TARCZY zwołać polowanie – sugeruje Harry, stłumiony lęk sprawia, że ciepło sączy się w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa. – Niech Cowell radzi sobie z Radą Bezpieczeństwa i Białym Domem. To kupi nam trochę czasu. Możemy trzymać się poza radarem i dowiedzieć się, co miał zrobić Griffiths.

Przez kilka chwil Zayn ocenia go zmrużonymi oczami.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tego właśnie obawiał się Dyrektor. I jeśli to odwróci się przeciw nam, grozi ci więcej niż tylko areszt domowy i twarde odwołanie.

– Jestem tego świadomy – odpowiada Harry i jest świadomy, ale nie obchodzi go to. Są pewne rzeczy, których nie jest w stanie zrobić i nigdy nie będzie na nie gotów. I może mu się polepszyło, może nauczył się do pewnego stopnia sobie odpuszczać, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, Harry za każdym razem wybierze Louisa ponad wszystkim. – Ale nie mogę... Zayn, wiesz, co TARCZA z nim zrobi. Z chęcią wezmę na siebie winę i pełną odpowiedzialność.

– Oj, nie musisz tego robić, Harry – wtrąca Niall z drugiej strony Zayna. – I żeby coś dodać – nigdy nie ufałem politykom i nie zacznę ufać im teraz. Nieuczciwi i skorumpowani, wielu z nich. Nie zdziwiłbym się, jeśli on był jednym z tych ukrytych skurwieli. – Wzrusza ramionami. – Nie musisz być męczennikiem, Cap.

– Dzięki – mówi Harry, wdzięczny i pełen ulgi. Muszą podjąć decyzję teraz i bez względu na to, czy się na to decydują, Harry wolałby zjednoczony front, gdy Zayn stanie przeciw nim. A biorąc pod uwagę historię Liama z Waszyngtonem, Harry jest całkiem pewien, że jest po jego stronie.

Zayn i Niall wymieniają ciężkie spojrzenie, które mówi wiele, czego Harry nie może zrozumieć, ale po kilku chwilach Zayn przewraca oczami i prawie niezauważalnie włącza ich interkom.

– Payne? Jaka jest twoja pozycja?

Mija ledwie sekunda, nim w odrzutowcu rozlega się metaliczny głos Liama.

– _W centrum Waszyngtonu, w pobliżu biura Griffithsa. Wypróbowuję mój nowy tryb ukrycia. Wszystko jest spokojne, nie ma śladu niczego podejrzanego. Daleko jesteście, chłopaki?_

– Kilka minut stąd – mówi mu Zayn. – Ale też przechodzimy do ukrycia, na razie okrążamy otoczenie i trzymamy się poza radarem. Cap myśli, że Griffiths mógł mieć kilka sekretów – i odwraca się do Harry'ego, gdy dodaje: – a Niall i ja zgadzamy się z nim.

Harry dziękuje mu bezgłośnie, kiedy Liam odpowiada:

– _Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Cap miał rację. Zgaduję, że Cowell nie wie o zmianie planów?_

– Prawidłowo. – Zayn przestawia kilka przełączników i naciska kilka przycisków, koncentracja widoczna jest w jego ściągniętych brwiach. – Więc proszę, żadnych wybuchów. Możesz wysłać do środka JARVISa, żeby wykopał wszystko, co się da? Podejrzane rozmowy telefoniczne, zakodowane pliki i tak dalej.

– _Daj mi pięć minut_ – i z tym interkom wyłącza się, ale Harry nie ma wątpliwości, że Liam wróci do nich w rekordowym czasie. Widzi pod nimi teraz Waszyngton, mieniący się w zaskakująco jasnym zimowym słońcu. Triskelion unosi się na jego obrzeżach, architektoniczne arcydzieło, otoczone rzeką Potomac, fizycznym przypomnieniem o tych, którym mają się przeciwstawić.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry przeciwstawia się przełożonym i znając jego, to na pewno nie będzie ostatni.

 

 

Już chwilę później Liam podaje im współrzędne lokalizacji, którą Griffiths odwiedził w kilkakrotnie, ale w dziwnych momentach i według niego, jest to podejrzany obszar, gdzie normalnie nie udałby się żaden szanowany polityk. Zayn znajduje ustronne, zalesione miejsce, gdzie może wylądować Quinjetem i ostatnie ćwierć mili pokonują pieszo, wydostanie się z Waszyngtonu samochodem zajmuje im dobre pół godziny, jak zakłada Harry. Kiedy drzewa rozstępują się tuż przed ich miejscem docelowym, ujawniają żwirową drogę, zakrzywiającą się obok otwartej, żelaznej bramy. Prowadzi na betonowy dziedziniec z czymś, co wygląda jak magazyny po obu stronach, chwasty wyrastają z pęknięć, a w kątach zebrane są śmieci.

Podchodzą do działki powoli, Niall i Zayn z bronią w gotowości, Harry ze swoją tarczą przed klatką piersiową. Żwir chrupie pod jego butami, ale poza tym jest niemal niewiarygodnie cicho. To ryzykowne, wychodzenie tak na otwartą przestrzeń w biały dzień, nawet jeśli numerowane drzwi garażowe ją zamykają, ale umysł Harry'ego jest zajęty próbami zrozumienia, co tak głośny polityk jak Griffiths mógłby tu robić. Gdyby potrzebował przestrzeni na składowanie czegoś, z pewnością byłby w stanie znaleźć bardziej ekskluzywne miejsce.

Kiedy tylko przechodzą przez bramę, z nieba spada Liam i pewnie wiele mówi to, że żaden z nich nawet nie drgnie, gdy Liam prostuje z przysiadu i odsuwa maskę.

– Co za zadupie – komentuje i zatrzymują się, cztery pary oczu przeskakują z boku na bok.

– Magazyn – mówi Niall po chwili. – To już jest tajemnicze jak cholera. Kto chce założyć się o dziesięć dolców, że znajdziemy odciętą głowę, pływającą we własnych sokach?

Harry nie może nic poradzić na to, że się krzywi.

– Czy tak nie było w jednym z tych filmów, które ze mną oglądałeś?

– Milczenie owiec – potwierdza Niall z szerokim uśmiechem. – Dobra robota, Kap-soplu. Uważasz.

– Wolałbym, żebyście zwrócili uwagę na to – wtrąca Zayn i szturcha Nialla łokciem w bok, po czym robi kilka kroków do przodu. Odwraca się do Liama. – Dowiedziałeś się, który magazyn jest jego?

– Nie do końca – odpowiada Liam. – Powinien być po lewej stronie, bardziej z tyłu, tak myślę. Możemy sprawdzić każdy?

Zayn kiwa głową na zgodę i rozdzielają się, oczy i uszy mając otwarte na wszelkie zakłócenia, nieregularny odgłos jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Harry trzyma tarczę w gotowości i spostrzega, że Niall opuścił swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczy, łuk ma gotowy z naciągniętą mocno cięciwą. Wszystkie drzwi garażowe wyglądają tak samo; wyblakła i stara farba, czarna, łuszcząca się liczba, rogi zardzewiałe z wiekiem. Harry podchodzi bliżej do drzwi z numerem dwadzieścia osiem, jego kark zaczyna mrowić i zamiera. Szybko ogląda się przez ramię i gdy nic nie znajduje, robi kolejny krok, potem następny, mrużąc oczy ma widok uchwytu, który jest zaskakująco błyszczący i odbija promienie słoneczne.

– Chłopaki – woła, nie odwracając wzroku. – Myślę, że to może być ten.

Dołączenie do niego zajmuje im jeszcze trzy sekundy, wszystkie oczy patrzą na drzwi garażowe, które wydają się być w lepszym stanie niż te otaczające je. Brakuje przed nimi chwastów, a krawędzi nie pokrywa mech, wskazując, że są regularnie otwierane.

– Drzwi są umocnione – mówi Liam, po ponownym zasłonięciu twarzy. – Wyglądają całkiem solidnie i nie mogę zobaczyć, co jest w środku, ale prawdopodobnie mógłbym je wyrwać.

– Czy to dobry pomysł, żeby po prostu je wyrwać? – pyta go Harry i Liam wzrusza ramionami, jego zbroja klika cicho, kiedy porusza kończynami.

– Zawsze lubiłem wielkie wejścia.

Liam czeka, aż Zayn skinie głową, a następnie robi krok do przodu, podnosi ręce, czerwień i złoto połyskują w promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Jego prawa rękawica wbija się w drzwi z kruszącym dźwiękiem, druga podąża za nią zaraz potem, zbroja Liama szumi, kiedy kumuluje energię w ramionach i ciągnie. Ze zgrzytem i piskiem, Liam wyrywa drzwi garażowe z framugi, idzie kilka kroków w bok, by oprzeć ją o magazyn po lewej, jakby w ogóle nic nie ważyła, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości usunięte drzwi mają co najmniej dziesięć cali grubości. Harry jest pewien, że Griffiths nie używał tego magazynu do składowania rzeczy.

Kiedy wirujący kurz znów opada, Harry widzi, że wnętrze tej przypominającej wielkością garaż przestrzeni jest zupełnie puste i jego żołądek nieznacznie spada. Są tu betonowe ściany, pomalowane na biało, dość dziwne, natomiast podłoga ma swój oryginalny, szary kolor. Na środku znajduje się zakurzony, okrągły dywan w licznych odcieniach beżu.

– Cóż – mówi po chwili Niall. – To dziwne.

To jest dziwne, domyśla się Harry. Nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego. Ale myśli o ich ostatniej misji, kilku stodołach i szopach w szczerym polu i ukrytej zapadni, więc wchodzi do środka, do dywanu i odsuwa go na bok jednym machnięciem nogą. Zaskakująco, nie ma kurzu. A chwilę później, z otwarciem kwadratowych, metalowych drzwi, Harry słyszy ciche piknięcie.

Mają tylko tyle czasu, by wymienić pytające spojrzenie, zanim wszystko zamienia się w chaos. Harry nie ma szansy nawet pomyśleć, a co dopiero reagować, zanim coś mocno uderza w jego plecy, a on leci na ziemię, powietrze zostaje z niego całkowicie wyciśnięte. Nie mija nawet chwila, gdy słyszy grad kul, grzmiący nad nim na tyle głośno, by zagłuszyć wszystko inne, jego ciało przyciśnięte jest ciężko do betonu. Nie może się ruszyć i niewiele widzi, ale, z policzkiem dociśniętym do zimnego kamienia, może dostrzec obok siebie Nialla i Zayna, leżących z wyciągniętymi kończynami, ramionami ochraniających głowy. Dziwny, metaliczny brzęk, który dociera do jego uszu, to prawdopodobnie trafienie w zbroję Liama.

Harry bierze oddech, a potem kolejny, besztając się za nieostrożność, za wpakowanie się w coś, co wygląda na pułapkę, i próbuje myśleć trzeźwo, znaleźć wyjście z tego bagna. Nie jest świadomy ciężaru, który dociskał go do ziemi, dopóki ten nagle nie znika, pozostawiając jego ciało w głuchym bólu, i nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, naprawdę nie jest w stanie się odwrócić, bo coś lub ktoś wciąż do nich strzela. Ale Harry łapie wyraz twarzy Nialla, szeroko otwarte oczy zerkające spod jego ramienia i otwarte usta w reakcji na to, co dzieje się za plecami Harry'ego.

Kule grzmią dalej, ale nie zmieniają kąta, więc Harry domyśla się, że to część systemu alarmowego, który uruchomili gdzieś po drodze. Już ma sięgnąć po tarczę, by osłonić się nią przed atakiem ołowiu, kiedy zauważa, że jej nie ma, a sekundę później słyszy coś, czego jest pewny, że to pociski, uderzające w jej powierzchnię z vibranium. Kolejna sekunda i do jego uszu dociera głośny huk oraz dziwny zgrzyt.

Salwa ustaje.

– Co... – zaczyna Harry, poruszając obolałymi kończynami, ale znajomy głos przerywa mu i sprawia, że jego serce podskakuje tak szybko, że aż wywołuje ból.

– Kurewsko bezużyteczni – rozlega się w trwającej ciszy. – Nawet nie sprawdzają czujników ruchu. – Harry odwraca się, gdy tylko Louis wyrywa ustrojstwo z luki w ścianie, zwisają z niego przewody, i wyrzuca przez ramię. – Banda amatorów. – Potem odwraca się.

Harry nie do końca czuje swoje nogi, więc mało w nim wdzięku, kiedy się podryw, ani razu nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa, który wciąż trzyma w jednej ręce jego tarczę. Jest w zniszczonych trampkach, wyblakłych, czarnych dżinsach, które są rozdarte w wielu miejscach, oraz swetrze i kurtce, które są na niego zdecydowanie za duże. Jego włosy wyglądają na długie, kręcą się przy końcówkach, które wystają spod czapki, a jego twarz jest niechlujna, ale ogólnie – ogólnie wygląda dobrze. Harry nie wie, czego się spodziewał. Nie jest gotowy, by skupiły się na nim jasne oczy Louisa, więc kiedy rzuca tarczę, Harry stara się ją złapać, prawie upuszczając – ku rozbawieniu Nialla – bo nie może przestać gapić się na Louisa.

Kurwa,  _Louisa_ . 

– Musicie się stąd wydostać – mówi Louis, spuszczając wzrok i sięgając pod swoją kurtkę, żeby wyciągnąć pistolet. Jego lewą rękę przesłania skórzana rękawiczka. – Otoczenie tego miejsca zajmie im mniej niż pięć minut. – Odwraca się na pięcie, maszeruje do wyjścia z garażu i przez podwórze, a Harry pozostaje w miejscu, odprowadzając go wzrokiem z oddechem uwięzionym w gardle.

Czuje się słabo. To Zayn łapie go za łokieć i każe mu się ruszyć, to jak pojedyncze krople, powoli napełniające duży garnek, uświadamianie sobie, że Louis rzeczywiście tutaj jest, że to Louis popchnął go na ziemię i uratował jego cholerne życie, uratował ich wszystkich, będąc bardziej przygotowanym i czujnym. To cud, że nie przewraca się o własne nogi, kiedy podążają za Louisem, Niall i Liam lekko z przodu, w zbroi Liama widoczne są dziury po kulach.

Kilka stóp przed nim, Louis wyciąga obszarpany plecak, wraz z karabinem, ze szpary w ścianie. Zakłada oba na ramiona i nie poświęca im kolejnego spojrzenia, kiedy odchodzi szybkim krokiem, żwir chrupie pod jego trampkami. Harry naprawdę nie jest w stanie tego wszystkiego przetworzyć i na szczęście, pozostali reagują szybciej. Liam odpala swój napęd odrzutowy i wystrzeliwuje naprzód, ląduje tuż przed Louisem, zmuszając go, by zatrzymał się na chwilę i zapobiegając ucieczce.

– Chwileczkę – mówi, znów odsuwając swoją maskę, gdy pozostali zbliżają się do tej niedopasowanej pary. – Nie możesz po prostu tak uciec.

– Mówiłem wam, w ciągu kilku minut będą tu agenci. Nie mam ochoty na konfrontację.

Louis próbuje znów wyrwać do przodu, ale Liam blokuje go, dotykając rękawicą jego ramienia i dzieje się to tak szybko, że Harry ma problem z wyłapaniem wszystkich ich ruchów. Solidnym uchwytem i szybkim ruchem protezy, Louis przerzuca Liama do góry nogami, przewracając go na ziemię. Przechodzi nad nim bezceremonialnie, a Harry czuje, jak w jego brzuchu rośnie panika, może już zobaczyć, jak Louis znika za pierwszą linią drzew, gdy obok niego, Niall podnosi swój łuk.

– Zatrzymaj się – woła, gdy tylko Liam się podnosi ze strzyknięciem w karku.

Louis odwraca się. Wygląda bardziej jak spłukany student niż śmiercionośny zabójca, ale jego oczy są stalowe.

– Albo co?

Niall nie ma odpowiedzi na to pytanie, a Harry wie, że nie strzeliłby do Louisa, sądzi, że Niall pewnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mógłby go postrzelić, nawet gdyby próbował. Harry też nie wie, co powiedzieć i trudno mu uporać się z tą pozornie nową wersją Louisa. Wygląda lepiej, tak, i wydaje się być dziwnie ogarnięty, ale to nie znaczy, że wszystko jest dobrze.

Zayn robi krok do przodu.

– Chcemy tylko porozmawiać – mówi. – O Nowosybirsku. O tym miejscu. O tym, dlaczego zabiłeś Griffithsa.

Louis parska suchym śmiechem, który brzmi tak bardzo jak on, że Harry ma wrażenie, że zwymiotuje.

– Wiesz, ja naprawdę nie żartuję na temat agentów, okrążających to miejsce.

– Więc wróćmy do Quinjetu – nalega Zayn. – To niedaleko. I wszyscy będziemy mogli złapać oddech.

To przypomina Harry'emu zdarzenie miesiące temu w wieży, po tym, jak Louis zaatakował Nialla, ten sposób, w jaki Louis i Zayn po prostu patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, intensywny, przenikliwy i solidny jak kamień. Palce Louisa drgają przy jego bokach, potem kiwa głową niemal niezauważalnie i idzie dalej, opuszczając teren. Zayn podąża za nim szybkim krokiem, podczas gdy Harry zostaje z tyłu z Liamem i Niallem, zastygnięty w miejscu, gdy zupełnie bez tchu patrzy, jak Louis się wycofuje.

Po chwili Liam i Niall stają za nim i delikatnie popychają go do przodu. Harry prawie nie rejestruje, że jego stopy się poruszają, spojrzenie skupia na Louisie, Zayn teraz go dogonił i on jest – nie do końca wie. Jego pierś boli, tak jak i głowa, chociaż to może być spowodowane faktem, że uderzył nią o podłogę, kiedy Louis go popchnął. I – Louis popchnął go i uratował mu życie, a Harry nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił i co robi tu i teraz, nie wie, co zrobić lub powiedzieć.

– Wszystko w porządku, stary? – mruczy Niall, nachylając się, ale również patrzy przed siebie, najprawdopodobniej czując się lekko na krawędzi dla dobra Zayna.

– Nie wiem – wydusza z siebie Harry drżącym głosem. – Jak on... mam na myśli, dlaczego – 

– Nie hiperwentyluj – mówi Liam z jego drugiej strony. – Nigdzie się nie wybiera.

– Jeszcze nie. – Harry wie, że nie może sprawić, że Louis z nim zostanie. Ale idea konieczności ponownego oglądania, jak odchodzi, sprawia, że wnętrzności Harry'ego ściskają się tak boleśnie, że chce zgiąć się wpół i pluć na mokry, leśny grunt żółcią, którą czuje w ustach.

– Nie przejmuj się zbytnio, Cap. – Niall przewiesza mu rękę przez ramiona. – Zayn potrafi namówić ludzi do wszystkiego. W ten sposób sprawił, że spróbowałem –

– Proszę, nie kończ tego zdania – błaga Liam, po czym znów odwraca się do Harry'ego. – Ale tak, rozumiem, że to dziwne. Też myślę, że to dziwne. Ale wydaje się dobrze sobie radzić, więc może na razie wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

– I wygląda na to, że miałeś rację co do Griffithsa – dodaje Niall. – Mam na myśli, co to kurwa było, hm? Mogłeś zrobić nieco więcej, żeby ocalić nasze głowy, Payno. Zbroja ci zardzewiała?

– Wybacz mi, że byłem nieco oszołomiony – odgryza się Liam, i sprzeczają się po tym na pół gwizdka. Harry ich nie słucha, ponieważ Louis jest tuż obok, teraz idąc dziwnie blisko Zayna. Wydają się rozmawiać, docierają do nich kawałki słów i z tego, co może stwierdzić, jest to rosyjski lub inny wschodnioeuropejski język, którego nie rozumie. Co irytujące, już samo to sprawia, że jego włoski unoszą się, a skóra kłuje od tej samej bezpodstawnej zazdrości, która pokonała go, kiedy zobaczył ich na balkonie wieży.

To głupie. Harry czuje się tak cholernie głupi.

Drzewa rozstępują się, ujawniając niewielką polankę, gdzie wylądowali wcześniej, Louis i Zayn już stoją obok opuszczonej rampy Quinjetu. Wciąż rozmawiają i ostentacyjnie przestają, gdy Harry, Liam i Niall znajdują się w zasięgu słuchu, i gdy Zayn podnosi oczy, by na nich spojrzeć, Louis koncentruje wzrok na nieokreślonym punkcie w oddali.

– Musimy trzymać się w cieniu trochę dłużej – mówi Zayn, kiedy ich doganiają, tonem, który sygnalizuje Harry'emu, że nie ma czasu na sentymenty. Muszą zabrać się do pracy, bo z Cowellem i TARCZĄ, a także HYDRĄ, depczącymi im po piętach, nie mogą tracić ani sekundy. – Powrót do wieży nie jest rozwiązaniem, a trzymanie Quinjetu zbyt długo w powietrzu też nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Tryb ukrycia zużywa zbyt dużo energii i paliwa.

– Nie możemy zwyczajnie wejść do Triskelionu, co nie? – odpowiada Niall ze znaczącym spojrzeniem na Louisa. Rozpina kurtkę i kładzie łuk na ziemi, opierając go o biodro, by mieć wolne ręce.

– Możliwe, że mam miejsce – wtrąca się Liam. Wydaje się być nieco spięty. Harry nie wie dlaczego, ale nie obwinia go. – Stara... stara własność mojego dziadka. – A teraz obwinia. – Mogę polecieć pierwszy, wyślę JARVISa, żeby wszystko przygotował. Nikt nie był tam od jakiejś dekady, tak myślę. Ale powinno być wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

– Wygląda na to, że to nasza najlepsza opcja. – Spojrzenie Zayna prześlizguje się krótko po Louisie, krzyżuje ręce na odzianej w skórę piersi. – Przypuszczam, że Cowell nie przeszuka tego miejsca w ciągu godziny?

Liam kręci głową. Podmuch wiatru wieje między drzewami, przez co gałęzie pękają i krzaki jęczą.

– Nie wie o jego istnieniu – mówi Liam i kontynuuje, kiedy brwi ich wszystkich się unoszą. – Mój dziadek w swoich ostatnich latach stał się nieco paranoiczny. Zresztą słusznie, ale to okazało się długo po jego śmierci. I nie ufał zarządowi; nie ufał TARCZY, mimo że ją założył. Więc zbudował bezpieczny dom, na południu Aleksandrii. Nigdy nie myślałem, że się przyda.

– To dlaczego wciąż tu stoimy? – pyta Niall, chwytając swój łuk. – Ruszmy się.

 

 

Louis siedzi naprzeciw niego w odrzutowcu, unikając jego oczu, a ręce Harry'ego nie przestają się trząść. I tak nie może oderwać wzroku, nawet wtedy, gdy ręka Niall zamyka się wokół jego nadgarstka i ściska go mocno, jak gdyby próbując wyciągnąć Harry'ego z transu, pochłaniającego i gotującego się w obecności Louisa. Ten zdjął czapkę i schował do plecaka, który wygląda, jakby wyłowił go prosto ze śmietnika, i, uświadamia sobie z niepokojem Harry, tak bardzo prawdopodobnie mogło być. Również w przypadku wszystkiego innego, co Louis ma na sobie, wyblakłego, brudnego i miejscami podartego.

Wygląda, jakby poszedł do piekła i z powrotem, ma zaczerwienione oczy i wynędzniałą twarz, potrzebuje prysznica i golenia, i zdecydowanie szczotki do włosów, ale – i to jest coś, co Harry'emu trudno przyznać przed samym sobą – Louis nie wygląda gorzej niż kiedy opuścił wieżę te kilka tygodni temu. To sprawia, że Harry jednocześnie czuje ulgę i gniew na siebie, ponieważ to prawdopodobnie solidny dowód na to, że tak naprawdę w ogóle nie pomagał.

Co do wszystkiego innego... Harry nie wie, czy Louis cokolwiek pamięta, a jeśli tak, to ile, i obawia się, że może nigdy się nie dowiedzieć, ponieważ Louis w tej chwili nawet przyznaje jego istnienia. To boli gorzej niż nóż, który wbił mu w brzuch.

Niedługo potem Quinjet ląduje i przez przednią szybę Harry widzi, że opuszczają się na podziemne lądowisko w szczerym polu, drzwi zasuwają się nad nimi, gdy tylko Zayn wyłącza silnik. Wokół nich miga sztuczne światło. Rampa otwiera się i Niall wstaje pierwszy, spiesząc za Zaynem, depczącym mu po piętach, a zanim Harry zdąży się ruszyć, Louis chwyta plecak i karabin. 

– Louis – woła, podnosząc się i pozostawiając tarczę z tyłu, ale Louis się nie odwraca. Wychodzi z odrzutowca, a Harry spieszy za nim. – Louis, proszę.

Szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię, włosy opadające mu w oczy, ale Louis ciągle idzie w kierunku drzwi, gdzie czeka Liam, bez zbroi, z Niallem i Zaynem po obu stronach. Louis przepycha się obok nich i Harry nie może tego znieść; nie może znieść pełnych litości spojrzeń, które posyła mu pozostała trójka, nie może znieść tego, że Louis jest pobliżu, ale nie blisko, nie rozmawiając z nim i nie patrząc na niego.

– Może powinienem pójść – mówi, nagle czując się jeszcze wypompowany i bezużyteczny, ponieważ powinien po prostu pogodzić się z tym i uświadomić sobie, że w grę wchodzą ważniejsze rzeczy. Ale jest tchórzem i egoistą, i okłamywał sam siebie, gdy sądził, że da sobie radę z Louisem, który już go nie kocha.

– Nie bądź głupi – mówi mu Liam. – Wejdziemy do środka, zabierzemy się do interesu, dowiemy się, co się dzieje, tak? Jedna rzecz na raz.

– Tak – wyrzuca z siebie Harry, ale poczucie nieadekwatności pozostaje na czele jego umysłu, nawet gdy wchodzi do środka za Liamem.

Idą długim korytarzem, na końcu którego znajdują się otwarte drzwi, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Louis już przez nie przeszedł, a potem wąską klatkę schodową, która prowadzi do przestronnego foyer, gustownie urządzonego i wolnego od brudu i kurzu. Harry zakłada, że Liam dbał o to miejsce, ponieważ nie mógł do końca z niego zrezygnować i dobrze to rozumie, domyśla się, że wszyscy mają więcej niż kilka kilka tobołków bagażu, który muszą dźwigać.

Liam prowadzi ich do tego, co jest zapewne jednym z wielu salonów, a Louis już tam jest, badając pokój, jego oczy uciekają w kierunku okien i przeszklonych drzwi, które ukazują zadbany ogród i pierwszą linię drzew. Słońce już powoli zachodzi, zanurzając wszystko w ciepłym świetle, które odbija się w części powierzchni, jak wielki, szklany stół, stojący pośrodku grupy podniszczonych, skórzanych sof. Są tam regały na książki i szafy, pełne dziwnie wyglądających gadżetów i pachnie to dziwacznie, to zapach, którego Harry nie może dokładnie określić.

– Jest bezpiecznie – mówi Liam Louisowi, który nadal skanuje pokój, jego postawa jest sztywna i spięta. – Ten dom nie jest widoczny na żadnym materiale satelitarnym, mój dziadek o to zadbał. Ani TARCZA, ani HYDRA nie mogą nas tu znaleźć.

Ale wygląda na to, że Louis mu nie wierzy i nadal porusza się wokół, dopóki nie zakończy swojego zwiadu, kiedy wszyscy usadowili się na kanapach, Zayn obok Nialla, a Harry obok Liama. Po chwili, Louis wybiera kanapę naprzeciw nich, która, nieprzypadkowo, Harry jest tego pewny, daje mu także doskonały widok na drzwi i okna. Nie zdjął kurtki ani nie ściągnął rękawiczek.

– Dlaczego zabiłeś Griffithsa? – przerywa w końcu ciszę Zayn, nie owijając w bawełnę. Nie żeby tak czy siak mieli na to czas. To miejsce może być ukryte z widoku i satelitów, ale Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Cowell i tak znalazł sposób, by ich wytropić.

Pozbawiony radości uśmiech wygina kąciki ust Louisa.

– Jak myślisz, dlaczego? – odpowiada. – Wiesz, że HYDRA ma oczy i uszy wszędzie. Pomyślałem, że poradzą sobie z parą mniej.

Zayn mruży oczy, a serce Harry'ego ściska się, gdy słyszy, że jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły.

– Skąd wiesz, że pracował dla HYDRY?

– Bo pamiętam, że tam był – rzecze Louis po minucie, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę. Jego ramiona są ukryte pod warstwami za dużych ubrań, ale Harry wciąż może dostrzec, jak się napina. – Wielokrotnie. Spotkania. Ja... _on_ wziął mnie ze sobą, kiedy spotkał się z Griffithsem.

– Kim jest _on_?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Louis. – Nie pamiętam, jak go nazywali. Nie pamiętam jego twarzy. Tylko jego obecność.

Zayn pochyla się do przodu.

– Dlaczego Griffiths? Dlaczego nie ktoś inny? Musi być w tym coś więcej.

– Zobaczyłem jego zdjęcie. W gazecie. I przypomniałem sobie jego twarz.

– To wygodne.

– Zayn! – To wyrywa się z Harry'ego, ostro i najwyraźniej tak niespodziewanie, że nawet oczy Louisa przeskakują, by na niego spojrzeć. – Przestań.

– Dlaczego byłeś w magazynach? – kontynuuje Zayn, całkowicie niewzruszony. Obok niego, Niall wierci się na swoim siedzeniu. – Skąd wiedziałeś o systemie alarmowym? Jak długo zajmie agentom dostanie się tam?

– Nie musicie mi wierzyć – przerywa mu Louis, nim Zayn może powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej. – I nie musicie mi ufać. To był wasz pomysł. Z chęcią odszedłbym wtedy i mogę zrobić to w tej chwili. Nie jestem winien wam wyjaśnień. – Jego oddech jest ciężki, ramiona podnoszą się, a klatka piersiowa wyraźnie rozszerza się pod jego swetrem. – Moje myśli to bałagan. Informacje wracają, ale są – niejednolite. Niekompletne. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, skąd wiem pewne rzeczy, a inne nie. Nie pamiętam nauki rosyjskiego ani francuskiego, ani arabskiego, ani kazachskiego. Umiem pilotować helikopter i potrafię zbudować bombę ze złomu. Nie wiem jak i dlaczego. Po prostu _potrafię_. I nie jestem wam _niczego_ winien.

To pozostawia ich wszystkich oniemiałymi. Gdzieś w tym nowoczesnym domu z dziwnym, rustykalny urokiem, jest zegar dziadka, który tyka, w stałym rytmie wypełniając ciszę. Louis wygląda jednocześnie na wyprowadzonego z równowagi i opanowanego, mieszanka sprzeczności i kontrastów. Harry nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie, jakie musi to być dla niego i domyśla się, że każda inna osoba już rozsypałaby się pod takim ciężarem.

– Dość blisko Triskelionu jest ukryta baza – podejmuje Louis. – To był... to był zawsze mój pierwszy przystanek, gdy mnie odsyłali. Są do niej trzy wejścia. Jedno z nich znajduje się tam, gdzie właśnie byliśmy. Nie jestem do końca pewien, gdzie są dwa pozostałe, ale wiem, jak się tam dostać.

Milknie. Oddech, który bierze, jest roztrzęsiony, jego dolna warga drży, kiedy znów odwraca wzrok i skupia go na swoich dłoniach. Następnie bardzo powoli zdejmuje rękawiczki, odsłaniając lśniącą protezę i porusza nią w świetle niemal nabożnie, patrząc na nią z mieszaniną przerażenia i podziwu. Ostrożnie przebiega palcami po krawędzi – potem zaciska ją w pięść.

– Chcę odpowiedzi. Wiem, że na nie nie zasługuję. Prawdopodobnie nie zasługuję, by nadal żyć – dodaje z uśmiechem, który sugeruje umniejszanie własnej wartości – ale oni też nie. I mam zamiar pociągnąć za sobą na drugą stronę tylu, ilu tylko zdołam.

Harry czuje się źle. Wtedy nie chciał, by Louis prosił go, żeby go zastrzelił i teraz nie chce, żeby myślał, że zasługuje na śmierć i Harry zapewne znów wszystko spieprzy, ale nie może znieść myśli, że Louis naprawdę wierzy, że zasłużył na wszystko to, co go spotkało.

– Proszę, nie mów tak. – Obraz przed oczami nieco mu się rozmazuje, lecz przełyka gulę i zmusza się, aby kontynuować. – Nie zasługujesz na śmierć. Zasługujesz na odpowiedzi i zasługujesz na to, by odzyskać swoje życie i sprawić, że zapłacą za to, że ci je odebrali. Ale... ale nie musisz robić tego sam. Nie musisz się poświęcać.

– Cap ma rację – wtrąca się Niall, a Harry jest bardzo wdzięczny, bo jego gardło znowu się ściska. – Mamy wspólny cel. Chcesz, żeby zapłacili, my chcemy skopać im dupy i dowiedzieć się, kto jest podwójnym agentem, żebyśmy mogli skopać też jego dupę.

Liam chichocze cicho i napięcie w całym pomieszczeniu lekko opada.

– Chcę zrobić nieco więcej niż kopanie, dziękuję.

– Osobiście – zwraca się do niego Niall – nie mam nic przeciw kilku wybuchom po drodze.

– Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy – protestuje Louis, a Zayn wzdycha znacząco w odpowiedzi.

– Myślę, że potrzebujesz. Jeśli to jest miejsce, z którego pociągają za sznurki w Ameryce Północnej, trafisz tam na więcej niż tylko kilkunastu agentów lub coś koło tego. I mówisz, że chcesz, żeby zapłacili, ale tak się nie stanie, jeśli pójdziesz tam na własną rękę i dasz się zabić. Albo jeszcze gorzej. – Wszyscy wiedzą, co sugeruje Zayn. Louis, jeśli to możliwe, blednie jeszcze bardziej. – Naszym najlepszym wyjściem będzie działanie wspólnie. Potrzebujemy planu i prawdopodobnie też planu zapasowego, a ty musisz spróbować i przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej o tej bazie. Jeśli będziemy mieć jakieś pojęcie na temat jego, dokąd się udajemy, będziemy o wiele bardziej efektywni.

– Ale ty mi nie ufasz.

Zayn kręci głową.

– Nie do końca. Ale ten tutaj Styles ufa i jak na razie to mi wystarcza.

Tym razem, gdy Louis na niego spogląda, nie jest to tylko na chwilę. Ich oczy spotykają się i Harry czuje, że przeszywa go to jak porażenie prądem, gorąco wędruje od szyi do dolnej części kręgosłupa i z powrotem. Jego serce ściska się desperacko i Harry nie może już czytać z Louisa, nie wie, co naprawdę dzieje się w jego głowie, ale to nie zmienia tego, jak wciąż czuje się za jego sprawą.

Harry ledwo zauważa, że Liam wstaje i wraca z tabletem w dłoni. Milczy i nadal wpatruje się w Louisa, nawet kiedy on, Liam, Zayn i Niall zaczynają dyskutować o najlepszym sposobie wkroczenia, a JARVIS sporządza plany pięter i diagramy. Dziwnie jest widzieć, jak łączą się w ten sposób, dwa światy Harry'ego zderzają się na jego oczach, małżeństwo przeszłości i teraźniejszości, a Louis – Louis wygląda teraz prawie normalnie. A może odpowiednie byłoby uznanie, że wygląda niemal prawie tak, jak być może w 1944 roku, pochylając się nad mapami ze Stanem, Jamesem i Tomem, próbując zaplanować trasy w Europie Zachodniej.

I właśnie to mówiła mu Caroline, że nakłada na Louisa obraz, że trzyma się wizerunku osoby, która długo ewoluowała w kogoś innego i teraz Harry to rozumie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to robi, ale w tym samym czasie tak trudno przestać, nie widzieć związku i nie czuć się, jakby wrócił do przeszłości. Ale wtedy mógł przysunąć się do Louisa i przycisnąć blisko, pozwalając ich palcom stykać się pod stołem, z dala od widoku, i mieli dla siebie noc, by zbliżyć się nawet bardziej, by robić wspólne plany, by przypominać sobie nawzajem, że pośród wszystkich tych śmierci, rozpaczy i chaosu, wciąż mają siebie.

Teraz nie ma takiej możliwości i przyznanie tego jest otrzeźwiające. Więc Harry obserwuje Louisa i słucha jednym uchem, stara się uważać, ale pomimo świadomości, refleksji i przyswajania wszystkiego, co powtarzała mu Caroline, Zayn, Niall i wszyscy inni, po prostu nie może nic na to poradzić.

Rzęsy Louisa falują ponad jego wyraźnymi kośćmi policzkowymi, gdy patrzy na stworzone przez Liama na podstawie jego opisów makiety 3D, przedstawiające bazę HYDRY i przygryza wargę, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy, gdy się odzywa. Trzyma lewą rękę przyciśniętą do górnej części jego ciała i do wskazywania używa jedynie prawej. Pod krótkimi paznokciami ma brud i dwie cienkie, czerwone linie, które wyglądają jak świeżo zagojone cięcia, a kiedy się pochyla, naciągnięty dekolt swetra odsłania wystające obojczyki i zbiór ciemniejących siniaków.

Harry chce chwycić go, zabrać i ukryć przed każdym, kto mógłby kiedykolwiek znów go skrzywdzić i to siedzi w nim niewygodnie, fakt, że mają zaraz wsadzić głowy do jaskini lwa i to nie jest pierwszy raz, zdecydowanie, ale wtedy to też nie było łatwe dla Harry'ego do przełknięcia; modlenie się w każdej sekundzie, by Louis nie został ranny, nie zginął, kiedy lekkomyślnie ścigali Red Skulla i jego popleczników przez Europę. Teraz nie jest łatwiej i myśl o tym, że coś może pójść nie tak, że Louis tym razem może zostać odebrany mu na dobre – to sprawia, że Harry czuje ogarniające go mdłości.

– Kiedy wspominasz o _nim_ – wyrywa Harry'ego z zamyślenia Zayn – myślisz, że był twoim pomocnikiem? Czy zajmował inne stanowisko?

Louis kręci głową.

– Nie mam pomocnika. Zmieniali się, w zależności od zadania, jeśli wymagało zespołu. Ale przeważnie pracowałem sam. Zgłaszałem się z powrotem do Zoli, a potem on – cóż. Wiecie.

To uderza Harry'ego jak cios w szczękę.

– _Zola_? Jak ten –

– Jak ten, który został uniewinniony i zatrudniony w naukowej gałęzi TARCZY – kończy za niego Liam ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Kurwa. Dwulicowy sukinsyn.

Wzrok Zayna prześlizguje się po Liamie, po czym wraca do Louisa.

– Jesteś pewien, że to był Zola?

– Uwierz mi – odpowiada Louis z ironicznym uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy.

– Zola zmarł pod koniec lat sześćdziesiątych – mówi im Liam.

– Miał asystenta, który przejął jego rolę – podejmuje Louis. – Wątpię, żeby był podwójnym agentem, ale jestem pewien, że i takich nie brakowało. A kiedy umarł, oni... zdezaktywowali mnie, tak myślę. Mam dużą lukę, sporego kawałka brakuje w środku, a następną rzeczą, którą pamiętam, jest _on_ , mówiący mi... właściwie... nie jestem pewien, co powiedział. – Louis unosi jego dłoń do twarzy i pociera oczy, zaciskając zęby. – Nie jestem... jego twarz jest zawsze niewyraźna, nieważne jak bardzo staram się i... i nie mogę... – Urywa, zaciskając oczy, jakby jego skronie przeszywał ból.

– Według naszych źródeł, HYDRA włączyła cię z powrotem do gry niedługo po Bitwie o Nowy Jork – mówi po chwili Zayn, pocierając w zamyśleniu kilkudniowy zarost na brodzie. – Na krótko przed tym zacząłem rozprawy o zmianach we władzy. Wtedy nie działo się nic na tyle znaczącego, żeby potwierdzić pogłoski, ponieważ wyższe sfery HYDRY zawsze pozostawały tajemnicą. Ale to ma sens, że nowy przywódca mógł cię przywrócić, żeby umocnić swoją władzę.

– To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego go nie pamiętasz – dodaje Niall. – Prawdopodobnie cholernie dobrze zatroszczył się o to, żebyś nie mógł go wydać, jeśli zostaniesz złapany. Lub kiedy TARCZA będzie cię przesłuchiwać.

– Gdyby był w bazie – znów zwraca się do Louisa Zayn – myślisz, że mógłbyś go rozpoznać?

– Nie sądzę – kręci głową Louis. – Może jego głos, ale... nie wiem. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł. 

– To w porządku – czuje potrzebę wyjaśnienia Harry, ponieważ Louis znów wygląda na roztrzęsionego i jakby strzępił się na krawędziach, a Harry nie chce, żeby Zayn naciskał. – Wszystko, czego teraz potrzebujemy, to dowód zaangażowania Griffithsa. Liam może wysłać do środka JARVISa, gdy tylko się tam dostaniemy i cokolwiek jeszcze tam znajdziemy, jestem pewien, że możemy użyć tego, żeby TARCZA na razie dała ci spokój.

– Myślę, że znajdziemy coś więcej – mówi Zayn, a potem wstaje. – I powinienem iść sprawdzić Quinjet. Musimy być gotowi do drogi o trzeciej. Zadbajcie o to, żeby przedtem trochę odpocząć.

Posyła Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie, a potem, bez dalszych wstępów, wychodzi z pokoju.

– Racja – mówi Niall, klepiąc swoje uda. – Lepiej pójdę mu pomóc. Jeśli się nie wyśpi, to się nigdy nie skończy. – Również wychodzi z salonu, zostawiając Liama, który nie jest subtelny, patrząc to na Harry'ego, to na Louisa, a następnie podrywając się tak szybko, że Harry prawie się wzdryga.

– Powinienem przygotować JARVISa i, wiecie, spróbować dowiedzieć się... rzeczy, i, tak. – Łapie swój tablet, macha im niezgrabnie z napiętym uśmiechem i niespodziewanie zostają sami.

Louis nie porusza się, a Harry nie mógłby się ruszyć, nawet gdyby próbował. Dudnienie serca odbija się echem w jego uszach i zaczyna czuć zawroty głowy. Nie sądzi, by oddychał właściwie od momentu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to Louis uratował mu życie. A teraz on po prostu siedzi na tej ekskluzywnej, skórzanej kanapie, mały i prawie tonący w swoim swetrze i kurtce, i jest... 

On jest jak mina lądowa, wykonana ze szkła.

Jest wybuchowy i delikatny zarazem, a Harry został uwięziony między lękiem przed stłuczeniem go a lękiem przed odpaleniem. Boi się, że powie lub zrobi coś nieodpowiedniego, bo już i tak wszystko poszło strasznie źle i chociaż Louis wydaje się być bardziej stabilny niż wtedy – Harry po prostu już go nie zna. Nie podoba mu się to, ale to prawda. Louis nie jest osobą, którą stracił siedemdziesiąt lat temu.

– Tak – wyrzuca z siebie Harry bezsensownie. Inni nie zostawili ich samych bez powodu, prawdopodobnie by dać Harry'emu możliwość naprawienia niektórych błędów, oczyszczenia powietrza i... porozmawiania tak naprawdę o czymkolwiek, ale Harry nie wie, jak zacząć. Nie wie, czy Louis chce usłyszeć cokolwiek, co ma do powiedzenia. – Cieszę... cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku – jest tym, co wypowiada. – Martwiłem się. Mam na myśli: wszyscy się martwiliśmy.

Louis nie wykazuje żadnych oznak, że usłyszał słowa Harry'ego. Nie żeby Harry oczekiwał, że od razu zareaguje. Ciszę przerywa po raz kolejny ciągłe tykanie zegara dziadka, który prawdopodobnie znajduje się w jednym z sąsiednich pokoi. Harry'ego zaczyna to irytować. Przesuwa się i łączy dłonie, patrzy na swoje stopy, a potem na szklane drzwi, za którymi wszystko pogrążone jest w złudnym spokoju.

Z roztargnieniem, Harry zastanawia się, co musi w tej chwili myśleć Dyrektor – o tym, co robią i gdzie są, ale domyśla się, że Cowell ma zupełnie dobre pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje, nawet jeśli nie może znać szczegółów. Nie ma wątpliwości, że oddział STRIKE ich szuka, że TARCZA monitoruje wszystkie kamery ochrony w pobliżu stolicy. Cała ich operacja jest prawdopodobnie poważnym rozproszeniem zasobów.

– Chciałem przeprosić – kontynuuje Harry. – Za to, jak się zachowywałem. Za naciskanie, kiedy potrzebowałeś przestrzeni. Za to, że nie byłem w stanie pomóc. – Część niego pragnie deszczu. Jasne słońce na zewnątrz nie bardzo pasuje do jego nastroju. – Sam nie do końca dobrze sobie radziłem. I teraz też jest ze mną zupełnie w porządku, i prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł wiele pomóc, ale gdybyś chciał... to znaczy, jeśli ty... chcę powiedzieć, że –

Przerywa, ponieważ jego plątanina prowadzi donikąd i nie ma wiele sensu, więc Harry próbuje wziąć głęboki, uspokajający oddech, by zorganizować swoje myśli.

– Jesteś zawsze mile widziany w wieży. Jeśli potrzebujesz miejsca, by się zatrzymać. Możesz mieć swoją własną przestrzeń i ja... ja mogę zostawić cię w spokoju i obiecuję, że nie będę... mam na myśli – i znów urywa z cichym jękiem, pociera twarz dłońmi w irytacji. – Boże, znów naciskam, co nie? Przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam i nie chciałem... tak się zachować. To tylko –

– Okłamałeś mnie.

Głowa Harry'ego odwraca się tak szybko, że jego szyja strzyka.

– Co?

Wargi Louisa są ściśnięte w wąską, bladą linię.

– Okłamałeś mnie – powtarza, oczy ma przyklejone do błyszczącego stołu, ciało sztywne jak posąg soli. – Mówiłeś, że mnie nie okłamiesz, ale jednak to zrobiłeś.

– Nigdy nie... Louis, przysięgam, że cię nie okłamałem. Nie zrobiłbym tego.

– Nie chciałem pamiętać. – Nie patrzy na Harry'ego, kontynuuje niewzruszony. – Ja po prostu... po prostu chciałem wrócić do domu. Ale nie mogłem przypomnieć sobie, gdzie to jest. I wszystko w mojej głowie było jedynie niepowiązane i coś było nie tak, bardzo nie tak, a ja nie mogłem dojść do tego, o co chodzi. – Louis bierze świszczący oddech, jego palce zaciskają się na materiale spodni. – I myślałem, że być może, jeśli zacznę układać wszystko w odpowiedniej kolejności, wypełnienie luk będzie łatwiejsze i łatwiej będzie odkryć, dlaczego nic nie ma sensu.

Porusza się nagle, ręce wbijają się głęboko w kieszenie kurtki. Harry patrzy z zapartym tchem, jak Louis coś z nich wyciąga, i gdy tylko kładzie to wszystko na stole, jego oczom ukazują się niezliczone skrawki papieru.

– Spisałem to wszystko – wyjaśnia Louis, teraz niemal szalony, wyciągając coraz więcej kawałków. Harry widzi przepisy i serwetki, papierki od gum do żucia i dziwne kawałki tektury, pokryte drobnym pismem i domyśla się, że Louis nie miał nic innego, po prostu musiał użyć tego, co mógł znaleźć. – Bałem się, że nagle po prostu znowu wszystko zapomnę, więc spisałem wszystko, co przyszło mi do głowy i próbowałem... połączyć to.

Louis wygląda na trochę zagubionego, patrząc na stos, który leży teraz na stole; dziesiątki wspomnień, zrolowanych i odłożonych, i coś rozrywa się gwałtownie w sercu Harry'ego. Drżącymi palcami, bierze coś, co okazuje się być wyblakłym menu na wynos, słowa są trudno rozróżnialne, ale jest tam linijka, która mówi:  _kapral Ed Sheeran, urodziny w lutym, z gitarą._ Na odwrocie paragonu jest napisane:  _1979 Kabulu, ksywka? ksywka ksywka_ , a następnie pół kartki pokryte jest arabskim. Harry nie potrafi nawet wyobrazić sobie, co jeszcze jest tutaj napisane. 

Nie chce szukać dalej, bojąc się, że ani razu nie znajdzie swojego imienia.

– Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym cofnąć lub zapomnieć – podejmuje Louis. – I to chyba dobra kara, że właśnie te rzeczy pamiętam najbardziej, są najbardziej żywe w mojej głowie. Ale są jeszcze inne rzeczy – dodaje i Harry wstrzymuje oddech. – Przez cały czas, który spędziłem w wieży, czegoś po prostu... brakowało. I nie rozumiem, ale wiedziałem, _wiedziałem_ , że coś jest nie tak i _wiedziałem_ , że ty mnie okłamujesz.

– Nie okłamywałem – próbuje ponownie Harry. – Przysięgam, nie okłamywałem cię.

Louis podnosi wzrok i ich oczy się spotykają, tak jasne i niebieskie Louisa, przenikające prosto do piersi Harry'ego.

– Ale okłamywałeś – upiera się. – Zacząłem śnić i nie wiedziałem, czy chodziło tylko o to i nie... nie wiem, co wtedy myślałem. Ponieważ nie było żywe i nie było precyzyjne, ale było tam i coś mówiło mi, że zawsze tam było i mogłem... Mogłem to poczuć. Ja po prostu nie rozumiałem, dlaczego – dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś. I wtedy pomyślałem, może to mimo wszystko nie jest prawdziwe. A może... może on po prostu już mnie nie chce.

To uderza Harry'ego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Jego serce opada, a może podskakuje wyżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ponieważ wszystko w jego piersi zwęża się i skręca gorąco, boleśnie, nie ma chwili, by pozwolić temu wsiąknąć, bo dla całej tej ciszy, która otaczała go do tego momentu, teraz wydaje się, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać powodzi słów, wypływających z jego ust.

– Poszliśmy na Coney Island. W twoje szesnaste urodziny. Chciałeś iść na diabelski młyn i miałeś watę cukrową przyklejoną do twarzy i ja... pocałowałem cię. – Jego oczy są mokre, ale wzrok Louisa się nie waha, tak samo jak jego głos. – A kiedy byliśmy w niewoli niemieckiej, Stan zapytał mnie, czy mam w domu ukochaną i powiedziałem mu, że mam ciebie. Myślę, że był to jedyny powód, dlaczego przetrwałem ich tortury. Bo myślałem, kto będzie się o ciebie troszczył, jeśli nie ja? I nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi nie powiedziałeś. Mówiłeś, że byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale to... to nie jest prawda, co nie?

To wzrastało i budowało się powoli, ale kiedy wyrywa się z Harry'ego, robi to z pełną siłą. Kontury Louisa rozmywają się w jego oczach i pierwsza dziwnie zimna kropla uderza jego policzki, kiedy płuca zaczynają płonąć.

– Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – wydusza z siebie i w tym samym momencie próbuje złapać powietrza, ponieważ ani trochę nie przepływa przez jego gardło. – Nie wiedziałeś, kim jestem i byłeś tak zraniony, a ja po prostu... nie wiedziałem, co zrobić. Nawet mnie nie znałeś.

Pociera oczy gorączkowo, ramiona mu się trzęsą, a cały jego tors sprawia wrażenie, jakby był rozrywany na strzępy. Nie może patrzeć na Louisa i jego zagubione i bolesne oblicze, ponieważ Harry skłamał i zrobił wszystko źle. Przełyka oddech po oddechu i przyciska dłoń do ust, aby zagłuszyć szloch, który nagle grozi wydobyciem się z niego. To Louis jest tym, kto cierpiał i nie potrzebuje, by Harry załamał się tuż przed nim, kiedy to Harry nie potrafił go ocalić, nie potrafił go ochronić, nie potrafił nawet być z nim szczery.

Harry słyszy, jak deski skrzypią, a potem niepewne palce dotykają najpierw jego kolan, a następnie przedramion, zimna i mocna dłoń owija się wokół nadgarstka Harry'ego i odciąga go od twarzy. Jest bałaganem i czuje się jak bałagan, ale przez zasłonę łez widzi klęczącego przed nim Louisa z kurtką porzuconą na podłodze i zupełnie nie może w to uwierzyć.

– Harry – mówi Louis. – Teraz cię znam. – I Harry opada na niego.

– _Boże_ , Louis. – Nie trzymał tak Louisa w ramionach od siedemdziesięciu lat i przez cały ten czas nie był nawet świadomy, ale to nadal najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. To pierwszy promień słońca po długiej i ciężkiej zimie, pierwszy głęboki oddech po byciu pod wodą zbyt długo, pierwsza plamka koloru po spędzeniu całego życia widząc tylko czerń i biel. To wszystko i jeszcze więcej, kiedy Harry otula ramionami barki Louisa i odwraca twarz do jego szyi, i to jest jak powrót do domu.

W końcu wrócili do domu.

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – szepcze Harry w jego skórę. Nie może przestać płakać, ale nie dba o to. Nie dba o to, co działo się wcześniej i co nadejdzie. Wszystkim, czego chce, wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, jest mieć Louisa w tym momencie.

– Przepraszam, że zapomniałem. – Oddech Louisa pieści jego ucho. 

– To nie twoja wina – potrząsa głową Harry. – To nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś tu i teraz.

– Obaj jesteśmy.

Harry bierze kolejny oddech, który w końcu wypełnia jego płuca powietrzem, który w końcu oczyszcza jego umysł i uwalnia pierś. Przebiega rękami wzdłuż kościstych ramion Louisa i po jego karku; obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi, pozostaje blisko.

– To zajęło nam wystarczająco długo – mówi, uśmiech skrada się na jego usta, kiedy muska kciukami kości policzkowe Louisa. To nie koniec i nie jest to łatwe, a oni obaj są absolutnymi wrakami, Harry o tym wie, ale Louis, który patrzy na niego, widzi go i go zna to więcej niż myślał, że będzie możliwe. – Kocham Cię. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham. 

– Nie powinieneś – odpowiada Louis i próbuje odwrócić głowę, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwala. – Zasługujesz na więcej niż coś takiego jak ja.

Już więcej nie popełni tych samych błędów. Caroline mówiła mu wiele razy, że nie w jego mocy jest zmienienie sposobu, w jaki Louis myśli o wszystkim, co mu się przydarzyło i nie w jego mocy jest zmienienie tego, jak się z tym czuje. Jedyną rzeczą, którą może zrobić, to kochać go mimo wszystko. Harry nawet nie pamięta czasu, kiedy go nie kochał.

– Trudno – mówi mu. – Kochałem cię przez całe moje życie. Wątpię, bym mógł przestać, nawet gdybym próbował.

To, co majaczy wokół ust Louisa, nie do końca jest uśmiechem, ale Harry go przyjmie.

– Możliwe, że nie zostanę – mówi Louis cicho, jego wzrok przeskakuje na podłogę. – Nawet jeśli jutro pójdzie dobrze, ja... możliwe, że odejdę.

– To w porządku. – Nie jest w porządku. Myśl o kolejnym pożegnaniu go zabija, ale potrafi zrozumieć, że Louis może być daleko od gotowości, by zostać w wieży na stałe. – Tak długo, jak będziesz od czasu do czasu wracał. Tak długo, jak będę mógł zobaczyć cię raz na jakiś czas, jeśli to w porządku?

Louis ledwie zauważalnie kiwa głową.

– Myślę, że to mi się podoba – odpowiada.

Harry chce go pocałować. Zawsze chce, ale teraz są tak blisko i czuje na wargach ciepły oddech Louisa, nie musiałby wiele się przesuwać, by przechylić jego głowę do tyłu i złączyć ich usta. Lecz nie chce posuwać się za daleko. Zrobili tak duży skok do przodu, a przy tym tak nieoczekiwany. Dochodzi do wniosku, że na razie to wystarczająco dobre.

– Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś? – pyta i przesuwa dłonie na ramiona Louisa, motywując go, żeby wstał z podłogi i usiadł z nim na sofie. Czuje twardy metal jego protezy i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak bardzo Louis ją czuje, jak bardzo ją zauważa i przypomina mu, co oznacza.

– Kilka dni temu – mówi Louis i widać to w cieniach pod jego oczami. Był w biegu od miesięcy. Zasługuje na to, by przez kilka godzin nie czuć się ściganym.

– W takim razie powinieneś odpocząć – oznajmia Harry. Jest zaskoczony, gdy okazuje się, że Louis pozwala delikatnie poprowadzić się do pozycji leżącej, ale to równie dobrze może być kwestia tego, że wyczerpanie fizyczne i emocjonalne przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Harry też ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. – Będę czuwać.

Wnioskuje, że uspokaja to Louisa wystarczająco, by położył się z powrotem, oczy ma ledwie otwarte. Jego puls wciąż galopuje i Harry czuje to, gdy jego palce spoczywają tuż poniżej szczęki Louisa. Powoli, ale systematycznie uspokaja się, lecz nadal wpatrują się sobie w oczy, aż powieki Louisa zaczynają trzepotać i sen wygrywa.

Harry nie może od razu odnaleźć odpoczynku. Pozwala swojemu ciału ześlizgnąć się z sofy i opiera się o nią, podkurcza nogi pod siebie i wyciąga rękę, by ostrożnie odgarnąć kosmyk włosów z twarzy Louisa. Przyciskając policzek na miękkiego, skórzanego obicia, delikatnie kładzie prawą rękę na prawej Louisa, leżącej na jego piersi, i niemal nabożnie kreśli krzywą pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, przebiega wzdłuż krawędzi knykci i podąża za cienkimi, czerwonymi liniami, które nadal się goją.

I Harry wie, że ich dwójka może nigdy nie wyzdrowieć całkowicie, wie, że nie wrócą do tego, jacy byli wcześniej, ale niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż rozniecać ten nieśmiały płomień nadziei, który zaczął trzepotać w jego piersi. Jakimś sposobem, mimo wszystko i wbrew wszystkiemu, Louisowi i jemu udało się wyjść drugim końcem. Znowu się odnaleźli i tym razem Harry nie pozwoli mu upaść.

Sięga po narzutę, która jest złożona na podłokietniku kanapy, przykrywa nią Louisa i w końcu oddech Harry'ego uspokaja się i również on poddaje się snom.

 

 

Podłoże lasu jest zamarznięte. Chrupie przy każdym kroku. Przez sporadyczne przerwy między drzewami, księżyc rzuca na nich zimne światło i zanurza wszystko w srebrzystej poświacie. Louis prowadzi ich przez krzaki w bezlitosnym tempie, niemal niewidoczny w czarnym stroju, który Zayn wręczył mu wcześniej. Jego karabin jest przewieszony przez ramię. Harry idzie tuż za nim, a następnie Niall z Zaynem, zamykającym pochód. Liam jest około trzysta stóp w powietrzu.

Dla bezpieczeństwa zaparkowali Quinjet milę dalej i nie wie, jak daleko mają jeszcze iść. Nawet Louis nie wie dokładnie, jak wyjaśnił wcześniej, ale już niedługo drzewa zaczynają się rozrzedzać i pozostawiają za sobą ostatnią linię. Niedaleko, po drugiej stronie Potomac, która jest wije się poprzez krajobraz, majaczy Triskelion, w którym nadal pali się kilka świateł. Na horyzoncie, Waszyngton śpi.

Louis zatrzymuje się.

– To gdzieś tutaj – mówi, gdy tylko Liam ląduje. – Ciemny tunel, jakiś... zsyp.

– Uroczo – komentuje Niall sucho. – Słowo daję, nie możemy dla odmiany raz walczyć z czarnym charakterem, którego kryjówka jest w browarze czy coś w tym stylu?

– Co powiesz na spa? – wtrąca Liam. – Wydaje mi się, że widziałem coś takiego w filmie z Bondem.

Zayn wzdycha znacząco.

– A co powiecie na to, żeby zostawić spa i drinki, dopóki nie skończymy roboty tutaj? I pomóc nam szukać.

– Oczywiście, o światło mego życia – żartuje Niall z uśmiechem, który prawdopodobnie ma posłużyć do rozluźnienia nieco napięcia, które rosło, odkąd musieli opuścić ich bezpieczny dom. Harry słyszy niosący się cicho głos Nialla nawet wtedy, kiedy on i Zayn ruszają w jednym kierunku, a Liam w odwrotnym, zostawiając jemu i Louisowi przeszukanie okolicy, co było prawdopodobnie bardzo zamierzone.

Nie było to właściwie niezręczne, obudzić się z twarzą wciśniętą w obicie sofy i Louisem, patrzącym na niego spokojnie. Ale Harry nadal czuje się nieco niepewny tego, na czym stoją, co ma zrobić. Co  _może_ zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc, jest zadowolony, że może wślizgnąć się w ten dobrze znany wzór, nawet z Louisem. Byli razem na niezliczonych misjach i mimo dekad szkolenia i programowania przez HYDRĘ, Louis wciąż jest taki sam, jeśli chodzi o szczegóły.

Mija ledwie kilka minut, gdy Liam ich woła, stojąc przed tunelem, który jest częściowo porośnięty chwastami i mchem.

– Czy to to? – pyta i Louis podchodzi bliżej. Pochyla się i oczyszcza wejście, wpatrując się w jej czarną otchłań.

– Na to wygląda. – Prostuje plecy ponownie i patrzy na nich.

– Jak jest głęboko? – pyta Zayn.

– Sześćdziesiąt stóp lub coś koło tego – odpowiada Louis. – Są schody. Nie musicie skakać. – Zabezpiecza rękawiczki, szczękę ma zaciśniętą, rzuca szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię. – Idę pierwszy.

Harry robi krok do przodu.

– Louis, nie sądzę –

– Idę pierwszy – powtarza, twarz ma spokojną, gdy patrzy na Harry'ego. – Wiem, czego się spodziewać. Wiem, gdzie iść. A jeśli są tam agenci, nie wniosą od razu alarmu. – Zaciska pasek karabinu. – Wyślę wam sygnał, czy jest czysto.

Nikt nie protestuje i Harry musi przełknąć swoje obawy. Gdy czeka, aż Louis zniknie, ten nagle się przybliża. Jego usta są zimne i spierzchnięte, ale ten pocałunek jest gorący i pospieszny, i Harry czuje go aż w palcach stóp, wystarczająco szybko, by przez chwilę go oddać, automatycznie pochylając się za nim, kiedy Louis znów się odsuwa. Ich mieszające się oddechy tworzą małe obłoczki między ich twarzami. Oczy Louisa były puste przez tak długi czas. Teraz są pełne życia i Harry widzi tak wiele.

Nie jest gotowy, by pozwolić mu odejść.

Louis robi dwa kroki w tył, okrąża zsyp i skacze. Harry wypuszcza oddech.

– Myślę, że będę płakać – mówi po chwili Niall, pociągając nosem dla podkreślenia i nawet w ciemności Harry widzi, że Zayn przewraca oczami z czułością.

– To może poczekać – mówi. – Payne, ty powinieneś iść następny. Potem Cap i Niall. Upewnię się, że nikt nas nie śledził.

Mija minuta, gdy widzą w dole migające światło, a chwilę później Liam zasuwa maskę i zlatuje do zsypu. Kiedy światło miga znów, Harry podchodzi do krawędzi. Bierze oddech, czując zapach mrozu, sosen i ślad dymu, a potem skacze. Upadek jest krótki i ląduje z wdziękiem, który za każdym razem go zaskakuje. Wstając z przysiadu, Harry widzi, że są na środku szarego korytarza, światła są przyćmione, a powietrze nieco duszne. Louis i Liam stoją kilka stóp dalej. Harry robi miejsce dla Nialla, który schodzi na dół tuż po tym, jak Louis ponownie zaświeci małą latarką.

– Tak jak mówiłem – odzywa się Niall ściszonym głosem, z lekko kwaśną miną – inna atmosfera byłaby mile widziana.

– Ciesz się, że do nas nie strzelają – mówi mu Harry.

– Jeszcze – dodaje Liam, puszczając oczko.

Chwilę później dołącza do nich Zayn, jak zwykle wyglądając świetnie. Jego ciemne oczy skanują korytarz w ciągu kilku milisekund.

– Którędy? – zwraca się do Louisa, nie chcąc tracić czasu, i chwyta swój pistolet, zwalniając blokadę.

Louis nie odpowiada. Po prostu odwraca się na pięcie i zaczyna iść, nie dając im żadnego wyboru jak iść za nim, trzymając się blisko siebie. W zasięgu wzroku nie ma kamer, co Harry uznaje za niecodzienne, biorąc pod uwagę, że to ma być główna baza HYDRY w Ameryce Północnej. Na pewno nie zostawiliby po prostu całych sekcji ich podziemnego kompleksu niestrzeżonych. Jest pewien, że inni zauważają to samo.

Ostatecznie, kolejny korytarz rozgałęzia na lewo, zmuszając ich, by zatrzymali się i wyjrzeli za róg, aż Louis oznajmia, że jest bezpiecznie, by iść dalej. Po jego prawej stronie, Liam zaczyna robić się nerwowy, jak dostrzega Harry, bo ich planem było znalezienie kamer lub innych urządzeń, połączonych z głównym serwerem, żeby JARVIS mógł dostać się do nich i zinfiltrować system. Jeśli wpadną na agentów zanim Liamowi uda się zrobić to, co ma zrobić, jest dość prawdopodobne, że ważne pliki po raz kolejny zostaną usunięte, zanim będą mogli je pobrać.

Nie do końca trafiają w ślepy zaułek, ale po dziesięciu minutach korytarz dzieli się na dwie części i Louis wydaje się nie być pewny, który kierunek wybrać.

– Coś jest nie tak. – Zayn wybiera tę przerwę, by powiedzieć to, o czym wszyscy muszą w tym momencie myśleć. – To zaczyna wyglądać jak pułapka.

Harry przełyka ślinę.

– Nie mogli wiedzieć, że nadchodzimy. Byliśmy ostrożni.

– Możliwe, że oddelegowali kilkudziesięciu agentów z tego miejsca i umieścili ich gdzieś indziej. TARCZA była ostatnio bardziej agresywna. Nie jest to nieprawdopodobne – mówi Niall, ale wciąż trzyma łuk w gotowości, pot zbiera się na linii jego włosów.

– Nie wracamy – decyduje Zayn. – Ale bądźcie czujni. Lewo czy prawo? 

– Nie jestem pewien – odpowiada Louis. Wygląda na nieswojego i spiętego, a jeśli dla nich przebywanie tutaj jest niekomfortowe, dla niego musi być sto razy gorsze. – W miejscu zwykle ktoś ze mną był. Rzadko kiedy zostawiali mnie bez opieki.

I właśnie dlatego jest to tak dziwne, domyśla się Harry, podchodząc bliżej Louisa i wahając się chwilę przed położeniem mu dłoni na ramieniu pocieszająco. Louis nie okazuje strachu, ale jego oczy są lekko szersze, kiedy patrzy na Harry'ego.

– Nie spiesz się – mówi mu Harry, zaciskając dłoń. – Liam?

– Nie odbieram żadnego ciepła prócz tego od nas – odpowiada on natychmiast. – Ale myślę, że najbezpieczniej będzie iść w lewo.

– W takim razie tak zróbmy – decyduje Harry na miejscu, chętny, by odciążyć Louisa, który znów przygryza wargę.

Ich dwójka rusza naprzód. Powietrze pozostaje nieprzyjemnie czerstwe i to sprawia, że Harry zastanawia się, czy nie przybyli zbyt późno, czy to miejsce nie zostało opuszczone dawno temu, a Louisowi trochę nie pomieszała się kolejność zdarzeń. Ważny sprzęt zabraliby ze sobą i nie pozostawiliby więcej niż kilku agentów, jeśli w ogóle, i to wyjaśniałoby tę wręcz dziwną ciszę. To sprawia, że kark Harry'ego zaczyna mrowić, a jego włosy stają dęba i nigdy nie myślał, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy rzeczywiście będzie chciał, żeby kilku ludzi zaczęło do niego strzelać.

Zaczyna czuć się, jakby ktoś grzebał ich żywcem.

I nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd przed nimi ukazują się drzwi. Louis zatrzymuje się tak gwałtownie, że Harry jest zaskoczony, że Niall w niego nie wpada.

– Coś tam jest – wyrzuca z siebie, oczy ma skupione na drzwiach. Wyglądają niepozornie, z czymś, co wygląda jak zabezpieczenie w postaci skanu siatkówki. Ale Harry ufa osądowi i instynktowi Louisa. Nie pamięta, by kiedykolwiek go zawiódł. Louis szybko otrząsa się z odrętwienia i wyciąga pistolet, podchodząc do drzwi tak prędko, że Harry i inni doganiają go dopiero wtedy, gdy już skanowane są jego oczy. Przez chwilę wygląda na to, że nic się nie stanie. Jest możliwe, że poświadczenie bezpieczeństwa Louisa zostało usunięte, jak również możliwe jest to, że nigdy go nie miał.

Ale potem w korytarzu rozlega się ciche piknięcie i z westchnieniem i szumem, drzwi rozsuwają się. Harry zdejmuje tarczę z pleców i podąża za Louisem do pomieszczenia. I sekundę później zdaje sobie sprawę, co zamroziło Louisa na zewnątrz i co zamroziło go w miejscu teraz.

Tam jest krzesło. Jest prawie identyczne jak to, które Harry rozerwał na kawałki. Przewody rozłożone są wokół niego jak promienie i przyłączają je do licznych elementów wyposażenia. Wygląda na błyszczące, nieużywane. Wszystkie ściany są gołe, z wyjątkiem –

Drzwi zamykają się z trzaskiem. Głowa Harry'ego odwraca się gwałtownie i z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy, jak Niall daje im solidnego kopa, cofa się i unosi swój łuk. Kątem oka widzi, że lewa rękawica Liama połyskuje, gotowa do strzału, ale Zayn – Zayn ze ściągniętymi brwiami patrzy w prawo, gdzie kręcone schody prowadzą na balkon. A tam stoi –

– Strzelanie do nich nie pomoże, panie Payne. Proszę, obrażasz mnie.

Ben Winston patrzy na nich ze spokojem i uśmiechem zadowolenia, a w trzyczęściowym garniturze i z jego starannie przystrzyżoną brodą, wydaje się być zupełnie nie na miejscu. I faktem jest, że  _jest_ nie na miejscu. Wszystko zaczęło się, ponieważ wysłano ich, by chronili go przed HYDRĄ, by upewnili się, że Louis nie zabije go w Pradze, potem w Londynie i był pod ochroną TARCZY. Harry nie rozumie.

– Och, nie bądź taki zaskoczony – mówi. – Mimo że... Myślę, że to trochę szok. Dobra robota, Żołnierzu.

Harry zatrzymuje się.

– Co... – Lufa pistoletu wskazuje prosto między jego oczy. Louis jest twarzą do niego, cały jego niepokój i dyskomfort zniknęły. – Louis? – Szybkim ruchem kciuka zwalnia blokadę bezpieczeństwa.

Jego oczy są puste.

 

 

 

_ciąg dalszy nastąpi._

 

 

 


	9. IX.

 

 

**ROZDZIAŁ IX.**

 

„Głęboko nabrałam powietrza w płuca i wsłuchiwałam się w znajomy rytm mojego serca. Je-stem, je-stem, je-stem.”

 

**Sylvia Plath,** _**Szklany klosz** _

 

 

***

 

 

 

Dźwięk Louisa, zwalniającego blokadę jego pistoletu, jest cichy, ale w ciężkiej ciszy, która trzyma ich wszystkich tak mocno, rozlega się w całym pokoju. Harry zapomina oddychać, patrząc na lufę, która jest skierowana w jego czoło. Louis drżał i trząsł się pod powierzchnią aż do tego momentu, obciążony, zdezorientowany i wstrząśnięty, stając twarzą w twarz ze swoją przeszłością, ale teraz – teraz wydaje się spokojny. Nie, więcej, wydaje się martwy i zamrożony w miejscu, jego prawa ręka w najmniejszym stopniu nie drgnie, kiedy celuje. Jego twarz jest pustą maską, którą Harry widział w Londynie i on nie – on nie rozumie.

– Louis? – Jego głos brzmi głucho w prawie pustym pokoju. – Co się dzieje?

Nad nimi Ben Winston wyłania się jak kaznodzieja, ręce na poręczy, z rozbawionym skrzywieniem warg.

– Nie odpowie ci, Kapitanie – woła do nich, spinki lśnią w zimnym świetle. – Odpowiada tylko mnie.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Harry odwraca się Louisa. – Louis, proszę. Spójrz na mnie. – A on _patrzy_ na Harry'ego, ale w tym samym czasie, nie patrzy. Wydaje się go nie widzieć, naprawdę, wyraz jego twarzy jest czysty i całkowicie nieruchomy. – Proszę.

– Jak uroczo – komentuje Winston sucho, schodząc na dół po schodach, dopóki nie znajduje się na ich poziomie. Pstryka palcami i sekundę później po obu stronach pomieszczenia rozsuwają się ukryte drzwi, pozwalając kilkunastu agentom wypełnić pokój. Agenci okrążają ich w ciągu kilku sekund, celują broń w ich głowy, podczas gdy Winston trzyma się z tyłu w niemal szyderczo swobodnej postawie.

– Jesteś kretem – wnioskuje Zayn po prawej stronie Harry'ego.

– Kret – wzdycha Winston. – Co za brzydkie słowo na to, co robię. Ale wszystko po kolei: prosimy opuścić broń na ziemię i pozostawić moim ludziom. I, panie Payne, byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby mógł pan zdjąć pańską wspaniałą zbroję. Jestem pewien, że nie chce pan, aby Kapitan skończył z kulą w głowie.

– Ty pieprzony –

– Niall – przerywa mu Zayn. – Nie teraz. – Jako pierwszy wyciąga broń. Dwa pistolety spadają na podłogę z ciężkim łoskotem, potem rozlega się stukot noży i Widow's Bites. Niall burczy coś niezrozumiale, ale upuszcza swój łuk i kołczan, dwa małe granaty i pistolet. Liam wychodzi ze zbroi, która natychmiast składa się w małą walizkę. 

– Kapitanie – zwraca się do niego Winston. – Tarczę również.

Harry nadal jest oniemiały. Jego ruchy są powolne, gdy upuszcza tarczę i cofa się o krok do pozostałych trzech. Patrzy, jak agenci HYDRY przelewają się do przodu i zbierają wszystko, wycofując się ledwie kilka sekund później i pozostawiając Winstona i Louisa w kręgu razem z nimi. Harry stara się zdobyć uwagę Louisa, stara się skupić jego koncentrację z powrotem na sobie, ale Louis się nie porusza i nawet nie drgnie, kiedy Winston podchodzi, by stanąć tuż za nim, wychylając się nieco zza prawego ramienia.

– Teraz, _to_ o wiele wygodniejsze, nieprawdaż? – pyta ich Winston. Wygładza klapy marynarki, poprawia kołnierzyk po rozciągnięciu szyi, uśmiech nie opuszcza jego warg. – Wyglądacie na okropnie przygaszonych, panowie. Czyżbym was przecenił?

– Jesteś konsultantem TARCZY – odpowiada w końcu Liam. Harry nie odwraca głowy, ale wie, jak bardzo pociemniała jego twarz. – Byłeś pod naszą ochroną. Uratowaliśmy ci _życie_. 

– Ach tak, Praga – nuci Winston. – I myślę, że również Londyn. Ale przykro mi powiedzieć, że, technicznie rzecz biorąc, moje życie nigdy nie było zagrożone.

Zayn jako pierwszy wyciąga właściwe wnioski.

– Ustawiłeś to wszystko. Zagrożenie twojego życia zawiesiło wszystkie negocjacje w sprawie umów handlowych, dostałeś się do samego serca TARCZY, a w tym samym czasie oczyściłeś się z jakichkolwiek podejrzeń.

Winston obnaża zęby.

– Krótko mówiąc, tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego nie? – odpowiada pytaniem Winston, wyglądając na niemal zachwyconego w obliczu oszołomionej miny Zayna. – Ludziom w dzisiejszych czasach wydaje się brakować wyobraźni. Brak im ambicji. Ale to jest coś, co posiadałem zawsze. Niepowtarzalna smykałka, by doprowadzać działania do sukcesu.

Niall parska suchym śmiechem.

– Jesteś psychiczny.

– Wolę myśleć o sobie jako oportuniście, agencie Horan – odpowiada Winston, przenosząc się na lewą stronę Louisa. Kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i Harry czuje, jak ściska mu się serce, chce skoczyć do przodu i oderwać Winstonowi głowę za to, że ośmielił się... – Widzisz – kontynuuje. – TARCZA przyszła do mnie lata temu z prośbą o współpracę. W tym samym czasie zjawiła się u mnie również HYDRA i co mogę powiedzieć; po prostu dała lepszą ofertę.

Harry czuje, jak gotuje się to głęboko w jego brzuchu i grozi wypłynięciem na powierzchnię.

– Więc grałeś na dwa fronty – wyrzuca z siebie, wzrok skoncentrowany ma na dłoni, która wciąż ściska ramię Louisa. Harry chce, żeby puścił. Harry chce, żeby Louis odwrócił się i strzelił mu w głowę.

– Jak mówiłem, jestem oportunistą. A HYDRA – cóż. Mieli wszystkie zasoby, cały potencjał, ten oto _klejnot_ w zamknięciu – mówi Winston, patrząc na Louisa z taką czcią, że Harry walczy ze sobą, by nie skoczyć do przodu. – Ale od końca zimnej wojny organizacja była jak bezgłowy kurczak. Skorzystałem z okazji i dałem im kierunek. I wtedy znów pojawiłeś się ty, _Kapitanie Ameryka_ , a ja pomyślałem sobie, że to niemożliwe, by moje szczęście nigdy się nie kończyło.

Umysł Harry'ego jest pusty.

– Co masz na myśli?

Winston uśmiecha się z samozadowoleniem.

– Cóż, pomyślałem sobie, dlaczego po prostu zadowolić się jednym super-żołnierzem, kiedy mogę mieć dwóch?

Harry czuje, jak jego oczy się rozszerzają. Jego serce już galopuje, a głowa boli od ataku informacji, ale to – to jest szaleństwo.

– Nigdy nie dołączyłbym do HYDRY.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Winston nie śmieje mu się w twarz.

– Och, jestem tego świadom – mówi Harry'emu. – Ale nie zapominaj, drogi Kapitanie – mam jego. I nie mogę poradzić nic na to, że zastanawiam się, jak daleko posunąłbyś się, by był bezpieczny.

Kolor odpływa z twarzy Harry'ego.

– Ty draniu – warczy Niall obok niego i brzmi to, jakby Zayn go przytrzymywał. – Ty pieprzony draniu.

– Nie masz go – wydusza z siebie Harry, zaczyna wrzeć z tłumionej wściekłości. – Louis, proszę. Powiedz mu, że nie jesteś... nie możesz być –

Ale Louis nie reaguje. Nie reaguje w żaden sposób, wciąż jest stoickim posągiem z pistoletem wycelowanym w głowę Harry'ego, pozwalając Winstonowi przenieść rękę z jego ramienia na szczękę, palce pieszczą jego twarz; analizując, obserwując, głęboko podziwiając.

– Proszę cię, Kapitanie. Naprawdę myślisz, że przez cały ten czas nie mieliśmy nad nim kontroli? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że pozwoliłbym mojemu najcenniejszemu atutowi odejść? – Śmieje się cicho do siebie i muska kciukiem policzek Louisa. – Obawiam się, że był nasz przez cały czas.

– Kłamiesz – Harry potrząsa głową. – Proszę, Louis, powiedz mi, że to kłamstwo.

– Już mówiłem, Kapitanie. On odpowiada tylko mnie – mówi Winston. – Ponieważ należy do mnie. I należy do HYDRY od siedemdziesięciu lat. – Niepokojący uśmiech rozciąga się na jego ustach. – Chociaż Zola i jego asystenci nagrywali wszystko i powinieneś usłyszeć, jak cię wołał na początku.

Harry chce zwymiotować. Widzi czerwień i rzuca się do przodu, ale ręce zamykają się wokół jego ramion, wspólny wysiłek Nialla, Zayna i Liama. Winston unosi swoją lewą dłoń, sygnalizując mu, by się zatrzymał.

– Ach, ach, ach, Kapitanie. Kontroluj swój temperament. Nie chcesz, żeby cię zastrzelił, jeśli za bardzo się zbliżysz, prawda?

Harry strząsa z siebie pozostałą trójkę, ale się nie porusza. Zaciska dłonie w pięści po bokach, ręce mu drżą, a ramiona trzęsą się z tłumionego napięcia.

– Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie jest twoim pionkiem. – Zaciska zęby, gdy Winston nadal trzyma rękę wokół szyi Louisa. – Nie dotykaj go, kurwa.

Winston chichocze.

– Strasznie zaborczy, nie? Nie żebym mógł cię winić, Kapitanie. On zdecydowanie ma coś w sobie. Być może wcześniej był nieco prosty, ale HYDRA zmieniła go w całkowite arcydzieło. Zupełnie wyjątkowe. – Patrzy Harry'emu prosto w oczy. – Nie wiem, dlaczego byłem zaskoczony, kiedy zorientowałem się, że byliście kochankami. Powiedz mi, Harry. Co byłbyś skłonny oddać, żeby odzyskać swojego małego ukochanego?

– Pierdol się, dupku. – Niallowi już najwyraźniej nie udaje się utrzymać tego w sobie. Harry zerka przez ramię, a oni wszyscy są stłoczeni, sztyletując Winstona wzrokiem i zaciskając zęby. – Kiedy TARCZA tu dotrze –

– Proszę cię – prycha Winston, ale odsuwa się od Louisa o stopę i wpycha ręce do kieszeni spodni. – Byłem pod nosem TARCZY od lat i nikt się nie zorientował. Cowell lubi myśleć o sobie jako kimś wszechwidzącym, ale jest ślepym starcem na ostatnim etapie swego panowania. I byłbym ostrożny, gdybym był tobą, agencie Horan. Nie jesteś dla mnie szczególnie cenny, więc dla własnego dobra, zatrzymaj swój wulgarny język dla siebie.

– Nie groź nam – wcina się ostro Zayn. – Jeszcze nie wygrałeś.

– Rzeczywiście, nie wygrałem – zgadza się Winston i macha ręką, nakazując połowie agentów opuścić pomieszczenie. – Ale teraz to tylko kwestia czasu.

Harry wie, że powinien próbować wymyślić plan. Ale nie może oderwać oczu od Louisa, szukając na jego twarzy jakiegoś tropu, jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, że to wszystko jest ogromnym podwójnym blefem, że jeszcze chwila i odwróci się do Winstona i to do niego strzeli. Przede wszystkim, Harry nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić mu iść. Powinien... sam nie wie, ale powinien był postąpić inaczej, powinien był wiedzieć, powinien był zadbać, by Louis był bezpieczny. Ale część jego nie może w to uwierzyć; nie chce w to uwierzyć.

– Louis – próbuje znowu, rozpaczliwie. – To nie ty. Wiem, że to nie ty, proszę. Nie musisz tego robić.

Winston wzdycha.

– Jak tragicznie. Ale miłość naprawdę oślepia, nieprawdaż? – Spogląda na zegarek i nagle klaszcze w dłonie, dźwięk odbija się echem od ścian. – Teraz, porozmawiajmy o biznesie, dobrze? Jest to dość późno i chciałbym złapać kilka godzin snu przed przejęciem TARCZY.

– Nie będziemy rozmawiać z tobą o biznesie, Winston – mówi Liam, robiąc krok do przodu. – My nie negocjujemy z terrorystami.

– A jak opisałby pan siebie, panie Payne? Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość obecnie zabijającej tysiące ludzi broni pochodzi z pana własnej produkcji. Mimo wszystko. Payne Industries wyposażało HYDRĘ w broń przez dziesięciolecia – odpowiada Winston płynnie. – Nie podoba mi się pańskie moralne lekceważenie. Przekłada pan swój światopogląd na nasze społeczeństwo, a ja przekładam mój. Zobaczymy, kto będzie bardziej skuteczny.

Harry wie, że ten komentarz o byłych fabrykach broni Payne Industries uderza Liama dokładnie tam, gdzie boli, bo mimo wprowadzenia całkowitego zatrzymania każdej nowej produkcji broni, nie może w rzeczywistości odwołać wszystkiego, co jest już wysyłane i w obiegu. Omal nie został zabity przez własną technologię. Liam zaciska zęby; twarz ma gniewnie czerwoną, kiedy Winston krąży wokół nich jak drapieżnik na swoim nocnym polowaniu.

– I żeby było bardzo jasne – kontynuuje, wszystkie ślady rozbawienia zniknęły z jego oblicza – nie macie możliwości negocjować. Myślę, że wszyscy możemy się zgodzić, że to ja trzymam wszystkie karty. Ale ponieważ jak dotąd wszystko poszło tak bezbłędnie, a wasza czwórka weszła tak naiwnie w moją pułapkę, jestem w dobrym nastroju. Więc postawię sprawę jasno i bardzo prosto. – Winston milknie dla efektu, gładzi brodę, potem zerka na zegarek. – Wszystko, czego chcę, to Kapitan Ameryka. Wy trzej już mnie nie interesujecie. Jeśli poddasz się mi, Kapitanie, nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Ani twojemu drogiemu Louisowi, ani twoim kolegom Avengers. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, wtedy najpierw zabiję twoich przyjaciół, a potem każę Żołnierzowi zabić _ciebie_.

Przetworzenie słów zajmuje Harry'emu chwilę, zanim docierają one do rdzenia jego umysłu i w pierwszej chwili zastanawia się, co Winston chciałby z nim zrobić, bo przecież na pewno jest świadomy, że Harry nigdy nie będzie z nim współpracował. Wtedy jego spojrzenie pada na krzesło na środku pokoju i nagle doznaje olśnienia.

Jeśli Harry się podda, Winston przywiąże go do tego strasznego ustrojstwa i zabierze jego wspomnienia i jego życie, złamie jego umysł i ducha i zmieni go w kolejną broń, by zaszczepić chaos i narzucać innym swoją wolę. Powinien się poddać, Niall, Zayn, Liam będą żyć – jeśli Winston dotrzyma słowa – i być może wymyślą sposób, by go zabić i uczynić świat bezpieczniejszym miejscem.

Jeśli tego nie zrobi... Harry nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co się stanie, jeśli tego nie zrobi.

Już ma podświadomie zrobić krok do przodu, gdy Zayn rozkłada swoją lewą rękę na jego piersi i popycha go w tył, stając przed nim jako bariera. Pistolet Louisa wciąż jest wycelowany w Harry'ego. Ogłupienie majaczy na wargach Winstona.

– Убирайся к чёрту[1] ! – wypluwa Zayn jadowicie, odrzucając swój spokój. – Idź do diabła!

Winston pozostaje niewzruszony. Kręci głową do siebie i wzrusza ramionami.

– Dobrze. W takim razie może potrzebujesz większego bodźca. Żołnierzu!

I Louis pociąga za spust.

Przez ułamek sekundy, gdy strzał dzwoni mu w uszach, światła Harry'ego zgasną. Czeka na ciemność lub oślepiający ból i spuszcza wzrok na pierś, prawie zdumiony, gdy widzi siebie w nienaruszonym stanie. Wtedy jego mózg dogania dźwięk i z dudniącym mu głośno w głowie biciem własnego serca, może tylko patrzeć, jak Zayn zgina się w pół z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami rozchylonymi w niemym krzyku. Następujący po tym wrzask Nialla dociera do uszu Harry'ego jakby sącząc się przez ciężkie zasłony.

Zapach prochu jest ostry i dominuje w powietrzu.

Nogi Zayn uginają się i Niall stabilizuje go najlepiej, jak tylko może, twarze ich obu są identycznie blade, ale Harry jest zamrożony w miejscu, gdy znów odwraca wzrok, patrzy na Louisa, wciąż celującego broń w Zayna i –

– Dam wam trochę czasu, żebyście naradzili się co do tego, jak postąpić – mówi Winston, ponownie zerkając na zegarek. – Minie kilka godzin zanim się wykrwawi, przypuszczam, więc na waszym miejscu nie przeciągałbym tego zbytnio. Zobaczymy, czy nadal jesteś tak zadziorny, gdy dławisz się własną krwią, agencie Malik. Strażnicy? – zwraca się do agentów, którzy wciąż ich otaczają. – Zabrać ich stąd!

Agent ciągnie pół-przytomnego Zayna za kołnierz, a Niall rzuca się, aż przyciskają mu karabin do piersi i bezceremonialnie kopią naprzód. Harry wciąż nie może się poruszyć. Prawa ręka Louisa opada do boku, oczy patrzą przed siebie na nic, usta ma zaciśnięte w cienką linię, a Harry nie rozumie. Liam kładzie mu dłoń na plecach, pośpieszająco, ale pocieszająco, gdy agenci zaczynają blokować mu widok. 

– Chodź, Cap – mówi cicho, naciskając na jego kręgosłup. – Niech po prostu... – Ale nie kończy, prawdopodobnie też nie ma pojęcia, co do diabła się w tym momencie dzieje.

W głowie Harry'ego nadal szumi, jego wzrok jest mętny i lekko przechylony, gdy przemierzają zimne i nagie korytarze, gdzie powietrze jest gęste i ciężkie, i utrudnia oddychanie. Po kilku minutach drogi w absolutnej ciszy, zostają nie tak delikatnie wepchnięci do małego, prostokątnego pomieszczenia z tylko jednym górnym światłem i szarą, betonową podłogą i ścianami. Zayn zderza się ze ścianą, przeciągając ze sobą na podłogę mokry szlak czerwieni, a Harry powinien zrobić coś innego niż stać tam, nieruchomy i oszołomiony.

– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – przeklina Niall, opadając na kolana i chwytając ramiona Zayna, by podtrzymać go raz jeszcze, łapie jego twarz, by zmusić jego oczy do skupienia się na nim. – Kurwa! – Otwiera klamry i zamki błyskawiczne i zdejmuje Zaynowi kurtkę. Prosty top, który ma pod spodem, jest przesiąknięty. Ręce Nialla pokrywają się czerwienią.

Liam kuca obok niego.

– Musimy zatrzymać krwawienie. 

– Bez jaj, Sherlocku – naskakuje na niego Niall, zaczyna brzmieć histerycznie. – Musimy też wyjąć kulę, tak więc jeśli nie masz przy sobie pęsety, może byś się zamknął?

– Uspokój się, Niall – udaje się wykrztusić Zaynowi. Jego powieki trzepoczą i, niezaskakująco, wydaje się walczyć, by pozostać świadomym. – Mam się dobrze.

– Nie masz się dobrze! – Niall prawie na niego wrzeszczy. – Jezu, kurwa! – Przebiega dłonią przez włosy i czoło, rozmazując krew na skórze. – Co się do _kurwy_ właśnie stało?

Harry nie wie. Na ustach czuje fantomowy dotyk ust Louisa. Nadal smakuje jego pośpiech i rozpacz na języku, nadal czuje palce Louisa, wbijające się w jego ramiona, oczy jasne jak Ocean Arktyczny, rozciągający się na horyzoncie, zanim Harry został otoczony przez lód i ciemności. Jego umysł ma kłopoty z przetwarzaniem, zatrzymany w zdradzieckim kręgu obiecujących dotyków, nadziei i tak wielkiej miłości, która wciąż bije w jego piersi, odmawiając skurczenia się. To wszystko jest po prostu źle. Nie tak miało być i Harry nie rozumie, i – wszystko jest po prostu źle.

– Powinniśmy byli być bardziej ostrożni – wydusza z siebie Zayn, gdy Niall rozrywa koszulę na strzępy, a jednocześnie stara się utrzymać nacisk na ranę. – Nie powinniśmy byli mu ufać.

– Nie możemy teraz tego zmienić – komentuje Liam. Wygląda bezbronnie i niekomfortowo w ciasnym, czarnym stroju, który zawsze zakłada pod swoją zbroję, reaktor łukowy wydziela niebieskawą poświatę i wypełnia ich małą celę dziwnym światłem. Załamuje ręce, bez wątpienia czując się bezużyteczny, pozbawiony wszystkich swoich urządzeń. – Myślisz, że... myślisz, że w takim razie serio był uśpionym szpiegiem?

– Nie wiem – odpowiada Zayn, krzywiąc się, gdy Niall obwiązuje paski tkaniny wokół jego tułowia i przyciska dłonie do rany. – _Kurwa!_ – Zaciska zęby, twarz ma poszarzałą i mokrą od zimnego potu. – Ale nie sądzę. Myślę, że to było zaplanowane od samego początku.

– Przestań mówić – nakazuje mu Niall, pomagając Zaynowi zmienić pozycję na bardziej komfortową, używając jego porzuconej kurtki jako poduszki. – Nie ruszaj się i zamknij się.

– Zaplanowane od samego początku – powtarza Liam i krzyżuje nogi, opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę. Jedynie Harry nadal stoi, ale tylko w sensie dosłownym. Mentalnie już od dawna zwija się na podłodze. – Czyli że –

– Czyli że Winston zaplanował wszystko – skrupulatnie – od początku do końca – mówi Zayn, nie słuchając Nialla. – Zaplanował swoje postrzelenie, zaplanował odesłanie do Londynu i to, że złapiemy Zimowego Żołnierza. Prawdopodobnie domyślił się też, że Cap pomoże mu uciec.

To ściąga Harry'ego na ziemię, przynajmniej częściowo. Jego usta wciąż są odrętwiałe, kiedy je otwiera.

– Ale Louis nie wrócił do HYDRY. Złamał ich programowanie, uciekł.

Nawet mimo bólu, który niewątpliwie odczuwa, Zayn dokładnie napotyka jego oczy.

– I myślę, że Winston to też zaplanował. Miał go na oku, gdy był u nas, a kiedy odszedł, wysłał HYDRĘ, żeby go śledziła. – Musi zakasłać krótko, a Harry z ulgą widzi, że nie wypluwa krwi. – Prawdopodobnie złapał go po tym, jak zgubiłem go koło Damaszku. Pewnie dlatego straciłem jego ślad.

Harry potrząsa głową.

– Ale to nie ma sensu.

– Naprawdę? – Zayn podnosi brwi. – Czy może to ty nie chcesz, żeby go nie miało?

– Chłopaki – zaczyna Liam ostrożnie, unosząc dłonie, ale Harry natychmiast mu przerywa.

– Uratował nam życie zaledwie kilka godzin temu – rzuca do Zayna, nagle ciesząc się, że wciąż stoi i nad nim góruje. Myśli wpadają na siebie w jego głowie i ma problemy z dobraniem odpowiednich słów, on po prostu wie, że Zayn nie może mieć rację. – I to był on. To nie była jakaś wersja niego z wypranym mózgiem, z celem zaprowadzenia nas w pułapkę. To był _Louis_.

– Oszukał cię już wcześniej – przypomina mu Zayn niegrzecznie. – Myślisz, że nie mógł zrobić tego jeszcze raz?

Częstość bicia serca Harry'ego wzrasta. Jego umysł miga z powrotem do rąk Louisa, obejmujących jego twarz, do niego, klęczącego na podłodze i mówiącego...

– To było co innego. Tym razem mnie nie oszukał. Wiem, że nie.

Niall wzdycha ciężko. Lekko podrażnione, czerwone plamy migocą na jego bladej skórze i w tym świetle wygląda na prawie tak chorego jak Zayn, ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami są podkreślone.

– Postrzelił Zayna. Przykro mi, Cap, wszyscy chcieliśmy dać mu przywilej wątpliwości, ale nie sądzę, by zostały jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

Harry potrząsa głową.

– Nie. Nie ma mowy. Musi być inne wyjaśnienie.

– To jedyne wiarygodne wyjaśnienie – mówi Zayn, a Niall wygląda, jakby zaraz miał uderzyć go dłonią w usta. Zamiast tego ściska jego ramię i kontynuuje za niego.

– Wywiad TARCZY był prawdopodobnie bliski dokopania się do dowodów, które wskazałyby Winstona jako zdrajcę – mówi Niall. – Więc zorganizował zamach na siebie, ale polecił Zimowemu Żołnierzowi, żeby go nie zabijał, co umieściło go pod bezpośrednią ochroną TARCZY i uwolniło go od jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. On nie jest głupi. Ale jest wyraźnie kurewsko szalony.

– Ale dlaczego – wtrąca Liam – miałby pozwolić TARCZY przetrzymywać Tomlinsona i przesłuchiwać jego najcenniejszą i najbardziej wartościową własność? To znaczy... TARCZA mogła zabić go na miejscu.

– Bo Cap musiał go zobaczyć – odpowiada Zayn ze śmiertelną powagą, a Harry czuje, jak całe powietrze opuszcza jego ciało. Zayn spogląda bezpośrednio na niego. – Bo wiedzieli, jak zareagujesz i że zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Winston jest szalony, ale sprytny. A naukowcy HYDRY inteligentni.

Harry w końcu siada. Upada niezgrabnie na podłogę, ma wrażenie, że jego głowa jest wypchana bawełną, a ciche buczenie lampy szumi mu w uszach. Podłoga jest zimna w dotyku, szorstka pod jego palcami.

– Wiem, że jest moim słabym punktem. I domyślenie się tego prawdopodobnie nie było dla Winstona trudne, i ta część jego planu – to ma sens. Łapię. Serio. Ale Louis nas nie oszukał, nie oszukał mnie. – Pociera dłonią po twarzy. Jego rękawiczki swędzą i ściąga je z irytacją, rzuca na bok. – Nie jestem pewien, co dokładnie i jak się stało, ale osoba, która spędziła z nami ostatnie kilka godzin, nie była jakimś zabójcą o wypranym mózgu. To był _Louis_.

Brzmi jak zdarta płyta. Harry doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale gdy wszystko inne jest oderwane od ziemi, niejasne i chaotyczne, Harry wie z niewzruszoną pewnością, że osoba, która uratowała jego życie, ich życia, która rozmawiała z nim i zasnęła obok niego był tak bliska Louisowi, którego utracił w Szwajcarii, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Już kiedyś cię zmanipulował – nalega Zayn, ale Harry znów stanowczo kręci głową.

– Nie tym razem.

Liam odchrząkuje niemal ostrożnie. Reaktor łukowy ciągle świeci w środku jego klatki piersiowej, czarny materiał przylega ciasno do jego zgarbionych ramion.

– W niektórych dziedzinach, HYDRA jest lata przed nami. Opracowali rzeczy, do których nie jesteśmy wystarczająco okrutni, by je wymyślić. Myślę, że musimy przyjąć, że jest możliwe, że traktują jego mózg jak dysk twardy i mogą wysyłać i pobierać dane tak, jak tylko im się spodoba.

To jakby wrócili do miejsca sprzed miesięcy. Harry wie, że ta sytuacja jest o wiele bardziej straszna i że nie powinien porównać jej do tego, co wydarzyło się w Londynie czy Nowym Jorku, ale inni wciąż pozbawiają Louisa osobowości i mimo wszystko, to nie współgra z Harrym najlepiej. Jeśli Louis nie kontroluje tego, co robi, Harry nie chce, by traktowano go jak złoczyńcę. Jak maszynę.

– Niestety – kontynuuje Liam – przez lata badań i tę cholerną wystawę, twoje życie jest znane opinii publicznej. Prawdopodobnie wypełnili Tomlinsona wszystkim, co tam jest. Nauczyli go zachowań i... takich tam.

Gardło Harry'ego zaczyna boleć, ale ma jeszcze tyle kontroli nad własnym głosem, by wykrztusić:

– Nie. Może wcześniej, ale nie teraz. Wiem, okej, wiem, że jestem dla niego łatwym celem, bo chcę – chcę, żeby był... po prostu chcę go z powrotem. Ale to, co powiedział – nie nakarmili go tym. Nie mogli.

– Co sprawia, że jesteś taki pewien? – pyta Niall. Jego dłonie są całkowicie czerwone, aż do nadgarstków. Na czole ma rozmazaną szkarłatną smugę przez to, że w niepokoju przecierał twarz.

Wspomnienie o tym sprawia, że jego oczy płoną. Samo wspomnienie bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z niszczeniem wnętrza jego klatki piersiowej. Myśli, że wciąż pamięta dokładnie smak waty cukrowej i to, jak lepka była na jego języku, puszyste pasma przyklejone do policzków, kiedy Louis pochylił się i trącił jego nos. Harry przyciska mocno dłoń do ust i przełyka szloch, biorąc głęboki oddech przez nos, aż czuje się przynajmniej trochę spokojniejszy.

– Pamiętał nasz pierwszy pocałunek – zaczyna. – Poszliśmy na Coney Island w moje urodziny. Namówił mnie na wejście na diabelski młyn, chociaż byłem cholernie przerażony, przez cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę. I – nie powiedzieliśmy nikomu, dokąd idziemy. Nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy nikomu o Coney Island. To był nasz sekret. Tylko – _nasz_. Nie mogli o tym wiedzieć.

Następuje ciężka cisza, Liam trzyma wzrok spuszczony, oczy Nialla przyklejone są do jego zakrwawionych rąk, które nadal naciskają na tułów Zayna. Tylko Zayn skupia się na nim w tym przenikliwym spojrzeniu, które Harry zna aż za dobrze. Z roztargnieniem zastanawia się, ile czasu już minęło i ile im go zostało, nim Winston wyciągnie ich z powrotem. Czas ucieka, myśli, kiedy spotyka oczy Zayna i przyswaja to, że są już lekko zamglone, powieki zaczynają opadać.

– Może powinniśmy... ruszyć z miejsca – sugeruje Liam dyplomatycznie, zanim cokolwiek może się nasilić. Wszyscy są na krawędzi, a ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebują, jest tracenie czasu na kłótnie. Harry to wie. Ale po raz kolejny, gdy sprawa dotyczy Louisa, jest prawdopodobne, że zostawi racjonalność w tyle, co bez wątpienia wróci, by go prześladować. – Nie ma sensu rozmawiać o tym, co się stało. To wszystko i tak prowadzi do tego punktu. Musimy wymyślić, co zrobić teraz. Znalazł nasz słaby punkt, ale Winston też ma swój.

– Co? – wtrąca Niall. – Jego napompowane ego?

Lecz w odpowiedzi Liam marszczy brwi.

– Być może – mamrocze. – Jest strasznie zarozumiały. Myśli, że już wygrał. Musimy tylko – nie wiem – wziąć go z zaskoczenia?

– Poprzez wylizanie sobie wyjścia z tej celi? – sugeruje Niall sarkastycznie, na co Liam unosi dłonie.

– Hej, próbuję tylko –

– Wiem – przerywa mu Niall ledwie sekundę później, wzdychając i zwieszając głowę. – Przepraszam, Payno. Przepraszam. Ale Zayn został postrzelony i utknęliśmy w celi w pieprzonym podziemnym labiryncie, który jest również cholerną twierdzą. Plus, mamy maniaka z planami światowej dominacji, który już dostał w swoje ręce super-żołnierza po praniu mózgu. A teraz chce drugiego. Co do cholery niby mamy zrobić w tym momencie?

– Zwykle jesteś bardziej optymistyczny – komentuje Liam, marszcząc brwi i zakładając ręce na piersi. – Słuchaj, może musimy po prostu improwizować, wykorzystać moment. Nie mogę teraz skontaktować się z JARVISem, ale może uda mu się znaleźć sposób, w każdym razie, żeby namieszać im w ochronie. To nie tak, że to, co proponuje Winston, wchodzi w grę.

Zakrada się to do Harry'ego powoli, ale być może w ogóle nie tak wolno. Zna to uczucie. Dobrze je zna. To poczucie beznadziejności i nieuchronności, i nie jest dokładnie tak, jak było w 1945 roku, ale może tak jest lepiej. Wszystko poszło wtedy tak szybko, że w tamtym czasie nie był świadomy decyzji, którą podejmował, tego, co implikowała i co mówiła o nim. Nie stracił Louisa w taki sam sposób, w jaki wówczas myślał, ale teraz też go nie ma i nie potrafi wymyślić rozwiązania, dzięki któremu wszyscy wyszliby z tego bez szwanku.

Teoretycznie, Harry jest już stary. Otrzymał drugie życie, na które prawdopodobnie nie zasługuje. I Harry – miał przyzwoite pierwsze życie, myśli. Był szczęśliwy. Miał przyjaciół, miał cel i miał okazję do kochania kogoś ponad tym, co kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe. Nie wydaje się sprawiedliwe, by trzymać się tej drugiej szansy, której nigdy nie chciał i odebrać Liamowi, Niallowi i Zaynowi ich pierwszą. A bez Louisa, kiedy brutalnie się do tego sprowadza, myśl o odpuszczeniu nie wywołuje w nim smutku.

Pogodził się z tym siedemdziesiąt lat temu.

– A co, jeśli to nasza jedyna opcja? – pyta w końcu, ale nie jest to pytanie, a wyrazy twarzy pozostałych trzech oznaczają, że też zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

– To bzdury. – Liam nie czeka długo z odpowiedzią. – To pieprzone bzdury, Harry. Mówiliśmy ci, nie poświęcisz się. Musi być inny sposób.

– Co jeśli nie ma? – nalega Harry i nagle czuje się dziwnie spokojny. – Jeśli nie wyniesiecie się stąd szybko, Zayn nie przeżyje. – Nie lubi o tym myśleć, ale to prawda. Zayn stracił dużo krwi i choć wydaje się, że kula minęła jego płuca i żołądek, to nie znaczy, że może po prostu to przespać. – Jeśli ja – jeśli się poddam, on pozwoli wam odejść i być może będziecie mieli wystarczająco wiele czasu, żeby zyskać pomoc.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę – udaje się po chwili wykrztusić Zaynowi – że Winston nie odpuści nam na długo, prawda? Jeśli pozwoli nam odjeść, nie będzie długo czekać, żeby nas dorwać.

– Ale może będziecie mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu. Może będziecie mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby ułożyć plan. Zaangażować TARCZĘ. Cowell ma środki – mówi Harry. – Jeśli tylko będziecie mieli wystarczająco czasu, Winston nie wyjdzie z tego jako zwycięzca.

– Ale ty nie wyjdziesz z tego jako ty – mówi Niall bez ogródek i ma rację. Może to nie do końca wojna, do jakiej Harry przywykł, lecz zawsze są ofiary. Nie udało mu się wykończyć HYDRY, kiedy to się zaczynało i wiele razy nie udało mu się z Louisem i myśli, że to może być moment, by odkupić winy.

Harry kiwa głową.

– Wiem. Ale miałem dobrą passę. To w porządku.

– To kurewsko nie w porządku – warczy Niall i wskazuje na niego czerwonym palcem, twarz wciąż ma bladą, ale pokrytą plamami. – To nie jest rozwiązanie. Nie zgadzamy się z nim. Payno ma rację, musi być coś innego, co możemy zrobić.

Ale nie mają żadnych innych propozycji, a nad ich czwórką, siedzącą w małej, betonowej celi z mrugającym światłem i duchotą w powietrzu, osadza się ciężka cisza. Harry nie czuje się do końca oszołomiony, ale w jego głowie jest pewna lekkość, bo, mimo kłótni, wie, co ma robić. Cała praca, którą zrobił z Caroline, każdy raz, kiedy mówił o spróbowaniu zbudowania sobie życia tu i teraz; robił to wszystko w tajemnicy i milczeniu, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób Louis znajdzie drogę z powrotem do niego. I wie, że jest to sprzeczne ze wszystkim, co powiedziała mu Caroline, ale to Louis pozostaje jego motywacją i jego celem, i zobaczenie go będącego ponownie sobą tylko przez chwilę, zanim znów zostanie całkowicie wyprany... może to więcej, niż Harry może znieść.

Harry wie, że nie da rady wyjść przeciw Louisowi. A teraz jest pewien, że nie da rady też oglądać, jak pozostali się z nim mierzą. Być może nadszedł czas, by dać Louisowi spokój. Harry po prostu – on nie chce być tego świadkiem.

– Nie mogę z nim walczyć – wyznaje, spuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce. Kości i ścięgna wystają z napięcia, gdy je pociera. – Wiem, że powinienem i powinienem myśleć o większym dobru, ale nie mogę tego zrobić. Przepraszam. To tylko... linia, której nie mogę przekroczyć. Więc myślę – myślę, że naszym najlepszym wyjściem będzie, jeśli dam Winstonowi to, co chce. A on mnie wymaże. Boże, wiem, że to nie jest idealne, ale jesteście w stanie najpierw załatwić nas dwóch, a potem HYDRĘ. – Harry bierze głęboki oddech, napełniając płuca powietrzem, które jest tak rzadkie, że ledwo satysfakcjonujące. – Mam tylko jedną prośbę.

Liam wygląda na rozdartego. Niall wciąż kręci do siebie głową, ale Zayn wydaje się być nieobecny, co jest wystarczającym powodem, żeby Harry chciał przez to przejść.

– Co takiego? – pyta Liam, choć wyraźnie nie chce.

Harry próbuje przykleić do twarzy uśmiech.

– Proszę, najpierw zabijcie mnie. Nie mogę po raz drugi patrzeć, jak umiera.

Nie udaje mu się.

 

 

Mija godzina, może dwie, gdy drzwi rozsuwają się, by ukazać pół tuzina agentów w mundurach i maskach, które zakrywają większość ich twarzy. Nic nie mówią, tylko podnoszą broń, a Harry staje na nogi, widzi, że Liam robi to samo, Niall delikatnie ciągnie za sobą Zayna. Tak szybko, jak Harry wychodzi z celi, przyciskają mu lufę między łopatki, nie dając wyboru, jak iść do przodu.

Upłynęło trochę czasu i Harry jest trochę zdezorientowany, ale to oczywiste, że są prowadzeni z powrotem tam, skąd przyszli. W korytarzu słychać tylko trzask ciężkich butów na podłodze i zmęczony oddech Zayna i pomimo że czuje się spokojniejszy niż wcześniej, serce Harry'ego wali.

Twarz Winstona jest uśmiechniętym grymasem, kiedy zostają wepchnięci do pomieszczenia, które wydaje się być wybudowane wokół tego ohydnego krzesła. Teraz wokół niego kręci się trzech naukowców, którzy prawdopodobnie przygotowują je do smażenia mózgu Harry'ego. Kiedy wchodzą, Louis stoi z prawej, przebrany ze swoich poszarpanych ubrań w nieokreślony, czarny strój, który odsłania jego protezę, lśniącą w sztucznym świetle. Najwyraźniej nie przejęli się tym, by pozwolić mu się umyć, włosy nadal ma splątane i brudne, a zbyt długie kosmyki ukrywają większość jego kamiennej twarzy.

Wciąż jest miłością życia Harry'ego. Do tego się to sprowadza. Harry myśli, że po siedemdziesięciu latach wreszcie mogą odnaleźć spokój.

Louis patrzy przed siebie, niewidzący, a chęć, by zawołać go ponownie, by sprawić, żeby patrzył, widział i pamiętał, kuli się w piersi Harry'ego, łaskocząc jego wnętrzności. W przypływie przypadkowości, wspomina coś, co Louis powiedział mu, kiedy byli dziećmi, nie starsi niż osiem lub dziewięć lat, o egipskich owadach, które zjadłyby cię żywcem. Harry miał koszmary przez tygodnie. Wie, że to niemożliwe, że w jego piersi znalazł się teraz skarabeusz, ale to właśnie takie uczucie – jakby coś zjadało go od środka.

– Wyglądasz bardzo blado, agencie Malik – zaczyna Winston, stojąc dumnie na środku pokoju, jakby był na pieprzonej scenie. – Możemy zrobić to szybko i łatwo, wiesz o tym. Wszystko w twoich rękach.

Zayn ledwie trzyma się na nogach; jego szczęka zaciśnięta jest tak mocno, że Harry może praktycznie usłyszeć, jak jego zęby zgrzytają. Jego obowiązkiem jest teraz wystąpić, Harry o tym wie, ale zanim zdąży otworzyć usta, palce Liama owijają się wokół jego nadgarstka, ściskając raz i zatrzymując go w miejscu. Harry posyła mu pytające spojrzenie, ale oczy Liama koncentrują się na Winstonie.

– Możesz wsadzić sobie tę swoją tak zwaną propozycję w dupę – warczy i gdyby serum Erskine'a nie wzmocniło Harry'ego, jego kości na pewno zostałyby uszkodzone.

– Zważaj, proszę, na swój ton, panie Payne – drwi Winston. – Najwyraźniej wasza dwugodzinna przerwa nie pomogła wiele, by ochłodzić nastroje. I wygląda na to, że agent Malik nie wycierpiał wystarczająco.

Harry obserwuje, jak Liam blednie w szybkim tempie. Żaden z nich nie ma czasu na reakcję. Louis rzuca się do przodu i w mgnieniu oka chwyta Zayna za gardło, wyrywając go z uścisku Nialla. Niall zdąża jedynie drgnąć, gdy między jego oczami pojawia się lufa karabinu, zmuszając go do zamarznięcia z autentycznie przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Harry wstrzymuje oddech.

Louis ciska Zaynem w ścianę, a jego złamany okrzyk ścina krew w żyłach Harry'ego. Celuje w nich wiele broni i nie mogą zrobić absolutnie nic, poza patrzeniem, jak Louis przyciska Zayna do umocnionego metalem betonu swoim sztucznym ramieniem, upewniając się, że naciska na jego gardło i bandaże, owinięte wokół jego tułowia. Twarz Zayn jest wykrzywiona, zęby obnażone, a pozorna obojętność Louisa to gorzka pigułka do przełknięcia. Jego twarz jest pusta, usta ma zaciśnięte w cienką linię, tylko oczy stalowo wpatrzone przed siebie. Zaciska uchwyt, a Zayn zachłystuje się, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza.

– Jedno pstryknięcie palcami – kontynuuje Winston – a Żołnierz złamie mu kark. Więc co wy na to, że policzę do trzech? Jeden. Dwa... – Paznokcie Liama wbijają się w jego skórę.

– Przestań. – Harry robi krok do przodu, wyrywając rękę z uścisku. – Zrobię to, dobrze? Zrobię to. Tylko, kurwa, przestań.

W oczach Winstona pojawia się niebezpieczny błysk. Jednak kiwa głową do Harry'ego, jakby na powitanie.

– Żołnierzu! – woła. – Odsuń się!

Bez dalszych wstępów, Louis puszcza. Zayn opada na ziemię i kuli się, dysząc i starając się wypełnić płuca powietrzem, targa nim kaszel, odruchy wymiotne i drgawki. Niall wygląda jakby miał zaraz rozerwać się na pół, gryząc wargi do krwi i zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że całe jego ciało wibruje. Liam przestępuje z nogi na nogę, ale Harry nie może się teraz na nich skupić. Zayn nadal żyje i powinni mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, jeśli Harry przekona Winstona, że mówi poważnie.

– Cóż, Kapitanie – Winston patrzy na niego niemal lubieżnie i nagle wydaje się, że cały pokój został zalany milczeniem. – Zajęło ci to wystarczająco długo. Poważnie obawiałem się o życie agenta Malika.

– Skończmy z tymi bzdurami. – Harry nie ma do tego cierpliwości. Już nie ma nerwów, by znieść tę sytuację. Trzeba mu, żeby to wreszcie zostało zrobione i koniec. Trzeba mu, żeby jego chłopcy byli bezpieczni i by postąpili tak, jak ich poprosił. – Wypuść ich, zgoda? Wygrałeś. Nie potrzebujesz ich. Puść ich, a ja... – Harry właściwie nie może dokończyć, ale sądząc po wilczym uśmiechu, który przejmuje kontrolę nad twarzą Winstona, sam z chęcią wypełnia puste pola.

Louis nadal stoi nad zgarbioną postacią Zayna i Harry patrzy na niego, chłonie jego wojskową postawę oraz rzeźbiony profil i – sprawy nie tak miały się potoczyć. Ale jest już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Harry wciąż wątpi, by cokolwiek na tym świecie mogło wymazać z jego umysłu pamięć o Louisie, ale i tak chce, by jego ostatnią świadomą myślą była ta o nim; chce, żeby jego ostatnim wspomnieniem był Louis.

– Wypuść ich – mówi Harry Winstonowi – i możesz zrobić ze mną co zechcesz.

Ale Winston kręci głową.

– O nie, Kapitanie. Nie tak to działa. Upewnię się, że nie zrobisz nic, żeby pomóc swoim małym przyjaciołom, zanim pozwolę im uciec. Więc nie krępuj się... jak to ująć? – Dla efektu robi pauzę. – Wziąć się do rzeczy.

Harry czuje się zamrożony w miejscu i mimo wcześniejszego spokoju, zaczyna się trząść. Trzech agentów celuje do niego – jeden w plecy, jeden w głowę i jeden w serce. Domyśla się, że zastrzelenie go na miejscu byłoby z ich strony zbyt miłe. Nie ma zbyt wielu rzeczy, na których Harry może zatrzymać wzrok, otoczony w ten sposób, ale może stwierdzić, że Louis wciąż znajduje się blisko Zayna, gotowy wkroczyć, kiedy nakaże mu to Winston. Niall i Liam również są na muszce.

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz słowa? – pyta i udaje mu się zachować spokojny głos.

– Nie możesz – odpowiada Winston nonszalancko. – Ale to ja, dosłownie, pociągam za spust, więc nie masz innego wyboru, jak mi zaufać. I, Kapitanie – uśmiecha się – wierz mi. Mogę być w tym scenariuszu tym, kogo postrzegasz jako czarny charakter, ale jestem człowiekiem honoru. Masz moje słowo.

Tak bardzo, jak zaniepokojony jest Harry, słowo Winstona znaczy prawie nic. Ale niestety, ma też rację. To nie tak, że Harry ma na tym etapie jakikolwiek inny wybór. Z tonącym w jego brzuchu uczuciem, zerka na miejsce, gdzie naukowcy HYDRY wydają się przygotowywać krzesło i odpalać maszyny, paradoksalnie delikatny szum wypełnia teraz ciszę, która przenika pokój.

– Harry – odzywa się Niall, lecz nic z tego nie wynika. Nie ma nic więcej, co mógłby powiedzieć, naprawdę. 

Nie ma nic więcej, co mogliby zrobić.

Przyciśnięty do jego kręgosłupa karabin to niewygodny nacisk i Harry próbuje wziąć subtelny, lecz głęboki oddech, przed zmuszeniem swoim nóg do ruchu. Słyszy za sobą zamieszanie, najprawdopodobniej Niall i Liam są pacyfikowani, ale nie dostaje szansy, by spojrzeć przez ramię. Kilka par rąk chwyta jego ramiona i barki, a Harry w tym momencie nawet nie stawia oporu, ale i tak używają dużo siły, by posadzić go na krześle. Wokół niego panuje poruszenie, więcej hałasu i dźwięk wysuwanych zabezpieczeń, na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich chociaż drgnął, białe fartuchy laboratoryjne otaczają Harry'ego, ograniczając mu widok.

Serce wali mu o żebra, wysyłając fale przez całe ciało, kiedy go krępują, dodatkowe metalowe pasy wysuwają się z boków i zamykają wokół jego ramion, mostka, bioder i ud, i już niedługo Harry ledwie może poruszyć palcem. Krew szumi mu w uszach, kiedy w końcu dociera do niego wielkość tego, co ma właśnie zrobić. Panika zaczyna wrzeć, głosy ledwie sięgają jego uszu, zmieszany bałagan dźwięków, zanim może cokolwiek z tego przetworzyć. Ale Harry dostrzega Winstona, gdy ten podchodzi prosto do niego.

– To było o wiele łatwiejsze, niż myślałem – szczerzy się, a Harry napina mięśnie, satysfakcjonujący jęk pasów sprawia, że Winston z dużą ostrożnością robi krok do tyłu. – Jak upadli potężni Avengers. Pozbawieni wszystkich zabawek i gadżetów, jesteście niczym więcej niż grupą uszkodzonych, zagubionych dzieci. Wszystko, czego było wam potrzeba, to ktoś, kto da wam nauczkę.

– Jesteś szalony – wyrzuca z siebie Harry, tłumiąc chęć naplucia mu w tę zadowoloną z siebie twarz.

– Już o tym mówiliśmy, Kapitanie – beszta go Winston. – Nie obrażaj mnie. Ale z drugiej strony, granica między szaleństwem a geniuszem jest bardzo cienka. Szkoda, że nie będziesz w stanie doświadczyć, jak cały mój plan wchodzi w życie.

– Nie uciekniesz od tego. Jeśli my nie możemy cię zatrzymać, pojawią się inni.

Winston wzdycha dramatycznie.

– Ach, dzienna dawka twojej wiary w ludzkość. Uważam to za niepojęte, jak możesz im ufać i chcieć ich ocalić, kiedy wszystko, co ludzkość kiedykolwiek zrobiła, to rozbijanie siebie nawzajem na kawałki i zastępowanie. Ale widzisz, kiedy HYDRZE w końcu uda się zaprowadzić nowy porządek świata, zajmiemy się tymi występującymi z szeregu i zapanuje pokój.

Harry prycha.

– Masz na myśli, że zamordujesz każdego, kto się z tobą nie zgadza. To nie jest pokój.

– Ofiary są konieczne, jak bardzo dobrze wiesz. Ludzie nie wiedzą, co jest dla nich najlepsze – wyjaśnia Winston trzeźwo. – Ja wiem. – Pochyla się nad nim znowu, cień uśmiechu zdobi jego rysy, oczy ma ciemne jak dwie pozbawione dna sadzawki. – Muszę powiedzieć, tak bardzo, jak nasz mały projekt był bez zarzutu, ty jesteś czymś zupełnie innym. Ale myślę, że należało spodziewać się tego od początku. – Dotyka gwiazdy na środku piersi Harry'ego i dodaje: – Całe cudowne serum od doktora Erskine'a nadal krąży w twoim organizmie w najczystszej postaci. Posiadanie dwóch super-żołnierzy będzie katastrofalne dla każdego mojego przeciwnika. Wyobraź sobie, czego mógłbym dokonać z armią takich jak ty.

Harry czuje krew w ustach. Nie może się poruszyć i czuje elektryczne prądy, biegnące przez maszynerię, otaczającą krzesło, wyczuwa to w powietrzu, słyszy, jak syczą. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoje ostatnie chwile. Nie to miało się wydarzyć i ma jedynie nadzieję, że Zaynowi, Liamowi i Niallowi uda się uciec, że oni i TARCZA znajdą sposób, żeby powstrzymać tego szaleńca i HYDRĘ raz na zawsze. I Harry jest gotowy. Bierze jeden głęboki oddech, potem kolejny, widzi, jak kolczaste płaty metalu zbliżają się do niego, zaciska zęby i zamyka oczy. Jest gotowy.

Ale ból nie nadchodzi.

Wśród rozmycia mruczących głosów, jeden wyróżnia się głośno i wyraźnie.

– Teraz! – rozlega się w pomieszczeniu i ledwie ułamek sekundy później wybucha chaos. Co najmniej kilkanaście strzałów dzwoni w uszach Harry'ego i brzmią dziwnie precyzyjne, jednak tylko kolejną sekundę zajmuje, nim więcej głosów zaczyna krzyczeć, a po pokoju rozchodzi się tupot stóp, lecz Harry nie może tego zobaczyć, zmuszony, by wpatrywać się w sufit. Wokół niego przedmioty są niszczone, więcej oddanych strzałów i tak dużo ruchu, który dzieje się ledwo na obrzeżach jego ograniczonego pola widzenia, a Harry do cholery nie może –

– Chwileczkę, Cap – pojawia się nagle przed nim Liam, twarz ma spoconą i czerwoną. Jego głos się trzęsie, tak samo dłonie, gdy najwyraźniej zaczyna próbować uwolnić Harry'ego i, po raz drugi w ciągu tych kilkudziesięciu godzin, Harry nie rozumie, co go właśnie trafiło. Nie rozumie, co, do cholery, właśnie się stało.

Gdy tylko jego głowa i górna część ciała są wolne, podrywa się na krześle i nie może powstrzymać szczęki przed opadnięciem, ponieważ wszyscy agenci są nieprzytomni, rozrzuceni po podłodze, mała grupa naukowców kuli się w kącie, a Niall celuje do nich z jednego z karabinów HYDRY. Zayn znajduje się na drugim końcu pokoju, z jedną ręką na brzuchu, zbierając porzuconą broń.

A Louis ma Winstona na muszce.

Ostatnie pasy opadają i Harry tępo zsuwa się z krzesła, Liam chwyta jego łokieć, by go podtrzymać, bo jest mu słabo i kręci mu się w głowie, czuje się wywrócony do góry nogami. Nie wie, czy jego serce się zatrzymało, czy bije tak szybko, że nie jest w stanie policzyć jego uderzeń. Po niecałej minucie absolutnego chaosu, pokój ogarnia napięcie i niezwykła cisza. Ręce Winstona drżą przy jego bokach, a jego wcześniejszy spokój i opanowanie zniknęły, zastąpione subtelną paniką, którą wciąż stara się ukryć.

Louis stoi nieruchomo jak posąg, ale jego oczy płoną czystą, nieskażoną nienawiścią.

Szlak kul zdobi ścianę za Winstonem, pokazując, że Louis strzelił do niego kilka razy, by znalazł się dokładnie w tej pozycji, zapędzony w róg i z dala od nich wszystkich.

– Śmiesz obracać się przeciwko mnie – warczy na niego Winston, mrużąc oczy, kiedy Louis chichocze sucho.

– Nigdy nie byłem z tobą – odgryza się. – Nie z wyboru. Ale teraz podjąłem decyzję. – Metal jego ramienia błyszczy groźnie w świetle, kiedy robi krok w stronę Winstona. – Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że twoi ludzie mogą zmusić mnie z powrotem do posłuszeństwa po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś?

– Kazano im cię wyprać, oni –

– Nie uznali tego za konieczne, widząc, że już byłem na tyle posłuszny i współpracujący, gdy pozwoliłem im znaleźć się w Aleppo – mówi mu Louis i ostatnie resztki koloru znikają z twarzy Winstona. – Nie jesteś jedynym, kto wie, jak grać na dwa fronty.

Harry ma serce w gardle i jeszcze to do niego nie dociera, a przynajmniej nie do końca, ledwie może się ruszyć, ale wszystkim, o czym może myśleć, jest to, że miał rację. Miał rację co do Louisa i teraz wygląda na to, że Louis znów ocalił ich wszystkich. Harry kładzie dłoń na tej, którą Liam wciąż ściska jego ramię i trzyma ją, gdy Louis wybucha pozbawionym radości śmiechem.

– To chyba poetyckie – mówi. – Zabity przez własne dzieło. Przynajmniej teoretycznie. Mogłeś mnie zamrozić, więc to wszystko twoja sprawka. – Louis zbliża się jeszcze o krok i wygląda na to, że wreszcie dociera to do Winstona, bo jego oczy rozszerzają się z przerażenia. – Nie jesteś Zolą. Ale będziesz musiał wystarczyć.

Zanim Louis może strzelić, w ostatniej rozpaczliwej próbie ponownego odwrócenia sytuacji, Winston z zaskakującą szybkością wyciąga mały pistolet z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i zaczyna strzelać. Harry i Liam skaczą do przodu, pędząc do boku Louisa, ale ten potrzebuje tylko jednego strzału, by wytrącić broń z ręki Winstona. Winston krzyczy z bólu, trzymając się zakrwawione szczątki swojej dłoni, ale tym razem Louis nie zostawia mu żadnej szansy. Strzela ponownie. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery razy, Harry przestaje liczyć. Ciało Winstona zostaje rzucone w tył z czystą siłą pocisków, uderzających w jego tors, a Louis zbliża się do niego jak drapieżnik, skradający się do swojej zdobyczy, by zadać śmiertelny cios.

Mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk przenika ciężkie powietrze i nie mogą zrobić nic prócz obserwowania, jak Louis zamyka palce wokół gardła Winstona, dopóki jego okrzyk nie zamienia się w desperacki bulgot. Louis popycha go na ziemię, a jego proteza błyszczy groźnie, kiedy się obraca i Harry odruchowo zamyka oczy, obrzydliwy chrzęst, który następuje potem, już mówi mu, co się dzieje. Ale Louis się nie zatrzymuje. Kiedy Harry zmusza się, by spojrzeć, Louis wciąż atakuje głowę Winstona, lecz chrzęst został zastąpiony okropnym chlupotem, mokrym dźwiękiem, który sprawia, że czuje w ustach smak żółci, kiedy wokół rozlewa się krew, duża kałuża czerwieni i szarości już otacza martwe ciało Winstona.

– Lou – sapie i Louis zamiera. Harry robi krok w jego stronę. – On jest martwy. To koniec.

Powoli, Louis prostuje się i, w kontraście do jego wcześniejszej, sztywnej postawy, trzęsie się jak liść od stóp do głów, niewątpliwie wyczerpany i przytłoczony, a Harry nie może uwierzyć, że to koniec.

– Louis – mówi znowu, a Louis odwraca się. Harry chce zmniejszyć dystans, chce otoczyć go ramionami i nigdy więcej nie pozwolić mu odejść, ale wtedy dostrzega jego bladą twarz, krew spływającą mu ze szczęki i patrzy na dłoń, którą Louis przyciska do brzucha. Jego kurtka jest przesiąknięta. – Nie…

Wargi Louisa drgają.

– Był szalony – wykrztusza – ale nie był złym strzelcem – i Harry rzuca się do przodu w ostatniej chwili, by złapać Louisa, nim ten uderzy w ziemię.

– Nie, nie, nie – mamrocze Harry wielokrotnie, przyciskając Louisa do swojego ciała, czując, jak jego ciepła krew moczy mu przód kostiumu. – Proszę, nie. – Louis jest przytomny, ale jego powieki trzepoczą, a chwilę później pojawiają się przy nich Niall, Zayn, i Liam. – Kurwa – klnie Harry, a jeśli wcześniej czuł panikę, to nic w porównaniu do tego, co teraz ściska jego ciało. Nie to, myśli, nie po tym wszystkim.

Niall reaguje szybciej, rozrywając kurtkę Louisa.

– Wygląda na to, że Winston trafił go w brzuch. Nawet z przyspieszonym gojeniem, wątpię, żebyśmy mieli więcej niż dwadzieścia minut.

– Jest w porządku. – Oczy Louisa już mętnieją. – Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam.

– Nie jest z tobą w porządku! – woła Harry i głos mu się załamuje. – Nie możesz umrzeć mi na rękach! Nie po tym wszystkim. – Przejrzyste krople uderzają w czoło Louisa, mieszając się z krwią i spływając po policzkach, jakby były jego własnymi łzami. – Ty głupi idioto! Nie możesz teraz umrzeć mi na rękach! 

Próbuje zatamować krwawienie, ale to beznadziejne, bo to nie jest coś, co mogą załatać, to nie zadrapanie. To nie jest coś, z czym mogą sobie poradzić. Ręce Zayn pojawiają się w jego rozmytym polu widzenia, zatrzymując jego szalone dłonie, ściskające tors Louisa. Harry zmusza się, by spojrzeć na Zayna, który nagle wydaje się czuć o wiele lepiej niż zaledwie kilka minut temu, ale nie ma czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać.

– Harry – mówi cicho. – Musisz się uspokoić. Będzie z nim dobrze. Ale musimy wezwać TARCZĘ.

– Nie ma czasu – wtrąca Niall, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, jak pewnie Zayn stoi na własnych nogach. – Nie dotrą tu na czas.

– Zabiorę go.

Oczy wszystkich odwracają się do Liama, który wstaje i odchodzi kilka kroków, wciągając na nadgarstek bransoletę.

– Co? – mruga Harry.

– Zabiorę go do TARCZY – mówi znów Liam i, przy pojedynczym wciśnięciu przycisku, zbroja podlatuje do niego, składa się w rekordowym czasie i ledwie chwilę później stoi przed nimi Iron Man w całej swej chwale. Klękając obok niego, Liam odwraca się do Harry'ego.

Harry nie chce go puścić, lecz Louis staje się w jego ramionach coraz cięższy. Kończy im się czas.

– TARCZA znów go uwięzi. Oni nie –

– Harry – przerywa mu Liam. – Ufasz mi?

W umyśle Harry'ego nie ma wątpliwości.

– Tak, oczywiście.

Liam kładzie mu na ramieniu błyszczącą rękawicę.

– Zadbam o jego bezpieczeństwo. Obiecuję ci. Przysięgam na moje życie, nie pozwolę im go skrzywdzić. Obiecuję.

Harry bierze oddech, a zapach krwi wywołuje mdłości. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

– Dobrze.

Chwilę później Louisa nie ma już w jego ramionach i Harry czuje się, jakby Liam wyrwał mu również serce prosto z piersi.

– JARVIS już infiltruje system – wyjaśnia Liam szybko – więc zajmie się systemem bezpieczeństwa i danymi. Wy musicie tylko się stąd wydostać. Widzimy się na miejscu.

W następnej chwili otwiera drzwi, unosi się i znika z pokoju zanim Harry może nawet mrugnąć. Potem włącza się alarm.

– Och, do diabła – sapie Niall. – Teraz musimy wywalczyć sobie drogę na zewnątrz?

– Przestań jęczeć – mówi mu Zayn, zapinając kurtkę i wsuwając Widow's Bites i pistolety z powrotem na odpowiednie miejsce. Podaje Niallowi łuk i kołczan z uniesioną brwią. – Spójrz na to jako na okazję, żeby pozbyć się trochę tego napięcia.

Harry wraca do siebie tak naprawdę dopiero wtedy, gdy Zayn podnosi tarczę. Wciąż klęczy w kałuży krwi Louisa, odrętwiały.

– Chodź, Cap – mówi Zayn, lecz jego głos jest niezwykle delikatny. – Musisz zebrać się do kupy. Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku. Ale musimy się stąd wydostać.

W bliskiej odległości dudni odgłos kilkunastu stóp i Zayn podaje mu tarczę, po czym przechodzi przez pokój i rzuca trzy Widow's Bites na pozostałych i świadomych naukowców, żeby ich ogłuszyć i upewnić się, że nigdzie się nie wybierają. Odwraca się do Nialla i Harry'ego, wciąż blady i wyglądający słabo, ale stoi na nogach i Harry sądzi, że też może to zrobić.

– Z powrotem skąd przyszliśmy? – pyta ich Niall. – Do Quinjetu, a potem do Triskelionu?

– To zdecydowanie najlepsza opcja – zgadza się Zayn, przygotowując pistolet i odwracając się twarzą do drzwi, ale zanim może ruszyć, Harry'emu udaje się otrząsnąć z odrętwienia.

– Pójdę przodem – mówi, konieczność sprawia, że czuje się bardziej sobą, kiedy na razie odpycha wszystkie obawy na tył umysłu. Będzie mnóstwo czasu, by się martwić, kiedy wydostaną się z tej bazy.

 

 

Nie zajmuje im zbyt długo, by pokonać dwa tuziny agentów i wydostać się na świeże, poranne powietrze. W końcu są Avengers. Harry bierze głęboki oddech i ma wrażenie, że tchnął w siebie nowe życie.

 

 

***

 

 

Jest zbyt jasno, myśli Harry, wyglądając przez okno z miejsca na przeciw, gdzie opiera się o białą ścianę korytarza. Na niebie nie ma ani jednej pojedynczej chmury i zupełnie nic, co go otacza, nie daje poznać po sobie, co stało się wczoraj. Fizycznie wyszedł z tego całkowicie bez szwanku, ale emocjonalny rollercoaster ostatnich kilku godzin go wycieńczył. Piekący ból tkwi tuż za jego czołem, naciskając na oczy ze środka głowy, wyczerpanie chwyta się każdej cząsteczki jego ciała.

Mógłby znaleźć puste łóżko na drzemkę. Triskelion ma mnóstwo sypialni, by agenci mogli odpocząć tam po długiej misji. To właśnie robią teraz Zayn i Niall, jak sądzi Harry. Zaskakująco, Zayn spędził w szpitalu niespełna godzinę i Niall upierał się, żeby obaj odespali resztę stresu. To chyba rozsądna rzecz do zrobienia, ale nic w tym świecie nie może odciągnąć Harry'ego od jego miejsca koło drzwi, prowadzących do pokoju Louisa.

Jest zamknięty, ale Liam zapewnił go, że to dla bezpieczeństwa Louisa, a nie by go uwięzić. Harry podejrzewa, że to też dlatego, by trzymać go stamtąd daleko. Ale Liama teraz tu nie ma. Wrócił do bazy z oddziałem STRIKE i kilkoma agentami TARCZY, żeby przeszukać dane, które dał radę zebrać JARVIS, a Harry nie wątpi, że upewnią się, że po bazie nie zostanie ślad, kiedy już skończą. To tylko trochę satysfakcjonujące.

Pozwala sobie osunąć się na podłogę i wyciąga nogi, wygląda na zewnątrz, gdzie Potomac błyszczy w słońcu, wiosna najwyraźniej jest tuż za rogiem.

To była długa zima.

W pewnym momencie wyczerpanie zdobywa przewagę, bo gdy ktoś trąca jego stopę i otwiera oczy, słońce już zachodzi, a przed nim stoi Zayn. Harry jęczy miękko i przebiega dłonią przez twarz i włosy. Kark mu zesztywniał.

– Przepraszam – chrypi. – Musiałem przysnąć.

– Nie winię cię – odpowiada Zayn cicho. Nietypowo dla niego, zwłaszcza w oficjalnym budynku TARCZY, ma na sobie czarne dżinsy i coś, co wygląda jak jedna z zielonych bluz Nialla. Wciąż jest nieco blady, ale – w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego – wygląda na to, że uciął sobie drzemkę i wziął długi prysznic.

Harry chrząka.

– Jakieś wieści?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, a potem obchodzi jego nogi i siada obok, twarzą do zachodu słońca.

– Payne właśnie wrócił. I wylądowała panna Smith.

Harry rzuca mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

– Sophia? Czemu?

– Mają spotkanie z Dyrektorem – mówi Zayn i nie rozwija. Siedzą w milczeniu przez kilka minut, podczas gdy Harry zastanawia się, czy Zayn nie wie, czy po prostu nie chce mu powiedzieć. Ale, jak mentalnie się poprawia, to pewnie pierwsza opcja, bo Zayn zazwyczaj wie wszystko. Co przypomina mu –

– Co się do cholery stało po tym, jak mnie związali? – pyta, bo nadal nie wie, a jak dotąd nie miał wolnej przestrzeni, żeby o tym myśleć. Teraz Louis jest bezpieczny, leczą go i ma nadzieję, że wyzdrowieje w pełni.

– Racja – rzecze Zayn i autentycznie wygląda na nieco zakłopotanego, co dezorientuje Harry'ego bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale zanim Zayn może kontynuować, pojawia się Niall, zmierzający w ich kierunku, ubrany w parę niebieskich dżinsów i szarą koszulkę. Harry zaczyna czuć się nieco głupio wciąż siedząc tutaj w pełnym umundurowaniu. Nie miał okazji, żeby się przebrać.

– Co tam? – uśmiecha się i siada ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, twarzą do nich.

– Zayn miał właśnie opowiedzieć mi o tym, co się stało – mówi Harry i znów skupia swoją uwagę na Zaynie.

– Właśnie, tak – mówi Niall – co się do diabła stało? Ja też nie do końca rozumiem.

Głowa Harry'ego odwraca się do niego.

– Co masz na myśli? Widziałeś to.

– Cóż. – Niall drapie się, ścięgna jego ramion się przesuwają. – W pewnym sensie, ale tak naprawdę nie skupiałem się do końca. Tomlinson krzyknął tylko „teraz”, a potem Zayn strzelił do... – Urywa, marszcząc brwi. – Czekaj. Dlaczego, do cholery, miałeś broń?

Zayn wzdycha ciężko, wbijając kciuk i palec wskazujący w oczy i pocierając je, po czym mówi:

– Bo Tomlinson mi go podrzucił. Kiedy trzymał mnie za gardło.

Harry potrzebuje chwili, żeby to przetworzyć. Kiedy to do niego dociera, nie może zrobić nic innego, jak gapić się na Zayna, a Niall robi to samo. W końcu to Niall pierwszy odzyskuje głos.

– Co – mówi i to nawet nie jest pytanie.

– Podrzucił mi broń – powtarza Zayn. – A kiedy dał uzgodniony znak, zastrzeliłem agentów, którzy byli wokół ciebie.

– Uzgodniony znak – powtarza Niall jak echo, ściągając brwi, a potem nagle jego oczy rozszerzają się. – Wiedziałeś, że blefuje? Wiedziałeś, do cholery, że udawał przed Winstonem?

To kolej Harry'ego, by powiedzieć:

– Co.

– Wiedziałem – odpowiada po prostu Zayn, nie oferując wyjaśnień, ale po wyglądzie Nialla widać, że będzie tego żądał.

– Ty wnosiłeś przeciwko niemu – wykrzykuje Niall z czerwieniejącymi policzkami. – Powiedziałeś, że zaufanie mu było głupie i – od kiedy wiedziałeś?

Harry może być nieco oniemiały, czując się tak, jakby właśnie został potrącony przez pociąg towarowy, ale nie przegapia tego, jak Zayn zaczyna niezręcznie się wiercić. To dziwnie fascynujące, widzieć Zayna, gdy nie jest całkowicie opanowany. Harry prawdopodobnie powinien czuć się z tym źle, biorąc pod uwagę, że Zayn również został postrzelony w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, ale nie może oprzeć się byciu przede wszystkim lekko rozbawionym.

W końcu Zayn wyznaje prawdę.

– W zasadzie przez cały czas.

– Co? – wyrzuca z siebie Niall, niezwykle wysokim tonem. Potem znowu: – Co? Czy ty serio – _przez cały czas?_

Harry nie może wykrztusić z siebie słowa, ale na szczęście Zayn nie zostawia ich w napięciu.

– To był jego pomysł. Rozmawialiśmy o tym w drodze do Quinjetu. Powiedział, że w Syrii wrócił do HYDRY, ponieważ chciał zaatakować ich od wewnątrz. Udało mu się ich oszukać, żeby uwierzyli, że wypełnia ich rozkazy. Ja po prostu zaoferowałem swoją pomoc.

– W drodze do Quinjetu – powtarza Niall, wyglądając na oniemiałego. – Kiedy szliście z przodu? To było tylko – kilka minut! Wymyśliliście taki plan w kilka minut?

– Uczysz się być efektywny.

– Ale – Harry mruga z dezorientacją – on cię postrzelił. 

– Ach, tak – przyznaje Zayn, drapiąc się po głowie. – To w pewnym sensie był mój pomysł.

– Twój pomysł? – eksploduje Niall i zrywa się na równe nogi. – Kazałeś mu się postrzelić? Dlaczego, do diabła, miałbyś to zrobić?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

– To musiało być przekonujące.

– Przekonujące! – Niall kroczy korytarzem, odwraca się na pięcie i wraca, wskazując palcem na Zayna. – Myślałem, że, do kurwy, umrzesz w moich ramionach, a to był twój własny pomysł? Czyś ty oszalał?

– Nie trafił w żaden ważny organ – próbuje się bronić Zayn, ale do Nialla to nie trafia. Harry nie może go za to winić. Sam też nie może w to uwierzyć. – Jest dobrym strzelcem.

– Jest dobrym... – Niall wygląda, jakby chciał uderzyć w coś lub kogoś. Kolor jego twarzy pasuje do koloru nieba za nim. – Kurwa, przysięgam, Zayn, gdybyś nie został postrzelony, sam był cię kurwa zastrzelił! – Potem wyraźnie schodzi z niego powietrze, opada jak worek ziemniaków i, chowając twarz w dłoniach, wydaje z siebie długi, sfrustrowany jęk i więcej się nie rusza.

Harry odwraca się do Zayna.

– To od początku był wasz plan? – pyta. – Wejść tam, on, udający, że jest po ich stronie, strzelający do ciebie, a potem... cała nasza kłótnia, sprzeczałeś się ze mną, to wszystko było... to wszystko było przedstawieniem?

Zayn kiwa głową.

– To nie było bez skazy. Ale było naszym najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

– Myślałem, że umrzesz – upomina go Harry. Przynajmniej Zayn ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by pokazać poczucie winy. – W pewnym momencie myślałem, że wszyscy zginiemy. Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? 

– Ponieważ Tomlinson powiedział, że nie umiesz kłamać, żeby uratować swoje życie – odpowiada Zayn, unosząc lewą brew. – I zgadzam się z tym.

Niall prycha przez palce, a Harry'emu udaje się stłumić skrzek.

– Umiem kłamać – upiera się, a Zayn uśmiecha się i kręci głową. 

– Jesteś wielki, Cap – mówi, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego – naprawdę jesteś. Ale jesteś najgorszym kłamcą, jakiego znam. Ale co ty na to, żeby na razie zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, i iść zobaczyć, jak miewa się twój chłopiec?

Harry naprawdę czuje, jak jego serce ściska się, a umysł staje się czysty; zrywa się na nogi tak szybko i niezgrabnie, że Niall śmieje się z niego bezwstydnie. Kończyny Harry'ego nadal bolą, kiedy Zayn przyciska kciuk do touchpada przy drzwiach, czekając, aż uzyska dostęp, żeby rzeczywiście wejść do pokoju. Zamek otwiera się zaledwie klika sekund później i chociaż Zayn otwiera drzwi, odsuwa się na bok, by Harry mógł wejść pierwszy.

Wnętrze pokoju Louisa jest tak jasne jak korytarz, ale ze sztucznym światłem. Nawet jeśli Cowell zgodził się na tym etapie nie więzić go, Harry wątpi, by chętnie udostępnił mu pokój z widokiem na stolicę. Ściany są gołe, sufit pokryty w całości przez jeden, wielki panel, który łączy wszystkie żarówki, żeby wyglądało to jak światło dzienne. Łóżko stoi przy przeciwległej ścianie, to jedyny mebel w pokoju, nie ma przy nim nawet plastikowego krzesła, a Harry jest w tej grze już wystarczająco długo, by zrozumieć, że to nie dlatego, że nie spodziewają się, żeby Louis miał gościa. Po prostu dlatego, że każdy wyszkolony zabójca może zmienić krzesło w śmiercionośną broń. Po obu stronach Louisa, maszyny mierzą i dokumentują jego czynności życiowe, kilka świateł miga na zielono i czerwono. Pościel jest biała i świeża.

Spojrzenie Louisa skupione jest na suficie i wygląda, jakby tonął w tym łóżku, mały, blady i zdecydowanie zbyt chudy. Harry robi krok do przodu i widzi, że ktoś umocował protezę Louisa do ramy łózka dwoma metalowymi mankietami. Odpycha na bok gotującą się w nim na ten widok złość i czeka jeszcze chwilę, po czym odchrząkuje.

– Cześć – mówi, brzmi słabo i niepewnie, ale Louis wydaje się go słyszeć, pozwalając, by jego wzrok powędrował do miejsca, gdzie Harry stoi w drzwiach. Harry łapie oddech.

– Cześć – odpowiada Louis równie cicho, jego głos jest wyjątkowo chrapliwy i to sprawia, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego przebiegają ciarki. 

Czuje na ustach mrowienie i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. Wchodzi do pokoju, a oczy Louisa zostają na nim, dopóki nie jest przy jego łóżku, wskazując na krawędź. – Mogę usiąść?

Louis nie potwierdza, ale też nie zaprzecza, więc Harry czeka chwilę, po czym siada. Ich spojrzenia wciąż się krzyżują i to sprawia, że serce Harry'ego bije szybciej i szybciej, aż jest pewny, że Louis może dostrzec to przez jego klatkę piersiową.

– Przepraszam – mówi nagle Louis, niespodziewanie, jego jabłko Adama podskakuje, kiedy stara się zwilżyć gardło. Nie ma tu nawet szklanki wody.

– Nie przepraszaj. – Harry potrząsa głową. Słyszy, jak Niall i Zayn wchodzą do pokoju i zamykają drzwi, ale nie poświęca im uwagi, Louis też nie. – W końcu wszystko się udało. Tylko to się liczy.

Louis znów otwiera usta, ale kaszel wstrząsa jego ciałem i palce Harry'ego zaciskają się na kołdrze, gniotąc ją. Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię, gdzie Niall i Zayn stoją u stóp łóżka, znów wyglądając na spokojnych.

– Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał przez to przechodzić – chrypi Louis i Harry wie, że to oznacza wszystko, od oglądania Louisa odwracającego się od niego i strzelającego do Zayna, do poświęcenia siebie, zostania przywiązanym do tego krzesła, które dyktowało życie Louisa od siedemdziesięciu lat. Harry zastanawia się z roztargnieniem, czy każde pranie mózgu, które mu zrobili, całe czyszczenie pamięci – czy to krzesło było czymś, co Louis zawsze pamiętał. Czy ten proces, ten wzór był jedyną rzeczą, która była mu znana.

– Twarda ze mnie sztuka – odpowiada Harry łagodnie. – Wiesz o tym. – A przynajmniej myśli, że Louis teraz już wie.

Louis nie do końca się uśmiecha, ale Harry sądzi, że wyraz jego twarzy rozjaśnia się minimalnie. Potem zauważa również Nialla i Zayna.

Niall uśmiecha się szeroko.

– Cieszę się, że już nie krwawisz na podłogę. 

Ale Louis patrzy na Zayna, a Zayn to odwzajemnia i po raz kolejny Harry czuje się świadkiem cichej wymiany, która prawdopodobnie mówi więcej niż można sobie wyobrazić, a on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że się krzywi, aż Zayn zwraca się do niego.

– Nie do twarzy ci z zazdrością, Cap – mówi, a Harry jest pewien, że rumieni się aż po czubki uszu. Nie zaszczyca rechotu Nialla odpowiedzią.

– Przepraszam, że cię postrzeliłem – mówi Louis do Zayna po chwili, ale Zayn zbywa go machnięciem ręki.

– Do trzech razy sztuka – komentuje sucho. – Nie róbmy z tego zwyczaju.

Jeśli Harry będzie miał coś do powiedzenia, Louis nie znajdzie się w pobliżu jakiegokolwiek rodzaju broni w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości, ale wie też, że nie może być tak przytłaczający jak wcześniej. To jest po prostu – Harry stracił go już tak wiele razy i jakimś sposobem zawsze znów się odnajdywali, ale szczerze mówiąc, jest cholernie przerażony, że następnym razem nie będzie szczęśliwego zakończenia. Jest też bardzo przerażony, że Louis z własnego wyboru odejdzie z jego życia i zdecyduje, by nie wracać. W tej chwili, Harry chce cieszyć się posiadaniem go blisko i martwić się o wszystko inne, gdy nadejdzie czas.

Ale zdaje się, że nikt nie chce, żeby miał przynajmniej trochę wytchnienia, bo nim minie nawet kilka minut, nim Harry czy Louis, czy Zayn albo Niall mogą powiedzieć coś jeszcze, drzwi otwierają się i do pokoju wchodzi Dyrektor Cowell, groźny w swoim czarnym garniturze i czarnej koszuli, sprawiając, że kręgosłup Harry'ego sztywnieje. Nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

Nie żeby Harry spodziewał się czegoś innego.

Za Cowellem, do pomieszczenia cicho wsuwa się Liam, wślizgując się w pustą przestrzeń między Harrym a Zaynem i Niallem, wyglądając na zmęczonego, ale spokojnego, więc Harry ma nadzieję, że cokolwiek musiał przedyskutować z Dyrektorem, poszło mu dobrze.

– Nie mam nawet zamiaru pytać was, co myśleliście przy tym wyczynie – zaczyna Cowell, jego stanowczy wzrok wbija się w każdego z nich oddzielnie dla efektu – ponieważ jest jasne, że w ogóle nie myśleliście. Wasza czwórka ma więcej szczęścia niż zdrowego rozsądku.

– Żeby być sprawiedliwym, Sir – ośmiela się wtrącić Niall – tak naprawdę to nie była kwestia szczęścia.

– Cicho, agencie Horan, lub twoje następne zadanie odbędzie się w Korei Północnej – odpowiada Cowell i Niall słyszalnie zaciska usta, patrząc na swoje stopy. – Nie podoba mi się, że wasza czwórka nieustannie działa wbrew rozkazom TARCZY i jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zostaliście zawieszeni lub odesłani jest to, że mimo waszej niezdolności do wykonywania poleceń, protokołu czy nawet najmniejszych wytycznych, udaje wam się uzyskać efekty.

Harry nie sądzi, by brzmiało to tak źle. Ale wcześniej się mylił. Nie stawiałby na to. Twarz Cowella nie jest tak czerwona, jak widywał ją wcześniej, ale miał czas, żeby ochłonąć, więc to wciąż może pójść w każdą stronę. Krótko mówiąc, jego oczy szukają oczu Louisa, ale te wbite są w kołdrę, jego prawa ręka zaciska się na materiale tak mocno, że wystają mu kostki.

– Szkód, które wyrządził Winston, nie można cofnąć, ale dzięki danym, zebranym z pomocą tego tutaj pana Payne'a, jestem przekonany, że możemy wyśledzić jego kontakty aż do ostatniego źródła i ujawnić każdego podwójnego agenta, który jest nadal obecny w naszej organizacji. – Przerywa, po czym jego oczy skupiają się na Louisie. Serce Harry'ego opada. – A co do ciebie, sierżancie Tomlinson... – Milknie, wyraz twarzy ma oceniający i przenikliwy, ale Louis podnosi wzrok i nie cofa się, nie waha się spotkać oczu Cowella. – Jestem pewien, że są cenne informacje, które zachowujesz dla siebie. Stałeś się sporą zagadką w ostatnich dekadach, i poza TARCZĄ i HYDRĄ wielu chce cię dopaść.

– Po moim trupie – wydostaje się z ust Harry'ego, zanim można się potrzymać i prawie uderza dłonią usta. Tylko spojrzenie Louisa, ponownie przeskakujące na niego, powstrzymuje go przed poruszeniem się. Harry chrząka, a potem patrzy na Cowell. – Z całym szacunkiem, Dyrektorze. Jeśli chcesz położyć na nim dłoń, będziesz musiał przejść przeze mnie.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Cowell unosi dłonie pojednawczo.

– Nie ma potrzeby, by grozić, Kapitanie. Pan Payne i panna Smith już zagadali mnie na śmierć w imieniu sierżanta Tomlinson. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś i ty pokazywał pazury.

– Zrobili to? – Harry patrzy na Liama, którego uszy zrobiły się lekko różowe. Unika spojrzenia Harry'ego.

– W istocie – odpowiada Cowell z nietypowym przewróceniem oczami. – I chociaż wykład pani Smith o prawie federalnym i prawach człowieka był długi, muszę przyznać, że status sierżanta Tomlinsona jako amerykańskiego obywatela i, prawdopodobnie, jeńca wojennego, stawiałby TARCZĘ w niepewnej sytuacji, gdyby jego powrót stał się publiczny. – Posyła Harry'emu przejmujące spojrzenie, które ten nie bardzo rozumie. – A więc – kontynuuje Dyrektor – zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń oraz twojego udziału, TARCZA chciałaby oficjalnie powitać cię jako członka Avenger Initiative.

Harry gapi się na niego. By oddać sprawiedliwość, gapią się wszyscy prócz Liama.

– Co jeśli Louis nie... – zaczyna Harry, ale Cowell natychmiast mu przerywa.

– Ta oferta nie podlega negocjacjom. I proponuję ją tylko raz. Sierżancie, jeśli odmówisz, do czego masz prawo, wyjmę spod prawa ciebie i każdego, kto zdecyduje się stanąć po twojej stronie. Więc radzę ci łaskawie przyjąć ją w rozsądnym czasie, a jeśli to zrobisz, oczekuję twojej najwyższej współpracy z tą organizacją. Jestem świadomy twojego stanu, ale z pomocą TARCZY, jestem pewien, że będziesz z powrotem na nogach już wkrótce. Wszystko jasne?

Louis pozostaje w bezruchu przez kilka chwil, po czym powoli kiwa głową.

Coś na kształt uśmiechu na krótko pojawia się na twarzy Cowella.

– Witamy w TARCZY, sierżancie. – Kieruje się do wyjścia, ale zanim znajdzie się za drzwiami, odwraca się do nich jeszcze raz. – I tak dla waszej informacji, panowie, jeśli coś takiego się powtórzy, nie zawaham się was wylać.

Potem znika.

Niall gwiżdże.

– Ja pierdolę – mówi ze śmiechem. – Nie był rozbawiony, prawda? Dobra robota, Payno. Wygląda na to, że Avengers zostało poddane modernizacji.

Ale Harry nadal martwi się o Louisa. Nie powiedział ani słowa, a Harry jest przekonany, że po siedemdziesięciu latach niebycia sobą, nie może chcieć po prostu służyć jeszcze raz.

– Louis – zwraca się do niego ściszonym głosem. – Nie musisz się na to zgadzać, dobrze? Jedno słowo, a zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby – 

Zimna dłoń Louisa na jego przedramieniu powstrzymuje go przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek więcej. Louis wygląda na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego, ale spokojnego.

– Wszystko w porządku – mówi Harry'emu. – To nie tak, że umiem robić coś innego.

Harry potrząsa głową.

– Ale nie powinieneś być zmuszony – 

– Harry – przerywa mu Louis po raz drugi. – Nie martw się. Jest dobrze. Jedna organizacja mniej, która chce mojej głowy, więc przyjmę to, co dostaję.

– Ale i tak – nalega Harry i powoli, ostrożnie, przykrywa dłoń Louisa swoją. Louis jej nie zabiera. – Nie powinieneś być zmuszany do niczego, czego nie chcesz zrobić. Nie musisz zostawać, ponieważ tak każe ci Cowell.

Między brwiami Louisa pojawia się cienka linia i przez chwilę wydaje się zaskoczony.

– Nie zostaję z tego powodu – mówi, a Harry czuje najdelikatniejszy nacisk na ramieniu, Louis zaciskający uścisk. Mija kilka sekund, nim to do niego dociera, ale kiedy tak się dzieje, ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w nim od głowy do stóp jak pożar i pozostawia przyjemne uczucie mrowienia, które Harry chce się zatrzymać na bardzo długi czas.

– Och.

Harry'emu brakuje tchu i czuje się tak przytłoczony i tak zakochany, że chce się płakać. Jego oczy są mokre, ale nie rozpłacze się, kiedy pozostała trójka stoi tuż obok niego. Nie daliby mu potem żyć. Louis nadal się nie uśmiecha, ale Harry nie potrzebuje tego, ponieważ, wreszcie, może dostrzec to w jego oczach. Nie wszystko jest tam zawarte, lecz Harry nie może go za to winić, nie oczekuje, że ułoży mu u stóp swoją duszę, ale ma nadzieję, że teraz naprawdę mają szansę razem nad tym popracować.

Nagłe klaśnięcie sprawia, że Harry się wzdryga. Niall złączył dłonie, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że jego twarz definitywnie zaraz pęknie na pół.

– Myślę, że na nas już czas, prawda, chłopaki? Dobrze cię mieć, Louis. Upewnij się, że ten oto Harry się cały nie obsmarka.

Zayn zamachuje się na niego, ale Niall jest wystarczająco szybki, by się uchylić.

– Zobaczymy jak później – mówi spokojnie. – Spróbuj się przespać przed powrotem do Nowego Jorku. – Potem podąża za Niallem do drzwi.

Liam odchodzi jako ostatni, ale zanim zdąży to zrobić, Harry woła za nim: "dziękuję".

– Proszę bardzo, Cap – odpowiada Liam – ale to wszystko zasługa Soph. Jeśli chcesz podziękować... lubi te makaroniki pistacjowe z piekarni na Atlantic Avenue. Tak tylko dla waszej informacji – i drzwi zamykają się za nim.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, Harry czuje się trochę upokorzony, gdy znów zastaje z Louisem sam na sam. Nie ma do tego żadnego powodu i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale ponieważ Louis zdrowieje tak szybko jak on, mogą być gotowi do opuszczenia Triskelionu w ciągu kilku godzin, a potem będą z powrotem w miejscu, gdzie wszystko poszło nie tak. Harry wie, że obaj są teraz w zupełnie innej sytuacji, ale wciąż jest absolutnie przerażony, że to spieprzy.

– Wyglądasz blado – mówi Louis, kiedy Harry unika spojrzenia mu w oczy. – Jesteś ranny?

– Nie – Harry potrząsa głową. – Mam się dobrze, mam się... bardzo dobrze, ja tylko... – i przełyka ciężko, próbuje znów kontrolować swój oddech. – Niezupełnie wiem, co teraz będzie.

Próbuje ogrzać dłoń Louisa między swoimi. Jest mała i delikatna, a kiedy Harry zwraca na to uwagę, może wyczuć na niej drobne blizny. Nie wie, jak się tam znalazły. Ale ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia Louis będzie gotowy, by mu powiedzieć.

– Ja też nie wiem – odpowiada Louis, przechylając głowę na bok, jego wciąż splątane i zaniedbane włosy rozkładają się na białej poduszce niczym aureola.

– Zaczynamy od zera, co? – próbuje zażartować Harry, ale mu się nie udaje i czuje się, jakby znów miał czternaście lat i próbował zaimponować Louisowi żartem, który usłyszał na ulicy, wstrzymując oddech, dopóki Louis się nie roześmieje i czując się tak spełniony, że jego pierś puchnie.

– Nie od zera – nie zgadza się Louis i nawet w ostrym blasku górnego oświetlenia, jego rysy są miękkie, a on jest tak zapierający dech w piersiach, że po tych wszystkich latach, Harry'emu wciąż trudno uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. – Ale mógłbym zacząć od uścisku.

Harry przyciska swoją wolną rękę do ust, by stłumić szloch, któremu już udało się wydostać z jego gardła. Jego oczy płoną tak samo jak krtań, zaciska je na sekundę, obraz ma rozmyty, gdy otwiera je ponownie, ale Louis pozostaje jasny jak słońce.

– Mówiono mi, że jestem w tym bardzo dobry – udaje mu się wykrztusić i oto jest, miękkie drgnięcie kącików ust Louisa, a to sprawia, że wnętrzności Harry'ego eksplodują jak fajerwerki, które oglądał w Sylwestra, niczego nie życząc sobie bardziej niż tego, by Louis znów był u jego boku.

– Harold – droczy się Louis, a Harry niczego nie pragnie bardziej niż by tak było już do końca życia. – Ty płaczesz?

– Zamknij się – dławi się i pochyla, uważając, żeby ani trochę nie przygnieść Louisa, ale owijając ręce wokół jego ramion, chowając twarz w jego włosach, które pachną jak pył, popiół i szpital. Harry oddycha, oddycha i oddycha, i czuje, jak serce Louisa bije przy jego klatce piersiowej. – Możesz mieć własne piętro, tak na marginesie – przypomina sobie nagle, nie puszczając, szczególnie, że prawa ręka Louisa niepewnie wędruje na jego plecy. – Jest mnóstwo przestrzeni i – i nie musisz jej ze mną dzielić, jeśli wolisz –

– Harry – przerywa mu Louis delikatnie. – Nie potrzebuję własnego piętra. Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci dzielenie go.

– Dzielić się znaczy troszczyć się – mówi Harry i sam przewraca oczami. Odwraca głowę lekko i, w przypływie śmiałości, przyciska wargi tuż nad uchem Louisa. – Być może tym razem przeniesiemy się z podłogi i będziemy mieć prawdziwe łóżko.

– Być może – zgadza się Louis i jest tam, i żyje, a jego palce wbijają się w plecy Harry'ego, trzymając go blisko i zakotwiczając go w teraźniejszości.

– Zajęło nam to tylko siedemdziesiąt lat.

 

 

***

 

 

 

_______

[1]  Убирайся к чёрту! (ros.) – „Idź do diabła!”

 

 

 


	10. EPILOG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki:   
> Cóż.  
> Tu jesteśmy. Zrobione. Kiedy zaczynałam pisanie tego w listopadzie zeszłego roku (2014 - dop. tłum.), myślałam, że to będzie lekki, przyjazny dla rodzin fanfik o superbohaterach, około 30 tysięcy słów. Znając siebie, powinnam była przewidzieć, że zmieni się w 113 tysięcznego angst-potwora. To miał być też prezent urodzinowy dla Brit, co było w styczniu. Tylko siedem miesięcy spóźnienia. Wybacz, skarbie.  
> Chciałabym podziękować Geeb za rozweselanie mnie, kiedy pracowałam nad ostatnim rozdziałem i cierpliwość w stosunku do mojego ciągłego narzekania i wątpienia w siebie. I za betowanie.  
> Dziękuję każdemu, kto czytał, komentował i zostawiał urocze wiadomości, a także każdemu, kto cierpliwie czekał, aż skończę, żeby móc przeczytać całość. Byłam trochę zszokowana odpowiedzią na to, ponieważ naprawdę zaczynałam to, sądząc, że mój tag avengers au, którego nie chciał nikt prócz mnie jest odpowiedni. Dziękuję za znoszenie mojego rozkładu dodawania nowych rozdziałów, z całą siłą napędową i niepokojem. Wiem, że to była wyboista droga, ale i tak mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało.
> 
> Od tłumaczki:   
> To była długa podróż i trochę smutno mi, że to już koniec. Dziękuję Wam za te pół roku, to był pracowity czas, ale cudowny i będę za tym tęsknić. To niesamowita historia i fantastycznie było móc się z Wami nią podzielić. Nigdy nie przestanę być wdzięczna autorce za to, że pozwoliła mi ją przetłumaczyć.

 

 

**EPILOG.**

 

_Pięć dni przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia._

 

 

***

 

 

Budzenie się jest trudne.

To te kilka chwil niepewności i mętności, gdy kontury muszą jeszcze się wyostrzyć, jego oczy walczą, by się dostosować, głowa próbuje nadrobić zaległości z otoczenia. To tylko kilka sekund, ale wystarczająco długo, by panika przejęła jego ciało i sprawiła, że prostuje się, unosząc ramiona odruchowo, gotów, by walczyć, z walącym sercem i krwią szumiącą mu w uszach.

Zawsze zajmuje mu trochę czasu, by zauważyć rozciągniętą na kolanach kołdrę, tak miękką przy jego nagiej skórze, i dostrzec pokój, w którym się znajduje – nie pusty, ale wypełniony jedynie kilkoma meblami, parę sztuk odzieży i para butów pokrywa podłogę. Duże okna i tętniące życiem miasto, a następnie powoli, bardzo powoli, zegar cyfrowy, wskazujący wcześnie rano, na nocnym stoliku, stos książek, odległy dźwięk muzyki, rozbrzmiewający w powietrzu – ciepłe, lecz puste miejsce po jego prawej stronie.

Chłód i delikatny nacisk nieśmiertelników na mostek.

Jego lewe ramię szumi spokojnie, ale to prawa ręka zamyka się na nieśmiertelnikach i na sekundę chwyta je mocno, po czym opuszcza na otwartą dłoń. Teraz krawędzie są mniej ostre, zmiękczone jego własnymi palcami, śledzącymi te same litery w kółko, jakby ich obecność była w jakiś sposób uzasadnieniem jego własnej egzystencji.

 _Louis William Tomlinson_ , myśli, jego nazwisko wbija mu się w kciuk, gdy przyciska go do nieśmiertelnika. _Nazywasz się Louis William Tomlinson_.

Poświęca chwilę, by odetchnąć, uspokoić tętno i zebrać myśli. Jego głowa rano zawsze kłuje i ludzie mówili mu, że może zostać tak na dłużej, skoro jego mózg dosłownie składa się z powrotem w całość. Tak się dzieje i nadal nie ma dnia, kiedy obudziłby się i nie był przerażony, że wszystko znów zniknęło. Gdy jego umysł poszukuje informacji, codziennie przez krótką chwilę, jest opanowany przez bezwzględny terror. Nieśmiertelniki pomagają. Są stałym przypomnieniem, że nie jest wytworem swojej własnej wyobraźni, że nie śpi, nie jest zamrożony ani nic pomiędzy. Chciałby ich nie potrzebować; chciałby, żeby wszystko inne wystarczało.

Są dobre i złe dni.

Dni, kiedy może wstać z łóżka bez wahania i wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce, wydaje się płynne i znajome, dni, kiedy jest doskonale świadom siebie, swojej przeszłości, swojej obecności i jakoś nadal udaje mu się funkcjonować bez zarzutu. Są dni, kiedy Louis budzi się, zawsze twarzą do drzwi, i odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że Harry śpi obok niego, z ramieniem wyciągniętym między nimi. I czasami może zostać w tym samym miejscu przez bardzo długi czas, czując się spokojny, wypoczęty i tak bliski szczęścia, jak tylko może być jego zniszczona głowa. W dobre dni, Louis może wyciągnąć dłoń i prześledzić rysy Harry'ego, i patrzeć, jak powoli się budzi, ze zmarszczonym nosem, drżącymi powiekami i mlaskając ustami, a pierwszy widok jego oczu zakotwicza go do życia, które nigdy nie myślał, że będzie miał.

Ale są też dni, gdy nie może uspokoić się na tyle, by zdawać sobie sprawę z nieśmiertelników, zwisających z jego szyi. Dni, kiedy pierwszą rzeczą, którą widzi, jest to błyszczące monstrum, łapiące promienie światła i jedynym, co czuje, jest jego ciężar, ciągnący go do bezdennej otchłani; gdzie wszystko, co słyszy, to pociąg, pędzący przez zamarznięte doliny, wiertła, robiące dziury w jego czaszce, elektryczność, sycząca i stawiająca jego skórę w ogniu. Krzyki, rozbrzmiewające głęboko w jego duszy. Bywają dni, kiedy budzi się i wszystko, co widzi, jest czerwone, nie pamiętając, kim, czym lub gdzie jest.

Kilkanaście razy połamał łóżko. Stoliki nocne i lampki pojawiają się i znikają z tą samą częstotliwością. Dwa razy udało mu się nawet zbić okno, a Harry – cóż, Harry dostał wiele niesprawiedliwych ciosów, wynikiem których były połamane żebra, złamane palce i wiele krwotoków z ust i nosa. To najgorsza część, myśli. Otrząsanie się z tego i uświadamianie sobie, że jest ledwie sekundę od poderżnięcia gardła Harry'ego jednym z odłamków, w których leżą.

Minęło kilka miesięcy i dobre dni zaczęły przeważać nad złymi i to nie tak, że którykolwiek z nich spodziewał się, że będzie łatwo.

Louis spycha koce na bok i przerzuca nogi przez krawędź łóżka, stawia stopy na podłodze i wstaje. Odwraca się i zabiera kołdrę, prostuje i wygładza ją schludnie, chwyta narzutę, która została skopana do stóp łóżka w nocy i ją też ciągnie, obchodzi ramę, by poprawić ją starannie. Na jego nocnym stoliku leży pięć książek i liczy je tak, jak każdego ranka – jeśli jednej brakuje albo została zastąpiona inną, Louis wie, że w jego umyśle jest luka.

Znowu sprawdza godzinę i wygląda przez okno. Nie pada śnieg, ale wygląda na to, że jest zimno, szron przyczepia się do okien, a chmury wiszą nisko. Przyciskając dłoń płasko do nieśmiertelników na szyi przez jeszcze pięć sekund, Louis bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, by zupełnie się uspokoić, po czym kieruje się do łazienki, oczy odruchowo badają wszystkie zakątki pokoju, zanim może się powstrzymać.

Nawet z całym otaczającym go teraz luksusem, Louis nie może pozbyć się mechanicznej natury, która przykleja się do jego porannej rutyny, tak samo każdego dnia. Wchodzi pod prysznic, myje włosy i ciało, wychodzi z powrotem. Wyciera się, przewiesza wilgotny ręcznik przez jedną z poręczy, które są umocowane na ścianie, i przechodzi do mycia zębów i golenia. Nie ma potrzeby, by golił się codziennie, ale Louisowi łatwiej jest realizować niezmienną listę rzeczy, które potrafi wykonać każdego ranka. Zajęło mu sporo czasu, aby odróżnić głód od lęku i nie jest gotowy, by zacząć myśleć o tym, jaki poziom zarostu jest uznawany za właściwy.

Jego włosy są teraz znacznie krótsze, głównie dlatego, że tak łatwiej sobie z nimi poradzić. Nie są przycięte do końca tak jak w armii, ale Louis wciąż odgarnia je z czoła i patrzy na siebie w zaparowanym lustrze, próbuje połączyć osobę, którą widzi, z osobą, którą był, jest – wciąż próbuje być.

Zawsze tak samo trudno jest widzieć blizny i metalową rękę i nie myśleć o sobie jako potworze.

Nie to mówi Harry'emu, kiedy ten łapie go na mrużeniu oczu na swój widok. To nie jest coś, co Louis powiedziałby głośno. Stara się być bardziej otwarty w kwestii tego, co myśli i próbuje być bardziej szczery w kwestii rzeczy, które zrobił, ale jest wiele ciemnych zakamarków w jego umyśle i nawet umyty do czysta jak teraz, wciąż widzi w swoim odbiciu stróżkę krwi.

Są dobre i złe dni, są też dni, kiedy budzi się i jest przerażony, że Harry'ego już tam nie będzie. Przerażony, że w końcu zrozumiał, że Louis jest dla niego zbyt złamany, zbyt zniszczony i zbyt nadszarpnięty; że jest z nim więcej kłopotów niż jest tego wart. Część Louis chce, żeby Harry wstał i uciekł, a druga część, ta bardziej egoistyczna część, jest wdzięczna, po prostu, och, tak wdzięczna, że Harry jest uparty jak osioł i nie chce odpuścić. Ale Louis jest przerażony.

Przerażony, bo Harry jest jednym przypomnieniem jego własnego człowieczeństwa i Louis nie wie, jak miałby poradzić sobie bez niego.

Próbował, a Bóg wie, jak to się skończyło. Louis niezbyt ma ochotę na powtórzenie ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat. Więc patrzy na swoje odbicie i przez chwilę próbuje wyobrazić sobie, jak Harry'emu udaje się pogodzić ten jego obraz z tym z wcześniej; zastanawia się, czy miłość naprawdę jest ślepa.

Z kłuciem w gardle, Louis dotyka dłonią do twarzy i śledzi kontury, spędza chwilę, dotykając skóry i jest prawie zaskoczony, że jego palce nie stają się czerwone, bo nadal czuje krew, przylepiającą się do wszystkich porów, bez względu na to, ile razy się myje. Louis wzdycha i wyciąga rękę, wyciera skraplającą się parę z lustra i rozmazuje własną twarz nie do poznania. Potem odwraca się i wychodzi z łazienki, cofa się do ich sypialni i kieruje się do szafy.

Harry zostawił mu lekko uchylone drzwi, ale niczego nie zaplanował, już od miesięcy, od tych tygodni w środku lata, kiedy uznał, że Louis musi zdecydować, że to jego wybór, a Louis spędził godziny, wpatrując się sterty ubrań, nie wiedząc jak, aż Harry wepchnął mu stos w ramiona. Louis czuje się żałosny, kiedy myśli o tym, że nie był w stanie wyjąć pieprzonego swetra, i czuje się żałosny teraz, każdego dnia trzymając się tych samych kilku rzeczy.

Woli zimę, ponieważ może nosić bluzy Harry'ego i nie jest mu w nich zbyt gorąco, może ukryć swoją rękę, nie musi na nią patrzeć, może zwisać u jego boku. Bielizna, t-shirt, dżinsy i bluza Harry'ego są prane tak często, że są wytarte i miękkie, wyblakłe i nieco pogniecione. Dżinsy są zbyt długie, więc Louis pochyla się i podwija je do kostek.

Kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, muzyka staje się mniej plątaniną dźwięków, a bardziej rozpoznawalna, ale Louis wciąż nie może jej zlokalizować, choć wcale się nie spieszy, by to zrobić. W rzeczywistości, jak Harry ogłosił kilka dni temu, kiedy w jakiś sposób przekonał Dyrektora Cowella, by dał im dwa tygodnie wolnego, nie muszą się spieszyć, by cokolwiek zrobić na święta Bożego Narodzenia i Sylwestra. To ma być ćwiczeniem w – Louis nie wie, jakiego dokładnie słowa użył Harry. Ale mają spędzić dwa tygodnie, nie myśląc o tropieniu pozostałych agentów HYDRY lub ratowaniu świata i Louis nie bardzo wie, jak zrobić to, co większość ludzi zapewne uważa za normalne. Nie do końca wie, jak się wyłączyć.

Ale zgaduje, że to najwyższy czas, by się nauczyć. Nie mają misji razem, Harry i Louis, z tego prostego powodu, że opinia publiczna nie wie o istnieniu Louisa i jest dość chętny, by uniknąć rozgłosu.

(To nieprawda. To kolejny z tych ciemnych zakamarków, które Louis ukrywa przed wszystkimi. Sądzi, że Zayn widzi przez niego więcej niż na to pozwala, ale Louis nadal o tym nie mówi. Nie mówi, że boi się, że Harry odwróci się od niego, kiedy już zobaczy Louisa w terenie; zobaczy, jak cierpi i rozpada się na kawałki, ponieważ mino że Louis odbudowuje fragmenty tego, kim był, to nie wymaże tego, w kogo go zmieniono. Louis nie jest bohaterem. Nie jest dobrą osobą i nie ratuje ludzi – on ich zabija).

Dopiero po fakcie Louis słyszy, jak Harry radził sobie podczas jego nieobecności i nie jest to coś, o czym lubi dużo myśleć. Harry powiedział mu raz, po tym, jak Louis wrócił z pierwszej misji z TARCZĄ, w środku nocy, gdy było tak gorąco, że każda warstwa tkaniny przylegała do ich spoconej skóry, ale i tak byli spleceni razem i Harry wymamrotał te słowa w zgięcie szyi Louisa. Pojechał do Azerbejdżanu z Zaynem wyśledzić agentów HYDRY, którzy starali się przegrupować, i w międzyczasie, budynek zawalił się na Louisa. Tak naprawdę złamał tylko kilka żeber, które wyzdrowiały w ciągu dwóch dni, ale on zdrowiał w kwaterze głównej TARCZY, podczas gdy Harry, według Nialla, chodził po ścianach ze zmartwienia.

Więc teraz starają się dzielić tym i rozmawiać, i uczynić ich związek tak normalnym, jak to tylko możliwe, ale do normy, według Harry'ego, muszą mieć staroświecki sezon świąteczny z – jak Louis teraz rozpoznaje – okropną bożonarodzeniową muzyką. W powietrzu unosi się też zapach czegoś słodkiego i Louis idzie powoli, lecz pewnie przez salon, światełka choinkowe, które Harry przyczepił do okien, oświetlają całą przestrzeń.

A Harry...

On stoi przy kuchence, mieszając coś w garnku, nucąc wraz z radiem i kręcąc biodrami do rytmu, i ma na sobie najbardziej niedorzeczny sweter, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Ale wszystko w nim sprawia, że oddech Louisa zamiera, a jego serce ściska się w sposób, który, jak w końcu zrozumiał, nie jest zły; nie jest źle być przytłoczonym, ponieważ jego serce i pierś były puste przez dziesięciolecia i trudno im pomieścić napór uczuć, wypełniających je teraz.

Harry jest najlepszą cholerną rzeczą, która przydarzyła mu się dwa razy i Louis jest zdeterminowany, by trzymać go tak długo, jak tylko mu pozwoli.

Nie odwraca się, by stanąć z Louisem twarzą w twarz, mimo że jest pewien, że do tego czasu zauważył już jego obecność; Louis wie, że Harry chce dać mu tyle przestrzeni, ile potrzebuje rano. Nauczyli się, jak poruszać się po tym, co wydaje się być polem minowym, i jak na razie to działa. Jakimś sposobem działa. Więc Louis bierze jeszcze kilka oddechów, po czym okrąża wysepkę kuchenną i staje za Harrym. Czeka chwilę przed owinięciem ramion wokół jego talii od tyłu i przyciska się do jego pleców od stóp do głów, kryjąc nos między jego łopatkami i to, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, jest dom.

Harry zdejmuje dłoń z garnka i kładzie ją na dłoni Louisa.

– Dobry czy zły dzień?

– Wciąż się decyduję – odpowiada Louis i przylega do niego tylko troszkę bardziej.

– Mogę coś zrobić? – pyta Harry i odwraca się w jego ramionach, pozostawiając jajecznicę, by trzaskała cicho w tyle, gdy ktoś łagodnie śpiewa o marzeniu o białych świętach.

Z bliska i z przodu, ten sweter jest nawet bardziej ohydny niż sobie wyobrażał, ale jest miękki, gdy przyciska twarz do ramienia Harry'ego, kiedy jego ręce unoszą się, by otoczyć go i przyciągnąć nawet bliżej.

– Niee – mamrocze Louis w wełnę. – Potrzebuję tylko kilku minut.

Harry kołysze ich do przodu i do tyłu w rytm muzyki, dopóki Louis nie czuje się bardziej zrównoważony, nie tak banalny jak bluza, którą ma na sobie, lecz, jak nauczył się, spędzając miesiące w tej wieży wraz z resztą Avengers, spokój jest na ogół krótkotrwały.

Drzwi windy rozsuwają się z _bing_ , lecz Louis nie puszcza, przytulając Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej, gdy osoba, którą wie, że jest Niall, kroczy przez salon do kuchni, by rozbić ich komfortową, cichą bańkę.

– Zachowujecie się przyzwoicie? – woła Niall, dźwięk jest przytłumiony, ponieważ niewątpliwie zakrywa całą swoją twarz dłońmi, ponieważ – cóż.

– Jest w porządku, Niall – mówi mu Harry cierpliwie. – Otwórz oczy, na nic nie wpadniesz. I to był tylko _jeden raz_.

Słyszy, jak Niall prycha i odsuwa sobie krzesło, opadając na nie ciężko.

– Na kanapie! – krzyczy. Louis przewraca oczami przy piersi Harry'ego. – Byliście _na kanapie_. W pokoju bez prawdziwych drzwi. Zostałem naznaczony na całe życie.

– Nie sądzisz, że nieco dramatyzujesz? – sugeruje Harry, śmiech dudni głęboko i przyjemne w jego klatce piersiowej, łaskocząc skórę Louisa.

– Nie sądzę – naciska Niall i, sądząc po dźwięku, zaczyna rozrywać jedną z bułek, które Harry położył już na stole.

– Jest po prostu zazdrosny – mówi Louis Harry'emu konspiracyjnie, tylko na tyle cicho, by Niall mógł zrozumieć każde słowo – ponieważ Zayn nadal jest w Libii i nie może na nic liczyć.

Harry parska śmiechem, który wstrząsa całym jego ciałem i zagłusza oburzony skrzek Nialla, a Louis czuje, jak uśmiech rozciąga się na jego ustach. Zaczyna zapowiadać się na dobry dzień. Odwraca się, by ujrzeć, że Niall spoglądając na niego groźnie z drugiego końca kuchni, usta ma pełne nieprzeżutej bułki.

– Poważny przypadek frustracji seksualnej – chichocze Harry, jedną dłonią obejmując Louisa, ale drugiej używając, by trochę bardziej mieszać jajka.

Składa pocałunek na włosach Louisa przy akompaniamencie Nialla, ostentacyjnie krztuszącego się ze swojego miejsca przy stole, a Louis czuje się wystarczająco zakotwiczony, by wysunąć się z objęć Harry'ego. Wybiera swoje zwykłe krzesło, skąd może obserwować całą kuchnię, a także okna, i unosi brew na Nialla.

– Powinieneś wziąć długi prysznic. Uwolnić nieco napięcia.

Przy kuchence, Harry bezskutecznie próbuje zamaskować kolejny wybuch śmiechu. Niall patrzy na niego płasko, bardzo rozczarowany.

– Wiesz – mówi, biorąc kolejny kęs swojej bułki. – Lubiłem cię bardziej, kiedy miałeś wyprany mózg.

Louis wie, że tak z pewnością nie było, bo Niall postawił już sprawę bardzo jasno, ale pozwala mu mieć ostatnie słowo, z chęcią milcząc. Zaczyna mu być zimno w stopy przez kafelki, więc podnosi nogi i owija wokół nich ramiona, kuląc się na krześle, gdy Harry nakłada imponująco wielką porcję jajecznicy i bekonu na talerz.

Siadają do spokojnego śniadania, gdy słońce wschodzi nad cichym i zaspanym Manhattanem i jeśli w brzuchu Louisa jeszcze kręciło się zdenerwowanie, do tej pory już je stłumił, zamiast tego słuchając, jak Niall opowiada im o rzeczach, które chce zrobić na święta, rzeczach, które robił w Irlandii, kiedy był mały, a kiedy zaczyna poetycko opiewać babkę drożdżową swojej mamy, Louis nieco się wyłącza, skupiając wzrok na profilu Harry'ego pod światło.

Obserwuje, jak tańczą wokół niego cząsteczki kurzu, łapiąc się w długie, ciemne loki, które teraz opadają już dużo za ramiona. Łagodna linia nosa, wyraźna krzywizna ust, które zawsze wydają się być nienaturalnie różowe w zestawieniu z jego bladą skórą. Jego pełne energii oczy, które iskrzą ciepłem i życiem, gdy spotykają się z oczami Louisa.

Zaraz gdy zaczynali swoje osobne sesje późną wiosną, Caroline powiedziała mu, że to zły pomysł, by w ten sposób lgnąć do Harry'ego; że lepiej byłoby znaleźć inną kotwicę, inne przypomnienie o własnym człowieczeństwie. Powiedziała mu, by zbudował osobne życie, zanim spróbuje odbudować to z Harrym. Ta współzależność, ta obsesja, którą mają na swoim punkcie, to skupienie na sobie nawzajem... najwyraźniej nie było to zdrowie, kiedy byli normalni i nie jest zdrowie, kiedy są tym, kim są obecnie.

Ale co ona może wiedzieć? Co może wiedzieć ktokolwiek?

Louis nie dba o to, jeśli ktoś uważa to za niezdrowe. Wątpi, by ktokolwiek naprawdę wiedział, jak to jest, jakie to uczucie, jak _on_ się czuje i nie trzeba mu, by ktokolwiek rozumiał. W przypływie emocji, sięga ponad stołem po dłoń Harry'ego, która już na niego czeka, i ściska jego palce, umieszczając wszystko, czego jeszcze nie potrafi powiedzieć, w tym jednym geście, w tym jednym spojrzeniu, a kiedy Harry uśmiecha się do niego, pociera kciukiem kłykcie Louisa – jest to jak pierwszy promień słońca po ciemnej i zimnej zimie.

I czyż nie brzmi to prawdziwie.

 

 

Louis owija się w jeden z płaszczy Harry'ego, naciąga czapkę na uszy i zakłada na nos parę okularów. Nie jest to najlepsze przebranie na świecie, ale Louis ma inne sposoby na wmieszanie się w tłum, a ludzie zaczęli robić się wścibscy. Zakłada dwie pary skarpet, po czym wślizguje się w swoją ulubioną parę znoszonych trampek, spotykając Harry'ego przy windzie. Harry trzyma w jednej dłoni torbę wypieków, ale drugą dłoń wyciąga, by Louis mógł ją chwycić.

Na ulicach nie ma wielu ludzi, a na drogach wielu samochodów. Jest dziwnie cicho, jakby miasto chciało dać im parę chwil spokoju po tym roku, który przeszli. Louis specjalnie trzyma dłoń Harry'ego przez całą drogę. Wie, co mówią ludzie, że zauważyli. Już tak długo TARCZA przypominała im obu wielokrotnie, że mogą naturę ich relacji utrzymać jedynie niejednoznaczną, a Louis w oczach opinii publicznej może pozostać tylko anonimowy. Chodzenie po Manhattanie i Brooklynie trzymając się za ręce raczej nie uciszy żadnych plotek.

Ale Louis ma to gdzieś. Żadne skutki nie mogą być gorsze niż wszystko to, przez co przeszli.

– Naprawdę nie musisz ze mną iść – mówi mu Harry, kiedy przekraczają most z zimnym powietrzem smagającym ich głowy, tak jakby wyczuwał jego ogólny dyskomfort. – Jeśli nie czujesz się gotów, możesz wrócić prosto do domu. Ja też nie muszę iść. Możemy, wiesz, wziąć te ciasteczka i znaleźć ławkę w parku do posiedzenia.

Harry za bardzo się martwi, jak zawsze, i to nie tak, że Louis tego oczekuje. Jego żołądek wypełnia się lękiem, kiedy myśli o tym, co ma właśnie zrobić i co może hipotetycznie się stać, ale to jest ważne dla Harry'ego i w jakiś sposób jest to ważne również dla Louisa. Nigdy nie wstydził się bycia z Harrym, kochania go i wszystkiego, co to implikowało. Nie w tym problem. Problem w jego metalowym ramieniu i podobnym do jajecznicy mózgu, w jego przeszłości jako mordercy na zlecenie i zabójcy.

Są już blisko, Louis może to stwierdzić, ponieważ kilka razy odprowadzał tam Harry'ego, nigdy nie znajdując odwagi, żeby wejść z nim do środka. Brooklyn wciąż jest mu znajomy w sposób, który sprawia, że cierpi aż do szpiku kości, choć bardziej kolorowy niż kiedyś; bardziej eklektyczny, bardziej ekscentryczny, bardziej pasujący do osoby, którą stał się Harry i Louis rozumie, czemu czuje się tak komfortowo będąc tutaj i pośród tych ludzi.

To tylko – Louis nie wie, czy jest tu dla niego miejsce. I to go przeraża.

– Jest w porządku – mówi, perfekcyjnie świadomy tego, że wcale tak nie brzmi. – Mam się dobrze To tylko... – dodaje, kiedy zatrzymują się przed budynkiem – ...co jeśli... co jeśli mnie znienawidzą? – Wypuszcza urwany oddech i puszcza dłoń Harry'ego, by zacisnąć obie dłonie w pięści po bokach. – I ja nie... co mam powiedzieć?

Harry nie daje mu szansy, by się odsunął. Rusza się natychmiast, podnosząc swoje zakryte rękawiczkami ręce, by objąć twarz Louisa i go uspokoić.

– Nie musisz nic mówić. I nie musisz wchodzić do środka, jeśli to dla ciebie niewygodne. To zupełnie w porządku, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy. Ale to dobrzy ludzie. Wręcz świetni. I pokochają cię. W zasadzie, boję się, że pokochają cię bardziej niż mnie. Stąd ciasteczka.

Nie sprawia to, że Louis się śmieje, ale wywołuje na jego twarzy uśmiech i mimo że jego serce wciąż bije szybko, czuje się nieco spokojniejszy.

– Okej.

– Jestem przy tobie, tak? – kontynuuje Harry, pocierając ich zimne, czerwone nosy i ściszając głos, jakby zdradzał mu sekret. – Zawsze przy tobie będę. I cokolwiek się dziś stanie, albo jutro, albo kiedykolwiek w przyszłości – zawsze tak będzie. I zawsze damy sobie radę.

Louis ma tylko chwilę, by skinąć głową, gdy Harry łączy ich usta, spokojnie, niespiesznie i niemal niewinnie, ale i tak sprawia to, że palce Louisa podwijają się, jego serce podskakuje, a umysł jest bardziej w zgodzie z samym sobą i światem, w który został wielokrotnie wrzucony. To była długa podróż i długa podróż wciąż przed nimi, lecz Louis ufa Harry'emu bardziej niż czemukolwiek innemu i wierzy mu.

Na zamarzniętym chodniku w Brooklynie, pośród przepełnionych koszy na śmieci i wyblakłych, złuszczonych plakatów, rok później, ponad siedemdziesiąt lat później, całe życie później – Louis wie, że dadzą radę.

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
